El juicio de los sentidos
by Shekb ma Shieraki anni
Summary: Hay algunas cosas por las cuales vale la pena arriesgarse y Sakura era una de ellas.
1. Capítulo 1

**Título**: El juicio de los sentidos

**Autora:** Shekb ma Shieraki anni

**Géneros: **Drama, romance

**Advertencias:** NSFW, lenguaje explicito, OC, AU.

**Clasificación:** +18

**Resumen: **Hay algunas cosas por las cuales vale la pena arriesgarse, y Sakura era una de ellas.

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Naruto, así como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

**El juicio de los sentidos **

**Capítulo 1 **

El cristal enmarcaba a la perfección el paisaje urbano de la ciudad: enormes edificios se erguían desde lo más bajo hasta acariciar el suelo, las vallas publicitarias decoraban las calles, a la par que un tumulto de gente deambulaba de un lado a otro tratando de sobrellevar el día a día.

Los fanales de la pelirosa admiraban en silencio la magnífica vista que le ofrecía el sitio en el que se encontraba. El Hospital General de Konohagakure era uno de los mejores dentro de la ciudad. Entre sus muros se llevaba a cabo la formación de distintos profesionales de la salud, los mejores en su campo, la reputación del sanatorio estaba estrechamente ligada a la exigencia y calidad que la directora en turno y sus precedentes se esforzaban en mantener.

Aquella mañana, Haruno Sakura comenzaba el último año de neurocirugía.

Desde que tenía memoria, la joven soñaba con convertirse en una cirujana de renombre. Si bien, el increíble historial familiar la respaldaba, Sakura pretendía forjar una carrera por cuenta propia, lejos de los estigmas y la falsa adoración que su apellido pudiese suscitar.

Tsunade la había citado una hora antes de iniciar su turno. Conocía a la directora del hospital desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando ella era solo una niña y la rubia una residente a punto de graduarse. Si bien, su relación distaba de catalogarse como amistad, ambas mujeres despertaban admiración una en la otra. El respeto que Sakura sentía por su mentora era profundo, inclusive inspirador, ciertamente la influencia de la dama fue de vital importancia en el momento en que la pelirosa optó por dedicar su existencia a la medicina. Aunado a esto, la chica contemplaba a la mujer de mirada ambarina como una figura materna; ella le brindaba protección y consuelo cuando más lo necesitaba.

—No será difícil para ti sobrellevar este último año. Tu desempeño ha sido maravillo — habló la directora; la voz apacible.

Sakura devolvió la mirada al lugar donde su maestra se encontraba; rodeó el escritorio, pasando la punta de los dedos por el borde de madera. Caminó, sin ganas, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, hacia el asiento vacío frente al escritorio.

Echó un vistazo a la apariencia de Tsunade; llevaba un sobrio vestido negro con rayas de gis de silueta ajustada. Su melena, tan dorada como los mismos rayos del sol, iba atada en un sencillo, pero lindo chignon de hebras blondas. Poseía una juventud antinatural que cualquier mujer de su edad envidiaría. La expresión de su rostro era mortalmente seria, adusta: tenía los labios rosados contraídos en una delgada línea recta y la mirada castaña resguardada tras un par de lentes de pasta, funcionales para la lectura.

—Hable con la junta directiva y todos se mostraron de acuerdo a ofrecerte un puesto estable en el hospital después de tu graduación— notificó, apartando la mirada del documento que sostenía con la mano derecha.

La joven médico intentó hilvanar una sonrisa, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano. Una noticia de tal magnitud generaba conmoción en cualquiera, no obstante, Sakura experimentaba el efecto contrario. Sabía que las comparaciones eran inevitables, y que de cierta forma, la sombra de su madre tenía mucho que ver en cuanto a oportunidades de trabajo se refería.

—Gracias— respondió, dejando caer su cuerpo en el asiento vació, boicoteando la mirada inquisitiva de Tsunade.

—No tienes que hacerlo— simplifico la blonda, disponiendo los documentos en el pupitre de caoba—, has forjado una carrera por cuenta propia, tus logros han llegado a oídos de todos en el hospital.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, incomoda. Tenía la absoluta certeza de que detrás de esas palabras existía una verdad a medias. Por supuesto que todos en el dispensario sabían de ella, mas no por sus éxitos.

—Sé que no me llamaste para hablar de mi trayectoria académica o laboral— interrumpió la ojiverde, tratando de modular su tono de voz—, estas ocultando algo, divagar no es propio de ti— concluyó.

La mujer se despojó de los lentes; presionó con fuerza el puente de la nariz y lanzó un suspiro. Por un instante, la tranquilidad de Sakura transmutó en nerviosismo; desconocía el motivo por el cual Tsunade la había citado con urgencia, pero algo en su interior le decía que cualquier cosa que tuviese que decir no era buen augurio.

—Hiruzen Sarutobi ha optado por retirarse. Dejó el cargo directivo de neurocirugía hace tres días— confesó.

Sakura la atisbó de hito en hito, taladrándole el rostro con una mirada de genuino desconcierto; un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta, al mismo tiempo que sus entrañas se revolvían. Tsunade debía estar bromeando, un acontecimiento tan importante no debía mantenerse en secreto, en especial cuando se trataba de un personaje de la envergadura del doctor Hiruzen.

—Es un chiste de mal gusto, ¿verdad? — ansiosa, inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante, colocando los antebrazos sobre el escritorio.

—El doctor Hiruzen presentó su petición hace un mes. Argumentó que necesitaba descansar, pasar tiempo con su familia y por fin disfrutar de aquella casa que poseía fuera de la ciudad.

Una risa nerviosa escapó de los labios de la pelirosa.

— ¿Quién tomara el puesto?— preguntó, reaccionando de repente. Pocos nombres aparecían en su mente, la lista de posibles candidatos para suplir a Sarutobi era limitada por no decir inexistente.

—El doctor Uchiha Itachi— dijo la mujer, reclinándose contra el respaldo de la silla giratoria.

—De verdad que has perdido la cabeza— bufó Sakura, poniéndose de pie.

Muchas cosas se decían respecto a Uchiha Itachi, la mayoría de los halagos eran hacia su intelecto y versada práctica quirúrgica, otros cuantos se enfocaban en su atractivo y la apariencia surreal que lo caracterizaba, no obstante, alrededor de su persona giraban una serie de leyendas urbanas, historias que relataban su mal genio y la forma de humillar a esos que tenían la desdicha de llamarlo mentor.

—Cuida tus palabras, Sakura, te recuerdo que aun soy tu superior— amonestó Tsunade, siguiendo su errático andar con la mirada.

— ¿Acaso has escuchado lo que dicen de él?— se detuvo, consiguiendo preguntar un susurro inestable— es un idiota engreído que disfruta el sufrimiento ajeno.

—Por supuesto que los he escuchado, no obstante, da la casualidad de que es un maldito genio y el candidato perfecto para suplir a Hiruzen e incluso superarlo— murmuró ella con frialdad.

Hace algunos segundos, Sakura se había visto tentada a guardar silencio y dejar pasar la noticia como un anuncio sinsentido. Sin embargo, cruzarse con Uchiha Itachi definitivamente cambiaba sus planes.

—Tan solo es un cretino con suerte—tranzó Sakura, tajante.

— ¿Sabes?, cuando hablas de esa manera, suenas asustada— replicó, haciéndose eco de la indignación de su estudiante.

—No estoy asustada— farfulló, al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

—Bien, entonces deja de quejarte. Desde ahora, Uchiha será tu jefe, espero que eso haya quedado claro.

—No trabajé tan duro para llegar a este punto y colocar mi carrera en las manos de un engreído— masculló, colocando las manos sobre sus caderas.

—No seas tan fatalista— pidió la rubia, presionando otra vez el punto debajo de su frente, tratando de apaciguar el incipiente dolor de cabeza—, toma esto como un reto, si logras sobrevivir y superar a Uchiha Itachi, estas preparada para afrontar cualquier situación.

* * *

La forma en la que se desplazaba entre los pasillos del hospital solo podían desvelar el tiempo que llevaba inmersa en el lugar; conocía aquel recinto como la palma de su mano, sabía a qué área estaba asignado cada piso, hacia donde debía dirigirse para encontrar una zona de descanso o los atajos que conducían a los quirófanos.

Expulsó un suspiro de genuino alivio al subir el último peldaño de lo que parecía ser un camino de intrincadas e interminables escaleras. Tomó un segundo para recuperar el aliento, era absurdo que en su primer día arribara tarde a la presentación de los casos. Estresada, comprobó en el reloj de pulsera, que decoraba su muñeca, lo tarde que era.

Sin más remedio, recorrió el último tramo del trayecto armándose de valor para enfrentar a la bestia que aguardaba por ella al otro lado de la puerta. Confiada, ingresó a la habitación, atrayéndola mirada de los ahí presentes en el proceso. Se encogió de hombros, apenada. Escaneó pieza en busca de Itachi Uchiha, pero sus ojos se posaron sobre el pequeño cuerpo que yacía sobre la camilla, cubierto hasta el tronco. A lado de la niña se apreciaba a su madre, con el rostro desencajado por la preocupación y el cansancio trazado en cada rincón de su faz.

Pese a los desmedidos conocimientos de fisiología que poseía, Sakura era incapaz de precisar la reacción que sufrió su cuerpo cuando un par de penetrantes ojos color ónix la avizoraron con un profundo y esotérico interés, sus mejillas ardieron en un visible sonrojo, el corazón martilleaba con fuerza contra su pecho, a la par que una extraña y cálida corriente la recorrió de pies a cabeza. No necesitaba indagar demasiado para reconocer a aquel hombre como su mentor: Itachi Uchiha.

Las historias de las enfermeras y de algunas doctoras, en definitiva no le hacían justicia. Era un joven alto, con la figura de un adonis griego, arropado por una tersa y nívea tez que hacia contraste con la melena azabache que llevaba atada en una impoluta coloca de caballo. Si bien, la pelirosa realizó un juicio con anterioridad, reconocer la belleza de su mentor era como asestar una cuchillada a su orgullo. Le parecía el hombre más guapo que había contemplado en años.

—Doctor Akamine, presente el caso— dijo el pelinegro, con sus diáfanos ojos negros clavados en el expediente que llevaba en sus manos.

El timbre de su voz era varonil, imponente, tan fuerte como el hierro, pero al mismo tiempo apacible.

El aludido asintió con un gesto adusto y dio un paso al frente.

—La paciente femenina de diez años de nombre Arima Ena, presenta un mal funcionamiento del SD con reducción parcial o completa del flujo de líquido cefalorraquídeo a través del mismo. Cursa con clínica de hipertensión intracraneal secundaria a obstrucción o desconexión en algún punto del sistema. Los síntomas que manifiesta son cefalea, náuseas y vómitos.

El azabache apartó la mirada del expediente, pasando por alto el resumen otorgado por su estudiante, habló:

—Arima ingresó a urgencias y tras la revisión se derivó a neurocirugía— su voz era fuerte y sosegada. Su mera presencia imponía respeto. No era algo sencillo convertirse en la cabeza de uno de los departamentos más importantes del hospital a tan temprana edad. —, este tipo de fallas son comunes durante la infancia debido al crecimiento.

No obstante, a pesar del conocimiento de su galante superior, Sakura no demoró en percatarse que la causa del malestar se debía a una patología y no un problema relacionado con el desarrollo.

—Está cursando un cuadro de meningitis— habló, sin miedo a interrumpir la explicación.

De nueva cuenta, la mirada del interlocutor principal recayó sobre ella. Sakura no lo perdió de vista y volvió a ruborizarse. Ese hombre definitivamente sabia como ponerla nerviosa.

—Doctora Haruno— llamó; una mueca mortalmente seria decorándole el rostro—, de un paso al frente, por favor.

El corazón le golpeó las costillas al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Realizar un diagnóstico sin pruebas suficientes para respaldarlo era una acción arriesgada. Sentía que con tal suposición le estaba otorgando demasiado poder a Itachi para arremeter contra ella.

Con la cabeza en alto, se abrió paso entre sus compañeros hasta situarse cerca de la camilla. Desde esa distancia, era posible apreciar otros detalles que a simple vista pasaban desapercibidos.

— ¿Cómo llegó a esa conclusión sin siquiera realizar los estudios de líquido cefalorraquídeo pertinentes para determinar una meningitis?— cuestionó casual, casi indiferente.

Los fanales esmeraldas de la pelirosa viajaron del rostro de su mentor hacia la confundida madre de la paciente, quien parecía no comprender ni un ápice de lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación. La tensión en el ambiente era palpable, el aire se respiraba frio y la afonía insoportable.

— ¿Me permite?— preguntó Sakura, solicitando el permiso para revisar a la pequeña. La madre asintió efusivamente.

—Es cierto que los signos de meningitis son imperceptibles, sin embargo, dudo que la falla de la válvula se deba a una disfunción ventricular. Me atrevo a decir que es una disfunción distal por infección y no a causa del crecimiento— determinó— un médico tan versado como usted debió darse cuenta de esto desde el inicio— le contestó su lengua de manera autónoma.

— ¿Tratamiento? — indagó, mostrando de nueva cuenta el mismo interés apreciado en el preciso momento que ingresó en la habitación. Había algo en él que la hacía crisparse de pies a cabeza.

—Para evitar recurrencias, sugeriría antibióticos intravenosos más la retirada de todo el shunt y sustituirlo por uno nuevo, colocar un drenaje ventricular externo, así como incluir antimicrobianos o catéteres impregnados con antibióticos.

La pelirosa no supo precisar si la sonrisa atisbada era real o una simple creación de su imaginación. No obstante, los minutos de silencio transcurrido se sentían como una tortura.

—Ha sido la primera en diagnosticar el caso en menos de quince minutos— repuso Itachi en tono seco— ingresaremos a la paciente a cirugía para remover y cambiar el shunt.

Sakura se permitió respirar hondo después de su acertada intervención. Agradeció a la madre y a la niña, y abandonó el cuarto detrás de sus compañeros, quienes creían que su participación era nada más suerte de principiante.

* * *

Las luces de la sala de juntas se encendieron de forma abrupta, suscitando murmullos entre los residentes ahí presentes. Tras pasar algunas horas analizando los casos presentados esa mañana, el nuevo jefe de neurocirugía abandonó su asiento cerca de la primera fila y encaminó su elegante andar al pódium.

Desde su asiento, Sakura siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada; comprendía el furor que generaba entre el personal, sobre todo en el estrato femenino. Itachi lucia más como un modelo de alta costura que como un neurocirujano de renombre. Sin embargo, también se había visto sorprendida al momento de presentar los expedientes de sus pacientes y ahondar en un terreno donde se le veía completamente seguro, comenzaba a comprender por qué Tsunade apostó por él en primer lugar y no por alguien de mayor edad.

Con perfecta caligrafía, el pelinegro trazó su nombre en la pizarra, aunque no era necesario, todos en el hospital lo conocían, y si no, al menos estaban conscientes de su existencia. Viró sobre sus tobillos y resguardó las manos en los bolsillos de la bata, con una sencilla mirada, los sentencio a todos a guardar silencio.

—Soy el Doctor Uchiha, jefe del Departamento de Neurocirugía de este hospital. Hace algunos años que finalice la residencia y ahora seré el médico a cargo de su formación final.

Cualquiera se sentiría afortunado de tener esa oportunidad, no todos los días se aprendía de un hombre con la inteligencia y capacidad de Itachi. No obstante, Sakura detestaba el aire egocentrista que desprendía, en definitiva, el último año como residente sería interesante.

—Si alguien cree que no tiene la capacidad para continuar con el programa, por favor, retírese— continuó. Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse por tercera ocasión en ese día. La pelirosa no comprendía si el mensaje iba dirigido a ella o al grupo en general, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que aquella indirecta se sentía personal.

El mutismo inundó la sala. Todos debían ser muy valientes, soberbios o muy tontos para continuar. Cada uno de ellos había trabajado duro para llegar hasta ese lugar.

—Bien—prosigue—, encontraran la programación de sus guardias en el tablero de la entrada. Espero que para este punto sus habilidades clínicas incluyan diagnósticos precisos y concisos, técnicas quirúrgicas competentes y madurez personal. De no ser así, cualquier error que cometan lo pagarán muy caro.

Sakura tragó saliva. Durante su formación había conocido a profesores estrictos, pero ninguno se asemejaba a Itachi. Debía ser cuidadosa y no permitir que la presión ejercida la llevara a cometer un error irreparable.

Con un gesto adusto, el pelinegro dio por finalizada la reunión; poco a poco, todos fueron poniéndose de pe y dirigiendo su andar hacia la salida. La pelirosa emuló la acción, estaba dispuesta a continuar con sus labores cuando él la llamó:

—Doctora Haruno, ¿tiene un minuto?— preguntó, contemplándola directamente.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras nunca salieron de su boca. La atmosfera se tornó incomoda. Nunca se había sentido tan incómoda en toda su existencia, ni siquiera cuando le propusieron matrimonio. Ciertamente, aquel hombre lograba atemorizarla y encantarla al mismo tiempo.

—Por supuesto— accedió, no por gusto, sino porque no tenía más remedio.

Portaba una máscara de inexpresivo profesionalismo; apretó un poco los labios y posó la mirada opaca en ella.

—Debo reconocer que hizo un buen trabajo en la consulta, fue bastante acertada.

La intranquilidad comenzaba a diluirse en un sentimiento de incertidumbre. El cumplido la había tomado por sorpresa e Itachi se había percatado de eso.

—Gracias— masculló, llevando un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Sin embargó— agregó, sin apartar sus ojos de ella—, también fue demasiado osado responderme de esa forma, es uno de mis deberes recordarle su lugar, yo soy su jefe y usted mi subordinada— paladeó con lo que parecía ser un atisbo de desprecio— si vuelve hablarme de esa manera, me asegurare de vetarla del quirófano durante un mes.

Un silencio premonitorio secundo el ultimátum de Itachi. Si Sakura no lo detestaba del todo, esa amenaza había conseguido que ahora lo hiciera.

Pensó en rebatir, pero detuvo su lengua. Itachi no estaba molesto por su intervención, sino por la forma en la que se refirió a él luego de emitir el diagnostico, poniendo en duda no solo sus habilidades, sino también su autoridad. No serviría de nada discutir. Ya estaba arruinado.

— ¿Va a comenzar con su trabajo o piensa quedarse ahí de pie todo el día?— indagó, deteniéndose bajo el umbral de la puerta.

Ella se giró con un semblante implacable. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no decir algo imprudente. Soltó un ligero suspiro y esbozó una sonrisa fingida. Encaminó sus pasos hacia la salida; él se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso.

—Maldito cretino— espetó en un susurro. El pelinegro esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Definitivamente había escuchado sus palabras.

**Continuara**

**Soy un asco de persona al tener algunas historias inconclusas y publicar otra, lo sé. Sin embargo no podía sacarme esta idea de la cabeza y decidí plasmarla, llevo tiempo tratando de darle forma, pero fue hoy que tome el valor necesario para publicarla. **

**Espero que sea de su agrado. Sin nada más que añadir, mil gracias por leer. **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Shekb ma Shieraki anni**


	2. Capítulo 2

**El juicio de los sentidos **

**Capítulo 2**

Se sentía extraño. Las salas de espera nunca fueron de su agrado en particular, mucho menos las del hospital, suponía que la aversión se debía a la bruma de agonía e incertidumbre que poseían tales habitaciones, puesto que dentro de ellas el tiempo parecía transcurrir más lento, en un ritmo tortuoso.

Para su desgracia, el vestíbulo del buffet de abogados no era distinto al de los sanatorios, salvo por las atenciones provistas y la exquisita decoración.

Se removió en su asiento, incomodo, estaba fuera de lugar. No era un sentimiento reciente, desde hacía años, Itachi tenía la impresión de que no pertenecía ni a su misma familia. Ciertas decisiones en su vida lo llevaron a enajenarse con los integrantes de su estirpe. El vínculo de sangre perduraría, más la relación con sus padres y hermano era más complicada de lo que podía describir con palabras.

Contempló, estoico, el flujo de personas que deambulaba por la oficina. Todos los ahí presentes parecían absortos en sus propios asuntos, demasiado ocupados para prestarle atención a un tipo como él. Lo cierto era que ser ignorado lo tranquilizaba. Lo opuesto acontecía en el Hospital Regional de Konohagakure, donde la constante deferencia lo abrumaba. No estaba habituado a recibir ese tipo de miramientos. Sin embargo, comprendía que su nueva posición atraía temor y respeto. No todos los días un hombre tan joven y talentoso escalara los peldaños de la preponderancia con rapidez.

— ¿Uchiha-sama?— emplazó la linda joven con voz dulce—, puede ingresar a la oficina, su hermano se encuentra en una junta, pero pronto lo acompañara— informó, hilvanando una sonrisa perfectamente ensayada.

—Gracias, Tsukiko-san— recitó, poniéndose de pie.

En silencio, siguió de cerca a la chica. Atravesaron el lobby en cuestión de segundos. Sus pasos resonaban como un eco sonoro entre el rio de voces. Sabía al dedillo el camino para arribar a la oficina de su hermano, mas no deseaba interferir con el trabajo de la afable asistente ni parecer grosero.

Al llegar, la joven mantuvo la puerta abierta para permitirle el ingreso. El azabache agradeció, con un etéreo mohín, las ternezas de la actuaria. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Itachi se permitió soltar el aire contenido en un suspiro.

La oficina le pareció aparta, tal vez por las modificaciones. Sasuke se había encargado de sustituir los muebles viejos por unos acordes a la época: sutiles y minimalistas. Aquel estudio alguna vez perteneció a su padre, pero ahora era posesión de su hermano menor, así como gran parte del legado del legado Uchiha.

Encima del escritorio de abeto se apreciaba una placa de metal con el nombre de Sasuke grabado, resaltando su posición dentro de la empresa. Su padre lo designó como el nuevo CEO luego de su retiro, concediéndole el control absoluto de la firma. Habría sido de él, de no haberse encantado por la medicina.

Observó los libreros repletos de gruesos tomos de leyes, estantes atestados de fuentes de conocimiento puro e innegable. Quizás era parte de la decoración, por lo que rememoraba, Fugaku rara vez precisaba realizar consultas de un libro, sostenía la teoría que al igual que otros profesionistas, los vademécums no eran más que un arma para impresionar, una pieza de decoración extra.

Animoso, prosiguió con el escrutinio. Sus fanales ónix se detuvieron en el escritorio: los papeles yacían meticulosamente ordenados en pequeñas montañas, la mayor parte del espacio estaba despejada, dejando lugar para los portarretratos que protegían las pintorescas efigies, la mayoría recuerdos importantes para el pelinegro menor.

A pesar de que no su impaciencia incrementaba y lo último que deseaba era pasar otro minuto recluido, su atención fue a parar a una fotografía en particular: Sasuke, de esmoquin, con una mueca de absorbente serenidad, un brazo curvado formalmente alrededor de la cintura de una chica, a la cual, era incapaz de mirar el resto de su rostro; sin embargo, la sonrisa capturada en el momento perfecto era encantadora, de genuina algarabía. Se atrevía a decir que era la expresión más bonita que había contemplado jamás. La mujer llevaba en el dedo anular izquierdo un característico anillo de compromiso: un aura centellante de diamantes brillantes y una piedra central llamativa en corte esmeralda con hileras concéntricas de facetas paralelas.

Un sentimiento de culpa recayó sobre sus hombros al no recordar nada sobre el compromiso de Sasuke. Fue en ese instante que el reconocimiento de la lejanía, lo hizo percatarse de lo poco que estaba involucrado en la vida de su hermano. No tenía presente alguna novia, mucho menos una prometida. Los caminos de ambos se apartaron a muy corta edad. El resentimiento, avivado por el desapego y el pasar de los años los convirtió en dos completos desconocidos.

Presa de la intriga, tomó el portarretrato. Tal fue su sorpresa, que por poco el objeto resbala de sus manos y termina en el suelo. Reconoció a la chica de inmediato, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Haruno Sakura, la impertinente residente que lo había enfrentado el día anterior sin temor alguno.

El estupor fue depuesto por una serie de preguntas sin respuesta. Evidentemente, Sakura era allegada a su familia, sobre todo a Sasuke. Su madre mencionó en alguna de sus conversaciones a una chica, _"hermosa y de buena familia", _describió. No le tomo demasiada importancia, puesto que siempre tuvo la impresión de que su hermano no estaba interesado en casarse, detestaba a la gente, y dudaba que alguien estuviese dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Sin duda alguna, la doctora Haruno era hermosa; osadamente linda, rompía con los cánones habituales de belleza: ojos almendrados y grandes, de hipnótico color esmeralda, una nariz pequeña, recta y la punta respingada, piel moteada por diminutas pecas, cabellera corta y lacia del color de las flores de cerezo. Deducía que Sakura era la primera chica guapa con la que Sasuke salía, con la que salía en serio. Más allá de la sublime apostura, lo que mantenía a Itachi embelesado era su intelecto, la inteligencia y conocimiento dentro de su sistema límbico.

La bruma de pensamientos desapareció al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Sin más preámbulos, situó la fotografía enmarcada en su lugar, intentó disipar la telaraña de preguntas entretejida en su cabeza, y viró sobre sus tobillos, encarando a Sasuke.

No encontró sorpresa en la mueca de inflexión de su hermano. Se presentó ante el con un sobrio traje sastre, confeccionado a la medida: un conjunto de saco índigo y pantalones a juego. La expresión de su rostro era cabalmente austera. Los tintes infantiles habían desaparecido de sus facciones, abriendo paso a los rasgos de la madurez, propia de su edad.

Lejos de tomarse el tiempo para saludar a Itachi fraternalmente, Sasuke pasó de largo a su lado, dirigiéndose al minibar dispuesto en una esquina de la oficina. Encima de la pequeña mesa de madera, yacían contenedores de cristal con distintos licores, todos de la más alta calidad.

— ¿Quieres beber algo?— le preguntó, sosteniendo un pequeño vaso con hielos.

—Whisky— respondió.

Durante un segundo o más, imperó un trágico mutismo. Sasuke retornó, hizo entrega del pedido de Itachi y tomó asiento en la silla giratoria dispuesta tras el escritorio. El azabache emuló la acción, a la par que otorgaba un pequeño sorbo, sintiendo como el licor pasaba por su garganta, dejando un pequeño rastro de escozor.

—Iré al grano— advirtió el menor, tamborileando los dedos contra el contenedor de cristal—, el proceso de divorcio va a prolongarse más tiempo del que teníamos previsto— agregó, tratando de sonar lo más profesional que podía.

Itachi se sintió ligeramente ofendido por el tono impersonal con el que Sasuke se dirigía a él. Habían crecido juntos, compartían un lazo sanguíneo. No entendía en que momento la relación se dañó. No obstante, pese a la molestia que lo invadía, opto por dejarlo pasar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?— cuestionó, sin rastros de cortesía en su voquible.

—Alrededor de tres meses— espetó—, fue lo impuesto por el abogado de tu esposa y también por el juez. Es normal que durante este lapso las parejas cambien de opinión— explicó.

El medico hizo un ruido sordo con la nariz, parecido a un bufido sarcástico. Dubitativo, llevó el vaso de Whisky hasta sus labios y bebió el contenido de golpe, bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Sasuke.

—Debemos llegar a un acuerdo sobre los bienes, por el momento, sugiero que consigas un apartamento, algo discreto. Izumi pretende quedarse con la casa que ambos adquirieron, podríamos pelear la mitad.

—No— negó el mayor de los Uchiha, con la mirada fija en el suelo—, es lo justo.

—Puesto que no hay hijos dentro del matrimonio, el proceso debería ser más sencillo— continuó.

Ahí está una de las tantas razones de su divorcio: la ausencia de un hijo. Cuando se casó con Izumi, la idea de formar una familia a lado de la mujer que amaba le pareció encantadora; esperaba tener hijos, quizás dos o tres, pasar los fines de semana a su lado, ir de paseo o algo por el estilo, en definitiva un rudimento utópico. No obstante, el transcurrir de los años lo haría contemplar que las cosas no resultaban como uno imaginaba. Tras dos años de intentos, el ginecólogo de su esposa les comunicó la noticia una soleada tarde de verano; Izumi pasó la noche llorando, culpándose a sí misma, él, por supuesto, la consoló e hizo las paces con la idea de que nunca se convertiría en padre. Aun así, realizaron todo lo humanamente posible para remediarlo, pero conforme las semanas se convertían en meses, y los meses en años, la pareja se desgastaba.

—Supongo que es algo bueno, ¿no?— bebió de un golpe el trago, esperando que el escozor disipará la incomodidad.

—En este caso, lo es— asintió Sasuke—, la mayoría de los divorcios se tornan desagradables cuando hay menores de edad implicados.

Nuevamente, los ojos ónix de Itachi fueron a parar en la efigie de Sakura. La intriga merodeaba en su interior, como un león asechando a su presa. Necesitaba saber cuál era la historia entre su hermano y la pelirosa; ya tenía la primera pista, ambos estaban comprometidos, el paso siguiente era indagar ¿Cómo? Y ¿Cuándo?, no iba a ser sencillo. Si cuestionaba directamente, Sasuke cerraría banda y no le contaría nada al respecto, así que optó por la sutileza.

—Y… ¿Cómo has estado?— preguntó, procurando sonar tan casual como sus ansias se lo permitían.

—No— dijo el menor, tajante—, no actúes como si realmente te importara— solicitó, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

—Realmente me importa, Sasuke.

—Eso es mentira— interrumpió el aludido, desviando la mirada hacia otro punto en la oficina, lejos de la faz de su hermano.

Itachi lanzó un largó suspiro al mismo tiempo que presionaba el puente de la nariz. Las relaciones familiares le parecían complicadas, o tal vez, los lazos que él compartía con la suya eran un verdadero tormento.

—Lamento ser tan egoísta, claramente no pensé en las consecuencias de mis actos y lo que éstas te traerían a ti. — Evidentemente, la disculpa llegaba muchos años tarde. Los resentimientos del pasado eran las problemáticas del presente. Sasuke estaba molesto con él y no iba a culparlo, en realidad nunca lo hizo.

—Eso ha quedado atrás— masculló displicente, bebiendo de golpe el contenido de su vaso.

Aquella era una clara señal de que debía marcharse en cuanto antes, pero no lo haría hasta responder todas y cada una de sus dudas surgidas luego de haber contemplado aquella foto.

—Solo ahora me doy cuenta de el tiempo que pase alejado de ustedes— admitió con un atisbo de arrepentimiento—, han pasado tantos años, ni siquiera sabía que estabas comprometido.

Desde su asiento, Itachi se percató de la forma en que los músculos de su hermano se tensaron al mencionar la futura unión entre él y su novia. Su faz proyectó inseguridad tras un segundo un menos, para luego transmutar en una mueca relajada, casi indiferente. Sin decir palabra, colocó el vaso vacío sobre su escritorio, se puso de pie y abotonó el saco de su ostentoso traje.

—Me temo que nuestra reunión debe llegar a su fin, hermano— confundido, Itachi depositó su vaso frente a él, se puso de pie y dirigió el andar hacia la puerta—, debo encontrarme con un cliente dentro de poco— aseguró, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso.

—Fue agradable verte de nuevo— susurró Itachi, palmeándole el hombro.

—Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo— respondió Sasuke, tan tajante la hoja de un cuchillo.

**: : : : : : : :**

Existía una buena razón por la cual nunca tomaba un día libre, prefería el ambiente del hospital a verse inmerso en el dramatismo de su vida personal.

Había aplazado los asuntos familiares al punto que estos comenzaron a infiltrarse como la humedad en las gritas de su alter ego laboral. No podía ignorarlas más ni evitar lo inevitable. Sabía que aquel día llegaría, solamente no estaba preparado para afrontarlo.

Venia de una familia complicada, demasiado escabrosa para su gusto; acarreaba traumas de la infancia, y frustraciones por no cumplir con las expectativas de la estirpe.

«Los hijos son como copias de carbón a quienes podemos moldear.» Le dijo su padre en cierta ocasión, remarcando la idea de que muy en el fondo, Fugaku nunca lo perdonaría por elegir algo distintito a lo que él deseaba.

Aparcó el coche en el estacionamiento del establecimiento. Aguardó a que el motor se apagara por completo y después salió del auto. Admiró el entorno, sintiéndose, por segunda ocasión en ese día, fuera de lugar.

Mientras se encaminaba al restaurant, pensaba en lo acertado que había sido esa mañana al elegir el atuendo que portaba. Ciertamente, la llamada de su madre lo tomó por sorpresa, no pensaba que deseara reunirse con él, aunque resguardaba una pequeña sospecha e intuía alguno de los motivos por los que lo invitó a almorzar.

Saludó con una sonrisa educada a los hostess. El chico preguntó si tenía reservación, pero Itachi se apresuró a responder que alguien aguardaba por él. Tan rápido como mencionó el nombre de su madre, el joven lo dirigió a la zona recluida, el ala de los lujos, reservada para aquellos que eran capaces de costearse un almuerzo con un coste similar a un mes de alquiler. Agradeció las atenciones y tomó asiento. Mikoto aún no arribaba, y muy dentro, deseaba que no lo hiciera.

Respiró hondo, inhalando el aroma a especias y licor. Tras unos minutos de espera, la pelinegra apareció; llevaba un hermoso traje a juego de color gris. Bajo la chaquetilla, una blusa oscura y un hermoso collar de oro. La melena azabache desembocaba sobre su espalda en una cascada ligeramente ondulada. Poseía rasgos garbosos y una juventud antinatural para su edad. Al arribar a la mesa, se dispuso a tomar asiento, pasando de largo por las formalidades del saludo y otros gestos que consideraba meras banalidades.

Mikoto nunca se caracterizó por ser una madre cariñosa. Era una mujer hermosa, inteligente y fuerte, pero la calidez distaba de conformar uno de los tantos adjetivos para describirla. Como figura materna era gélida, apartada. Muchos se atreverían a decir que no amaba a sus hijos, pero estaban equivocados; los quería a su manera.

Itachi necesitó inflarse de valor para conducir hasta ahí, bajar del auto, e ingresar al edificio. Nada se le antojaba menos que escuchar un sermón sobre la decadencia de su vida y los aspectos que debía cambiar para mejorarla.

—Por fin apareces— murmuró— ¿Dónde te habías metido?, hace siglos que no sé nada de ti.

Durante un minuto, o quizás dos, imperó un trágico, mas no incomodo silencio. La charla se vio interrumpida por el arribo de la afable mesera, la cual, solo tomó las órdenes de sus bebidas y se retiró. Fue entonces que la mujer reparó en el aspecto exánime de Itachi. La pelinegra achicó los ojos con amonestación; sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto.

—He pasado el último mes inmerso en el trabajo— respondió, mostrando poco interés de convertir tal excusa en el tema principal de la plática. Examinó el menú, la mezcla de ingredientes y el nombre de los platillos solo consiguieron extinguir su apetito.

—Sé que por fin te dignaste a acudir con tu hermano— dijo Mikoto, arqueando una ceja, sin apartar los ojos color ónix del menú.

Itachi contuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos. Tenía la impresión de que su madre poseía una forma de saber las cosas.

—Fue una mera formalidad— respondió, apartando la carta lejos de su vista—,escuche que es uno de los mejores abogados de la ciudad, aun cuando los divorcios no son su especialidad— bromeó, sabiendo de buena tinta que el comentario generaría más molestia que algarabía en su madre.

Sin embargo, ella lo ignoró. Colocó la cartilla a un costado de la copa de agua y lo miró, realizando un pequeño escrutinio.

— ¿De verdad no has cambiado de opinión?— indagó mortificada.

—No— replicó, recargando la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla—. Intente retomarlo, pero me percaté de que solo sigo decepcionado a Izumi, así que es mejor sepáranos.

—Itachi, hay una edad en la que un hombre solo, sin familia comienza a levantar sospechas.

El aludido se encogió de hombros, incomodo. Evidentemente, a su madre le importaban las apariencias, y mucho. Un divorciado en la familia no aportaba puntos a la imagen del clan, solo remarcaba los errores y las fallas del primogénito Uchiha.

—Por favor, mamá, no ejerzas presión sobre mi—dijo, sin rastros de cortesía en su voz. Necesitaba sentarse y beber una cerveza o tal vez tres. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel desde la maña.

—Solo espero que recuperes el juicio—espetó mortificada.

Izumi era del agrado de su madre o de cualquier integrante del clan Uchiha.

La garganta del azabache emitió un sonido ahogado; entre un gruñido tenue y un carraspeo.

—Espero que no hayas llamado solo para sermonearme.

—Por supuesto que no— negó. Del costoso bolso extrajo una sofisticada invitación—. Pronto será el nombramiento oficial de Sasuke como CEO de la firma— dijo, extendiendo el elegante sobre.

— ¿Estas segura de que Sasuke quiere verme ahí?— cuestionó, echando un vistazo al timbre de la compañía y después a la pelinegra.

—Eres parte de la familia, hijo de tu padre y mío. Espero que tu apretada agenda te permita acudir.

—Hare lo posible.

Sin nada más que añadir, la mujer se puso de pie. Estaba claro que las reuniones familiares no se prolongaban más de cuarenta minutos.

—Ahora que estas en la ciudad, espero verte con mayor frecuencia— expresó, esbozando una sonrisa rígida, casi fingida—. Le diré a tu padre que envías saludos.

Itachi asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Solo hasta ese instante, se permitió soltar un suspiro de genuino alivio. Ya era hora de regresar a casa.

**: : : : :: : : **

Las cajas de la mudanza continuaban apiladas en los rincones del apartamento, así como los relucientes muebles y demás objetos, que tanto su hermano y el abogado de Izumi consideraban de su propiedad.

Gracias a los contactos de Shisui, consiguió un pequeño, mas no austero piso en uno de los mejores edificios de Konohagakure. Se ubicaba en el centro, cerca del barullo de la ciudad.

El tiempo que pasaría en ese lugar iba a ser limitado. Gran parte de su día a día transcurría dentro del hospital. El trabajo demandaba su presencia, hecho que lejos de agobiarlo, parecía sosegarlo.

El sonido hueco de la caja al caer sobre la mesa lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Era la última caja en el camión— informó Shisui, pasando el dorso de la mano por la frente empapada de sudor.

Itachi echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Los próximos días de descanso los pasaría imponiendo orden, tan solo si poseía la energía debida para llevar a cabo la encomienda.

Shisui dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el sofá, exhaló con fuerza y dijo:

—Puedo ayudarte a limpiar este sitio.

El azabache lo miró de soslayo con un ápice de curiosidad. Lo último que pretendía era molestarlo, ya había hecho bastante con auxiliarlo a conseguir el departamento y mover sus cosas.

—No será necesario— espetó, revisando el contenido de una de las cajas—, pasaré más tiempo en el hospital.

— ¿Es una especie de auto sabotaje?— preguntó.

—Con el retiro de Sarutobi la carga de trabajo aumento— explicó sin mayor detalle.

—Vaya—dijo el hombre, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Alcanzó un cigarrillo de la bolsa de la camisa y lo llevó hasta sus labios—, aun no te han presentado oficialmente y ya tienes mal aspecto.

Itachi sonrió. Conocía a Shisui desde que eran niños. Para su fortuna, sus padres eran primos y socios. El padre de Shisui acudía constantemente a las reuniones celebradas en su casa o viceversa. Él lo veía como un hermano mayor, admiraba el trabajo que realizaba, incluso lo consideraba una especie de inspiración, no lo decía a menudo para no subirle los humos a la cabeza, pero era parte importante de su vida.

—Un mal día— replicó, optando por dejar la tarea del orden por la paz y tomando asiento a lado de Shisui,

—Pues no dejes que eso te amargue— dijo él, encendiendo el cigarrillo.

—Es solo un puesto temporal— espetó, tratando de convencerse—. Tsunade continúa buscando al neurocirujano apropiado para suplir al doctor Hiruzen.

—Quizás ha dado en el clavo— respondió, lanzando una bocanada de humo—, no me sorprendería que dentro de poco tiempo te convirtieras en el hombre más joven en obtener el puesto. Tsunade sabe que es lo mejor para el hospital. Deja de ser tan modesto y acepta de una buena vez que te ganaste ese puesto.

Itachi intentó sonreír, pero fue patético. Se sentía perdido. Había perdido el rumbo desde que Izumi presentó los papeles de divorcio. Aquellos cambios lo tenían abrumado.

En definitiva, sería un año interesante.

**Continuara**

**N/A: Un capítulo más a la cuenta. No pensaba que la actualización llegaría tan rápido, sin embargo, el tiempo y la inspiración han estado de mi lado los últimos días. **

**Creo que la temática de la narración va tomando forma. Mi intención es plasmar las vidas de los protagonistas desde sus perspectivas. Por el momento, la introducción de Sasuke puede parecer sin sentido y carente de fundamentos, pero eventualmente iré desvelando cuál es su historia con Sakura y el motivo por el cual Itachi la desconoce.**

**Pasando a otro tema, me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer y dejar un review, como lo son, Arge, SabakuNoSakura, Dulcecito y sofi4alpe; mil gracias por expresar su opinión, en verdad, es de mucha ayuda para mí.**

**Sin nada más que añadir, espero que pasen unas felices fiestas a lado de sus seres queridos. Les mando un fuerte abrazo donde quiera que se encuentren. **

**¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima! **

**Shekb ma Shieraki anni**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella; colocó la chaqueta deportiva sobre el perchero y dejo caer la bolsa al suelo.

Lanzó las llaves lejos de su vista y dirigió su andar en dirección a la cocina. Respiró hondo por primera vez en todo el transcurso de la mañana, inhalando el aroma del café; se aseguró de preparar cuatro tazas, una extra por si la primera dosis de cafeína no era suficiente.

Se sentía exhausta, con el cuerpo magullado y las extremidades molidas. Había realizado una guardia de 72 horas, recluida en la intimidad del quirófano, realizando lo que más le apasionaba. No obstante, cualquiera perdería la cabeza tras la privación del sueño y las demandas del trabajo, pero ese no era su caso.

Alcanzó el paquete de pan tostado de la alacena y un aguacate fresco del refrigerador. Amaba su trabajo, en verdad lo hacía, disfrutaba la satisfacción que venía después de ayudar a una persona, o eventualmente de una cirugía. Precisamente, la noche anterior fue capaz de llevar a cabo un procedimiento complicado, el cual, a pesar del mal pronóstico resulto exitoso. Sin embargo, existía algo que ofuscaba la algarabía y el regocijo que resguardaba en su interior, o mejor dicho, alguien; Itachi era como una sombra que la hacía sentir incomoda, tensa, incluso intimidada. Ejercía presión sobre ella sin siquiera pensarlo o esforzarse en hacerlo.

Tener aquella mirada oscura sobre ella la mayor parte del tiempo resultaba agotador mentalmente. Temía arruinarlo todo frente a él, no porque deseara impresionarlo, sino por la rivalidad y el odio que se atribuyó el primer día. Sin duda alguna, desafiarlo había sido una de sus acciones más estúpidas. Ahora mismo se encontraba atrapada en una situación enredosa, de la cual difícilmente podría escapar.

Después de todo, Itachi se empeñaba en llevarla a todas las cirugías, pero aun así, mantenía su palabra y consideraba que era un cretino, no había poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al tener atisbo de Tenten cerca de la puerta, acompañada de un apuesto joven. Lo recordaba a la perfecciónalo había visto antes en el apartamento, acompañaba a la castaña a casa cada vez que su trabajo se lo permitía, suponía que debía tratarse de alguna relación fugaz de su amiga. Desde la cocina, sometió al apuesto muchacho a un escrutinio extenso; era alto y gallardo, poseía la complexión de un guerrero griego, arropado por una pálida y tersa tez que contrastaba con su larga guedeja castaña y una hipnótica mirada argéntea. Se mantuvo en silencio, sabía que era una falta de respeto observar a las personas, pero no deseaba interrumpirlos, al menos alguien disfrutaba de su soltería, tal vez ella debería hacerlo.

Hacía tiempo que no llevaba a un hombre a su apartamento, tal vez un año o dos. Tanto Ino como Tenten coincidían sobre el origen de su mal humor, y se empeñaban en auxiliarla a conseguir un polvo de una noche, una relación sin compromisos, un verdadero dios del sexo que la arrancara de la monotonía y la sometiera a los deseos carnales.

Dio un respingo asustado al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

— ¿Preparaste café extra?— dijo Tenten a modo de saludo, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Por supuesto.

—Eres un encanto— espetó, depositando un beso sobre su mejilla.

Inmediatamente se tornó para encararla.

—Si mal no recuerdo, mencionaste que nunca tendrías una relación con Hyūga Neji — dijo Sakura, arqueando una ceja en dirección a la castaña.

Sin preguntar, Tenten le sirvió café en su taza preferida. Con un gesto adusto, agradeció la obra caritativa del día, otorgándole el tiempo suficiente para responder.

—Todos pueden cambiar de opinión, sobre todo si se trata de alguien tan bueno en la cama como él— respondió, con una sonrisa pletórica decorando su linda faz.

Ambas se echaron a reír. Eran esos momentos los que la hacían olvidar sus penas.

— ¿De qué están hablando?— cuestionó Ino, ingresando al recinto. Acababa de despertar, era posible atisbar en su rostro que aún no estaba del todo presente.

—Neji pasó la noche aquí— dijo la pelirosa, extendiéndole la taza.

Aquellas palabras parecieron surtir efecto a la hora de disipar el sueño de la recién llegada. Tan rápido como Sakura mencionó el nombre del hombre en cuestión, los ojos de Ino se iluminaron.

— ¿Cuántas noches seguidas llevas haciendo esto?— preguntó en tono estridente, casi un alarido.

La castaña lanzó un suspiró, elevando las manos en un gesto de rendición. Sabía que no iba a escapar indemne del interrogatorio y lo mejor era hablar con la verdad.

—Llevamos un mes saliendo— confesó entre dientes, como si de un crimen se tratara.

— ¿Es oficial?— indagó la rubia, tratando de ocultar el entusiasmo en su voz.

—Creo que este es el indicado, chicas— dijo Tenten, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa. Nada le agradaba más que ver a sus amigas triunfar. El hecho de que Tenten hubiese encontrado al hombre apropiado la llenaba de algarabía, pero no podía evitar sentirse inquieta, aunque sabía que a lado de Neji estaría bien.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la guardia?— preguntó Ino, clavando la mirada inquisitiva sobre ella. —, pareces inquieta.

La pelirosa se encogió de hombros afirmativamente; Ino le estudió el rostro.

—Insufrible— catalogó, llevando la taza a la altura de sus labios.

Aun cuando trataba de desbancar a Uchiha Itachi de sus pensamientos, de una u otra forma terminaba apareciendo en algún momento del día. Juraría encontrarse al borde de la paranoia. Se había convertido en una adolescente al pensar en sin descanso.

— ¿Tu jefe?— preguntó.

Era un cuestionamiento sencillo. Volvió a encogerse de hombros, esta vez con una resignación implícita.

—¿Qué pasa con él?— cuestionó Tenten, apoyando un codo sobre la barra y una mano bajo la barbilla, inclinándose para llevar a cabo una disección sobre el antes mencionado—, no entiendo cómo puede molestarte estar cerca de un hombre tan apuesto.

Sakura rodó los ojos. No iba a negar que Itachi era bien parecido. Para ser honesta, pensaba que no existían palabras que se ajustaran a la magnificencia física del pelinegro. Comprendía porque las enfermeras pasaban el día suspirando por él, tratando de llamar su atención, al igual que otros médicos. No obstante, lo que ofuscaba a la pelirosa era su comportamiento, aquella forma de actuar tan aberrante.

—Ni siquiera su atractivo físico sería suficiente para sucumbir a él— dijo, arrugando la nariz. Había llegado a la conclusión de que ambos eran totalmente incompatibles, nunca iban a ser amigos. Los dos eran demasiado territoriales—.Es su actitud y altanería lo que detesto.

—Tal vez lo que te molesta no es su actitud, sino el hecho de que te recuerda a Sasuke— dijo. En definitiva, Ino era un prodigio al estudiar la conducta humana.

—Me siento exhausta, ¿podemos continuar con esta charla después?— cuestionó sin aguardar por una respuesta.

Ino y Tenten intercambiaron miradas, pero no dijeron nada al respecto.

— ¿Iras al karaoke con nosotras esta noche?— preguntó la castaña, obligando a la pelirosa a frenar el paso a escasos centímetros de su alcoba.

—Lo siento— respondió apenada—, debo acudir a un compromiso en la noche.

**: : : : : : : :**

Analizó cuidadosamente el estante atiborrado de libros en busca del tomo deseado. Su madre poseía una amplia y selectiva biblioteca privada de bibliografía médica. Recordaba que cuando era pequeña, acudía a ese recinto privado para tener atisbo del cuerpo humano, le gustaba leer con detenimiento las páginas plagadas de oraciones y palabras que iban lejos de su entendimiento.

Pasó el dedo índice por unos cuantos tomos, arrastrando algo de polvo en el proceso.

—Ya no te veo nunca— dijo Mebuki desde el sillón. Bebió un sorbo del Martini seco que había preparado en el momento de su arribo. Eran exactamente las 12.00 del mediodía y Sakura se preguntaba cuanto tiempo llevaba bebiendo.

Su madre tenía una vida complicada. Abandonó su hogar para mudarse a Konohagakure e ingresar a la universidad. Tan pronto puso un pie dentro de la facultad de medicina adquirió fama, era una prodigio, poseedora de una mente brillante. Escaló cada peldaño sin problema. A los treinta y cinco años era una de las cirujanas de renombre más solicitadas y reconocidas mundialmente. Sin embargo, Mebuki se caracterizaba por su profunda indecisión e impasividad. Decidida a conseguir un motivo al cual dedicar su vida entera se convirtió en madre a los treinta y siete años, era un riesgo, sin embargo, también era una bebé deseada. De su padre sabía muy poco, pero ella siempre decía que era un buen hombre, no estaba preparado para la paternidad, y nunca pretendió eso de él. Solo hizo su trabajo y se esfumo.

—No puedes culparme a mí— espetó Sakura sin mirarla—. Tu eres la que pasa todo el tiempo viajando.

—Es importante.

Mebuki era una mujer dura, estricta. De joven, había sido ardiente y bonita, una verdadera diosa. Le parecía una mujer fuerte y valiente. Sin embargo, Sakura detestaba escuchar las críticas constantes respecto al rumbo que adquirió en su vida, se excusaba diciendo que tenía el derecho de ser anticuada, pero solo espetaba ese tipo de cosas después del tercer trago.

Victoriosa, esbozó una ligera sonrisa al encontrar el objeto de su búsqueda. Sin más preámbulos, extrajo el libro, dejando un espacio vacío.

—Lo sé— replicó, descendiendo por la pequeña escalinata.

Acudía a visitarla muy pocas veces, sus horarios nunca coincidían, ambas pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando. Luego de verse obligada a retirarse como cirujana, Mebuki optó por dedicarse a la investigación, iba de un lado a otro siguiendo el rastro de los casos, dando conferencias en convenciones médicas y entrevistas en programas de renombre.

Un largo silencio se instaló entre las dos.

Sakura acortó la distancia que las separaba, dispuso el pesado tomo sobre la mesa de cristal y tomó asiento en el taburete frente al sillón aterciopelado donde reposaba su madre. La observo con detenimiento, sin decir una palabra. Sabía que estaba a punto de expresar algo que terminaría hiriéndola, pero estaba adquiriendo el valor necesario para hacerlo. Dio un largo tragó y colocó la copa vacía a un costado, sobre la mesita lateral.

— ¿Estas feliz con tu residencia en el hospital de Konohagakure?— por fin cuestionó.

—Si no lo estuviera ya me habría marchado a otro lugar— dijo a la defensiva, contemplándola fijamente a los ojos.

Atisbó como sus labios color carmín se tensaron hasta formar una delgada línea recta. Con el paso de los años, aprendió a reconocer todos y cada uno de sus gestos, en especial el de desaprobación.

—Me gustaría quedarme a charlar un rato, pero debo acompañar a Sasuke a una reunión— espetó Sakura, resuelta a evitar un inminente disgusto. Abandonó su asiento y tomó el libro, resguardándolo entre sus brazos.

—Por supuesto— dijo Mebuki, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona— ¿Acaso pretendes pasar el resto de tu vida a merced de los caprichos de ese chico?— indagó, tan mordaz como la mezcla de alcohol y descaro se lo permitían.

—No estoy a merced de Sasuke— rebatió, poniendo los ojos en blanco—.Antes de comprometernos éramos amigos. Sabes que existe un acuerdo prenupcial de por medio y no puedo ignorarlo.

—Y tú sabes que sacrifique todo por ti y me enfurece que te conformes tan fácilmente— reclamó.

—Lo siento— resopló, resignada—, supongo que no justifico mi existencia.

Nuevamente el mutismo reinó en el lugar. Sakura estaba acostumbrada a esas discusiones, eran constantes y agotadoras. Mebuki siempre se quejaba de lo que funcionaba mal en su vida, y al final terminaba convirtiéndolo en lo que funcionaba mal en la suya.

Cuando le contó lo de su compromiso con Sasuke, Mebuki desató un diluvio sobre ella sin avistamiento de claudicación cercana, remarcando él porque estaba cometiendo un error al aceptar casarse con él. Sakura escuchó atenta, siempre en silencio, de vez en cuando asentía y abría la boca para decir algo, pero terminaba lanzando un suspiro y conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Eres muy joven, Sakura. No puedes entregarle toda tu energía y pasión a ese hombre— dijo, con una profunda impasibilidad que a la pelirosa le pareció extraña—. Creo que es un error— finalizó.

Sakura respiró hondo. Dio media vuelta, manteniéndose de pie sin mover un musculo durante un minuto o más. Discretamente, secó las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano.

**: : : : : : : : **

Una corriente de aire gélido la recibió en la recepción del establecimiento. Era el comienzo del invierno, oscurecía temprano y hacia mucho frio.

Se reprimió en silencio ante la elección de vestido; no era feo, al contrario, le parecía exquisito, una pieza de tirantes cruzados, con una descarada abertura que dejaba al descubierto su espalda y un escote en v bajo; la falda se ajustaban fácilmente a su estrecha cintura y la tela se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. De todas las cualidades que poseía el atuendo, le encantaba el color carmín del mismo, el diseñador lo había bautizado con el nombre de "lipstick", inteligente, vivaz y definitivamente atrayente.

La velada llegaba a su fin, y poco a poco los invitados comenzaban a marcharse. Era una fiesta, simultáneamente perezosa e irritada. Una de esas reuniones en las que los presentes beben en exceso y hablan sin parar sobre sus opulentas vidas.

Estaba familiarizada con el ambiente. No era la primera vez que acompañaba a Sasuke a ese tipo de cenáculos exclusivos para la alta sociedad de Konohagakure. Desde el inicio de su relación, el azabache se había encargado de incluirla en su mundo, el cual, le parecía abrumador y mortalmente aburrido. No sabía cómo sobrevivía, sin embargo, con el paso de los años adquirió una especie de don o poder sobrenatural para sobrellevarlo; las mujeres se impresionaban con su buen gusto y juicio a la elección de vestido, charlaba con ellas sobre ejerció y moda, arte y sociedad, mientras el pelinegro hablaba de negocios y planes a futuro.

Se atrevía a apostar su vida en que nadie estaba al tanto de su ruptura con el azabache. Reconocía que ambos interpretaban a la perfección su papel, ella aparentaba ser la futura esposa del reconocido abogado, recientemente nombrado CEO de la empresa de su padre. Estaba plenamente consciente de que su presencia le tenía un peso a lado de Sasuke, ya fuese bueno o malo, el acudir a esas reuniones era positivo para la reputación del Uchiha, y posiblemente para ella.

Sin decir una palabra, Sasuke se aproximó uno de los valet, extendiendo la llave de su lujoso auto, el joven asintió en reconocimiento y se marchó en búsqueda del deportivo, a la par que ellos se situaban en la línea de espera, cerca de los demás invitados.

— ¡Sasuke, muchacho!— exclamó un hombre detrás de ellos, rebosante de entusiasmo.

Sakura rodó los ojos. Estaba exhausta, anhelaba recostarse en la cama y obtener, con suerte, cuatro horas de descanso. El pelinegro no dejo pasar desapercibido del gesto, presionó el puente de la nariz y lanzó un suspiro.

—Solo besare unos cuantos traseros más y podremos marcharnos— prometió en voz baja, con ese tono tan categórico que utilizaba cuando quería convencerla de algo determinante.

—No es necesario que me lleves a casa, puedo pedirle al portero que solicite un taxi— dijo, sin inmutarse a maquillar el hastió que sentía.

—Por supuesto que no— dijo Sasuke—, serán unos cuantos minutos.

Antes de que pudiera responder el pelinegro ya se había marchado. Conocía el cinismo de Sasuke, sabía que detestaba aquello tanto como ella.

Atisbó el lugar con la admitida apatía de quien ha contemplado sitios ostentosos demasiadas veces para impresionarse con la extravagancia del recinto. Más pronto que tarde, su atención se vio atraída por la presencia de una dama, la había contemplado con anterioridad, pero no podía recordar con exactitud dónde.

Iba ataviada con un vestido largo hasta los tobillos, escote en V, sostenido por dos tirantes finos, con un detalle fruncido en la parte delantera y una abertura alta en el muslo derecho; llevaba el cabello rojizo relamido en una elegante coleta baja, a la par que una discreta combinación de sombras acentuaba el color escarlata de sus ojos.

Apartó la mirada solo al percatarse que ella también la contemplaba. Apenada, recitó una maldición en voz baja, últimamente estaba adquiriendo actitudes de mal de gusto.

—Uzumaki Karin— se presentó, extendiendo la mano a manera de saludo. Dispuesta a corresponder, apartó los fanales esmeraldas del palmo, situándolos en su faz—. Sé quién eres, Sakura, la novia de Sasuke.

La pelirosa hilvano una sonrisa forzada. La gente continuaba refiriéndose a ella como una posesión del Uchiha.

—Algo parecido— dijo, entrelazando su mano con la de la pelirroja en un cordial saludo.

Inmediatamente recordó de quien se trataba; Karin trabajaba en la firma de Sasuke como una de las socias más ambiciosas de la asociación, especializada en derecho penal y derechos humanos. Tenía presente haberla contemplado en otras reuniones, y por supuesto, en la oficina del azabache.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?— dijo de repente, sacando del bolso de mano una cajetilla de cigarrillos maltratada, llevando uno hasta sus labios.

—Por supuesto— accedió Sakura, implorando que el cuestionamiento no estuviese relacionado con Sasuke.

—Si su compromiso finalizó hace un año, ¿Por qué continuas acompañándolo?— indagó, encendiendo el cigarrillo.

Sakura sintió nauseas repentinas y como sus entrañas se removían ante el olor del tabaco. Entró en pánico, era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a realizar un cuestionamiento respecto al estado de su relación.

Boicoteó la mirada inquisitiva de Karin, preguntándose por qué demonios Sasuke demoraba tanto. Echó un vistazo en dirección hacia donde había partido, esperando encontrar atisbo de él, no obstante, su corazón dio un vuelco al presenciar algo inesperado.

Oteó por el encima del hombro de Karin la escena, el pelinegro estaba acompañado por un hombre y una hermosa chica. El individuo, expresó una disculpa dejándolos solos; una vez que estuvo lejos de ellos, notó como la joven acunaba el rostro de Sasuke con total devoción; la mujer era bellísima, de cabellera oscura y ojos color perla, demasiado hermosa para ser de este mundo. El pelinegro tenía una predilección por las chicas bonitas, lo supo de la manera más desagradable.

Contuvo la respiración al contemplar como él correspondía el gesto, eventualmente, rompió todo mecanismo que estuviera conteniéndolo y la empujo delicadamente contra la pared, en la mitad del salón, en plena recepción, depositó un casto beso sobre sus labios.

La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, no supo precisar si era por el alcohol consumido o la impresión. A pesar de no tener una relación, Sakura se sentía herida. Le parecía bueno tener un arma para escapar del maldito contrato prenupcial que había firmado luego de su compromiso.

—Eres demasiado bondadosa con él— dijo Karin, dedicándole una mirada compasiva.

—Para ser sincera contigo, ni siquiera yo lo sé— sonrió Sakura, distante, apartando los ojos del espectáculo.

—No tienes que pretender conmigo— masculló Karin en tono de complicidad, lanzando una bocanada de humo—. Todos en la oficina saben que Sasuke tiene una relación con Hinata Hyuga.

_¿Lo saben?, _se preguntó a si misma, mortificada.

— ¿Lo sabias?

—No, hasta este momento, pero tenía mis sospechas— replicó.

—Estás perdiendo tu tiempo, Sakura— dijo la pelirroja, lanzando la coletilla al suelo y extinguiendo la llamarada con la suela de su elegante zapato—, Sasuke no te merece.

Y tenía razón. Le sorprendía que su castigo fuera seguir conociendo al azabache. Había soportado tantas vejaciones en su relación que perdió la cuenta de las veces que lo perdonó, cegada con la promesa de un cambio repentino.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sus palabras se vieron atropelladas con la sorpresiva llegada del azabache.

—Karin— dijo a modo de saludo, con displicencia.

—Puedes estar tranquilo, solo me aseguraba de hacerle compañía a tu linda novia— rebatió con cierta malicia, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona.

Sintió un escalofrió al notar la gélida mano del azabache presionada contra su espalda baja. Nada se le antojaba más que apartarlo de un golpe, mas no lo hizo, al contrario, mantuvo la compostura, tratando de lucir impasible.

A los pocos segundos arribó el valet con el coche de Karin.

—Fue agradable verte de nuevo, Sakura, deberíamos salir a tomar una copa— espetó, bordeando el auto hasta situarse en la puerta del piloto.

—Por supuesto— consintió Sakura.

Observó como la pelirroja ingresaba en su propio auto y ponía en marcha el motor.

Mientras caminaba al auto del pelinegro, una sensación de alivio se instaló en su pecho. Había encontrado la salida perfecta a esa situación, y Sasuke ni siquiera sabía que ella lo sabía.

**Continuara**

**N/A: Espero que hayan pasado un feliz cierre de año y un excelente comienzo. **

**Es la primera actualización de este 2020. Debo admitir que me costó algo de trabajo comenzar a escribir este capítulo, pero todo salió de maravilla a mi parecer. **

**Centrándonos en la historia, considero estos primeros capítulos como introductorios. Al comenzar a escribir la historia, me pareció interesante otorgarle un contexto complicado a los protagonistas, por lo tanto, tienen un peso considerable en la historia. **

**A partir de este momento, comenzare a desarrollar la relación entre Sakura e Itachi, cabe mencionar que Sasuke es un elemento clave en la vida de ambos.**

**Muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer, y otros mil agradecimientos por dejar un review, su opinión es bastante importante para mí, me gusta saber que piensan respecto a la historia.**

**Sin nada más que añadir, esto es todo por el momento. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Les mando un fuerte abrazo y nos leemos hasta la próxima.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Dejo escapar un suspiro al acercarse a la recepción, agotada por la cirugía que la mantuvo en el quirófano en las últimas horas y los demás deberes, que parecía iban apilándose sin avistamiento de un final cercano.

Alcanzó el papeleo preparado especialmente para ella, detestaba el filtro administrativo, pero comprendía que era necesario realizar ciertas tareas con el fin de mantener todo bajo control dentro del sanatorio. Añadiría la actualización al expediente del señor Sato cuando finalizara.

Llevaba un mes bajo el insufrible escrutinio de Uchiha Itachi; conforme pasaba el tiempo, el sueño de convertirse en una neurocirujana de renombre iba desvaneciéndose. El pelinegro se las apañaba para hacerle la vida imposible, luego de su altercado el primer día, parecía como si se hubiese impuesto la tarea de someterla a un infierno en vida. Se percató de aquello cuando el afamado medico comenzó a asignarle los casos más complejos, muchos de sus colegas matarían por obtenerlos, mas estaban reservados para ella; pensó que perdería la cabeza y que en cualquier momento terminaría renunciando, pero era demasiado débil para rendirse, demasiado fuerte para perder, así que afrontó las adversidades con gracia, resolvió todos y cada uno de los enigmas con éxito, llevó a cabo cirugías inimaginables y todo lo presento frente a las narices del cretino jefe de neurocirugía.

Se decía a si misma que ya había sobrevivido a un hermano Uchiha, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía suceder?

Absorta en sus pensamientos, rellenaba con cautela los espacios que requerían la información, necesitaba acabar con eso de una vez por todas, y conseguir, con fortuna, quince minutos de sueño reparador; la comida y la ducha podían aguardar.

—Ahí esta— escuchó decir a una enfermera en voz baja, sin inmutarse en ocultar la emoción en su tono. Las otras dos chicas rieron en confidencialidad, como adolescentes enamoradizas.

Curiosa, dirigió una mirada discreta al punto donde recaía la atención femenina, encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que la viva personificación de sus pesadillas. Se presentó ante ella con un sobrio traje quirúrgico: un conjunto de scrubs negros, que hacia juego con el calzado clínico y la impecable bata blanca que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Su cabello, permanecía atado en una coleta de caballo baja, tan perfecta como él mismo.

Entendía de donde provenía el furor; un hombre tan atractivo no pasaba fácilmente desapercibido.

Incapaz de contenerse, rodó los ojos, un gesto tan arraigado en el último mes que en ocasiones era intencional. Devolvió la vista al formulario, aun atenta a lo que las practicantes decían.

— ¿Acaso no es de su agrado el Doctor Uchiha?— preguntó una enfermera, arribando al lugar.

—No es mi tipo— dijo cortésmente, pero con firmeza. No existía realidad ni universo alterno donde dos personas como ellos pudiesen congeniar.

— ¿Es resentimiento lo que escucho?— cuestionó, afable.

—Es demasiado áspero para mi agrado— arrugó la nariz, extendiendo el documento.

—La vida puede dar muchas vueltas, doctora Haruno.

—Quizás no en esta ni en las que siguen— vociferó, completamente segura de su declaración.

La calma antinatural de la sala de emergencias se vio interrumpida a la llegada del equipo de paramédicos. Sobre la camilla reposaba un hombre inconsciente; sus ropas estaban rasgadas, tenía diversas heridas en el cuerpo, algunas sangraban profusamente.

Entendía el porqué de la presencia de Itachi en la sala de espera.

Luego de intercambiar algunas palabras con el paramédico encargado, el equipo llevó al hombre a la dirección indicada. El tiempo transcurría vertiginosamente, cada segundo que pasaba era de vital importancia, puesto que de eso dependía si se salvaba una vida o resguardar otro esqueleto en el closet.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al notar como Itachi se aproximaba a ella con un mohín de determinación surcándole el rostro; caminaba a paso lento, con la frente en alto y la barbilla ligeramente levantada. Las chicas detrás de ella rompieron en risas nerviosas y cuchicheos infantiles. Si bien, debía considerarse afortunada al ser merecedora de la atención de tan bello espécimen, Sakura se preguntaba qué clase de puta broma le hacia el destino.

Contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos, por tercera ocasión en el día.

—Doctora Haruno— habló; la voz apacible, pero demandante.

—Doctor Uchiha— saludó, procurando no sonar demasiado forzada. Durante los últimos días, su vida se trataba de mediocres interpretaciones.

—Prepárese para ingresar a quirófano— dijo. No era una sugerencia, mucho menos una invitación.

Era demasiado tarde para salir huyendo, no era capaz de mentirle, la intuición le decía que Itachi tenía una forma de saber las cosas, eventualmente descartaría la patética excusa y sin duda alguna, la vetaría del quirófano durante los próximos dos meses.

Más resignada que entusiasmada, siguió los pasos del hombre rumbo al ascensor. El creciente martilleo de los nervios entorpecía todos sus procesos mentales.

Al poner un pie dentro del ascensor, imploró que alguien más ingresara, nada se le antojaba menos que verse inmersa en aquella incomoda coyuntura. Sin embargo, sabia de buena cuenta que Itachi no era la clase de persona que rompiera el hielo.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron, tornando el aire circundante en nada más y nada menos que tensión pura. Detestaba el efecto que Itachi ejercía sobre ella; se sentía nerviosa, en especial porque no había dejado de mirarla desde hace varios segundos.

Lo contempló por el reflejo del espejo; lucia cansando y más abstraído en sus pensamientos que de costumbre.

— ¿Me eligió porque era la única persona disponible en ese momento en la sala o por alguna otra razón en específico?— preguntó de pronto, sin apartar los ojos verdes de Itachi.

El corazón le golpeó las costillas al percatarse de lo que acababa de decir, indudablemente, poseía una capacidad de arruinarlo todo con solo abrir la boca.

El pelinegro se mantuvo en silencio durante un segundo o dos, mientras una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión se proyectaba en su antes pétrea faz. Para sorpresa de la joven, elevó una ceja, a la par que las comisuras de sus labios se torcían en lo que parecía ser el inicio de una ligera sonrisa.

—Su conocimiento teórico es el apropiado— aseguró Itachi—.Sin embargo, no he contemplado todo el potencial que puede otorgar durante la práctica. Quiero comprobar por mi cuenta si todos los rumores respecto a usted son ciertos.

La réplica logro avivar el sentimiento de repudio UE habitaba en su interior.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, condenándola a otorgar más respuesta que un profundo y abrumador silencio.

Cuando el pelinegro salió primero que ella, espetó:

—Cretino arrogante.

* * *

Hombre de treinta y dos años; accidente de tránsito. El diagnóstico: traumatismo craneoencefálico grave, una fractura deprimida complicada.

La sangre brotaba ligeramente del espacio expuesto; una afonía tranquilizadora imperaba dentro del quirófano, solo era audible la sonata de utensilios e instrucciones quedas por parte del equipo.

Sakura contemplaba atenta la manera en que Itachi trabajaba. Si bien su actitud dejaba mucho que desear, la habilidad que tenía con el indumentario médico, y la magia que hacía con las manos era inigualable. Intentaba causar el menor de los daños, aunque ambos sabían de buena cuenta que siempre quedaban secuelas. La esquirlectomia fue exitosa.

Pese al rencor que sentía hacia su mentor, comprendía porque lo catalogaban como un genio. Al colocar la plastia dural, lo hizo sin dudar, emulando la pericia del pelinegro.

Era gracias a esos momentos que continuaba haciendo lo que más le gustaba, aun si debía enfrentarse a distintos obstáculos en el trayecto.

Una vez finalizado el procedimiento, ambos cirujanos pasaron a la habitación contigua.

Esperaba que aquella muestra de su adiestramiento lograra apaciguar la ira implacable del Uchiha. Ahora lo único que anhelaba era salir tan pronto de esa sala como fuese posible, y permanecer alejada del demonio el tiempo suficiente para aplacar su propia furia.

Comenzó a despojarse del ropaje desechable, evitando a toda costa mantener contacto visual con el pelinegro.

— ¿Primera cirugía de TEC?— preguntó, colocando la bata quirúrgica en el contenedor designado.

Sakura abrió ambas llaves del grifo, apretando los dientes. Tenía la certeza de que si lo admitía, Itachi tomaría aquello como una invitación para restregárselo en la cara. Situó las manos bajo el chorro de agua, manteniendo la mirada fija en los terminados metálicos del lavamanos.

—La primera que implica un hundimiento de cráneo— admitió, resignada. Sus ojos negros eran implacables.

¿Por qué demonios era tan arrogante?, durante los años de relación con Sasuke, se dio cuenta que el engreimiento era característico de los Uchiha. A pesar de ser el hijo prodigo, Itachi no estaba exento de eso.

Cerró las llaves, cortando el flujo de agua. La adrenalina empezaba a descender, dejando en ella un rastro de cansancio. Deducía que el nuevo jefe de Neurocirugía había realizado un sinfín de procedimientos parecidos, debía ser habitual, nada que despertara emociones indescriptibles.

La diferencia entre ellos era abismal.

—Para ser primera vez ha estado bien— dijo Itachi, disponiéndose a lavarse las manos.

Sakura se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso. El cuarto era increíblemente reducido, contaba con el espacio suficiente para resguardar a dos personas. Estaba tan cerca de él que percibía el aroma de su perfume, así como la rítmica y apacible respiración.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos abandonaron el quirófano.

La pelirosa tuvo que armarse de valor y suprimir el monstruoso orgullo en su interior para sobrellevar los minutos restantes en compañía de Itachi. Caminaron por el pasillo absortos en un silencio habitual. No existía la necesidad de llenar los espacios de afonía con trivialidades, Sakura sabía que era prácticamente imposible entablar una relación, así que ¿para que esforzarse?

Arribaron a la recepción solo para firmar el papeleo correspondiente. Por la expresión atormentada y el entrecejo fruncido, entreveía que Itachi detestaba tanto el proceso burocrático como cualquier otro ser dentro del sanatorio.

El enfermero encargado agradeció a ambos y tomó el expediente, delegándolos de sus responsabilidades hasta nuevo aviso.

Insegura de como proseguir, la pelirosa mordió su labio inferior. Tal vez lo más apropiado seria disculparse y desaparecer hasta que el deber la solicitara. Pensó en decir algo para acabar con la tensión, más las palabras no llegaron a su rescate, además no merecía ninguna consideración, lo único que recibía a cambio era una actitud antipática, presumida por parte de un endemoniado sabelotodo.

— ¿Por qué no mencionó que estaba comprometida con mi hermano?– cuestionó de repente.

A Sakura se le heló la sangre. Se suponía que tal acontecimiento debía permanecer en secreto. Tanto ella como Sasuke habían acordado no hablar del tema, una estrategia infantil, pero que funcionó hasta ese momento. No obstante, de todas las personas disponibles en la tierra, Itachi era el poseedor de tan valiosa información, y como era de esperarse, no dudaría en acorralarla y presionarla hasta obtener una respuesta.

Carraspeó un poco para disipar la piquiña de incomodidad acumulada en su garganta. Sus mejillas ardían gracias al violento sonrojo del que era presa. No estaba obligada a responder, su orgullo cimentado en sus pies.

Por su mente cruzaron uno y mil cuestionamientos al respecto, ¿Cómo se había enterado?, era ingenuo, inclusive estúpido preguntarlo. Sasuke e Itachi eran hermanos, compartían un lazo de sangre, los mismos padres y algunas características indeseables de personalidad. Sin embargo, Sasuke no hablaba mucho sobre su hermano, Mikoto y Fugaku evitaban mencionarlo. Itachi era un tema controversial para la familia Uchiha, mas nunca supo precisar el por qué. La sola mención de su nombre implicaba un acto profano. Sakura no estuvo consciente de su existencia hasta un año después de relación y lo conoció apenas unas semanas. El parecido era ínfimo, pero palpable, pensó que estaba relacionado con el azabache, as nunca imagino que de una manera tan cercana.

—Pensé que nuestra relación era meramente académico-laboral, así que evite mencionar los aspectos personales— aventuró, con una sonrisa forzada.

Itachi la recorrió de pies a cabeza con su oscura mirada a la par que en sus labios se hilvanaba una sonrisa peligrosa.

—Eso cambia cuando la otra parte implicada es mi hermano menor— recitó—, estamos a punto de convertirnos en familia, ¿no es así?

Las ganas inmensas de borrarle la sonrisa de un golpe la sacudieron. No tenía ningún derecho de inmiscuirse en su vida. Haciendo uso de todo el autocontrol posible, contuvo su temperamento.

—Lo lamento, fue mi error— respondió sin inmutarse a ocultar el sarcasmo que devoraba las palabras—, debí presentarme como la prometida de Sasuke y no como la doctora Haruno, me encargare de llevar una etiqueta la próxima vez para recordarlo.

La expresión entretenida de Itachi se diluyo en un gesto ensombrecido. El pelinegro frunció el ceño. Poco le importaba a Sakura lo que pensara de ella en ese momento, estaba cansada que su vida orbitara alrededor de dos Uchiha, suficiente tenía con Sasuke para soportarlo a él.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo más?— preguntó, cerciorándose de que la conversación había finalizado y era libre de marcharse.

—No, fue todo por hoy, doctora Haruno— rebatió adusto.

Itachi retrocedió un paso, indicándole que podía retirarse. Sakura ni siquiera se despidió. Caminó por el pasillo, asegurándose de que escuchara sus grandes y furiosas zancadas mientras se marchaba.

* * *

Una calma antinatural imperaba en la cafetería del hospital.

Tras el altercado con Itachi, la pelirosa había acudido al encuentro de sus amigas en la discreta y cómoda terraza dispuesta en el quinto piso para el uso del personal y familiares de los enfermos.

No obstante, Sakura se encontraba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos para prestar atención a la conversación de Ino y Tenten. La intromisión de Itachi en su vida privada era un trago difícil de digerir.

—No has tocado tu comida— observó Tenten— ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Sakura guardó silencio. Lo último que deseaba era revivir la amarga coyuntura, sin embargo, sus amigas tenían derecho de saberlo, puesto que nadie mejor que ellas concia el trasfondo de su relación con Sasuke.

Más resignada que animada, exhaló con fuerza. Había perdido el apetito; a medida que los minutos pasaban, su estómago se estrujaba en un montón de nudos prietos. Inquieta, se removió en su asiento. Sentía como si de pronto estuviese en la comisaria, a punto de confesar un crimen. Carraspeó un poco e intercalo la mirada entre ambas.

—Itachi acaba de enterarse de mi compromiso con Sasuke— confesó en tono quedo, pero exento de contrición.

— ¿Se lo mencionaste antes?— Ino preguntó, hablando casi en un susurro a duras penas audible.

—Por supuesto que no— respondió la ojiverde, un poco ofendida por la acusación.

—Supongo que mencionaste que estabas comprometida, tiempo pasado, ¿cierto?— indagó Tenten, tan conciliadora y afable como de costumbre.

— ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?— replicó, sucumbiendo a la furia del monstruo del orgullo—, Itachi no debería inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le conciernen— alegó, esquivando las miradas inquisitivas de ambas amigas.

—Creo que estas siendo muy dura con él— espetó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos—. Sasuke es su hermano pequeño, por supuesto que va a mostrarse interesado. De todas las personas a su alrededor, eres la única a la que ha mostrado cierta consideración.

Sakura contuvo las ganas de reír. La opinión de Ino respecto a su ex prometido era mordaz. No obstante, le costaba dar crédito que ambas estuvieran de lado de Itachi. Como la chica que era, no pasaba mucho tiempo buscando comprensión.

—Creo que en eso tienes razón— admitió la pelirosa para su pesar—. La relación entre él y Sasuke nunca fue buena— recordó.

— ¿Conoces el motivo?— preguntó la castaña, llevándose a la boca un pedazo de lechuga, al mismo tiempo que alzaba una delgada ceja.

—No— negó Sakura, cerrando los ojos un momento y masajeando sus sienes para disipar el latigazo de dolor que llevaba acosándola desde la mañana—.Cuando intente preguntarle a Sasuke que había pasado entre ellos dos se molestó. Fue tanto su enojo que dejo de hablarme durante una semana entera. Comprendí que jamás debía hacerlo de nuevo, y por más que me intrigara, era mejor resguardarme los cuestionamientos.

—Siempre supe que Sasuke era un cretino, ahora no me queda la mejor duda— dijo Ino triunfante, esbozando una sonrisa pletórica.

—Tal vez estabas preguntándole al hermano equivocado— contestó Tenten.

Sakura no podía creer que ambas estuvieran alentándola a entablar una conversación con Uchiha Itachi. Durante los últimos días se habían encargado de relatar con lujo de detalle el infierno en el que vivía. La posibilidad de que ambos forjaran una relación de amistad era inexistente, rayaba en lo ridículo.

—Las dos han perdido la cabeza si creen que voy a fraternizar con ese maldito ogro— espetó, llevándose la mano a la sien, donde tenía alojado el dolor de cabeza.

Tanto Ino como Tenten estallaron en carcajadas. Las dos disfrutaban verla tan alterada. No todos los días alguien conseguía sacar a Sakura de sus casillas. Sin lugar a dudas, la pelirosa había hecho algo muy malo en su vida pasada para verse inmiscuida con dos Uchiha.

—Eres demasiado dramática— acusó la rubia, señalándola con el tenedor—, a mí me parece un encanto. Además te aseguro que matarías por llevártelo a la cama.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

—Eres insufrible, cerda— Sakura sonrió entre dientes—. Ni en mis peores pesadillas lo imaginaria— dijo, segura de sí misma.

Aun riendo, Sakura se viró ligeramente sobre su asiento para contemplar lo que las chicas miraban con inusitada y poco disimulada atención. Pasó los ojos en blanco en el preciso instante en que Itachi ingresó en su campo de visión, iba acompañado del doctor Genma Shiranui, absortos en su propia charla.

—Apuesto a que no sería capaz de caminar derecha durante una semana— masculló la rubia, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Valdría la pena— convino la castaña.

Sus amigas se echaron a reír.

—No seas una mojigata, frentona. Estoy segura que has fantaseado con quedarte a solas con él en el cuarto de suplementos o la habitación de residentes— bromeó Ino.

Un violento sonrojo coloreo sus mejillas. A pesar del indudable atractivo del jefe de Neurocirugía, Sakura detestaba su actitud. No obstante, sentía una especie de admiración ciega hacia su trabajo, algo que nunca admitiría, aun cuando de eso dependiera salvar su vida.

—Esta vez te equivocas, Ino— dijo, esbozando una sonrisa pletórica—, no voy a negar que es atractivo, como la mayoría de los Uchiha. Sin embargo, olvidas que se trata de mi jefe de quien estamos hablando, y por otra parte, del hermano mayor de mi ex prometido.

—Siempre dices tantas cosas, pero al final terminaras tragando tus palabras.

—Me tranquiliza saber que tus suposiciones nunca son acertadas— murmuró, inclinándose ligeramente hacia la mesa.

Ino asintió con un ligero gesto de cabeza.

—Tal vez no, pero te conozco como la palma de mi mano, Sakura, y sé muy bien que en tu interior hay alguien contenido que piensa todo lo contrario a lo que estás diciendo, solo que eres demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo.

* * *

Sakura arrastró los pies escaleras arriba, hacia la oficina del jefe de Neurocirugía en el ala oeste del sanatorio, ubicado al otro extremo de la sala de terapia intensiva.

La evolución de su paciente había empeorado; algunas horas después de la operación, el hombre cruzó por una serie de complicaciones respiratorias causadas por una atelectasia, algo común en el proceso post-operatorio.

Se las arregló para permanecer a su lado y auxiliarlo. Sin embargo, necesitaba la autorización de Itachi para realizar una broncoscopia de urgencia, era parte del sistema burocrático que gobernaba el área administrativa del hospital.

Para su desgracia, cuando más necesitaba del pelinegro parecía esfumarse. Llevaba cerca de veinte minutos intentando localizarlo sin éxito. Si todo salía bien, la maniobra que había improvisado con el pobre hombre la ayudaría a ganar como máximo una hora, aun así, debía apresurarse si lo que pretendía era mantenerlo con vida.

Sabía que no se encontraba en el quirófano, puesto que había realizado su última cirugía no hace menos de dos horas, o al menos, eso indicaba el pizarrón dispuesto cerca del área operatoria. Para su fortuna, las enfermeras que le seguían el rastro a todo momento desvelaron su verdadera ubicación: la oficina. Llevaba cerca de cuarenta minutos recluido ahí. Suponía que estaba tratando asuntos de vital importancia o manteniendo una reunión privada con alguno de los directivos del hospital.

Era imprudente y osado ir a buscarlo, pero la existencia de otra persona dependía de ello. Caminó con pasos renqueantes, estaba ahí en contra de su voluntad; Itachi era la principal causa del destrozo de sus nervios.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda con el simple hecho de imaginarse a solas con él en la oficina; intentó apaciguarse, diciendo que solo se trataba de un asunto laboral, como toda la dinámica existente entre los dos. Culpaba a Ino de implar una serie de pensamientos obscenos y erróneos en su cabeza. Suficiente tenía con contemplarlo durante días enteros para permitirle el paso a la intimidad de su psique.

Examinó con cautela las placas plateadas al costado de las puertas; cada una tenía grabado el nombre del jefe y área en cuestión. Aquella área no era muy concurrida en comparación a otras salas del hospital. La mayor parte del tiempo, las cabecillas de los departamentos iban de un lado a otro, contemplando pacientes, realizando cirugías, era extraño encontrarlos postrados detrás de un escritorio.

Al encontrar la oficina, se percató que la puerta estaba cerrada. Se mantuvo de pie durante un segundo o menos, sopesando si debía proseguir con su camino o desistir. Nada se le antojaba menos que toparse con él, en especial, luego de la incómoda charla. Estaba nerviosa, necesitó armarse de valor para caminar hasta ahí.

Resignada, lanzó un suspiro y dio un paso al frente. Se sentía como una niña asustada, sin saber precisar si debía o no recorrer los últimos centímetros que la apartaban de aquella oficina. Colocó la mano sobre el picaporte, quizás lo más apropiado era llamar antes de ingresar.

Frenó cualquier tentativa de interregno al escuchar voces provenientes del interior. En definitiva no se encontraba solo, una mujer lo acompañaba, pero ¿de quién podía tratarse?

Su buen juicio le indicaba que la mejor opción era dar media vuelta y regresar en otra ocasión, su madre solía decirle que era de mala educación escuchar conversaciones privadas; las reglas nunca fueron de su agrado, y por más que deseara no enfrentarse a Itachi, la coyuntura avivaba en ella una curiosidad indescriptible. En el fondo, su jefe era un enigma indescriptible difícil de resolver, y si había algo que adoraba más allá de su trabajo eran los misterios.

Así que en contra de los preceptos de la moral, permaneció ahí, agudizando el oído para tener un ínfimo atisbo de lo que sucedía ahí adentro.

Por el tono de voz que ambos utilizaban, dedujo que se encontraban en medio de una discusión. Impelida por la curiosidad, acortó la distancia entre ella y la puerta.

—El banco de esperma me ha notificado que si no utilizamos la última muestra van a destruirla— dijo ella con un palpable deje de condescendencia.

—He tomado una decisión y no voy a cambiar de opinión— refutó Itachi.

Su voz sonaba calmada en contraste con la situación. Incapaz de contenerse, comparó a ambos hermanos. Sasuke era explosivo, perdía los estribos con facilidad, fueron muchas las ocasiones en las que elevó el tono al punto de gritar, mas Itachi mostraba ser lo contrario.

Se le cortó la respiración al escuchar los pasos en dirección a la puerta; el aire se le solidifico en los pulmones, presa del pánico de haber sido descubierta, enturbiando todos y cada uno de sus procesos mentales. Pensó en marcharse, pero no contaba con el tiempo suficiente para pretender que no llevaba escuchando la conversación durante algunos minutos.

Autómata, retrocedió. Lo que sucedió después paso frente a sus ojos como una secuencia en cámara lenta; una hermosa mujer se presentó ante ella, portando un sobrio vestido negro de manga larga, tejido con detalles pointer. El atuendo enmarcaba su busto y la estrecha cintura, hacia juego con las zapatillas de tacón altas; su cabello, negro azabache, le caía sobre la espalda. La expresión en su rostro era mortalmente seria, antipática y un poco ofuscad; tenía los labios carnosos contraídos con un deje de disgusto y la mirada ambarina, advirtió a la pelirosa con molestia. Era toda una belleza, tan sublime como una obra de arte.

Sin saber precisar del todo que era lo que ocurría, Sakura se sintió intimidada.

Lejos de detenerse a contemplarla, la mujer retornó la atención al azabache.

—Hablareis después, cuando te encuentres más calmado— respondió de forma automática, pretendiendo que la discusión nunca se había suscitado— sin interrupciones y en compañía de uno de nuestros abogados— agregó, clavando la afilada mirada en la pelirosa.

—Está bien— accedió el azabache, estirando un brazo para indicarle el camino hacia la salida.

Ambos guardaron silencio; el único sonido audible era el del elegante andar de aquella mujer; sus pasos resonaban entre las paredes de los pasillos mientras contoneaba sus caderas como modelo de pasarela.

Sakura estaba asustada, pero expectante de lo que ocurriría.

—Yo…realmente lo lamento, no era mi intención entrometerme— se disculpó. Mordió su labio inferior y clavó sus fanales esmeraldas en la imperiosa mirada oscura de su mentor. La apología era sincera, sin embargo, algo le decía que cuanto más intentara llevarse bien con el Uchiha, más lo arruinaba.

Una sonrisa amarga cruzó sus labios. Itachi no respondió en ipso facto, la única replica otorgada fue una mirada prolongada.

—Pase a mi oficina, doctora Haruno— ordenó.

La pelirosa ahogó un alarido gracias al desbocado y angustioso palpitar de su corazón. Lo oteó, escéptica. Itachi se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso, y sin más remedio, ingresó.

Dio un respingo asustado al escuchar la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella. Se cruzó de brazos, procurando proyectar una imagen segura, pero las piernas le temblaban, y la incertidumbre reducía su capacidad neuronal a niveles despreciables.

Estaba arruinada y no había nada que pudiese rescatarla de esa situación.

**Continuara**

**Prometí que regresaría con una actualización y aquí esta. Muchísimas gracias por la paciencia, espero que esto compense la espera. **

**Si bien, los capítulos anteriores fueron introductorios para poner en contexto la vida de los protagonistas, de ahora en adelante les pido de la manera más atenta que se preparen para el drama y, sobre todo, eventual romance. **

**De nueva cuenta, mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y sobre todo, dejar un review, su opinión es muy importante para mí y me ayuda a mejorar. **

**Sin nada más que añadir, espero retornar pronto con otro capítulo, esto es tomo por el momento. Les envió un fuerte abrazo. **

**¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima! **


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Sakura ingresó en la oficina de paredes vacías; la habitación olía a algún tipo de detergente, con una tenue fragancia a pino.

El estudio era pequeño y sencillo para pertenecer a un jefe de departamento; sobre el espacio geográfico se administraba un escritorio parco, de aspecto minimalista, sin portarretratos u objetos personales encima, solo folders y documentos, al lado izquierdo, un librero de tamaño discreto, despejado. Recordaba la oficina del antiguo jefe más grande y cálido, no obstante, Itachi no era Sarutobi, y por lo que alcanzaba apreciar, estaba lejos de convertir aquel sitio en un santuario de recuerdos íntimos.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando Itachi pasó de largo a lado de ella. Siguió cada uno de los movimientos con la mirada hasta que resolvió postrarse en la silla giratoria al otro lado de la habitación. Con un gesto adusto, la invitó a tomar asiento.

Sakura comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión en cuanto Itachi la descubrió; debió solicitarle a una de las enfermeras que lo hiciera por ella. Las piernas le temblaban, y su corazón aun retumbaba dentro de su pecho; el olor comenzaba a marearla, se sentía aturdida y nerviosa.

Si Itachi estaba molesto, no lo demostraba, lucia calmado, incluso indiferente con la situación. Sus ojos negros desprendían un enigmático fulgor, tornándolos más hipnóticos e intimidantes de lo que ya eran. Recargó su espalda contra el respaldo, sin apartar la mirada de ella, era como si estuviese examinándola, tratando de descifrar que ocultaba tras esa máscara de orgullo.

— ¿Estaba escuchando la conversación detrás de la puerta?— preguntó, contemplándola con genuina curiosidad.

Sakura experimentó una pequeña regresión a los días de su niñez, cuando su madre la reprimía por el mismo motivo que Itachi lo hacía hoy en día, era un habito desagradable, lo admitía, pero no toda la culpa era suya.

Se removió en su asiento, inquieta; elevó la barbilla y posó, determinada, sus fanales esmeraldas sobre la perfecta faz de su jefe. Era un acto desafiante y estúpido continuar tentando su suerte.

—Si— admitió, intentando sonar tan segura como le fuera posible—, pero no era mi intención— añadió.

Itachi arqueó una ceja.

—Pero lo hizo— terció, inclinándose ligeramente hacia el frente— ¿Qué fue lo que escuchó?

Un rictus de acritud decoró la hermosa faz de la pelirosa. Apretó con los dedos las tachuelas de latón que sujetaban el tapiz del apoyabrazos. Mordió su labio inferior, quizás debía contarle una verdad a medias, decirle que no escuchó nada con claridad, solo una discusión. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que Itachi se percataría si mentía.

—Muy poco— confesó, dejando escapar un largo suspiro—, lo suficiente para saber que esa mujer es importante para usted.

Una ínfima y amarga sonrisa cruzó los labios del pelinegro. Los rumores sobre su estatus sentimental rondaban por los pasillos del hospital. La abstrusa vida de Uchiha Itachi causaba sensación entre los distintos grupos del personal sanitario, llevándolos a crear una serie de historias dignas de literatura fantástica. Por lo que era capaz de entrever, aquella dama tenía un lugar dentro de su corazón, si es que lo poseía.

—En verdad lo lamento— dijo ella de nueva cuenta, nerviosa por el prolongado silencio suscitado entre los dos—.Fue algo estúpido de mi parte. Espero que esto no afecte mi desempeño laboral.

Itachi cerró los ojos y presionó con fuerza el puente de la nariz, las marcas cerúleas bajo sus ojos y la ligera palidez de su nívea tez le conferían un aspecto cansado. Se cuestionaba cuanto tiempo llevaba dentro del hospital, y si se daba un momento para respirar. Su profesión era demandante, requería absoluta e indivisible atención. La sonrisa amarga transmutó en una irónica, aquel gesto era fresco, y de alguna forma, inquietante. Su corazón dio un vuelco, esta vez no fue por el nerviosismo.

—No sea absurda, por supuesto que no— dijo Itachi, con voz fuerte y amable—, como usted lo mencionó esta mañana, nuestra relación es meramente laboral.

¿Acaso estaban firmando un tratado de paz?, no daba crédito a ello. Un sentimiento de culpa se instaló en lo profundo de su estómago. Se había comportado como una idiota con Itachi.

—Supongo que estamos a mano— convino él, contemplándola con detenimiento—, intenté inmiscuirme en la relación que usted tiene con mi hermano— aclaró.

Ella lo oteó un momento en silencio, sopesando como proseguir. Expulsó otra larga y pausada bocanada de aire, cualquiera que la escuchara no dudaría en decir que estaba enamorada, sin embargo, la culpa comenzaba a recaer sobre sus hombros. Aunque le costara admitirlo, Ino tenía razón; había juzgado a Itachi sin siquiera darse la oportunidad de conocerlo.

—Estuve comprometida con su hermano, tiempo pasado— sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. La aclaración lo tomó por sorpresa, no obstante, recobró la compostura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—.Es una historia…

— ¿Complicada?— murmuró Itachi, comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

—Más larga que complicada— aclaró la pelirosa con seriedad—. Creo que debería marcharme— espetó, poniéndose de pie.

Itachi asintió con un ligero gesto de cabeza.

Sakura dirigió su andar hacia la puerta, olvidando por completo el principal motivo que la había llevado a ese sitio en primer lugar.

—Espere— dijo Itachi detrás de ella, colocando una mano sobre la puerta para impedir su huida, dejándola acorralada entre la superficie de madera y su cuerpo.

La sangre se le precipitó al rostro, encendiendo sus mejillas en un ligero sonrojo; la distancia entre los dos era escasa, casi inexistente. Solo desde ese punto, se percató de la diferencia de estatura entre los dos; Itachi era un hombre alto, esbelto, poseía la figura de un guerrero, en cambio, ella era menuda, algo que muchos declararían como petitte; sus facciones aristocráticas eran más finas que las de Sasuke, sus ojos eran más pequeños y brillantes, la nariz recta, y labios perfectamente enmarcados. Su cuerpo desprendía un olor particular, almizclado, dulce, a la par que emanaba una calidez desconcertante, más no desagradable, lo encontraba extrañamente embriagante.

—Deseo disculparme con usted— masculló, pero su voz sonó lejana, como en otra dimensión—. Quizás imagine que me empeñado en joderle la existencia, pero en realidad solo pretendo presionarla. Sé que puede dar más. Estos últimos días me he encontrado aprendiendo más cosas de usted que de otras personas a lo largo de mi carrera.

Sakura se tensó como una cuerda al ser extendida, sus fanales esmeralda se encendieron, pero esta vez no de ira, sino de sorpresa.

— ¿No estaba criticándome?— preguntó, anonadada.

—En lo absoluto— negó con la cabeza—, su reputación la precede.

La calidez se extendió por su pecho. Itachi no la detestaba, simplemente intentaba ayudarla a su manera. Apartó la mirada del rostro del pelinegro y la clavó en el suelo, llevándose un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de la oreja. Había sido una tonta, y así como su jefe se despojó del orgullo, era momento de que ella lo hiciera.

El azabache retrocedió un paso, liberándola de la incómoda posición.

—También yo debo pedirle una disculpa— sonrió ella, sin aguardad a que él dijera algo—, mi comportamiento fue impertinente y en verdad lo siento— rascó la punta de su nariz, contrariada—, dios, lo último que deseaba era faltarle al respeto.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un minuto o dos, contemplándose mutuamente, no muy seguros sobre lo que querían decir. Las cosas estaban claras entre los dos, sin embargo, algo inconcluso se palpaba en la atmosfera.

Itachi extendió una mano en dirección a ella, y sin pensarlo dos veces, Sakura la estrechó, notando como el leve contactó removía algo en su interior, al mismo tiempo que una ligera corriente eléctrica recorría su espalda. Intentó no prestar atención a sus pensamientos traicioneros, sin embargo, había algo en aquellos fanales oscuros que la inquietaban. Compartieron una sonrisa cordial y ambos se apartaron.

—Por cierto— recordó la ojiverde, carraspeando un poco para aclararse la garganta, repentinamente seca—, necesito su autorización para llevar a cabo el procedimiento— indicó, extendiéndole la tabla con la hoja de información del paciente.

Itachi tomó el documento, lo examinó con rapidez, y sin más preámbulos, alcanzó un bolígrafo que llevaba oculto entre las bolsas del traje quirúrgico; plasmó la firma de autorización y regresó el papel a las manos de Sakura.

Sin nada más que decir, ambos abandonaron la oficina, tomando diferentes caminos.

Sakura se permitió lanzar un suspiro de genuino alivio, llevando la tabla hasta la altura del pecho y preguntándose qué demonios había pasado.

* * *

El sonido crepitante de la máquina de café cortó los pensamientos de tajo; el artilugio era arcaico, pero funcional. No preparaba infusiones exquisitas o abrumantes para el paladar, el sabor era pobre, casi inexistente, pero efectivo para disipar el cansancio.

Saliendo de su ensoñación, tomó el vaso y dio el primer sorbo. Se sentía agotado, consumido por el trabajo, llevaba cerca de dos días sin dormir; las extremidades le dolían, y una implacable migraña lo acompañaba desde el amanecer. A todos sus padecimientos físicos se le sumaban la desagradable charla y el fortuito encuentro con Haruno Sakura, el cual había dejado una extraña sensación en su interior, difícil de definir. Lo cierto era que no contaba con las fuerzas para desgastarse divagando en azarosos lances.

Fatigado, tomó asiento en una gradilla cercana, recargando la espalda en el incómodo respaldo y la cabeza contra la pared, a la par que fijaba la oscura mirada en la pálida lámpara que colgaba del techo.

Dio otro sorbo, al mismo tiempo que en sus pensamientos aparecía la imagen de Izumi. Presionó con dos dedos el puente de la nariz, intentando aplacar el punzante dolor ocasionado por la cefalea. El encuentro había dejado un mal sabor de boca, como los últimos dos, le parecía increíble cómo era que ambos eran capaces de destruirse cuando años atrás juraron amarse eternamente.

No obstante, la conversación con Sakura solo logó inquietarlo. Si bien los dos habían establecido una tregua, la confesión de la pelirosa lo tomó por sorpresa. No lograba comprender cuales eran las razones por las que el compromiso entre ella y su hermano había terminado. Sabía que Sasuke poseía un mal carácter, pero suponía que debía existir otra razón para orillarla a rechazarlo.

Fue en ese preciso instante que se permitió así mismo soltar un suspiro. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, despertaba algo en su interior, era incapaz de precisar el sentimiento, le intrigaba. Haruno Sakura era un acertijo indescifrable, por más que intentase encasillarla, terminaba descubriendo otro detalle, algún atisbo a su inaudito ser.

—Doctor Uchiha— dijo Kurenai a manera de saludo, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

El azabache apartó la mirada del techo, posándola sobre el rostro afable de la pelinegra.

—Doctora Yuhi— replicó.

—Lamento irrumpir tu descanso— espetó un poco apenada, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero necesito ayuda en un caso.

Itachi contuvo las ganas de soltar otro suspiro. La paz era momentánea en el hospital, una ilusión para los jefes de departamento como él. Se puso de pie, y siguió los pasos de la dama hasta la recepción.

—Femenina en estado de gestación, treinta y tres semanas. Fue referida al hospital esta mañana por presentar una presión arterial elevada. Asintomática— explicó Kurenai, extendiéndole el expediente a Itachi.

El pelinegro arrugó el entrecejo. Aquello no le gustaba.

— ¿Cuáles fueron los resultados de los exámenes de laboratorio?— cuestionó, aparando la mirada del historial médico de la mujer.

—Sorprendentemente se encuentran dentro de lo normal. Realice una ecografía Dippler con IP de arterias uterinas mayor al percentil 95.

En cualquier otro momento, Itachi habría delegado el caso a alguno de sus residentes, no obstante, la magnitud del asunto superaba los límites de la gravedad. La mujer se encontraba en un estado delicado, la situación era una bomba de tiempo, cualquiera que fuese su decisión dentro de las últimas 24 horas, determinaría si sobreviviría.

—Solicitó su alta voluntaria— añadió Kurenai, con una mueca de genuina consternación decorándole el rostro.

— ¿Y la dejaste marchar?— suspiró él, dejando caer el folio sobre la superficie.

—Necesitaba tu opinión para retenerla más tiempo— confesó en tono quedo, pero exento de contrición —.Es muy rápido para llevar a cabo una cesárea, la vida de esta chica corre peligro.

A lo largo de su carrera, Itachi se había visto inmerso en debates éticos y morales, llevándolo a poner en duda sus propios principios. No era la primera vez que una decisión compleja reposaba en sus manos.

—La joven corre el riesgo de presentar un accidente cerebro vascular— profirió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo sé.

Itachi cerró los ojos un momento para sosegar sus pensamientos. Consideraba cuales eran los pros y contras, aunque, para ser sincero consigo mismo, las consecuencias eran negativos en cualquiera de los escenarios que vislumbrara.

—Kurenai, sé que no me estas pidiendo una opinión sobre lo que evidentemente ya sabes, si no ayuda sobre las posibles consecuencias que esto pueda desencadenar. — suspiró, exhausto.

—La paciente desea marcharse— convino la pelinegra, encogiéndose de hombros—, no puedo someterla a un procedimiento quirúrgico en su estado, y lo sabes, tanto la madre como los productos corren riesgo de perecer.

—Debemos hablar con los familiares— las facciones de Itachi se ensombrecieron.

—Me encargare de llevarlos a una de las salas de juntas.

* * *

Itachi observó detenidamente los rostros de los ahí presentes en la sala. Intentaba descubrir que era lo que pasaba por sus mentes en ese instante, y como debían sentirse al respecto.

La paciente en cuestión era una chica joven, no rebasaba los treinta años; la vitalidad que irradiaba su faz era tan abrumadora que por un momento el pelinegro deseó que aquello se tratara de una puta broma. Iba acompañada de su marido, quien sostenía su mano en todo momento; le brindaba seguridad y consuelo. Ambos comenzaban una vida juntos, pero el destino se encargaba de poner en su camino un obstáculo insuperable.

Itachi sabía que el pronóstico era desalentador, sin embargo, todo lo que ocurría dentro del hospital era cuestión de suerte, y la suerte podía ser buena o mala.

Atisbó, azorado, el nerviosismo hilvanado en las facciones de la chica; notó, como con un gesto sobreprotector llevaba la mano libre hasta su vientre abultado, acariciándolo con tremara en un acto de genuina y absoluta devoción. El hombre a su lado, le ofreció una sonrisa, triste, trémula. No había mucho que pudiese hacer, solo estar ahí para ella.

Aquello lo llevó a avivar un recuerdo amargo. Tanto él como Izumi habían intentado por años concebir un hijo; luego de haber llegado a la cúspide de sus carreras, su esposa decidió que era el momento de iniciar otro proyecto, naturalmente él se negó, sin embargo, todo ocurrió tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de procesarlo hasta esa noche; la noche en que Izumi sufrió su segundo aborto. El proceso fue espontaneo, como el primero, sostuvo su mano en todo momento y permaneció callado. Cuando todo llegó a su fin, durmió a su lado, acunándola entre sus brazos mientras susurraba que todo estaría bien, aunque en el fondo sabía que aquello era mentira, y solo era el augurio de un fortuito final.

—Pero los exámenes indicaron que no había nada extraño, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?— preguntó la mujer con voz trémula, intercalando la mirada entre Itachi y Kurenai.

—Los signos demostraron que sufre de preeclamsia, si no actuamos rápido, puede sufrir convulsiones y después un accidente cerebro vascular. La presión arterial es elevada— explicó Itachi, con los ojos fijos en la paciente.

—Me sentiría más tranquila si usted permanece en el hospital durante algunas semanas para monitorearla— agregó Kurenai con falso optimismo, hilvanando una sonrisa discreta.

—Eso es imposible— dijo la mujer, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en signo de negación—mi seguro no cubrirá la estancia. Además, yo me siento de maravilla, lo del desmayo fue solo un desliz— trató de explicar.

Estaba en negación, y no iba a culparla. Cualquiera atravesaría ese estado si recibiera la noticia que su vida y la de otras personas corrían peligro. Se suponía que la experiencia debía ser perfecta, el embarazo debía ser tranquilo, ¿Por qué estaba sucediéndole esto a ella?

—Estoy segura que podemos llegar a un acuerdo con el área administrativa. Lo que de verdad importa en este momento es la salud de usted y sus hijos— espetaron Kurenai con cierta renuencia.

La joven cerró los ojos un momento, y con aire determinado se puso de pie, seguida por su consternado esposo.

—Ya les he dicho que me encuentro bien— rebatió, dirigiéndose a todos los ahí presentes—, no voy a pasar el resto de mi embarazo confinada en una sala de hospital solo por un pequeño percance.

Kurenai dio un paso al frente, pero Itachi colocó una mano sobre su hombro, deteniéndola. La joven tenía razón, no podían retenerla en contra de su voluntad, eso se llamaba secuestro, y más tarde que temprano buscaría la forma de evitar poner un pie dentro del hospital.

Se sentía impotente, por supuesto, pero la coyuntura estaba fuera de su alcance.

—Agradezco su consternación, doctores— dijo antes de marcharse.

—Gracias— agregó el caballero, severamente consternado.

* * *

A primera hora de la mañana siguiente, Itachi se encontraba en el hospital, pensando en la joven a la que había operado hace algunas horas. La chica regresó al hospital pasada la media noche, en estado de coma; la tomografía axial computarizada indicaba una hemorragia intraparenquimal aprieto-occipital izquierda, acompañado de un hematoma subdural.

Kurenai había realizado la cesárea, obteniendo como resultado el primer feto muerto y el segundo vivo. Poco después del procedimiento, Itachi se encargó de ingresarla a quirófano, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la intervención no fue suficiente. Cuando llevaba a cabo la hemicraneotomia descomprensiva, la paciente sufrió un paro cardiorrespiratorio intraoperatorio, y pocos minutos después se declaró muerte cerebral.

Se sentía molesto. Confió ciegamente en su pericia como cirujano, no percibió el suficiente temor. Ansiaba que esa operación resultara bien, que tuviera un final feliz y que todos acabaran contentos para regresar a casa en cuestión de días, y él sentirse en paz consigo mismo.

Aun así, bien sabía que nada de lo que pudiese hacer compensaría el daño infligido. Cualquier grado de desdicha que presentara era una nimiedad en comparación a lo que la familia de la chica estaba pasando. Por supuesto, la operación no iba a salir bien solo porque lo deseara desesperadamente, el resultado no estaba del todo en sus manos.

Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos, y cabizbajo. Necesitaba un momento a solas antes de regresar a afrontar la realidad. El proceso de amortajamiento llevaba su tiempo, y consideraba que durante esos minutos podía resguardarse a meditar, lejos de las miradas indiscretas y los murmullos ofuscan tés del resto del personal.

Ingresó al pequeño cuarto de suplementos cerca de la habitación de descanso de los residentes de neurocirugía. Recargó el cuerpo contra los estantes y descendió hasta el suelo, llevando las rodillas a la altura de su pecho. Juraba que mataría con sus propias manos a cualquiera que osara interrumpir su pena, hacía mucho tiempo que no se permitía a si mismo lamentarse por un paciente.

La joven se añadía a la lista de sus desastres, donde su matrimonio poseía el primer lugar; eventualmente, el recuerdo de la imagen de aquella joven tendida en la camilla, dejaría de ser una tormentosa herida para convertirse en una deprimente cicatriz.

La soledad fue tan efímera como la vida misma. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, mas no se inmuto en corroborar de quien se trataba. Estaba hecho trizas para prestar atención a lo que acontecía a su alrededor, aquella mañana solo le apetecía recluirse en su apartamento, beber una botella de vino y regresar cuando todo estuviese en completa calma.

—Lo lamento, no sabía que estaba ocupado— dijo la joven, azorada—, puedo regresar después— añadió, percatándose de que había irrumpido en un mal momento, tal como el otro día en su oficina.

Itachi elevó la mirada para encontrar los fanales esmeralda de la pelirosa atisbarlo con absoluto interés. Ella pasó a su lado, dispuesta a marcharse.

—No— rebatió, mantuvo los ojos oscuros fijos en ella—, solo cierra la puerta— solicitó.

Para su sorpresa, la pelirosa acató la súplica sin cuestionar nada, colocó el cerrojo y toó asiento al otro extremo de la diminuta habitación, frente a él. Se encontraban absortos en la oscuridad, recluidos en un sitio que solo contaba con el espacio suficiente para albergar a una sola persona.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?— preguntó en un susurro, insegura. Lo notó por el temblor en su voz, era ligero, a duras penas perceptible, pero había logrado detectarlo.

—Perdí a una paciente— comentó, resignado. No era la primera vez que eso sucedía para ambos, debían estar habituado a esa clase de acontecimientos, sin embargo, constantemente se les atribuía cualidades divinas; si la operación era un éxito, el cirujano era un héroe; si fracasa, el cirujano es el culpable, un villano—, arribó en estado de coma, atravesaba por un proceso de preclamsia, había ingresado la mañana de ayer tras sufrir un desmayo.

Sakura permaneció en silencio, observándolo detenidamente. No estaba juzgándolo.

—Ya veo— respondió con un suspiro. Su rostro adoptó una expresión de punzante entendimiento, mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—, la situación estaba fuera de su alcance y de lo que podía hacer. No debe culparse por ello, hizo lo mejor que pudo.

Esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

—En mi experiencia, cuando algo va mal es porque se tomó la decisión equivocada— dijo, reposando la cabeza contra la pared.

Aquel escenario era encantadoramente extraño. No hacía mucho tiempo, juraba que Haruno Sakura lo detestaba, y ahora, ambos se encontraban ahí, fragmentando algo tan íntimo como su ser.

—En ocasiones debemos causar cierto daño para evitar uno más grande— rebatió con voz rígida—, todos los cirujanos llevamos un cementerio dentro, es ahí donde descansan nuestros fracasos.

Itachi la contempló, absorto en la majestuosidad de aquellos fanales esmeraldas; durante todos esos años, había contemplado el mundo a través de los umbríos ojos de Izumi, no obstante, se encontraba cautivado por el extremado esplendor de eso arcanos ojos verdes que lo oteaban como si fuese el ultimo hombre en la faz de la tierra.

¿Acaso su hermano se había enamorado de su intelecto? ¿O de la forma en la que hablaba? Tan elocuente y transparente. Sasuke era un tonto, ¿en qué momento se permitió desperdiciar el amor de esa mujer? Porque tenía la certeza de que ella lo había amado con locura, y eso, removía algo en su interior, ¿eran celos?, tal vez, habría entregado todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para degustar de las mieles que aquella joven era capaz de otorgar. Pero no podía permitirse pensar de esa forma, estaba prohibido. Sakura era un límite insuperable, era su subordinada, y la ex prometida de Sasuke, tales factores la situaban lejos de su alcance.

Cuando menos lo imaginó, la pelirosa tomó asiento a su lado, y sin necesidad de solicitar permiso, entrelazó los largos, finos y delicados dedos con los de él. Pensó en apartarse, mas no deseaba hacerlo. El tacto era trémulo, pero firme. Ella sostuvo su mano al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa afable, regresándole la valentía que había perdido minutos atrás en el quirófano.

— ¿Desea que lo acompañe a dar la noticia?— cuestionó, sosteniendo su mirada.

El arrugó la nariz ligeramente, era un gesto que hacía a menudo, de manera inconsciente, cuando algo le disgustaba.

—Por favor, llámame Itachi— pidió. La sonrisa de Sakura se hizo más grande.

—Está bien, Itachi— paladeó. Para deleite del pelinegro, su estómago sufrió un cosquilleo al escucharla pronunciar su nombre con la misma frescura que solo confieren los años y la confianza—, ¿Deseas que vaya contigo?

El azabache supo que estaba en serio peligro cuando se encontró perdido en su mirada.

—Sería de gran ayuda— accedió.

Abandonaron el cuarto de suplementos uno al lado del otro, sin temor a ser vistos. Ambos sabían que los rumores dentro del hospital se dispararían, sin embargo, solo ellos dos estaban al tanto de lo que había sucedido dentro de esa habitación.

Emprendieron la marcha, en silencio. Itachi nunca disfrutó ser el heraldo de malas noticias, lo detestaba. No obstante, llevaba mucho tiempo fungiendo esa labor, y siempre examinaba en silencio las expresiones de los seres queridos, en ocasiones atisbaba el suplicio, desdicha, tormento, y en otras, alivio, entendimiento, resignación, pero todas contaban con un común denominador: el dolor.

Arribaron a la sala de espera. Desde la entrada se vislumbraba al hombre mortificado, postrada en una de las incomodas sillas de la estancia, encorvado hacia el frente, sosteniendo con ambas manos su cabeza. Las horas más eternas eran las que se pasaban en ese lugar, aguardando por noticias.

Sakura colocó una mano sobre su hombro, incitándolo a recorrer los pasos que lo alejaban de aquel sujeto. La sonrisa de la pelirosa era afable; retuvo el deseo de tomarla de la mano por segunda ocasión, estaban demasiado expuestos y el gesto quedaría a mala interpretación.

Con un ligero mohín, dejó escapar un suspiro, y sin más preámbulos recorrió los pocos pasos que lo separaban de aquel hombre.

Sakura permaneció de pie, cerca de la entrada. Atisbaba la escena en silencio. Contempló a Itachi hablar, su voz sonaba calmada, más no indiferente, explicaba con detenimiento cuales habían sido las fallas y las consecuencias de las mismas; el hombre solo lo oteaba, con los ojos bien abiertos, tratando de procesar lo que estaba pasando. Pocos segundos transcurrieron cuando rompió en llanto, de la misma manera en la que ella lo envalentonó a continuar, Itachi posó una mano sobre el hombro de aquel pobre hombre. No era común que un médico se tomara el tiempo para brindarle consuelo a los familiares o amigos, la mayoría de ellos se marchaba en el instante que pronunciaban la noticia. Sin embargo, él era diferente; todavía resguardaba la humanidad que muchos perdían a lo largo de los años.

La respiración se solidifico en los pulmones de la pelirosa al notar como el esposo de la paciente se ponía de pie para envolver con sus brazos a Itachi, atrapándolo en un abrazo desesperado. Él se quedó inmóvil, sopesando que era lo que debía hacer, no obstante, tomo una decisión de inmediato, y de inmediato, correspondió el gesto, permitiéndole al desdichado llorar contra su hombro.

Detrás de esa fachada arrogante, se ocultaba un hombre bondadoso. El peso de la culpa recayó sobre sus hombros al darse cuenta que lo había juzgado rápido e injustamente.

**Continuara**

**N/A: **La verdad es que pretendía actualizar desde hace algunas semanas, pero no había tenido tiempo.

Ahora con la situación actual, con la cuarentena que se ha aplicado en varios países hasta el momento, tuve la oportunidad de sentarme a escribir y finalizar este capítulo. Sé que son tiempos de incertidumbre, miedo y complejos, pero tengo la certeza de que esto mejorara eventualmente. Por el momento, estoy intentando aportar algo bueno, y espero, con todo mi corazón, que este pequeño e insignificante grano de arena ayude a sobrellevar el tiempo.

Me gustaría agregar algo más al respecto, mas no se que decir. Solo me queda desear que todos se encuentren bien, rodeados de sus seres queridos, de mucho amor, y tranquilidad. Les mando un fuerte abrazo donde quiera que se encuentren.

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Sin nada más que añadir, me retiro por el momento.

Saludos y un fuerte abrazo de nuevo.

**Shekb ma Shieraki anni**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Un gemido escapó de lo más recóndito de su garganta al sentir los bonancibles y caliginosos labios sobre los suyos, besándola con insistencia.

Se estremeció al sentir una tórrida ola de placer brotando desde su vientre bajo; habían pasado algunos años desde la última vez que tuvo un encuentro similar, sin embargo, no fue, en lo mínimo, parecida a la absorbente coyuntura en la que se encontraba inmersa en ese preciso instante.

Aferró sus manos al borde de la camiseta, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo en un acto reflejo, demandante. Lo deseaba, necesitaba degustar cada rincón de su cuerpo, su inconsciente se lo pedía a gritos.

La besaba con tal ímpetu que sus piernas temblaban; estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, pero eso no le importaba.

Dio un respingo cuando la acorraló entre uno de los estantes y su cuerpo. Comenzó a acariciarla por debajo de la brusca, cerca de las costillas, trazando deliciosos patrones con la yema de los dedos hasta llegar a su cadera, donde las crestas iliacas resaltaban por encima del resorte de su pantalón.

Podía sentirse a sí misma humedecerse; acatando las suplicas de su cuerpo, abrió las piernas, permitiéndole situarse en el hueco entre sus muslos.

La levantó del piso al mismo tiempo que la empuja al mostrador. Ella se quedó un instante sin aliento no obstante, la ansiosa presión retornó a sus labios, ocasionando que perdiera el poco control que le restaba.

Lo que estaba haciendo rayaba en el borde de lo incorrecto, sobrepasaba los límites de la ética y moral. Itachi era su jefe, pero sobre todas las cosas, también era el hermano de su ex prometido. De todas las personas disponibles en la faz de la tierra, el azabache despertaba en ella una serie de sensaciones y emociones indescriptibles.

El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza contra la caja torácica. Su clítoris, hinchado, demasiado sensible debido a la fricción con del delgado hilo de la delgada tanga. La sensación de sus músculos al tensarse bajo su tacto era impresionante, y sin dudarlo, acarició el tramo de la nívea piel de su espalda con la punta de las uñas.

En respuesta, Itachi la tomó por las caderas a la par que tiraba de ella para atraerla a sí mismo. Bajo la tela de su pantalón se percató del bulto duro y palpitante.

Esbozó una sonrisa erótica; con la mirada esmeralda fijo en los ojos oscuros del pelinegro, deslizó su mano por debajo del pantalón, inmiscuyéndose entre la tela de su bóxer.

—Sakura— murmuró contra sus labios.

Suspiró contra su cuello mientras rodeaba la cabeza del miembro, craso y erecto, deslizando su mano de arriba hacia abajo; era cálido en sus manos, más grande de lo que había vislumbrado.

Incapaz de contenerse un segundo más, Itachi la detuvo, rodeando su muñeca. La obligó o ponerse de espaldas contra la pared. Lejos de negarse, la pelirosa acató las órdenes sin rechistar.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer toda su espina dorsal, cuando él enredó los dedos en torno al elástico de su pantalón quirúrgico, bajando la tela lenta y tortuosamente hasta desvelar los torneados músculos de sus glúteos; tan pronto quedaron a la vista, colocó el elástico de la tanga a un costado y apartó sus nalgas, dejando al descubierto el sacro templo de su palpitante, húmeda y anhelante intimidad.

Lanzó un gemido cuando Itachi acarició su clítoris con la punta de la lengua; estaba mojada. De su cueva emanaba un dulce néctar, adictivo. Sus trémulas piernas se sacudieron con mayor fuerza cuando introdujo dos dedos, moviéndolos con habilidad sobrenatural.

—Itachi— masculló—, por favor, no te detengas— suplicó, tratando de igualar el compás que los dedos dentro de ella delimitaban.

Obediente, el medico volvió a hundir la cabeza entre sus piernas, lamiendo y succionando. El placer incrementaba, notaba que pronto alcanzaría el punto de la locura. Itachi chupaba rápido y con ritmo.

Ella era incapaz de hablar; de su boca solo brotaban gemidos y alaridos obscenos. En su cabeza, pedía a gritos que no se detuviera, puesto que está a punto de perderse a sí misma.

Al abrir los ojos, termino por correrse. Un intenso placer recorrió su cuerpo, bajando por la columna hasta llegar a los dedos de los pies.

Despertó con el alma en vilo y el corazón desbocado.

Enajenada, logró reincorporarse en la cama. Había tenido un sueño extraño, demasiado real, y por supuesto, prohibido.

Sus mejillas se encendieron de solo recordarlo. Ocultó el rostro entre sus manos, lanzando un pequeño grito de frustración.

¿Cómo era posible que eso le sucedería a ella?, la relación entre los dos había cambiado en las últimas semanas, comenzaban a entenderse, y por ende a llevarse bien. No obstante, aquel sueño la llevaba a cuestionarse si lo que sentía por su jefe era admiración y respeto o deseo.

Un nudo en su garganta apareció. El sentimiento siempre estuvo presente. Era inhábil de explicar en qué momento sucedió, pero tenía la certeza que todo se remontaba a dos semanas atrás, en el cuarto de suplementos.

Itachi se había incrustado en su mente, sin siquiera percatarse de ello. No obstante, era mejor alejarse y o jugar con fuego porque podía resultar quemada.

* * *

Antes de comenzar su turno, decidió acudir a la oficina de la directora para charlar sobre algunas cuestiones que la inquietaban.

Hace algunos días, Tsunade le había enviado un mensaje para cuestionar los motivos de su ausencia en el habitual almuerzo dominical organizado por su madre. Sakura se las apañó para construir una excusa más o menos creíble, y prometió visitarla a primera hora de la mañana el jueves.

La voz sonaba amortiguada detrás de la puerta. Con dos ligeros golpes, anunció su llegada; modulada, Tsunade le permitió ingresar, cerrando la tranquera de madera detrás de ella.

Lejos de escuchar la casual invitación a tomar asiento, la ojiverde postró su cuerpo en una de las sillas acolchadas situadas frente al enorme e imponente escritorio de caoba.

Esperaba que la rubia no reparara en su mal aspecto, sabía que nada pasaba desapercibido bajo su meticuloso escrutinio, y que de una u otra forma, terminaría por averiguar lo que ocurría con ella.

Inquieta, se removió en su asiento. Tsunade apartó la mirada ambarina del documento, encarando una ceja al atisbarla de cerca; arrugó el ceño ligeramente y contrajo los labios hasta formar una delgada línea recta. Sabía que aquella mañana no lucia despampanante; las ojeras resaltaban en contraste a su piel pálida, llevaba el cabello húmedo y ni una gota de maquillaje para ocultar el cansancio trazado en su linda faz.

—Luces fatal— dijo Tsunade de improviso, dejando la taza de café sobre la mesa.

—No necesita repetirlo— replicó, procurando no sonar demasiado molesta.

— ¿Esto se debe a Uchiha Itachi?— quiso saber.

Sakura tragó grueso. La pregunta no llevaba implícita alguna connotación de doble sentido, no obstante, la aseveración era acertada. Una semana había transcurrido desde su sueño erótico, y lo cierto era que desconocía como lidiar con ello.

Aun asi, continuó firme con la decisión de mantenerse alejada de Itachi. Procuraba que sus guardias no coincidieran con los horarios del pelinegro, salvo a las reuniones semanales que llevaban a cabo cada lunes. Creía que solo se debía a un enamoramiento adolescente, algo que se desvanecería con el tiempo.

—La carga de trabajo ha sido extenuante en los últimos días— replicó, sonriendo forzadamente a Tsunade.

La rubia asintió con un gesto adusto, bebiendo otro sorbo corto, pero elegante de café.

—Al menos te las has apañado para sobrevivir al tiránico legado de Itachi— masculló, contemplándola por el rabillo del ojo–. La mayoría de los residentes desisten a la segunda semana. Has soportado dos meses sin rechistar.

Sakura se sonrojó como una niña pequeña.

—Fui injusta al juzgarlo antes de tiempo— admitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es extraño escucharte admitir que cometiste un error.

Esto provocó en Sakura un estremecimiento, como si intentase deshacerse de algo desagradable.

—Fui muy dura al inicio, pensé que sería igual que Sasuke— masculló, clavando la mirada en el suelo.

Era injusto compararlos a ambos, más no inevitable. Había pasado varios años de su vida a lado del Uchiha menor para percatarse que su relación no fue del tono sana.

Por esa razón se sentía insegura a lado de Itachi en un comienzo; vislumbraba que todos los Uchiha pertenecían a la misma camada, y que poco se diferenciarían uno del otro. Una vez más, la vida se encargaba de demostrarle que nada era absoluto.

—Itachi es un buen hombre— habló Tsunade, dirigiéndose a la cafetera dispuesta cerca del minibar para rellenar su taza—, tengo algunos años de conocerlo, no tan íntimamente, pero se algunas cosas sobre él.

Abatida, recargó la espalda en el revés acolchonado de la silla.

La mujer de ojos miel regresó a su asiento; sus pasos resonaban amortiguados gracias a la alfombra que revestía el piso de la estancia.

—Pero no era sobre Itachi de quien quería hablar— dijo, posando la mirada en el rostro exánime de la chica.

Sakura presentía que aquello se convertiría en un agobiante sermón sobre las malas decisiones de su vida. Habían tenido charlas similares en el pasado, la más conmemorativa era la que suscitó la noticia de su compromiso con Sasuke.

— ¿Entonces de quién?— cuestionó, sin siquiera inmutarse en modular su voz.

—Eres joven, Sakura, deberías disfrutar de la vida. No toda tu existencia debe acontecer dentro del hospital.

— ¿Por qué está diciéndome todo esto?— indagó a la defensiva.

—Te conozco, y por la misma razón me he percatado que estás absorta en el trabajo a propósito, solo lo haces cuando pretendes evadir un problema.

Esa era una de las desventajas de que Tsunade estuviese involucrada en su vida desde pequeña.

Si bien, la razón no era tan melodramática como la ruptura de su compromiso, lo que estaba haciendo era para evitar un mal mayor.

—He atravesado por ciertas complicaciones, pero nada de qué preocuparse— espetó, restándole importancia al tema.

—Deberías dormir, comer y tener sexo, todo en ese orden.

Otro sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas. Parecía una inocente y casta adolescente, aunque no era ninguna de esas tres cosas.

— ¿Qué?— dijo la rubia, poniendo los ojos en blanco— ¿acaso me consideras lo suficientemente tonta para no darme cuenta que ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuviste con alguien?

—No hablare de mi vida sexual como una simple trivialidad.

—Por supuesto que no, pero es un tema de mi interés.

Dos largos años transcurrieron desde el momento en que ella y Sasuke dejaron de tener sexo. Si bien en las últimas instancias de su relación, el vínculo sexual que los mantenía unidos lucia estable, todo cambio meses después. Sakura detestaba que él la considerara un mero objeto de placer, una vasija en el cual podía verterse y desechar al amanecer.

Nunca fue partidaria de los encuentros casuales, y aunque en algún lapso de su vida lo intentó, termino envuelta en llanto.

Cansada del rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación, se puso de pie. Su turno comenzaría pronto.

— ¿Algo más que agregar?

—No— negó Tsunade, curvando la comisura de sus labios con un gesto de preocupación—, es todo por el momento, puedes retirarte.

Aliviada, dirigió su andar a la puerta, lanzando un suspiro.

—Sakura– volvió a llamarla la directora, obligándola a detener sus pasos—, bromeaba sobre el orden estricto, quizás el sexo sea una necesitad más demandante– agregó con malicia.

La aludida se limitó a girar los ojos.

—Hasta pronto— se despidió, abandonando la oficina.

* * *

Contempló el tablón de cirugías con una mezcla de horror y estupor; su próxima intervención estaba programada dentro de dos días, sin embargo, debía presentarse en la sala para asegurarse que el paciente se encontrara en buenas condiciones.

No obstante, el aspaviento melindroso se vio secundado por uno de total turbación al percatarse que por primera vez en varios días, Itachi estaría con ella en el quirófano.

Sus ojos esmeraldas vagaron por la estancia, transitó hasta el aparador, procurando corroborar que aquello se tratara de una equivocación.

La mujer detrás de la recepción le dedicó una afable sonrisa.

—Buenos días, doctora Haruno— saludó con disimulada malicia—, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

—Buenos días— replicó, colocando ambas manos sobre el entarimado de madera—, en realidad sí, creo que hay un problema en el horario de cirugías.

La auxiliar levantó una ceja, intrigada; en silenció, alcanzó la enumeración que todo cirujano se disponía a llenar antes y después de una cirugía, solo para corroborar que lo dicho por la pelirosa fuese verdad.

—Me temo que no hay error alguno, doctora Haruno— indicó, situando el larguero a un costado, lejos de su vista—, el doctor Uchiha en persona solicitó incluirla en la cirugía, debe estar aguardando por usted en la habitación 312.

Sakura no supo que responder, pues estaba demasiado atareada intentando adivinar porqué Itachi la había elegido entre tantas opciones.

Sin más remedio, se dirigió al tercer piso, donde se ubicaba el área de pediatría. Según el informe, el procedimiento consistía en remover un epéndimo intracraneal, generado a partir de células no nerviosas que envuelven las cavidades ventriculares del cerebro. En su corta experiencia como cirujana, sabía que la presencia de un tumor maligno de tal calibre tenía un mal pronóstico.

Al estudiar con mayor detenimiento el registro médico, se percató que la paciente era una niña de quince años llamada Himari. La habían operado dos veces en un lapso de diez años a causa del padecimiento, que no paraba de recidiva y se volvía más agresivo y maligno cada vez que volvía.

Cuando llegó al pabellón de pediatría, encontró a Itachi de pie cerca de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada clavada en el suelo. El cosquilleó en su vientre se avivó tan solo al verlo, asi como los recuerdos del candente sueño.

— ¿Has leído el expediente?

Con dinamismo, el cuerpo de la pelirosa se congeló, encontrándose con unos ojos color ónix que la inspeccionaban de pies a cabeza.

—Lo suficiente para saber que este caso es incurable— dijo Sakura en voz baja.

—La familia se niega a aceptar que su única hija este llegando al final de su vida— respondió, contemplándola directamente a los ojos

—En ese caso, ¿Por qué accediste a operar?— preguntó con seriedad.

—Cuando se trata de un cáncer es difícil saber cuándo parar— ambos echaron un discreto vistazo al interior de la sala, atisbando a la joven en cuestión recostada en la cama, y a su madre a un costado, sosteniendo su mano—, el amor puede ser muy egoísta— las facciones de Itachi se endurecieron y la poca luz que rara vez se percibía en su mirada, se apagó.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Itachi ni siquiera le dio tiempo de rebatir, había dado por zanjada la discusión, y sin decir nada, ingresó en la habitación.

La pelirosa siguió sus pasos de cerca. Examinó con detenimiento la estancia, estudiando la escena; una madre cansada, devastada por la situación, reposaba la mitad del cuerpo sobre la camilla, buscando descanso; un padre atareado, ataviado con un elegante traje yacía en el asiento bajo la ventana, con el teléfono en mano y la mirada fija en la pantalla, y sobre la cama, una niña delgada y macilenta, pero con una sonrisa encantadora. A pesar de la enfermedad que la aquejaba parecía sobrellevarla con entereza.

—Buenos días— habló Sakura con firmeza, atrayendo las miradas hacia su cuerpo—, soy la doctora Haruno y el doctor Uchiha, ambos estaremos a cargo de la cirugía.

La madre, aun adormilada, abandonó su asiento, no sin antes acicalar su cabello y ropas. Ambos se inclinaron hacia ellos en una cordial y respetuosa presentación.

— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Himari?— preguntó Itachi, dirigiéndose a la chica, quien evidentemente abrumada por la repentina atención del médico, esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

—Mejor— replicó en voz baja.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

Sakura aún no estaba habituada a la actitud de Itachi alrededor de los pacientes, le parecía sumamente extraño y cautivador.

—Gracias por aceptar el caso— dijo la madre, transmitiendo su más efusivo agradecimiento; contemplaba a ambos con tanta intensidad, una mezcla de esperanza y desesperación.

— ¿Podría explicarnos la situación con detenimiento?— indagó Sakura. El informe solo contenía la información de rutina e Itachi no había sido lo suficientemente específico para ponerla en contexto.

—El tumor apareció hace diez años. La sometieron a cirugía en dos ocasiones para removerlo, asi como a todas las sesiones de radio y quimioterapia posibles, sin embargo, el tumor no deja de aparecer.

Sakura escuchaba atenta el relato de la madre al mismo tiempo que colocaba a la luz el último escáner de Himari; mostraba una extensa recidiva del tumor, situada en el lóbulo temporal derecho del cerebro. Si bien se trataba de una zona de fácil acceso, la cirugía solo le proporcionaría a la chica unas semanas o meses más de vida, como mucho.

Los próximos minutos transcurrieron en absoluta agonía para la pelirosa. El caso de Himari había ingresado como terminal en el hospital local. Tanto ella como Itachi sabían que estaban alimentando las ilusiones de los padres, quienes realizaban todo lo posible para mantener a su hija con vida.

Ambos agradecieron el tiempo de la familia y se marcharon, prometiendo regresar para realizar el monitoreo de rutina antes de la cirugía.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados de la habitación, Sakura no pudo soportarlo más.

— ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí para llevar el caso?— cuestionó, furiosa. Era poco probable que los padres aceptaran la triste realidad-

Itachi la contempló, estoico. Lejos de sorprenderse por su actitud impertinente, guardó silencio, tanteando la respuesta.

—Eres la única en la que podía confiar— respondió, tajante, sin ninguna consideración en el efecto que generarían las palabras en ella—, pensé que eras capaz de hacerlo, Sakura, ahora me doy cuenta que estaba completamente equivocado.

La respuesta del pelinegro caló hondo en su interior, quizás por el hecho de que una vez más cuestionaba sus habilidades, o tal vez por la sencilla razón de que la opinión de Itachi era importante.

Sin saber precisar lo que sentía, se quedó de pie en medio del pasillo, atisbándolo partir.

* * *

Pasó el resto de la tarde confinada en su habitación, estudiando el caso de Himari, buscando alternativas de tratamiento sin éxito alguno.

Pensó en delegar el caso a uno de los hospitales con la unidad de Neurocirugía más avanzada del país, aunque sabía que a los cirujanos no les convencería el plan de operar a una paciente casi desahuciada.

Deseaba, con toda su alma, otorgarle a Himari treinta años más de vida. Apenas era una niña, y dada su situación, dudaba que estuviera al tanto del mundo que la rodeaba; llevaba toda su existencia confinada a la cama de un hospital, recluida entre las inmaculadas paredes del sanatorio, sin sentir la brisa estival o los rayos del sol acariciar su piel.

Fatigada, cerró el ordenador y recostó el cuerpo sobre la cama. Clavó la mirada en el techo a la par que reproducía las palabras de Itachi una y otra vez en su mente. Estaba molesta, avergonzada y decepcionada.

Si contemplaba el lado luminoso de la situación, aquel aliciente era suficiente para disipar el posible enamoramiento que comenzaba a desarrollar por él. Solo asi se percataba que ambos eran incompatibles, nunca en la vida podrían coexistir como una pareja, estaban destinados a la rivalidad eterna.

—Prepárate frentona— dijo Ino, apareciendo en la habitación, ataviada con un vestido que indicaba su evidente plan de salir.

— ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que llames a la puerta?— rugió, molesta.

—Incontables ocasiones— espetó la rubia, pasando de largo hasta el armario—,pero eso no importa, porque tú y yo saldremos a beber unas cuantas copas esta noche— continuó, buscando entre las distintas prendas el atuendo apropiado para la ocasión.

—No puedo hacerlo, mañana tengo examen.

Y era cierto. Después de su discusión con Itachi, el azabache arribó a la sala de reuniones con actitud onerosa; durante una hora se dedicó a avasallar a los más desafortunados con preguntas confusas, y antes de partir se aseguró de hacer énfasis en calificar sus habilidades mediante un examen a primera hora por la mañana.

—Eres brillante, lo aprobaras— espetó Ino, virando sobre sus tobillos para encararla—, no tan brillante como yo, por supuesto, pero estoy segura que será pan comido.

La pelirosa volvió a tomar asiento sobre la cama. Lo menos que se le antojaba era pasar la noche en vela pensando en el caso que Itachi le había designado, en sus tajantes palabras y en la inminente condena de muerte que le aguardaba por la mañana.

— ¿A qué se debe todo esto?— preguntó, elevando una ceja.

—Conocí a un hombre de camino al hospital hace dos semanas, subimos al mismo taxi por accidente. Pensé en obligarlo a bajar, pero se mostró tan encantador y apenado que me fue imposible hacerlo. Charlamos durante todo el camino, intercambiamos números y lo demás es historia— relató con tanta rapidez que fue casi imposible para Sakura comprender que estaba sucediendo—.Me invitó a salir esta noche a ese sofisticado club de Jazz al centro de la ciudad, pero…

—Lo que viene detrás de un pero siempre es una mierda— replicó la pelirosa.

—Al parecer le había prometido a su primo acudir con él, asi que pensé que sería una buena idea que vinieras conmigo, ya sabes, como una cita doble.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. La vida de Ino era una comedia romántica, simplona y cliché. Detestaba acudir como chaperona, pero lo que más odiaba eran las citas dobles con desconocidos. La rubia tenía esa horrible costumbre de intentar emparejarla con individuos completamente detestables.

—Sabes lo que pienso sobre esto, cerda— comentó, levantándose de la cama.

—Lo sé, lo sé— replicó, restando importancia a la molestia de la pelirosa—, pero esta vez te encantara, lo prometo. Él es un hombre endemoniadamente apuesto, y por lo que mencionó sobre su primo, puede que sea igual o mejor parecido.

Sakura desvió la vista de la espalda de Ino y contuvo las ganas de vomitar en la alfombra. Tanto ella como Tsunade continuaban inmiscuyéndose en su situación sentimental; ambas compartían el odio hacia Sasuke y la creencia de que era momento en que ella se armara de valor y conociera a otro chico.

—Mierda, Ino— dijo entre dientes, caminando hacia el tocador para acicalar su cabellera y colocar un poco de maquillaje.

—Estoy segura que algo bueno surgirá— dijo la de melena blonda, entusiasmada.

—Lo dudo— masculló Sakura—, no tengo nada que ponerme— gesticulo sin apartar la mirada del reflejo que proyectaba el espejo.

—Encontré el atuendo apropiado— expuso, sacando del fondo del armario el ajuar que utilizaría esa noche—, con esto dejaras todos sin aliento.

* * *

El lugar estaba repleto, atiborrado de almas melómanas ansiosas de degustar una buena botella de vino mientras escuchaban a los mejores exponentes de la década.

La sonata del piano y el saxofón se entremezclaba agradablemente con el sonido de las charlas y risas que brotaban de los comensales. El decorado no distaba demasiado de otros lugares en los cuales había estado con anterioridad, poseía esa chispa nostálgica del antaño, transportaba a otra época, donde los ideales de libertad y los movimientos sociales predominaban.

El hombre de la entrada las dirigió a una zona exclusiva. Su mesa se ubicaba en la planta alta, donde los asientos se disponían en palcos.

Ambas tomaron asiento en los taburetes correspondientes, cada una a lado de la mesa. La cita de Ino aún no arribaba, contaba con quince minutos de retraso. Aun cuando la rubia pretendía que eso no le importaba, Sakura sabía que en el fondo, le aterraba que la dejaran plantada.

—Lamento la demora, el tráfico al oriente de la ciudad es un asco.

—Shisui— dijo Ino, esbozando una sonrisa que podía enamorar a cualquiera—, comenzaba a pensar que no aparecerías.

—Nunca me atrevería a dejar a una dama plantada, sobre todo si es tan bella como tú— repuso Shisui, besando el dorso de su mano—, veo que trajiste compañía— espetó, posando la oscura mirada que evocaba a cierto pelinegro en sus pensamientos.

—Haruno Sakura, Shisui— espetó Ino, rodeándole el brazo y apegando su cuerpo con descarada confianza—, Shisui, Haruno Sakura, mi mejor amiga.

Vacilante, la pelirosa se puso de pie. Tenía la certeza de que había contemplado a Shisui en otra ocasión, pero no sabía precisar cuándo o bajo cuales circunstancias.

—Asi que tú eres el endemoniadamente atractivo hombre del que Ino no deja de hablar— espetó con malicia, aquella era su venganza, y la degustaría mientras durara.

El pelinegro rio y asintió con la cabeza

—Culpable de todos los cargos— respondió, estrechando su mano.

—Prometiste que traerías a tu primo— le recordó la rubia, intentando disipar la incomodidad que el comentario de la pelirosa dejo colgado en el aire.

—Por supuesto, no debe demorar en llegar, argumentó que debía atender una llamada.

Nunca fue una devota o creyente de los milagros o misericordia de los dioses, no obstante, si existía uno, esperaba que aquel inconveniente lo obligara a desaparecer. Sentía una extraña sensación en el estómago y un nudo aferrado a su garganta, como si se tratase de un mal presentimiento.

—Lamento la tardanza.

Sakura parpadeó, anonadada. Aquello debía tratarse de una puta broma. Los afilados sentidos de la pelirosa conocieron el rumor de la voz; su corazón dio un vuelco en reconocimiento cuando constató, con la mirada, lo que su oído le comunicaba. Un hormigueo recorrió sus extremidades, la respiración tornándose desbocada.

— ¿A caso no podía aguardar?— pregunto Shisui.

Sakura lanzó una mirada aterrada a Ino. Las manos le comenzaron a temblar, tratando de atribuir la coyuntura a una mórbida pesadilla.

—No— dijo Itachi, reparando absolutamente en ella.

Para su desgracia, aquella noche lucia más atractivo que de costumbre; llevaba un jersey de cuello redondo en azul marino, arremangado por debajo de los codos, perfectamente combinado con un pantalón del mismo color y botas de agujeta negras.

Podía sentir que al igual que ella, también la observaba. Muy en el fondo, agradecía la persuasión de Ino al obligarla a usar el vestido verde esmeralda de seda que había abandonado en su closet meses atrás. Si bien, no era asustado, remarcaba su estrecha cintura, y dejaba al descubierto la cantidad de piel necesaria para dejar algo a la imaginación.

—Sakura— canturreó Itachi en un frágil murmullo.

— ¿Ustedes dos se conocen?— interrumpió Shisui, mientras el desconcierto, y eventualmente la realización, impregnaban su hermosa faz— ¿Te refieres a la Sakura de la que tanto hablas? ¿La ex prometida de Sasuke?

Atisbó el intercambio de palabras entre los recién llegados, a la par que su corazón se agitaba dolorosamente en su caja torácica. No podía culpar a Ino, ¿Cómo iba a saber que Shisui era primo de Sasuke e Itachi?

—Apuesto a que las referencias no son del todo buenas— espetó Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros. No iba a permitir que su pasado ni su presente, arruinaran la velada.

—Por supuesto que no— negó Shisui, sonriente—, te considera un hermoso dolor de trasero.

Sakura se ruborizó, ¿asi que Itachi hablaba sobre ella?, el solo hecho de pensarlo avivó la extraña sensación instalada en su estómago, esparciendo una calidez por todo su cuerpo.

—Shisui— habló Itachi con tono censurador, tomando asiento a lado de ella.

Sin darse cuenta, la tensión se había disipado del ambiente, y en cuestión de minutos, con la música fluyendo y las bebidas dispuestas en las copas, Ino y su acompañante se sumergieron en su propia conversación, otorgándoles tiempo y algo de privacidad.

La pelirosa suponía que si deseaba sobrellevar la noche necesitaría algo más que un Martini seco.

Era guapísimo. Tan atractivo que despistaba, poseía el tipo de belleza que hace que los ojos den vuelta. Tenía el físico de un rufián rico, del hermoso villano de telenovela.

—Por un momento imagine que estarías en el hospital— habló, rompiendo con la tortuosa afonía.

—Yo imagine que estarías en casa, estudiando para el examen— musitó, dando un elegante trago a la botella de la cerveza, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—Bueno, parece que no todo es como lo vislumbramos.

Notó como la comisura de sus labios se alzaba, formando una ínfima y a duras penas perceptible sonrisa.

—Estoy pasando un rato agradable— admitió, atisbando el lugar.

—Los bares no son mi escena— agregó la pelirosa.

La situación dejo de parecerle atemorizante, y empezaba a intrigarle. A pesar de la discusión, Sakura nunca había considerado agradecerle a Ino el hecho de concretar una reunión con su jefe y mentor. Si bien, aquello distaba de ser una cita, en el fondo lo anhelaba.

— ¿Y por qué estás en uno?— preguntó el pelinegro, mostrándose genuinamente intrigado.

—Ino puede ser bastante persuasiva—exhaló, desviando la mirada hacia la rubia y Shisui— además, me han dicho que necesito una distracción.

Un doloroso golpe de realización impactó en sus costillas al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. No pretendía sonar tan desesperada.

—Asi que accediste a venir— susurró Itachi con una sonrisa sutil.

La valentía liquida comenzaba a hacer de las suyas en su sistema.

—Tú también— replicó ella acentuando el rubor de sus mejillas.

Sin notarlo, acortaron la distancia que los mantenía alejados. Desde ese punto, percibía las notas varoniles de su característica colonia, asi como el hilillo de alcohol en su cálido aliento. Sonaba como si estuviera coqueteando con ella. Oh dios, ¿lo estaba haciendo? no sabía cómo actuar, que pensar o como respirar. El silencio se extendió entre ellos hasta que fue demasiado tarde para que respondiera. Estaba feliz de que su jefe la hubiera notado, y que existía la ínfima posibilidad de que estuviera coqueteándole, haciéndola sentir cosas que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

—Shisui es bastante…exasperante— repuso, aclarándose la garganta— ya había orquestado algunas citas a ciegas con anterioridad, pero esta vez no mencionó que se trataría de una— de nueva cuenta, levantó la comisura de sus labios en algo cercano a una sonrisa mientras le dedicaba una mustia mirada de soslayo.

A pesar de los intentos de Itachi por ser cauteloso, el hecho de arriesgarse a mencionar que aquello era una cita, no fue impedimento para que sus ojos negros vagaran por sus largas y torneadas piernas. Sakura se ruborizó como una niña pequeña. Ni en sus mejores sueños habría imaginado que la relación escalaria del odio a la atracción.

—Debo admitir que soy bastante malo en esto— comentó, bebiendo de un trago lo que restaba del contenido de la botella.

— ¿En qué?— pregunto Sakura, fingiendo inocencia. Sabía que mantenía una relación con la mujer que contempló en su oficina semanas atrás, sin embargo, necesitaba corroborar que estaba soltero.

—Citas— señaló, buscando con la mirada a un mesero que pudiese proporcionarle otra cerveza.

—De verdad no puedo creerlo— se apresuró ella, dándole otro trago a su Martini.

— ¿Cómo es eso?— cuestionó, divertido, animado a morder el anzuelo.

Intencionalmente, sus rodillas chocaron contra uno de los muslos del pelinegro. Por un segundo pensó que se apartaría, pero se llevó una sorpresa al notar que el premeditado contacto no lo molestaba, y al contrario de lo que ella imaginaba, se mantuvo ahí, inmóvil, permitiendo que perdurara.

—Eres demasiado atractivo para sufrir complicaciones en una cita— ni siquiera el creciente martilleo de sus nervios le impidió realizar tan descarada aseveración—, puedo apostar a que las chicas se arrojaban a tus brazos, y también, puedo confirmarlo.

Sakura sintió un galopante impulso por mostrarse sincera, aun cuando era incorrecto. La directiva no debía enterarse de eso, mucho menos Sasuke. No obstante, durante años, había contemplado el mundo a través de los ojos del menor de los Uchiha, y hoy se encontraba cautivada por el fulgor de la presencia de Itachi.

Aposta y petulante, el azabache acarició con el pulgar la piel de su antebrazo izquierdo, trazando suaves e inteligibles patrones sobre el terso y níveo lienzo.

Ciertas partes de su anatomía respondieron de inmediato; presionó las rodillas para aliviar algo del dolor que comenzaba a aumentar con el tacto de Itachi.

—Asi que, ¿consideras que soy atractivo?— dijo Itachi, sin hacer ningún movimiento para alejarse. Su voz era baja, apenas por encima de un susurro.

—A este punto ya deberías saberlo— masculló, mordiendo su labio inferior.

* * *

Humedeció su rostro con un poco de papel para disipar el inminente sonrojo que decoraba sus mejillas. El alcohol estaba haciendo de las suyas en su sistema, y si de verdad pretendía contenerse lo mejor era dar por terminada la noche y regresar a casa.

Había pasado las últimas dos horas charlando y coqueteando con Itachi, lo cual aún no terminaba de procesar; era un hombre inteligente y divertido cuando se lo proponía. Hablaron de cosas triviales, anécdotas de la infancia, los desamores de la adolescencia y su paso por la universidad, evitaron mencionar a sus antiguas parejas, puesto que no era necesario sacar a coalición un tema tan delicado.

No obstante, ella sabía que en cuanto saliera del bar y arribara la mañana siguiente al hospital ambos retomarían los papeles que interpretaban a la perfección: el como jefe y ella como subordinada.

Soltó un suspiro al cruzar la puerta del tocador; con paso elegante, se desplazó por el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a su mesa.

Por lo que era capaz de percibir, la noche para Ino y Shisui aún era joven, ponía en tela de juicio que la rubia pusiera si quiera un pie dentro del apartamento.

— ¿Sucede algo?— preguntó Itachi, reparando en su presencia.

—Creo que es momento de irme a casa— replicó, medio sonriendo.

Un halo de decepción surco los ojos ónix de su acompañante.

— ¿Pedirás un taxi?— indagó, levantándose de su asiento, atisbándola expectante.

—No— negó con la cabeza, a la par que tomaba el bolso de mano —, el apartamento no queda lejos de aquí, cuatro o cinco cuadras a la derecha.

El pelinegro arrugó el entrecejo, reservado. Durante el tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos, Sakura había aprendido que tal gesto solo se hacía presente cuando algo le molestaba.

—Es tarde— reparó él, echando un vistazo al reloj de pulsera.

—Puedo cuidarme sola, si eso a lo que te refieres— sonrió con donaire.

Itachi negó con la cabeza y antes de que emitiera otra replica ya se encontraban caminando en dirección a la salida.

El aire gélido de la madrugada los recibió al abandonar la estancia. Sakura se maldijo internamente, al haber descartado la posibilidad de llevar una chaqueta consigo, no obstante, sus procesos mentales se redujeron a niveles increíblemente pobres al sentir como el azabache colocaba su propio saco sobre sus hombros, tal cual película romántica.

Hilvanó una tímida sonrisa. Era la primera vez que un hombre tenía ese gesto con ella. Aun cuando su propio orgullo le impidiera admitirlo, en el fondo, se sentía feliz de prolongar la velada. Aquella noche había contemplado una faceta de Itachi que le confería un aire hipnotizaste, no se trataba de la gélida personalidad de jefe y mentor, sino la de un ser genuino, relajado.

Iniciaron el trayecto en silencio, quizás tratando de asimilar los sucesos trascendentales de la noche. Caminaban lado a lado, con la vista al frente. Sakura percibía el penetrante olor de su piel y fragancia en el cuello del saco; aquel aroma quedaría impregnado en su memoria por el resto de su existencia.

— ¿Por qué terminaste tu compromiso con Sasuke?— preguntó Itachi, con sus diáfanos ojos negros clavados en su rostro.

La historia con el Uchiha menor era complicada y atenuante. Sakura conseguiría enlistar al menos cincuenta razones por las cuales se separó de Sasuke, sin embargo, no tenía caso avivar recuerdos amargos.

Exhaló con fuerza al mismo tiempo que carraspeaba para disipar la piquiña de incomodidad quemándole la garganta.

—Un día me percaté que no lo amaba— respondió con la mirada ausente—, sé que puede sonar un tanto frívolo, pero a lo que me refiero es que estábamos bien cuando éramos buenos juntos y no nos malentendíamos— aclaró.

—Entiendo…— masculló, observándola empedernidamente.

Sakura se encontró poseída por el extraño impulso de complacerlo con honestidad.

— ¿Por qué no llevas una buena relación con tu familia?— interpeló, insegura.

Sasuke nunca se inmutó en mencionar cual era todo el misterio en cuanto a la situación de Itachi con sus padres. Recordaba que la mera mención de su nombre era un acto profano, tanto Fugaku como Mikoto se habían encargado de disipar su imagen hasta condenarlo al olvido.

—Ah— dijo al fin, tras una larga pausa—, asi que lo notaste— añadió con tintes de sarcasmo—. Mi padre deseaba que siguiera sus pasos, una especie de tradición familiar con la cual termine— concluyó con voz rasposa.

—Debe ser…complejo— balbuceó con parsimonia.

—De cierta forma— consintió—, puedo contarte la historia completa en otra ocasión, por ahora no quiero arruinar el momento.

Sakura enmudeció, ¿acaso estaba sugiriendo que tuvieran otra cita?, ¿o tal vez era una excusa para no indagar en el tema?, cualquiera de las dos opciones, llegó a la conclusión de que estaba cruzando un límite del que difícilmente encontraría retorno.

—Me encantaría— dijo, sonriendo ladinamente.

Sentía el incesante martilleo de su corazón galopar contra su pecho. Basculo la vista por la calle, hasta posarla nuevamente en su acompañante.

— ¿Por qué has estado envidándome los últimos días?— inquirió, deteniéndose a mitad de la calle.

¿Cómo responder a su pregunta?, sin embargo, era demasiado ingenuo considerar que no se percataría de su actitud renuente. El descubrimiento de sus sentimientos era abrumador, aun no sabía precisar lo que Itachi generaba en ella, pero era algo distinto.

—Lo hice porque tuve un sueño contigo— dijo apenada, sonrojándose.

— ¿Qué clase de sueño?— curioseó, levantando una ceja.

Sakura usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desvanecerse a causa de un colapso nervioso, ¿en verdad le cuestionaba que tipo de sueño?, por supuesto debía imaginarlo o al menos vislumbrarlo.

En respuesta enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo; el rubor en sus mejillas era tan intenso que desvelaba el oscuro secreto sin ser pronunciado. Nerviosa, mordió su labio inferior a la par que llevaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Eso pareció ser suficiente aliciente para Itachi, puesto que lo comprendió en ipso facto.

—Fue una tontería— aclaró, procurando ocultar el temblor en su tono de voz—, estuvo fuera semi control.

— ¿Fue bueno?— dijo el pelinegro; la pregunta, sin duda, gutural.

Por un segundo, Sakura tuvo la noción de que terminaría por desmayarse. El asunto era bochornoso, no se suponía que Itachi estuviese al tanto de sus fantasías sexuales, mucho menos saber que era el protagonista.

—Si— Profirió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No debes avergonzarte— intentó consolarla, ofreciéndole una genuina sonrisa de algarabía—, a todos nos ha sucedido.

—Está mal.

—No me siento ofendido o molesto.

—Por supuesto que no— expresó, rodando los ojos. Para ser un genio consideraba que en ocasiones era un cretino o simplemente un poco avanzado que los demás—. Eres mi jefe y el hermano de Sasuke, es extraño.

Las palabras de Sakura cayeron sobre ellos con todo el peso del cruel develamiento.

Su corazón se precipitó en un latido doloroso al percatarse de la declaración; todo lo que acababa de ocurrir horas atrás no iba a repetirse, era incorrecto y ambos debían entenderlo.

Atisbó alrededor de la calle para percatarse que habían arribado a su apartamento. Dubitativa, apartó el saco de sus hombros, estrechándolo en dirección a Itachi en señal de tregua.

—Supongo que hemos llegado— masculló, desviando la mirada hacia el complejo residencial vertical.

—Quizás debería entrar ya— sentenció, llena de incertidumbre. Sus dedos se rozaron ínfimamente.

¿Estaba esperando que hiciera un movimiento?, no, aquello era imposible, una mala idea, aun si intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ser amigable.

Ninguno de los dos daba señal alguna de marcharse. La pelirosa se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, encontrándose en el proceso un brillo perturbador, un fulgor que delataba indómita pasión.

—La veré mañana, doctora Haruno— dijo Itachi terminante, a modo de despedida— su voz era profunda y deleitosa.

Pese a sus conocimientos anatómicos y fisiológicos, Sakura no pudo precisar el efecto que abrumó su cuerpo al escucharlo. El calor contenido en su vientre era doloroso y palpitante.

—Buenas noches, jefe— espetó, sugestiva, dando media vuelta hacia el recibidor para desaparecer en la negrura de la noche.

Cuando cruzó por las puertas del lobby, soltó un suspiro de genuino alivio, recargando la espalda contra las enormes puertas de madera, a la par que unía sus rodillas, ejerciendo la cantidad de presión y fricción adecuada entre sus muslos para acallar el palpitante tormento que la aquejaba desde el comienzo de la velada.

* * *

Durante el transcurso de la mañana, tras los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, Sakura se dispuso a realizar la operación de Himari.

Tras pasar la noche en vela, la pelirosa llegó a la conclusión de que estaba siendo cobarde, o tal vez un tanto perezosa. Quizás solo iba a operar porque no tenía ánimos de enfrentarse a la familiar para decirles que, lamentablemente, había llegado el momento en que Himari partiera.

Al abrir el cráneo de la niña, encontró una telaraña tumoral; algunas zonas de cerebro y sus vasos sanguíneos necrosados, de modo que no había mucho por hacer.

Mientras ayudaba a suturar el cuero cabelludo, se reprimía a si misma por haber accedido a realizar la intervención. Himari no iba a curarse.

Luego de abandonar el quirófano, optó por reunirse con la familia de la niña en una de las habitaciones destinadas para dar las malas noticias; el personal del hospital se refería a estas como la sala de sentencias, puesto que solo en ocasiones especiales se delegaba a los pacientes y acompañantes a ese sitio.

—Me temo que la operación no servirá de mucho— masculló, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse calmada. No se sentía satisfecha consigo misma, aquella situación la había sumergido en una encrucijada de sentimientos encontrados—, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que suceda lo inevitable.

La madre dejo escapar un profundo sollozo, tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos por el llanto, al igual que el padre de la chica, quien procuraba no fragmentarse.

Sakura dio un respingo asustado al notar la mano de la mujer entrelazarse con la suya; con lágrimas en los ojos, y la voz entre cortada dijo:

—Debió ser complicado para usted operarla, sabiendo que serviría de poco— ligeramente estrujo su mano—, pero quiero que sepa que estamos profundamente agradecidos. Los demás médicos se negaron a escucharnos. Sé que mi hija va a morir… solo quiero más tiempo con ella, eso es todo.

—Con un poco de suerte tal vez consiga unos meses más— dijo en un intento de suavizar el golpe; encontrando un equilibrio entre la realidad y la esperanza.

Minutos después, abandonó la pequeña habitación, dejando a la familia postrados en el sofá, manteniendo una charla casual.

Mientras recorría el pasillo del hospital en penumbra, se maravilló con la linda mañana de verano que se vislumbraba a través de uno de los ventanales, tornando el ambiente anodino del sanatorio en uno ligeramente esperanzador.

Se resguardó en el cuarto de suplementos, permitiéndose derramar unas cuentas lágrimas en pos a su fracaso.

Escuchó un ligero andar en el exterior, mas no le prestó atención. Necesitaba lamentarse lo suficiente antes de encarar sus deberes.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, dirigió sus fanales esmeraldas a la persona recién llegada, percatándose que se trataba de Itachi.

Dubitativo, el azabache cerró la mampara tras de sí, examinándola de pies a cabeza.

—No debiste permitir que lo hiciera— reclamó ella; la voz entrecortada por el llanto. Poco le interesaba si Itachi la contemplaba en ese estado, se sentía furiosa, impotente.

—Hiciste lo que consideraste apropiado — sentenció, vedando los pensamientos de la pelirosa—, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable.

Era curiosa la forma de obrar del destino. Semanas atrás le había dicho algo similar a Itachi para brindarle consuelo, procurando disipar la culpa que recaía sobre sus hombros a causa de los fallos. Ahora, era él quien acudía a su rescate, consciente del torrente de emociones que la coyuntura desataría.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al notar el liviano peso de una mano sobre su hombro, y sin dudarlo, viro sobre sus tobillos para encararlo.

Itachi no dijo nada, limitándose a guardar silencio. Antes de que pudiera procesarlo, el azabache la envolvió en sus brazos. Instintivamente, le rodeó la cintura, ocultando el rostro entre el espacio disponible entre su hombro y cuello, acoplándose perfectamente a su cuerpo.

—La vida sin esperanza es completamente difícil, Sakura— susurró en su oído, pasando una mano por su cabello.

Sin embargo, con cuanta facilidad consigue la ilusión, volverlos necios a todos.

**Continuara **

**Creo que es uno de los capítulos más extensos hasta el momento. Estaba emocionada de llegar a este punto de la historia, porque considero que es una pauta en lo vendrá.**

**Ojala hayan disfrutado del capitulo tanto como disfrute yo al escribirlo. **

**Solo me queda agradecerles por su paciencia y el tiempo que dedican a leer este fic, asi como dejar un review, en verdad, todo esto me motiva a continuar escribiendo. **

**Sin nada más que añadir, esto es todo por el momento, espero regresar pronto con una actualización. **

**Donde quiera que se encuentren les mando un fuerte abrazo y los mejores deseos en estos tiempos difíciles. **

**Nos leemos hasta la próxima**

**Shekb ma Shieraki anni**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7 **

Dentro de su profesión los altibajos eran comunes.

Durante los últimos días la carga de trabajo era tan extensa que ni siquiera había puesto un pie dentro de su apartamento.

Como jefe del departamento de Neurocirugía, su labor no finalizaba al abandonar el quirófano, sino todo lo contrario, el papeleo se acumulaba a diario sobre su escritorio y por más que intentaba aventajar ese asunto en las horas libres, no lograba darlo por zanjado.

A esto se le sumaba que los casos que recaían en sus manos eran deprimentes. Aun cuando el Hospital General de Konohagakure poseía una reputación intachable sobre los demás sanatorios del área, había coyunturas que superaban la capacidad de los trabajadores.

Tan solo en el transcurso de la mañana, en la reunión con sus residentes, analizaron un caso de una joven que ingresó al hospital con muerte cerebral tras sufrir hipoxia.

Sin lugar a dudas, había tenido más contacto con la muerte de lo que esperaba, y eso comenzaba a desgastarlo, no solo física si no también mentalmente. Empezaba a contemplar tentativa la idea de tomar unas vacaciones, aunque sabía que era prácticamente imposible.

Atareado, abandonó la sala de juntas, disponiéndose a recorrer los desiertos y anónimos pasillos.

—Doctor Uchiha— aclamó una petimetra enfermera a sus espaldas, obligándolo a detenerse.

Deseaba, con todo su ser, que no se tratase de algún asunto de urgencia inmediata. Necesitaba dormir un poco, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos. Si tenía suerte, conseguirá descansar dos o tres horas antes de la última cirugía, eso si no se presentaba alguna cuestión que requiriera su atención.

— ¿Si?— preguntó, estoico.

—La directora desea verlo en su oficina— informó, utilizando todas sus fuerzas para no colapsar en un ataque de nervios.

Asintió con un ligero gesto de cabeza y dirigió su andar hacia el ascensor.

Desconocía las causas por las cuales Tsunade podría citarlo a una reunión, aunque tenía la ligera sospecha que todo se debía al caso delegado a Sakura.

Con la pelirosa en sus pensamientos, puso un pie dentro del ascensor. Esa era otra cuestión que lo soliviantaba: tras la cita a ciegas coordinada por Shisui, se mostraba inhábil de sacar a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

Por un instante, vislumbró que se trataba de un sentimiento pasajero, algo momentáneo; llevaba mucho tiempo a solas, y por lo que rememoraba, Izumi era la única mujer con la que entabló un vínculo romántico. No obstante, Sakura agitaba en su interior emociones que nunca antes había experimentado, era sorprendente como con una sencilla sonrisa consiguiera entorpecer todos sus procesos mentales

Su inteligencia lo cautivaba, de comportamiento intemperante y belleza etérea, Sakura se las apañaba para fascinarlo.

Intranquilo, restregó una mano contra su rostro, tratando de aclarar su rostro y disipar cualquier mínimo indicio de lasitud.

No dejaba de preguntarse a sí mismo cómo era que Sasuke permitió que se marchara de su lado. Con Sakura podía tenerlo todo, ya fuese el paraíso o el averno.

Esos pensamientos ocupaban su mente mientras abandonaba el elevador y se dirigía a la oficina de Tsunade. La pelirosa aparecía en su mente más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Al arribar al despacho ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de anunciar su llegada, la rubia estaba esperándolo y cualquier cosa que estuviese realizando podría aguardar un rato.

—Itachi— musitó la blonda a manera de saludo, situando la mirada ambarina en fu faz—, toma asiento, por favor— agregó tan formal como de costumbre.

El aludido acató las órdenes disfrazadas de sugerencia, situándose en una de las sillas acolchonadas dispuestas frente al sobrio escritorio de madera.

—Lamento interrumpir tus arduas labores, pero hay un tema de vital importancia del que debemos hablar— dijo con calma.

—No hay problema— indicó; sus músculos tan tensos como una cuerda.

—Como bien sabrás, Sarutobi anunció su retiro oficial hace algunos días— espetó Tsunade en un afectado tono de confidencialidad—. Tras pasar algunas horas con la junta de directivos los candidatos para tomar el puesto, los demás accionistas y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que la persona indicada para llevar la batuta de ahora en adelante eres tú.

La oferta de Tsunade era una vuelta a su trayectoria personal, una nueva senda, tormentosa y sólida. Cuando accedió a tomar el puesto mientras la junta deliberaba quien sería el nuevo jefe, Itachi pensó que aquello lo ayudaría a recuperarse de las fatalidades de su propia vida, resultaba extraño, aunque aceptable, creíble.

— ¿Yo?— apostilló, incrédulo. Las cosas se movían demasiado rápido.

—Eres un hombre oven, con energía. Tu pericia puede traer aportaciones que mejoraran el departamento de Neurocirugía. Eres una brisa de aire fresco, Itachi y es justo lo que necesita este hospital— dijo, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

Demasiados pensamientos se galopaban en su mente. Cuando ingresó a la universidad nunca imaginó que obtendría un puesto de poder en tan poco tiempo, siempre pensó que pasaría la mayor parte de su vida fungiendo una labor como cirujano más. Sin embargo, la oportunidad de la directiva le abría las puertas a un sinfín de posibilidades, lo cual lo aterraba, no porque no lo deseara, sino por el simple hecho de que toda esa situación era más grande de lo que podía tragar.

—Por supuesto no debes darme una respuesta inmediata— prosiguió la rubia, como si estuviese hablando de un tema tan trivial como el clima o la jardinería—. Entenderé si el puesto te resulta demasiado.

Itachi negó con la cabeza, esta vez acompañado de una sonrisa forzada. Se quedó sentado en silencio durante unos segundos, contemplando una de sus anos, los nudillos y uñas cambiando del blanco al rosa mientras apretaba y relajaba los dedos. Sabía que con el cargo vendrían sacrificios.

—En lo absoluto— decretó—. El cargo me sienta bien.

Tsunade le ofreció una sonrisa breve.

—El hospital dará una fiesta en conmemoración a los cincuenta años de su apertura, la directiva consideró prudente anunciar en la gala tu permanencia como jefe del departamento— comentó la rubia, juntando las manos sobre el escritorio.

Luego de abandonar la oficina, Itachi se dirigió a uno de los baños, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y confinándose en el último cubículo. Estaba sudando y temblando; no enfermo sino horrorizado por el nuevo espectro de su persona.

* * *

Le había tomado casi un mes distribuir los muebles y objetos por el departamento; apartaba esto y aquello para Shisui, cajas para la beneficencia y otras tantas para la basura.

No se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo en el piso que amablemente, el agente de bienes raíces, catalogó como "perfecto" para un "atractivo hombre soltero". Por supuesto, no encajaba en ninguna de las dos categorías.

Con su nuevo hogar, estaba borrando la evidencia del tiempo que había pasado a lado de Izumi.

Entró en el salón de paredes decoradas con exquisitas obras de arte y se sentó en el sofá recen adquirido. La habitación olía a detergente, con una fuerte fragancia de lavanda.

—Puedes ver el lado bueno de la situación— dijo Shisui, sin mirarlo realmente, llevaba más de cuarenta minutos organizando uno de los estantes con la selecta discografía de Itachi—.Quizás con tu nuevo puesto puedas arreglar las cosas con tu padre.

En efecto, la delicada coyuntura con Fugaku era otro de los asuntos que de vez en cuando perturbaba su sueño. Había transcurrido más de una década de los acontecimientos, y por lo visto, la furia de su padre no tenía claudicación cercana.

Itachi inspiró y frunció el ceño.

—La única forma de hacerlo es si me convierto en abogado, y me temo que es demasiado tarde.

—Créeme, aun no comprendo cómo sigue empecinado a castigarte por tomar una dirección diferente. A final de cuentas, la firma va de maravilla con Sasuke al mando.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros con la simple mención de su hermano.

—No era a Sasuke a quien mi padre quería, si no a mí, su primogénito— dijo, llevando la botella de cerveza medio vacía hasta sus labios.

¿Cuánto perduraría el sentimiento de culpabilidad? No importaba cuantas veces se dijera a si mismo que había tomado la decisión adecuada. Continuaba perdiéndose en el intrincado laberinto de asociaciones, sendas emocionales que lo conducían a una infelicidad más profunda.

— ¿Dónde demonios te metiste la noche anterior?— increpó Shisui, virando sobre sus tobillos para contemplarlo.

—Acompañé a Sakura a su apartamento— respondió.

—Eso explica porque dejaste de atender a las llamadas a cierta hora de la madrugada— añadió el azabache, lanzándole una mirada sugestiva.

—No es lo que imaginas— rebatió Itachi, ceremonioso. Shisui unió las cejas en una falsa pose de cavilación—. No comiences a hacerte ideas extrañas respecto a mi relación con Sakura. Ella es mi aprendiz y yo soy su jefe.

—Eso lo hace todavía más interesante, ¿no lo crees?— espetó con malicia, haciendo gala del don que le permitía percibir las cosas a metros de distancia—.Quizás quien está haciéndose ideas extrañas eres tú, Itachi-kun.

La aseveración lo dejo pasmado. Sin duda alguna, la noche en el bar lucia sublime con aquel vestido satinado verde; su tez nívea absurdamente tersa, la tela resaltaba sus evidentes atributos femeninos: cintura estrecha, piernas largas y torneadas, un generoso escote que enmarcaba sus apetitosos senos; la mirada verde tan diáfana para dejar fluir sus oscuras emociones.

—No es apropiado— dijo Itachi, abatido.

Sin lugar a dudas, lo de la cita improvisada no debía repetirse. De ahora en adelante seria el jefe de Sakura hasta que alguno de los dos decidiera marcharse del hospital. No era correcto abusar del poder que su nuevo cargo le confería, y tampoco era justo reducir el conocimiento y habilidades de la pelirosa a un rumor absurdo sobre un posible romance. Ella merecía más que eso.

— ¿De qué manera no lo es?— soltó Shisui de barrajo, ignorando el evidente debate interno de Itachi—. Sakura es una mujer adulta que puede tomar sus propias decisiones. Además, está claro que tu matrimonio con Izumi ha terminado y no tiene salvación.

—Es más complicado— repuso, dando otro largo sorbo a su cerveza—. A partir del lunes me convertiré en su jefe— puntualizó, clavando sus ojos ónix en Shisui—, y por si no lo olvidas, estamos hablando de la ex prometida de mi hermano menor.

Otro estigma se sumaba a la lista.

— ¿Y eso que?— arguyó Shisui, sin encontrar malignidad alguna en la posible relación—.Los dos sabemos que Sasuke puede ser un cretino— Itachi coincidió, muy a su pesar—. La chica te atrae, y me tranquiliza saber que todavía existe alguien que tiene el poder de hacer que la sangre vaya de tu corazón a la entrepierna. No se trata de un instinto primitivo ligado al dominio, Itachi.

—Mi nueva posición como jefe de Neurocirugía y su antor pueden ponerla en una situación delicada. Si los altos mandos llegan a tener una mínima sospecha respecto a lo que sucede entre nosotros dos, la que pagaría el castigo seria ella, no yo— dijo en voz baja, pero con cierto desafío.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke en todo esto?— repelió Shisui.

Itachi puso los ojos en blanco. Más allá del instinto primitivo ligado al dominio, la rivalidad existente entre ellos se remontaba años atrás, cuando Sasuke procuraba imitarlo y superarlo. La situación le recordaba a las inminentes discusiones que un juguete desataba, sin embargo, Sakura no era un objeto, y su hermano no era un hombre de perdón.

—Está mal, Shisui, para ambos— concluyó Itachi, resignado.

El pelinegro colocó una mano sobre su hombro y lo estrujo con cariño.

—Sin duda alguna, estas condenado y no tienes salvación.

* * *

Como era costumbre, el lunes por la mañana Itachi y los residentes se congregaron en la sala de juntas para estudiar los casos recién llegados al sanatorio.

Sin embargo, la atención del pelinegro se encontraba en otra parte, reos del pineocitoma o el meticuloso análisis de sus pupilos.

La noticia de su ascenso era información clasificada; nadie, salvo Tsunade y Shisui, sabían que dentro de unos días el anuncio oficial se realizaría: Uchiha Itachi sustituiría a Hiruzen Sarutobi como jefe del departamento de Neurocirugía.

Sus fanales ónix fueron a parar en la pelirosa, quien yacía postrada en las últimas filas del auditorio, con la mirada fija en la efigie proyectada y su absoluta e indivisible atención en el residente sobre el estrado. Observó detenidamente sus facciones aristocráticas; la nariz pequeña y respingona en la punta, los labios carnosos y bien delimitados, los ojos verdes con brillo lemanita, tan transparentes que permitían a cualquiera dejar fluir sus más oscuras pretensiones. Era hermosa, demasiado bella para ser verdad.

Imaginó que los días de resguardo obligatorio lo ayudarían a sosegar sus pensamientos y aclarar sus sentimientos. Había enlistado todas las razones existentes por las que era imposible mantener una relación con Sakura, y llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía nada en claro. Estaba inmerso en un conflicto, ético, oral y de cualquier índole posible. Sakura era un fruto prohibido.

Si sus neuronas funcionaban bien, y el juicio no le fallaba, la opción más viable era dejar de pensar en ella de la forma en que lo hacía hasta ahora, desbancar el ínfimo atisbo de sentimientos e imponer una relación meramente laboral, tal cual acordaron llevar desde el comienzo.

¿Pero por qué se rehusaba a aceptar esa idea?, la noche en el bar, supo que ella respondía a sus torpes intentos de coqueteo, con la misma devoción que él los forjaba. Durante esas dos horas había llegado a desvelar más de lo que cualquier mortal pudiese observar a simple vista.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de exposición, Itachi optó por finalizar la reunión. Uno a uno, los residentes abandonaron la sala pretendiendo continuar con las labores del día, dejándolo solo con sus turbios pensamientos.

— ¿Itachi?

Atrapado en la intricada red de ponderaciones, el aludido parpadeó, aturdido. Frente a él estaba Sakura; la melena rosada atada en una coleta alta improvisada. Llevaba un traje quirúrgico color índigo, mismo que se ajustaba a la perfección a las curvas de su cuerpo. Se percató que también portaba un poco de maquillaje; rímel para acentuar sus largas pestañas rosadas, brilló labial para colorear ligeramente sus labios, y un poco de rubor en las mejillas, confiriéndole un toque de inocencia.

— ¿Tienes un minuto? — Preguntó Sakura.

Itachi asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Lo cierto era que encontrarse a solas con la pelirosa desataba en él un nerviosismo indescriptible. Podría inventar una excusa y salir de la sala, pero era demasiado tarde.

— ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de tu ausencia los últimos tres días?

Su corazón dio un violento vuelco, asi que lo había notado; por supuesto que lo haría, Sakura no era ninguna tonta.

—Seré el nuevo jefe de neurocirugía— anunció sin cavilación alguna—. Tsunade consideró prudente que tomara unos días libres antes de asumir el puesto.

—Felicidades— espetó con una genuina sonrisa de algarabía—, Tsunade hizo una sabia elección.

Itachi no supo que responder. Dubitativo, colocó ambas manos sobre el escritorio, agradeciendo que existiese una barrera física entre los dos

Sin embargo, bien sabía que aquello no iba a ser suficiente para mantenerlo alejado de Sakura.

— ¿Continuaras a cargo de nuestra formación?— indagó, titubeante—, me refiero que con tus nuevas responsabilidades es posible que la enseñanza se interponga en tu camino.

—Acordé con Tsunade que esta sería la última generación a la que formaría. Hice un compromiso con ustedes y voy a cumplir con mi palabra.

Sakura lo miró durante unos segundos, provocados y exasperados al mismo tiempo.

—A final del año no tendrás que lidiar conmigo—agregó, esbozando una sonrisa amarga.

—Es una pena— dijo ella, sosteniendo su mirada—, comenzaba a habituarme a ti.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Itachi al escucharla musitar aquellas palabras. Incapaz de romper el inusitado contacto visual, carraspeó un poco.

La fiesta de aniversario del hospital se realizaría dentro de pocos días, Tsunade había tenido la amabilidad de concederle tres dos boletos extras, por supuesto, aunque no lo mencionó, en el pasado, una de esas entradas estaría destinada a Izumi. Sin embargo, su exesposa no figuraba más en la fotografía, y puesto que uno de los pases se lo entregó a Shisui, consideró un verdadero acto suicida invitar a Sakura como su acompañante.

—Sera mejor que vaya al trabajo si no quiero liarme con la jefa de enfermería— espetó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Lejos de reanudar la conversación, caminó hasta la salida, donde el azabache la detuvo.

—Sakura, espera— la llamó, casi pisándole los talones.

— ¿Sucede algo?— preguntó, curiosa.

— ¿Tienes planes el viernes?— cuestionó con voz ronca, rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza, intentando lucir despreocupado.

Era un novato, un ignorante en el proceder del cortejo. Habían transcurrido muchos años desde la última vez que invitó a una chica a salir, y daba la casualidad de que esa joven, tres años después, se convirtió en su esposa.

Ella levantó una ceja; el respingo melindroso se diluyó en un aspaviento de vergüenza.

—Si— dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. En verdad lo lamento.

Itachi hilvanó una sonrisa, intentando no lucir demasiado afectado por su respuesta. En silencio, la observó marcharse, contemplando a la vez como se le iba de las manos.

* * *

Ingresó en el vestíbulo revestido por deslumbrantes mosaicos. Se mantuvo de pie, analizando el intrincado patrón negro, blanco y dorado antes de percatarse que la fiesta iba a ser más grande de lo que imaginaba.

Caminó hasta el gran salón con Shisui a su lado, atisbando el decorado del lugar como con la apatía de quien ha estado en ese sitio incontables veces como para maravillarse.

Lo cierto era que la opulencia no era de su agrado, mucho menos las reuniones extravagantes. Si bien, durante su adolescencia había acudido a un sinfín de galas, obligado por sus padres, Itachi no encontraba nada entretenido en beber champagne y degustar aperitivos costosos. Sin embargo, aquella noche debía hacer un esfuerzo; parte de la velada era en su honor.

Al llegar al centro del salón, tomó de una bandeja, la primera copa de muchas de vino espumoso. Reconoció algunos rostros a su alrededor. La comunidad médica era muy selectiva y solo aquellos que se apañaban grandes logros eran reconocidos y tratados como semidioses. Podía considerarse privilegiado, la etiqueta que sus profesores le otorgaron cuando era un simple universitario lo llevaron a hacerse eco entre los recovecos de los titanes de la medicina, ganándose su admiración y respeto en poco tiempo.

No obstante, Itachi sabía que esa clase de fiestas no eran más que un simple disfraz para ocultar las verdaderas intenciones de los invitados. Muchos negocios se concretaban en esos eventos, suponía una excusa para reunión a los directores de los hospitales más prestigiosos del mundo.

—Uchiha Itachi— dijo un hombre, aproximándose a él.

Se las apañó para expresar algo de emoción. Los caballeros a su lado iniciarían una conversación pretensiosa sobre la labor de ambos. Para su sorpresa, aquello termino convirtiéndose en un insoportable debate de ideologías, sobre procedimientos y tratamientos apropiados en casos donde la intervención quirúrgica no era necesaria.

Al cabo de unos minutos se disculpó con ambos colegas, precisaría de una bebida más fuerte para sobrellevar la noche.

Colocó la copa vacía sobre una bandeja y dirigió su andar hacia el bar. Aguardó de pie cerca. Algunas personas comenzaban a congregarse cerca de la barra para acaparar la atención del bartender.

Escéptico, desvió la mirada hacia otro punto del salón; su corazón dio un vuelco, y su pecho se estrujo al reconocer la figura femenina que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él.

Como si su cuerpo cobrara vida por sí solo, se aproximó, situándose unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella. La chica, expresó su agradecimiento con una afable sonrisa cuando el hombre detrás de la barra hizo entrega del gin tonic con vodka.

Observó a Sakura de pies a cabeza, llevaba un vestido de satén blanco, cortado al sesgo con dos delgados tirantes, dejando al descubierto la mitad de su espalda. Portaba pendientes de perlas a juego, y su melena rosada acicalada en un lacio perfecto, tan liso que emulaba la textura de la seda.

Al dar la vuelta, un gesto de ofuscación surco sus bellas facciones, secundado por un atisbo melindroso. Itachi no podía negar que lucía etérea; la binación de sombras oscuras y la máscara de pestañas le conferían a sus fanales un toque peligroso, seductor, un brillo lemanita que emanaba de su mirada cristalina.

—Dijiste que tenías planes— recalcó el Uchiha.

La pelirosa dio un sorbo elegante a su bebida, al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros, fingiendo vergüenza.

—De vez en cuando hago algunas excepciones.

No sabía precisar si se trataba del ambiente inusual o al hecho de que la belleza de Sakura lo dejaba sin palabras; el subidón de adrenalina por su torrente sanguíneo lo sumió en un episodio letárgico.

—Tal vez puedas hacerme un espacio en tu agenda— replicó, arrepintiéndose al instante de la pobre elección de palabras.

Sakura soltó una risa pequeña, solo perceptible para sus oídos. Itachi la contempló de reojo, escuchando a su propia química.

— ¿Te sientes nervioso?— preguntó, volviéndose hacia él.

—Estoy aterrado— afirmó, tomando de la barra un recipiente con coñac.

—Lo harás bien— dijo con ese tono tan categórico y característico de ella con el que solía determinar que la luna no era de queso.

—Es increíble como hace algunos meses me detestabas y ahora me otorgas palabras de aliento— provocó Itachi, dándole un sorbo a su propia bebida.

La pelirosa puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hace algunos meses todavía te comportabas como un cretino— profirió, contemplándolo directamente a los ojos.

Ambos sonrieron en complicidad. Aquello se estaba transformado en su propia broma privada.

—Luces molesto— puntualizó ella, permitiendo que su mirada viajara por la estancia. El murmullo de la charla de la fiesta y las teclas del piano flotaban a su alrededor.

Itachi se encontró reflexivamente intentando ignorar su entorno, aunque lo único que quería estudiar era cada detalle exquisito de la anatomía de Sakura.

—Nunca he sido amante de los lujos— masculló.

Los dos se situaron en otro punto, lo suficientemente alejados de la barra, cerca de la galería con ventarrones grandes que enmarcaban la vista de los jardines del hotel.

—Eso es lo que un niño rico diría— dijo ella.

—No soy rico, Sakura— aclaró Itachi.

—También diría algo parecido— rebatió, divertida.

—Al menos no hago uso del dinero de mis padres, si a eso te refieres— espetó, fingiendo cierta molestia.

—Nunca imaginaria que eres el rebelde de la familia— dio otro trago—, déjame adivinar— espetó, entusiasmada, inclinando la cabeza un poco—, tus padres te obligaban a asistir a esta clase de eventos aunque tú los detestaras.

—Es un comentario arriesgado, pero cierto— admitió, notando como el palpitar de su corazón aumentaba al detectar el aroma a vainilla y jazmín que emanaba de la piel de Sakura.

— ¿A caso no atravesaste por una etapa similar?— se aventuró a preguntar.

—Por supuesto que no— sacudió la cabeza, realizando una pequeña pausa para digerir el licor—, mi madre era una mujer estricta, procuraba no inmiscuirme en sus asuntos laborales. No obstante, estoy habituada a esto. Tu hermano solía llevarme a estos eventos como objeto decorativo.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al escuchar la simple mención de Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo sobreviviste a eso?

—Cuando tu único trabajo es permanecer de pie a lado de un hombre, desarrollas la habilidad de sonreír y lucir genuinamente interesado en las conversaciones— reparó, aclarándose la garganta al mismo tiempo que bebida un largo trago el licor restante—. A esta gente, por lo general, le gusta alardear de todo.

Ella levantó las comisuras de sus labios en algo similar a una sonrisa. No obstante, fue incapaz de disimular la mirada herida de una niña que acaba de ser ultrajada y expuesta.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo, su respuesta se vio interrumpida al arribó de dos invitados.

—Lo veo y no lo creo— dijo un hombre a sus espaldas—, Uchiha Itachi— espetó a manera de saludo.

Desconcertada, la pelirosa intercaló la mirada entre él y el recién llegado. Itachi contuvo una maldición bajo su aliento, y con una sonrisa renovada, giró para encarar al hombre que demandaba su atención.

—Uzumaki Nagato— espetó con voz ronca, estrechando sus manos en un saludo impersonal, casi forzado.

A su lado se encontraba una hermosa dama, a la cual reconoció de inmediato como colega y esposo del pelirrojo: Konan.

—Permíteme presentar a la doctora Haruno Sakura— dijo Itachi de inmediato, situando una mano en la espalda baja de la pelirosa—.Sakura, Nagato fue uno de los mejores profesores que conocí en la universidad— añadió.

—Es un placer— espetó con una encantadora sonrisa.

—No seas tan distraído, cariño— vociferó la otra mujer, liberándose del agarre y dirigiéndose hacia la pelirosa—. Es Sakura, la hija de Haruno Mebuki— agregó, abrazándola con cariño fraternal.

—Ahora lo recuerdo— cayó en cuenta, estrechando su mano con la de la pelirosa—, ¿Cuántos años han pasado, doce o quince?— preguntó Nagato.

—Quince desde la última vez— contestó ella, luciendo algo incomoda.

—Acudimos a la fiesta de retiro de Mebuki— dijo Konan, entrelazando el brazo con el de su esposo.

— ¿Ustedes se conocen?— preguntó Itachi, confundido, fracasando en el intento de que sus palabras no sonaran tan tajantes.

—Asi es— asintió Konan, mi madre y la doctora Haruno eran muy buenas amigas. Solía cuidar de ella cuando aún usaba pañales, todos sabemos que el trabajo de un médico puede ser demandante.

Itachi intentaba procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. En escasos minutos se había percatado que Sakura era la única hija de Haruno Mebuki, una renombrada cirujana, formada en el Hospital General, que dedicó gran parte de su vida a mejorar los procedimientos quirúrgicos realizados en cardiocirugia. Se sentía un estúpido al no haber realizado la conexión con anterioridad.

—Es sorprendente que eligieras neurocirugía en lugar de cardiología como tu madre— comentó Nagato.

La pelirosa hilvano una sonrisa incomoda, encogiéndose de hombros dijo:

—Siempre encontré fascinante contradecir a mi madre.

La pareja rió ante el comentario.

—La oferta que te hice sigue en pie, Itachi— dijo Nagato al cabo de unos segundos, volviendo la atención al azabache.

—Gracias, pero no. Soy demasiado viejo para cambiar de hábitos— respondió con una sonrisa algo frívola.

—En cuanto a ti, Sakura, te resultara muy cómodo trabajar en el Hospital de Amegakure. Nuestro sanatorio siempre está abierto para las mentes frescas y jóvenes.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta— aseguró Sakura, esta vez con una expresión forzada.

—Cariño, deberíamos ir a saludar a Tsunade— susurró Konan en su oído.

—Fue agradable charlar con ustedes, ahora si nos disculpan, continuaremos con la ronda de saludos— dijo Nagato, dirigiendo su andar hacia el centro del salón.

Tras la partida de su intempestivo invitado, ambos recayeron en una afonía consternada.

— ¿Por qué nunca mencionaste que eras hija de Mebuki Haruno?— se atrevió a preguntar, contemplándola con intensidad.

—Nunca preguntaste.

* * *

La gélida brisa otoñal lo recibió al salir de la estancia.

La gala casi llegaba a su fin, y por ende, era la pista que necesitaba para partir.

Shisui lo había abandonado horas atrás, argumentando que se sentía demasiado cansado para soportar una hora más en ese lugar, sin embargo, Itachi sabía que eso era mentira; no estaba extenuado, simplemente iría a reunirse con cierta rubia que lo tenía cautivado.

Asi pues, paso las últimas horas inmerso en conversaciones aburridas, lejos de la pelirosa, quien luego de su furtiva coincidencia, se vio obligado a prestar atención a las personas que clamaban desesperadamente un minuto a solas con él.

Esperaba encontrarla una vez más antes de marcharse a casa, aunque dada su suerte y la crueldad del destino, quizás tendría atisbo de ella hasta la mañana siguiente, en el hospital.

Resignado, se dirigió a uno de los valet, solicitando su coche.

Mientras aguardaba, escuchó a una chica recitar una serie de retahílas por debajo de su aliento, las cuales, posiblemente le valdrían ser excomulgada. Reconoció la voz de inmediato y sin dudarlo, echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, percatándose que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Sakura.

Pensó que lo más apropiado era fingir no haber contemplado nada y marcharse, mas su conciencia se lo impediría. Sucumbiendo a los principios de caballerosidad inculcados por su madre, se acercó a ella y sin más, preguntó:

— ¿Pasa algo malo?

Por inercia, el cuerpo de la pelirosa se rió, encontrándose con unos ojos ónix que la examinaban de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Sería demasiado pedirte que solicites un taxi?— preguntó, llevando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja—, mi teléfono no tiene servidor, y la única cabina disponible se encuentra a un kilómetro de aquí.

— ¿Qué sucedió con tu madre?— indagó, lanzando un vistazo al vestíbulo, buscando el ínfimo atisbo de Mebuki Haruno.

—Se marchó hace unos minutos sin avisar— espetó ella, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ocultar el temblor en su voz.

—Señor, su auto— anunció un chico detrás de él, haciéndole entrega de las llaves del coche.

—Puedo llevarte a casa si lo deseas— se ofreció.

Notó como la incertidumbre pasó por sus fanales esmeraldas. A Itachi no le resultó difícil conjeturar que la pelirosa libraba un debate interno.

—Está bien— accedió, vacilante.

Haciendo caso omiso del mal presentimiento que se filtraba en su pecho, Itachi se dirigió al automóvil; abrió la puerta del copiloto, permitiéndole ingresar a su hermosa acompañante. Pocos segundos después se unió a ella, poniendo el motor en marcha.

Mientras conducía por las calles semi alumbradas de la ciudad, su mente se desbordaba en indecisiones. El aroma de Sakura era embriagante, y eso estaba dificultándole la tarea de mantener la mirada fija en el camino.

La música proveniente del radio, llenaba la afonía inusitada, mas no incomoda.

—Gracias por llevarme a casa— replicó ella, acentuando el rubor en su rostro.

—No hay problema— respondió, oteándola por el rabillo del ojo.

El apartamento de Sakura se ubicaba en el centro de la ciudad; le tomaría cerca de treinta minutos realizar el recorrido. No obstante, lo que menos se le antojaba a Itachi era que la velada llegara a su fin.

La tentativa idea de invitarla a tomar un trago a su casa rondaba por su mente, desatando en la emoción y terror: ¿era capaz de cruzar ese límite?

Había mucho más que quería decir, ¿aquello significaba que seguirían contemplándose fuera del hospital?, ¿ella también lo quería?

Resuelto a no hacer caso a sus oscuros pensamientos, optó por realizar el resto del trayecto en silencio. A estas alturas de la vida podía estar seguro que no debía comportarse como un adolescente impulsivo. La curiosidad no vencería su sentido común.

La línea de apartamentos comenzaba a vislumbrarse, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba aparcando el automóvil en el estacionamiento designado a los visitantes.

—Hemos llegado— dijo ella, procurando enmascarar el tono de decepción. Colocó una mano sobre la manija, haciendo claras sus intenciones de marcharse—.Gracias por traerme, espero no haberte llevado muy lejos de casa.

—Está bien, no es ningún inconveniente— le aseguró, dedicándole una débil sonrisa.

La incomodidad comenzaba a disiparse. No era la presencia del uno o el otro lo que les perturbaba, sino lo que ambos eran capaces de hacer a solas.

—Luces muy bien esta noche— admitió ella de golpe, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Itachi notó como el calor se le acumulaba en las mejillas. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Sakura recitar un halago, y para su desgracia, no sabía cómo responder a eso.

Antes de obtener una réplica, la pelirosa jaló la manija, manteniendo la puerta abierta, sopesando si debía proseguir o no.

—Te invitaría a subir a tomar un trago—susurró—, pero probablemente sería mal visto.

Otro escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al escucharla expresar su determinación a romper las reglas. Estaría encantado de pasar a su apartamento y no solo degustar un trago, sino también sus labios.

Armándose de valor, colocó una mano por encima de su rodilla, cerca de su muslo. Ella lo atisbó, sorprendida.

—Seria extremadamente mal visto— el tono de su voz no coincidía con sus palabras. Sonaba como si estuviese advirtiéndole que no lo tentara, que de no ser porque se encontraban en su coche y la situación fuese, un tanto o completamente diferente, el aceptaría su invitación.

Insegura, abrió la boca para responder, pero él la interrumpió:

—Buenas noches, Sakura.

La estudió por un momento, notando como sus pupilas se dilataban, su rostro seguía ruborizado. Descaradamente, descendió la mirada a sus labios entreabiertos, evidentemente expectantes al siguiente movimiento.

Más no lo hizo. En su defecto, apartó la mano de su muslo y se reincorporo en el asiento. Tan rápido como el hechizo se rompió, ella bajo del auto, y él la contempló precipitarse en la oscuridad de la gélida noche.

**Continuará**

**No esperaba traer una continuación tan rápido, pero aquí esta, recién salida del horno. **

**Comenzando con la historia, me gustaría remarcar que hay algunos puntos a remarcar: 1) No será la primera ni la última aparición de Nagato, 2) No debemos olvidar a Sasuke y 3) La interacción entre Sakura e Itachi es más que tensa. **

**Como siempre, mil gracias por dedicar algo de su tiempo a leer y comentar. En verdad, sus reviews son importantes para mí, porque me indican si el rumbo de la historia es bueno o no. Craker, Dede, Ise, Dulcecito, gracias totales por hacerme saber su opinión respecto al fic, y también a todas las personas que se encargan de guardarlo en sus favoritos o darle follow, en serio, muchísimas gracias. **

**Sin nada más que añadir, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Espero leerlos pronto. **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Shekb ma Shieraki anni**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Debería estar estudiando y no bebiendo una botella de vino blanco entera con sus amigas.

Tenten había irrumpido en el apartamento con una selecta redoma, obsequio de su nueva conquista; se trataba de un exquisito licor de frutas blancas, con notas minerales de granito, vainilla y clavo, perfecto para la ocasión.

A pesar de que opuso resistencia, al final se dijo a si misma que una copa o dos no le caerían nada mal. El trabajo la tenía al borde del colapso físico y juraba que, en uno de esos días, terminaría por desplomarse cerca de uno de los pasillos del hospital.

Si bien compartía el apartamento con sus dos mejores amigas, era extraño que sus horarios coincidieran, a esto se le sumaba las agendas personales de cada una: la castaña había formalizado su relación con Hyuga Neji, lo cual, significaba que los ratos libres los pasaba a su lado, por su parte, Ino continuaba saliendo con Shisui mientras tonteaba con Shikamaru, argumentaba que mientras ninguno de los dos se decidera a establecer una etiqueta, tenía el derecho de hacerlo, y respecto a ella, llevaba soltera cerca de dos años, no buscaba una relación seria o intentaba hacerse creer que no la necesitaba, sin embargo, desde hacía varias semanas, no tuvo más remedio que admitir sus sentimientos hacia su jefe, mentor y hermano de su ex prometido, confundiéndola aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—Hay algo realmente raro contigo, frentona— Ino la miró con perspicacia, al tiempo que llevaba la copa de vino a la altura de sus hermosos labios, acentuados por el brillo labial.

— ¿Tuviste sexo con Sasuke?— preguntó Tenten, sirviéndose otra generosa cantidad de vino.

— ¿Qué?, por supuesto que no— replicó con calma, intercalando la mirada en el rostro de ambas.

Le tranquilizaba el saber que Sasuke se encontraría lejos de la ciudad durante un mes. El heredero del legado Uchiha se encontraba en Uzushiogakure para cerciorarse que la apertura de su nueva franquicia marchara según lo esperado, por lo tanto, no debía preocuparse por acudir a recepciones agobiantes o fiestas aburridas.

Estaba cansada de mostrarse como el ornamento del azabache, lo detestaba desde que eran novios. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué seguía complaciéndolo?, aun lograba entenderlo; sus amigas argumentaban que aún lo amaba, y si aquella afirmación tenía algo de verdad, también lo tenía de mentira. Si, todavía lo amaba, pero no como antes, valoraba su amistad y el apoyo que le brindó durante muchos años, no obstante, el romanticismo se había esfumado y se preguntaba si alguna vez existió eso entre ellos.

A pesar de las condiciones impuestas en el acuerdo prenupcial, Sasuke se había encargado de violar todas y cada una de ellas categóricamente. Sabía que el azabache mantenía una relación romántica con Hinata Hyuga, los contempló besarse en la recepción de beneficencia, mas no dijo nada, al contrario, aguardaba el momento apropiado para echárselo en cara. La chica era su boleto de salvación.

En cuanto a Itachi, lo consideraba un bálsamo para su alma rota, brisa fresca. Era distinto a Sasuke a pesar del parecido físico. Conforme los días pasaban, se encontraba más cautivada por su inteligencia y forma de actuar con ella. El coqueteo continuaba, tan sutil como les era posible. No obstante, moría porque aquello se hiciera realidad, por degustar sus labios y probar el sabor de su piel, por escucharlo recitar su nombre una y otra vez.

—Sasuke está saliendo con Hinata Hyuga— repuso. Dio un largo trago a su propia copa, la idea de tomar un poco siendo desechada en ipso facto.

—No me sorprende, Sasuke es un canalla.

— ¿En serio no continuas acostándote con él?— indagó Tenten con tono dramático.

—No— apostilló la pelirosa, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No lo creo, frentona.

—La última vez que estuvimos juntos fue antes de romper el compromiso— explicó Sakura, lanzando un suspiro—. Creímos que el sexo de reconciliación funcionaria esta vez.

Su madre nunca aprobó el compromiso, y sus amigas se mostraban de acuerdo con ellas. Mebuki afirmaba que era una mocosa obstinada y terminaría casándose con él solo para causarle un disgusto. Sakura lo veía de otra forma; Sasuke fue el primer chico que se interesaba en ella románticamente, si bien, la manera en que demostraba sus afecciones era extraña, comenzar el casto romance en la preparatoria y lo formalizaron en la universidad, con un hermoso anillo de diamantes. Mikoto y Fugaku esperaban una esposa modelo para el menor de sus hijos. El pelinegro heredaría un imperio y se entreveía que el deber de la pelirosa era comportarse como una esposa apacible, obediente, sumisa. La idea nunca termino de decantarla y poco después comenzó la residencia, sin embargo, Sasuke no demoró en obligarla a elegir.

—Como sea— dijo la rubia—. Avísame cuando consideres prudente superar a ese idiota para conseguirte unas cuantas citas— murmuró en un afectado tono de condicionalidad, guiñando un ojo.

Sakura bebió en silencio, sopesando si era prudente hablar con sus amigas respecto a lo que sentía por Itachi o mantenerlo resguardado. Lo cierto era que necesitaba un consejo, y charlar del tema seria como quitarse un peso de encima.

—En realidad…hay alguien, un hombre— espetó, tamborileando los dedos sobre la copa.

Consternación, estupor y genuino entusiasmo, cruzaron por los rostros anonadados de las ahí presentes. Tan rápido como la confesión quedo suspendida en el aire, Ino y Tenten reservaron las preguntas para el final, no sin antes rellenar la copa semi vacía de la pelirosa; un poco de alcohol la obligaría a hablar más.

No era estúpida, solo les otorgaría algunos detalles para no desvelar a bocajarro sus sentimientos.

— ¿Quién es?— cuestionó Tenten, llevándose un aperitivo a la boca, expectante.

—Se trata de Itachi Uchiha, mi jefe— confesó, aliviada.

— ¡Ja!— exclamó Ino—. ¡Te lo dije!, ahora puedes saldar tu deuda— agregó, dirigiéndose a Tenten con una expresión de autosuficiencia.

— ¿Estaban apostando?— preguntó la pelirosa, ofendida.

—Ino dijo que tarde o temprano sucumbirías a los encantos de tu jefe, yo argumente que era imposible, por la forma en la que hablabas sobre él sonaba a que lo odiabas— explicó la castaña, encogiéndose de hombros.

Haciendo gala de su sexto sentido que la hacía percibir cosas a lo lejos, Ino había acertado por milésima ocasión.

—Te atraen los chicos que parecen cretinos, frentona— sonrió con donaire.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. Detestaba ser tan transparente.

—En fin, hace una semana me trajo a casa— desveló, quizás por los efectos secundarios del alcohol o porque realmente necesitaba confesarlo. Se sentía como una adolescente reprimida fantaseando con su profesor, que a la vez era su jefe, y hermano mayor de Sasuke.

—Vaya, eso va más allá que un simple enamoramiento— razonó Ino, reclinándose en la silla de madera.

— ¿Se besaron?— indagó Tenten, penetrándola con la brillante mirada.

—No— resopló Sakura, enrojeciéndose hasta la raíz del pelo.

—Suenas como una mojigata— acusó Ino.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa. Tanto ella como su amiga sabían que de mojigata no tenía ni un pelo. No obstante, pensaba en las consecuencias de lo que una posible relación con Itachi podría traerle. Sus compañeros la detestaban, y comenzaban a creer que ella ejercía cierto poder sobre el jefe, por eso obtenía las mejores cirugías.

—Ambas están olvidando algo muy importante, Itachi es hermano de Sasuke— recordó, bebiendo un largo sorbo de vino después.

—No encuentro nada de malo en eso— dijo Tenten—. Es algo inusual, por supuesto, pero tu relación con Sasuke termino. Eres una mujer adulta y autosuficiente para decidir que está bien o que está mal.

—O puedes aguardar unos meses a que finalice el año — sugirió la rubia, vertiendo más líquido en su propia copa—, y cogértelo en el cuarto de suplementos o sobre su escritorio— concluyó, lanzando una carcajada.

Pocos segundos después, tanto ella como la castaña, acompañaron a Ino con risas y unas cuantas lágrimas.

— ¿Qué pasara con Sasuke?— siseó.

—Grabaras un pequeño video y se lo enviarás, quizás pueda aprender una cosa o dos.

* * *

El bullicio del beeper cortó de tajo sus pensamientos. Alguien solicitaba su presencia en la sala de espera.

Mientras se desplazaba con pereza por los inmaculados pasillos del sanatorio, se preguntaba el motivo por el cual la llamaban. Debía tratarse de algo sumamente importante, puesto que el tiempo de consulta había finalizado hace dos horas.

Al llegar a la sala de espera, Sakura contempló a las figuras que aguardaban por ella; la mujer llamaba la atención de la habitación. Era delgada y de aspecto aristocrático, con el cabello tan lóbrego como la oscuridad de la noche y una postura recta como una baqueta, vestida con un elegante conjunto compuesto por una blusa satinada de cuello alto color esmeralda, y unos pantalones negros, haciendo juego con un par de zapatillas de tacón alto. En ipso facto, reconoció a la dama como Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, y por ende también de Itachi.

Mientras se acercaba, Sakura notó por primera vez el parecido de Itachi con ella. A pesar de la expresión mortalmente serie en la faz de la pelinegra, aquello no lograba opacar sus facciones garbosas y su juventud antinatural. Mikoto era una mujer elegante, provenía de una familia adinerada, al igual que Fugaku, sin embargo, distaba de ser la madre cálida y amorosa, actuaba como un sargento en cuanto a la vida de sus hijos se refería.

Tomó una enorme bocanada de aire. Sabía que ella la detestaba, lo dejó en claro cuando se rehusó a regalarle el anillo de compromiso a Sasuke, una exquisita pieza de joyería que según la tradición Uchiha pasaba de generación en generación. Si bien, la convivencia entre ambas era escasa y limitada, Sakura entreveía que no era santo de su devoción. No iba a culparla, a final de cuentas ella termino el compromiso de manera intempestiva, sin otorgar una explicación.

—Doctor Uchiha— saludó con un carraspeó—. Mikoto-Sama— añadió, situando la mirada lemanita sobre el rostro perfectamente maquillado de la aludida.

—Oh, Sakura-chan, que sorpresa— dijo Mikoto, como si no tuviera idea de quien podría ser ella—.Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

La pelirosa sonrió incomoda. Nunca vislumbró un reencuentro entre ella y la persona que pudo convertirse en su suegra. Cuando su relación con Sasuke llegó al fin, imaginaba que tampoco debería lidiar con él o con algún otro Uchiha. Tristemente, la vida se encargaba de hacerle saber, una vez más, que nunca nada es como alguien lo imagina.

—Dos años— recordó Sakura, mientras contemplaba de reojo a Itachi—. Hablamos por última vez hace dos años, desde que…

—Desde la cita en la boutique para elegir tu vestido de novia. Lo recuerdo— respondió Mikoto amablemente.

Sakura tensó la mandíbula, limitándose a encogerse de hombros, incomoda. Lo último que deseaba era que Mikoto ventilara los pormenores de una boda que nunca se llevó a cabo, en especial frente a Itachi.

—Madre— llamó Itachi, acudiendo al rescate tal príncipe en armadura dorada y corcel blanco—. Papá aguarda en la habitación— le recordó en voz baja.

—Es cierto— espetó la elegante dama haciendo un mohín con las manos—. Me impresionó ver a Sakura después de tanto tiempo, nunca mencionaste que trabajaban juntos— Mikoto contempló a Itachi con recelo.

—Lo lamento— se disculpó el azabache, clavando una mirada apenada en el rostro pálido de la chica—. El deber llama, estoy seguro que la doctora Haruno te pondrá al tanto de su vida en un momento.

Mikoto ignoró el sagaz comentario de su primogénito, emprendiendo la marcha por el angosto pasillo hacia la habitación donde reposaba su esposo.

Al ingresar en la cámara, notó el cuerpo inconsciente de Fugaku sobre la camilla. Las enfermeras se habían encargado de atenderlo antes de realizar una revisión a fondo, no obstante, dadas las circunstancias, sería toda una encomienda averiguar qué aquejaba al padre de Itachi.

Sin más remedio, se situó a lado de la camilla, alcanzó el expediente y comenzó a leerlo. Al parecer, Itachi tenía en claro el diagnostico, no obstante, aún no comprendía por qué motivo la había citado si todo estaba bajo control.

—Sasuke no demorara en llegar— le dijo Mikoto a su hijo en voz baja—. Viene en un vuelo comercial de regreso, arribara cerca del atardecer.

Nuevamente, Sakura notó como su cuerpo era atacado por dolorosos y prolongados espasmos. El hermano de Itachi estaría acompañándolos dentro de poco tiempo, tal información no lograba aplacar sus nervios. La idea de contemplar en el mismo sitio al hombre con el que estuvo a punto de casarse y al otro por quien comenzaba a desarrollar sentimientos románticos era completamente aterrador.

Atisbó a Itachi por el rabillo del ojo, percatándose que ella no era la única persona que se sentía tensa con la noticia. A pesar de mantener la cabeza erguida y la mirada fija en el talente de Mikoto, lucia nervioso e intranquilo.

Fue en ese instante que Sakura desveló las oscuras razones del porqué Itachi la había llamado; no solo tenía que ver con la rotura del aneurisma que sufría su padre, sino también para brindarle las fuerzas que le faltaban para enfrentar a su madre. Si la relación era tan aciaga como lo decía, no era extraño que se sintiera avasallado por la presencia de las personas que en el pasado le dieron la espalda.

Sintió rabia e impotencia. Itachi era un hombre justo, amable y servicial. Tenía la certeza de que también fue un buen hijo, pero que su único error fue tomar un destino diferente al que sus padres imaginaron.

—Lamento interrumpirlos— se disculpó, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener el enojo que la embargaba—.Debemos intervenir quirúrgicamente si queremos que el tratamiento tenga resultado— espetó, dirigiéndose a Itachi.

El azabache asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Estoy segura de que ambos harán un trabajo maravilloso— Mikoto sonrió.

— ¿Puedo hablar un momento a solas con usted?— cuestionó Itachi, pensativo.

Extrañaba escucharlo recitar su nombre; amaba la forma en la que degustaba cada silaba, como su voz sonaba ronca, demandante y arrulladora cada vez que lo hacía.

—Por supuesto— accedió sin pensarlo, siguiéndole los pasos al exterior de la habitación. Sus ojos verdosos atraparon la imagen atormentada de Itachi. Unas ganas infinitas de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien la embargaron.

— ¿Cuántas craniectomías descomprensiva has realizado exitosamente?— cuestionó; su voz sonaba controlada forzosamente.

—Dos— aseguró. Aquella era una operación larga; se realizaban sangrientas incisiones y la manipulación de grandes y resbaladizas partes del cuerpo.

— ¿Los resultados?— indagó.

—Favorables en ambos casos, los dos pacientes viven plenamente— respondió, segura y orgullosa del trabajo que había realizado un año atrás.

—Es reconfortante escuchar eso— admitió Itachi hilvanando una sonrisa media, tan perfecta que solidificó la respiración en el pecho de la pelirosa—. Hoy realizaras otra.

La pelirosa se mantuvo en silencio, con los ojos bien abiertos debido a la impresión. Sentía que el mundo se le caía encima, y se preguntaba si acaso Itachi había perdido por completo el juicio. La craniectomía descomprensiva era extremadamente delicada y compleja, un paso en falso generaría un empeoramiento neurológico transitorio o permanente de los síntomas del paciente, que en este caso era nada más y nada menos que Fugaku.

Antes de que el pelinegro se dispusiera a ingresar de nueva cuenta a la habitación, Sakura lo tomó por el antebrazo, frenando cualquier tentativa de huida por parte del Uchiha.

— ¿Perdiste la cabeza?— siseó en voz baja, ofreciendo una sonrisa fingida a las enfermeras que deambulaban por los pasillos—. ¿Por qué no encomiendas esta tarea a un neurocirujano con mayor capacidad?

—He contemplado tu trabajo, Sakura, sé que eres excelente en lo que haces— respondió, calmado.

La sangre se le precipitó al rostro, encendiendo sus mejillas con un abrupto sonrojo.

—Pero, ¿Qué sucederá si falló?— indagó, liberándolo de su agarre. Era impertinente de su parte actuar de esa manera.

—Entonces me percatare de que solo eres humana— espetó, evidentemente restándole importancia, quizás para sosegarla.

—Itachi— lo llamó, consternada—. Estamos hablando de tu padre.

Tras un corto silencio de cavilación, Itachi sonrió. Dubitativo, acercó su mano hacia la de ella, rozando sus dedos con una tímida caricia.

—No debes pretender frente a mí, lo sabes— masculló, contemplándolo directamente a los ojos.

Itachi la miró con ganas de contarle todo; sincerarse, pero dado al sitio y la coyuntura en la que se encontraban, se guardó para si la larga y complicada historia de la relación con su familia, ofreciéndole una adusta sonrisa.

* * *

La intervención fue un éxito; el grapado y sellado del aneurisma se llevó a cabo satisfactoriamente, sin provocar una hemorragia o derrame irreversible.

Tras la cirugía, Fugaku fue trasladado a la sala de cuidados intensivos, donde permanecería bajo observación y el cuidado de un equipo capacitado. La primera noche seria larga, pero estaba habituada a vivir en la incertidumbre.

Lanzó un suspiro de genuino alivio al abandonar el quirófano, las piernas le temblaban y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, todavía tambaleaba por la brusquedad de la coyuntura.

Armándose de valor, dirigió su andar hacia la sala de espera, tanto Itachi como su madre deberían estar aguardando por las noticias.

Sakura inhaló profundamente mientras se preparaba para encontrarse con Mikoto, masajeaba su nuca suavemente, intentando disipar la tensión en sus músculos; tomaría un buen baño caliente después de llegar a casa.

Sakura echó un vistazo al panel de vidrio que enmarcaba la vista panorámica del distrito comercial de Konohagakure, maravillándose por el crepúsculo purpura que se asentaba en el horizonte. Había pasado gran parte de la tarde confinada en el quirófano, no le parecía extraño que sintiera el cuerpo magullado y los ojos cansados.

Caminó con pasos renqueantes hasta llegar a la sala de espera; estaba vacía, salvo por Mikoto que yacía postrada en una de las sillas acojinadas, e Itachi, quien permanecía de pie, recargado contra la pared y la mirada fija en el techo.

Cuando se aproximó hacia ellos, atrajo la atención de dos pares de ojos negros, expectantes, ansiosos por saber el veredicto.

—La intervención fue exitosa— anunció, esbozando una sonrisa en un intento por ocultar su consternación—.Será trasladado a la unidad de cuidados intensivos para mantenerlo vigilado.

Itachi se permitió soltar un largo y pausado suspiro; una mueca de gracia cruzó su faz, desvelando sus cinceladas facciones bajo la chocante luz blanca del corredor.

—Es un alivio— respondió Mikoto, llevándose una mano, en mero acto reflejo, hasta el pecho—. No podía esperar menos de ti, Sakura-chan— la apremió, ofreciéndole una gélida sonrisa.

La pelirosa convino con un suave movimiento de cabeza, emulando el gesto de falsa tregua.

—Iré a tomar un café— dijo Mikoto, tomando su elegante bolso de marca— ¿Vienes?— preguntó, dirigiéndose a Itachi.

—No, debo atender algunos asuntos en la oficina— respondió simplemente.

Sin añadir nada más, la pelinegra dio media vuelta y enfiló sus pasos hacia el ascensor más cercano, desapareciendo de la vista de ambos al doblar en la esquina del pasillo.

En silencio, ambos se contemplaron, inseguros de como proseguir. Sakura había cumplido con su trabajo, por lo que respectaba, lo más apropiado era regresar al cuarto de residentes y mantenerse lejos de Itachi. No obstante, para su desgracia, él no pensaba igual.

Ella vaciló por unos cuantos segundos; depuró todas sus posibilidades al tiempo que, nerviosa, cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho, aguardando cualquier posible movimiento.

Se permitió disfrutar de la encantadora apariencia de Itachi. A pesar del semblante cansado, se las apañaba para lucir imperturbable. Aquella noche portaba un traje quirúrgico oscuro, sin bata que ocultara la musculatura de sus brazos

Él le sonrió apremiante; dubitativo estiró una mano hacia ella, situándola sobre su estrecha cintura. Involuntariamente dio un respingo; el tacto de Itachi era ligero, tan férvido como el fuego, era como si la yema de sus dedos quemara. Sus ojos verdosos se posaron en los oscuros de él, crispándose desde la punta de los pies hasta la raíz del pelo al notar el brillo incandescente en su mirada. Alarmada, echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro, si bien, los dos continuaban coqueteando discretamente, Sakura no olvidaba que aún se encontraban dentro del hospital, y que existía la posibilidad de que alguien los encontrara en tan comprometedora situación. No obstante, envió tales pensamientos al carajo cuando él la rodeó con ambos brazos y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo en un abrazo voraz, desesperado.

Instintivamente, pasó los brazos detrás de su cuello, hundiendo la nariz sobre su hombro, inhalando la delicada fragancia varonil que se mezclaba con el almizclado aroma de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos un momento; su corazón golpeaba violentamente su caja torácica, tenía la certeza que de no ser por el firme agarre de Itachi, terminaría desplomada en el suelo.

Aun cuando deseaba que aquel momento no llegara a su fin, Sakura se apartó al escuchar los pasos resonar por el pasillo.

Una mujer, elegantemente ataviada, apareció desde la vuelta de la esquina y dijo:

— ¿Por qué no mencionaste que tu padre se encontraba enfermo?

Itachi frunció el ceño. Sakura todavía tambaleaba por el abrasador encuentro entre ellos, insegura de cómo proceder.

—Izumi— respondió Itachi, sin atisbos de emoción en su voz.

La aludida saludó al nuevo jefe de neurocirugía con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la comisura de sus labios, ignorando la presencia de la pelirosa.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al reconocerla como la mujer o ex mujer de Itachi, aún no lo tenía claro. Su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso. Había olvidado la relevancia de Izumi en la vida de su jefe. Era ingenuo pensar que él optaría por lanzar al traste una relación tan duradera para decantarse por una chica de su edad, inmadura, soñadora e ingenua. En ese momento, Sakura recordó cuál era su lugar.

Aturdida por la intempestiva aparición de Izumi, y aprovechando la distracción temporal, pasó de largo a lado de Itachi, solo para toparse con nada más y nada menos que su hermano menor.

Sakura palideció de golpe, contemplando a Sasuke parado tímidamente en medio de la galería. Esperaba que no hubiese contemplado la escena protagonizada por ella y su hermano mayor, aunque no era estúpido, lo último que deseaba era otorgarle una excusa más para retenerla a su lado. Inspiró hondo y decidió que esta vez no actuaría como una psicótica.

No estaba del todo preparada para lidiar con su presencia, aun cuando se había hecho a la idea de que tarde o temprano arribaría al hospital.

—Sakura, dame un minuto— solicitó, obligándola a frenar en seco.

La pelirosa lo contempló, notando la ausencia de aflicción en su rostro.

—Estoy trabajando, Sasuke— susurró con la voz quebrada; ya fuese por la molestia o el dolor.

—Gracias— espetó sin despegar los ojos color ónix de su rostro.

—No hay nada que agradecer, solo estaba cumpliendo con mi deber— se jactó con donaire—. Ahora, si me disculpas— murmuró, pero antes de que pudiera salir de ahí, Sasuke la detuvo, tomándola con discreción del antebrazo.

—Hay algo que debemos discutir, sobre nosotros.

Sakura atisbó la mano del pelinegro y después su rostro. Advirtió como las fuerzas le fallaban; sus piernas temblorosas, la respiración entrecortada.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no hay un nosotros, Sasuke— dijo, molesta, clavando sus fanales esmeraldas sobre los ojos oscuros del azabache, como si fueran dos gélidas balas de metal—. Debo volver al trabajo, hablaremos de esto después.

Sin más remedio, Sasuke la liberó, permitiéndole continuar con su tormentoso camino.

* * *

Lanzó una retahíla de improperios al cruzar las puertas del cuarto de residentes. Estaba un poco alterada, debido al sangriento acaecimiento suscitado en la sala de emergencias minutos atrás.

Las manos le temblaban, su traje estaba cubierto de sangre, no de manera dramática, pero si lo suficiente para ameritar un cambio de muda lo antes posible.

Encaminó el paso acelerado hacia los casilleros, extrayendo, apresuradamente, la parte superior del conjunto de repuesto que siempre llevaba consigo. Renegó nuevamente en su fuero interno mientras descartaba la blusa manchada al suelo.

Seguía en shock por todo lo que estaba pasando, desde el abrazo de Itachi, hasta la aparición y su pequeña discusión con Sasuke. Se dio cuenta de que su día no podía ir peor.

Molesta, se dirigió hacia la zona de descanso. Para su fortuna, el lugar estaba completamente vacío, algo inusual a esas horas de la noche. Atenuada, se tumbó sobre una de las camas, clavando la mirada en el techo.

Presionó en el puente de la nariz con ambos dedos, al mismo tiempo que estrujaba los parpados con fuerza. Intentaba disipar la imagen de Itachi correspondiendo el efusivo saludo de su esposa, pero su mente se encargaba de reproducirlo una y otra vez sin descanso. Había sido una tonta, demasiado ingenua para caer en las provocaciones del pelinegro. Suspiró profundo, aunando las fuerzas necesarias para hacerse a la idea de que era momento de alejarse de los Uchiha.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando alguien la llamó por su nombre. Atrapada en la telaraña de pensamientos, logró reincorporarse al borde de la cama, percatándose de la presencia de Itachi.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?— preguntó, angustiada. Anhelaba unos cuantos minutos de descanso. La última emergencia había agotado todas sus fuerzas, lo último que pretendía era lidiar con Itachi o cualquier otra incomoda situación que surgiera—. ¿Pasó algo grave con tu padre?— indagó, ansiosa.

Itachi cerró la puerta tras de sí, al mismo tiempo que negaba, ceremoniosamente, el ultimo cuestionamiento de la chica.

—Todo se encuentra bajo control— replicó, calmado. Sakura siguió todos sus movimientos con la mirada, alerta. El azabache tomó asiento a su lado, pocos centímetros alejado de ella, esbozando una ligera, pero genuina sonrisa de alegría—. De verdad, aprecio lo que hiciste.

—No es nada, como le mencione a Sasuke, solo estaba cumpliendo con mi trabajo— negó con la cabeza, procurando ocultar el temblor en su voz.

Sakura se sentía abrumada con su presencia. El doloroso recuerdo apareció en el fondo de sus pensamientos una vez más, como un gusano reptante, molesto e incómodo. Quizás era la señal que precisaba para no dar un paso más.

—Noté que tú y Sasuke estaban hablando— puntualizó.

Inmediatamente, la ojiverde abandono su asiento, alzando los brazos para colocarse la blusa que llevaba consigo.

—No es anormal que dos ex amantes charlen civilizadamente— la expresión inquisitiva de Itachi no vario en lo absoluto—. Tú debes saberlo a la perfección— dijo, alisándose la tela de la blusa.

No pretendía que su declaración sonara tan directa y atropellada. Itachi asintió a la par que se ponía de pie.

—Por supuesto— espetó, torciendo los labios.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más?— preguntó. Los latidos de su corazón superaban el sonido de sus palabras.

Itachi se limitó a negar en silencio, con un gesto ceremonioso. Ella se quedó quieta al darse cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraban. El pelinegro llevó una mano hasta su cabellera, colocando un mechón de cabello que resbalaba por su rostro detrás de la oreja, para después deslizar sin previo aviso, hasta depositarse en la nívea columna de su cuello para acariciarla.

Desde ese punto, Sakura se percató de la intensidad reflejada en el iris media noche del pelinegro; su cuerpo se abrumó. Las caricias de Itachi solo servían para acentuar, aún más, su soflama.

El mundo a su alrededor desapareció cuando él se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando sus caliginosos y tersos labios sobre los de ella. La sorpresa inicial de Sakura se desvaneció rápidamente, no obstante, las dudas continuaron atormentándola, aun cuando Itachi acarició su mandíbula y garganta hasta acunar su rostro. El tacto era cálido, gentil. Respondió con ímpetu cuando los dedos de Itachi se enredaron en el cabello de la nuca, obligándola a inclinarse hacia él, mientras su boca se movía lentamente contra la de ella.

El beso no era apresurado. Itachi estaba tomándose su tiempo para familiarizarse con ella. Podía degustar el sabor a menta del dentífrico y una nota más dulce en la punta de la lengua.

Aquel contacto duró unos cuantos segundos, aun asi, estaba aturdida, demasiado abrumada; sus piernas habían adquirido la firmeza del algodón, estaban débiles y trémulas. Itachi aun la sostenía, su mano descansaba sobre el punto de pulso, contemplándola directamente a los ojos, otorgándole el tiempo suficiente para que ella asimilara lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— ¿Pretendías hacer eso?— finalmente murmuró, oteando la expresión suave en el rostro del azabache. Una sacudida de deleite recorrió su columna vertebral.

—Nunca hago nada sin desearlo— respondió con una sonrisa tan imperceptible como juguetona.

Una extraña sensación de calidez se expandió por su cuerpo al escuchar la declaración. No obstante, mientras la algarabía resurgía desde su interior, la confusión reclamaba un lugar entre sus pensamientos.

Su mente quedó en blanco cuando acarició su mejilla con la yema del pulgar. Itachi sabía perfectamente el efecto que sus caricias ejercían sobre ella.

Una vez más, la única respuesta de Itachi fue una sonrisa descarada, antes de reclamar sus labios con un beso.

**Continuará**

**N/A: Bueno, esto parece concluir en el momento más interesante.**

**Por fin, la relación de Sakura e Itachi se dirige hacia un rumbo incierto. **

**Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar un comentario, en verdad, aprecio muchísimo que dediquen una parte de su tiempo a esta historia. **

**A sugerencia de Rosangelyta, dejare el significado de la terminología medica en este apartado, en serio es algo que me propongo a hacer en cada capitulo, pero con la edición y revisión termino olvidándolo, asi que, si queda alguna duda sobre alguna palabra en especifico, pueden venir a checar las notas finales. **

**Sin nada más que añadir, les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

**Espero leerlos pronto**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Aneurisma: **Dilatación anómala, localizada en la pared de un vaso sanguíneo, por lo general una arteria.

**Craniectomía descomprensiva: **Procedimiento quirúrgico en la que se remueve una parte del cráneo para otorgar espacio al cerebro inflamado.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

El portón eléctrico rodó completamente, permitiéndole el ingreso al estacionamiento principal.

La mansión Uchiha era una genialidad arquitectónica, construida hace más de sesenta años. Cuando Mikoto contrajo matrimonio con Fugaku, comenzó un ambicioso proyecto de remodelación, preservando la estructura original y transformándola en una elegante fachada con enormes jardines y columnas corintias.

Aparcó el automóvil en uno de los tantos espacios disponibles para los visitantes. Se mantuvo dentro del coche el tiempo suficiente para armarse de valor y poner un pie ahí dentro. Estaba ahí en contra de su voluntad, o al menos, eso pensaba. Había transcurrido más de una década desde la última vez que estuvo en la casa de sus padres, era apenas un joven soñador que abandonaba los lujos y comodidades para perseguir su sueño.

Tras la cirugía de su padre, Mikoto contempló la situación como una oportunidad para ayudarlo a solucionar los problemas del pasado. No obstante, se sentía inseguro, Fugaku lo detestaba y para ser sincero consigo mismo, no tenía ni puta idea de cómo proseguir de ahora en adelante, a duras penas e intercambiaban dos o tres palabras, monosílabos tajantes y gélidos. Se obligó a sí mismo a sobrellevar la condena del patriarca hace mucho tiempo.

Sin más remedió, tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y se apeó del coche, dirigiendo el andar hacia la entrada principal. Tenía la impresión de que todo se trataba de un sueño. Había pasado la mitad de su vida en ese lugar, las paredes resguardaban recuerdos de la infancia y la adolescencia difíciles de borrar. Era extraño retornar como un visitante al que antes había sido su hogar.

Inhaló profundamente y llamó a la puerta, golpeando la perfecta superficie de madera tallada con los nudillos, escuchó un suave andar al otro lado, en cuestión de segundos apareció su madre, ataviada con un ligero vestido camisero con estampado geométrico; le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, algo inusual en ella, al mismo tiempo que se movía a un lado para permitirle el paso.

Renuente, Itachi puso un pie dentro del vestíbulo, dando un respingo al escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras de sí.

—Llegas tarde— dijo la mujer, contemplándolo con recelo.

—Lo lamento, había ciertos asuntos en el hospital que no podía ignorar— explicó con simpleza.

Los pasos de Mikoto resonaron por la estancia, indeciso, Itachi la siguió de cerca por la imperiosa antesala con techos de nueve metros y un patrón de tragaluces que bañaba la habitación el luz; en el centro se apreciaban enormes sofás de color verde, perfectamente dispuestos en la geografía del lugar. Una lámpara de araña y lágrimas de vidrio bajaba desde el techo hasta acariciar la mesa de café de cristal. Itachi pensaba que aquel sitio simulaba el recibidor de un hotel a la sala de un cálido hogar.

— ¿Cómo va el trabajo?— preguntó sin contemplarlo. Ambos se dirigían a la segunda planta, donde se localizaban los dormitorios, el estudio de su padre y una gran sala de entretenimiento.

—Atenuante, como de costumbre— respondió, subiendo lentamente los peldaños.

Caminaron hacia la habitación principal la cual había sido acondicionada de tal forma que lucía idéntica a un cuarto de hospital. El equipo de enfermeros deambulaba de un lado a otro, cumpliendo con su deber. Mikoto se las había apañado para que su esposo pasara el proceso de recuperación en casa, sin ninguna incomodidad.

—Veo que tienes todo bajo control— masculló, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, realizando un discreto escrutinio con la mirada.

—Asi es— respondió, orgullosa—. Me asegure de adquirir equipo de calidad, lo mejor de lo mejor para tu padre.

Itachi asintió. No era de extrañarse que su madre no escatimara en gastos cuando de salud se trataba. Si había acudido al Hospital de Konohagakure no era por las instalaciones, sino porque sabía que el sanatorio contaba con los mejores médicos de la Nación del Fuego.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra?— preguntó, dirigiendo los ojos ónix al sitio donde reposaba Fugaku, completamente dormido.

—De maravilla. Hemos seguido tus indicaciones al pie de la letra. El doctor Bunko dice que en cuestión de meses estará completamente recuperado.

Su padre era un hombre obstinado. El hecho de que su relación se hubiese quebrantando no era sinónimo de que Itachi deseara verlo sufrir, todo lo contrario.

—Si ese es el caso, creo que debería regresar a casa, no quiero perturbarlo— espetó con seriedad.

—Tonterías, le pedí a Kou que preparara tu comida preferida, además, tu hermano no demorara en llegar. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que mis dos hijos estuvieron reunidos en esta casa.

Itachi sonrió a Mikoto en un intento por ocultar su consternación. Lo último que esperaba era encontrarse con su hermano menor, sobre todo cuando hace no más de dos semanas había besado a su ex prometida en el cuarto de descanso.

No experimentaba ni un ápice de arrepentimiento, sino todo lo contrario; Sakura era perfecta, un fruto prohibido que anhelaba degustar hasta saciarse de ella, aunque dudaba alcanzar el hartazgo. Estaba absolutamente cautivado por la pelirosa, no solo por su belleza, también por su inteligencia e intelecto. Era el impulso que necesitaba para devolverle el sentido a su vida.

Tal como lo predijo su madre, Sasuke arribó treinta minutos después. En el comedor, dos chicas jóvenes colocaron cuencos enormes de sopa humeante frente a cada uno de ellos. La habitación se sumió en silencio durante algunos minutos, hasta que Mikoto se vio en la necesidad de iniciar una conversación con Sasuke, en la cual, Itachi se limitó a escuchar y asentir.

Una vez finalizada la cena, los hermanos se trasladaron a la sala de descanso favorita de su padre. Itachi recordaba haber ingresado una o dos ocasiones. Fugaku solía reunirse con amigos cercanos o socios para hablar de negocios mientras bebían y fumaban selectos puros.

— ¿Quieres un poco de coñac?— cuestionó Sasuke detrás de la barra.

—Si— accedió el pelinegro.

La tensión se respiraba en el aire. Sasuke lo detestaba, no se inmutaba en ocultar el resentimiento que lo abrumaba. No iba a culparlo, lo tenía bien merecido. A final de cuentas lo único que hizo fue salir huyendo, delegando la presión y responsabilidad a su hermano pequeño sin derecho a réplica.

Estaba seguro que cuando supiera lo de su relación con Sakura terminaría odiándolo de por vida, si es que no lo hacía en ese momento.

Sasuke se aproximó a él, entregándole el trago. Ambos tomaron asiento en los sillones de cuero, uno frente al otro.

—Nunca mencionaste que Sakura trabajaba contigo— murmuró al mismo tiempo que daba un pequeño sorbo a su trago, sin apartar la mirada de Itachi.

—Nunca preguntaste— dijo él, con su habitual tono de voz adormecedor.

El aspaviento estoico de Sasuke estuvo secundado por uno de puro estupor. Frunció el entrecejo, expectante a lo que su hermano mayor podía comentar respecto a la pelirosa.

—Es una mujer brillante— prosiguió, degustando la exquisita mezcla de sabores; sotobosque, frutos secos y humedad—. Me atrevo a decir que tiene un futuro prometedor.

—Asi es— dijo Sasuke, su tono escéptico disimulando a duras penas el desdén.

Su hermano había sido un idiota al dejarla ir. Un ápice de celos se vislumbraba desde lo más profundo de su interior al saber que Sasuke, hace no mucho tiempo, era merecedor de todo el amor de Sakura. Cuanto habría entregado él con tal de tener a una mujer como ella a su lado, o mejor dicho, por tenerla a ella a su lado.

Mientras paladeaba el licor, el vivido recuerdo del sabor de sus tersos labios apareció de nuevo; aquel casto roce fue el aliciente perfecto para avivar el fuego de sus sentimientos.

—El otro día, en el hospital, no me dio la impresión de que ustedes compartan una relación meramente laboral— Sasuke levantó la vista del vaso con coñac con suspicacia.

Itachi hizo una pausa. El comentario de su hermano distaba de ser una inocente suposición. Pensó que cualquiera que fuese su respuesta, se encargaría de diseccionarla hasta encontrar la verdad.

No le sorprendería que lo descubriera, Sasuke no era tonto, y más pronto que tarde terminaría por llegar al fondo del asunto.

— ¿Te molestaría que existiera algo informal entre nosotros?— preguntó, aventurándose en aguas peligrosas y desconocidas—. A final de cuentas, su compromiso término hace mucho tiempo.

El azabache bebió de golpe lo poco que le restaba de licor.

—Nuestro compromiso ha finalizado— convino, contemplándolo directamente a los ojos, desafiante, disipando cualquier atisbo de tranquilidad—. Sin embargo, tú sigues casado, sería una pena que un tonto delis con mi ex prometida te adjudicara una demanda por adulterio.

La realización cayó sobre él como un balde de agua gélida. Había olvidado por completo el proceso de divorcio, Izumi materia la esperanza de que cambiara de parecer, no obstante, Itachi llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor dar por zanjado el asunto de una vez por todas. Además, no solo estaba la cuestión de su separación, sino también su posición como jefe. Tsunade no recibiría de buena gana las noticias de una posible relación con su aprendiz más apreciada, la junta directiva tampoco lo contemplaría con buenos ojos.

Itachi ignoró el deje hostil y posó la mirada ónix sobre la fisionomía de Sasuke. Con tranquilidad sorbió de un trago el dedo de coñac.

— ¿Es una amenaza?— indagó, escrutándolo desde su asiento.

Sasuke contempló con desinterés la hora en su sofisticado reloj de pulsera, lanzó un suspiro y se puso de pie, colocando el contenedor de cristal vacío sobre la barra.

—En lo absoluto— contestó, mostrándole una sonrisa media, casi forzada—. Sin embargo, me sentiría más tranquilo si te mantienes alejado de ella.

**: : : : : : : : **

Cuando entró en el ascensor, Itachi inhalo profundamente antes de encontrarse con Tsunade.

La charla con Sasuke rondaba por su mente, como un cazador al asecho. Había mostrado imprudentemente sus cartas, y si bien, no desveló nada comprometedor, la información otorgada era suficiente para generar sospechas.

En el piso treinta, el ascensor se abrió directamente en el vestíbulo de las oficinas de los ejecutivos. Con paso lento, recorrió el pasillo perfectamente decorado al mero estilo minimalista. Detuvo su andar frente a la puerta, y sin pensarlo, llamó dos veces, escuchando la demandante voz de Tsunade al otro lado, permitiéndole entrar.

Al ingresar, encontró a Sakura en el despacho, postrada en una de las sillas disponibles para los invitados. Sus miradas se encontraron por un breve segundo, reviviendo el recuerdo de su encuentro en el cuarto de residentes. Una extraña sensación de calidez se expandió por su pecho, al mismo tiempo que las ansias de poder degustar sus labios de nuevo aumentaban. Necesitaba estar cerca de ella, acariciar su piel un ínfimo momento antes de regresar a la cruenta y pérfida realidad.

—Supongo que hablaremos luego— dijo la pelirosa, abandonado su asiento, mostrándose dispuesta a marcharse.

—Estaremos en contacto— le aseguró Tsunade, con la mirada fija en uno de los tantos documentos apilados sobre su escritorio, pendientes de revisar.

Sakura se detuvo un instante a su lado, ofreciéndole una tímida sonrisa; las mejillas sonrosadas, los tersos y voluminosos labios coloreados con un ínfimo tono carmín, el brillo lemanita de sus ojos, cautivador e incitante.

—Buenos días, doctor Uchiha— saludó con formalidad, asegurándose de mantener las apariencias.

Había algo excitante en toda esa situación, el peligro de ser descubiertos añadía un poco de adrenalina y opacaba el temor. Si años atrás alguien le hubiese contado que a la edad de treinta y seis años terminaría prendado de una de sus estudiantes, lo habría juzgado de loco e insensato.

—Buenos días, doctora Haruno— correspondió, manteniendo la mirada fija en ella hasta que abandonó la habitación.

Tomó asiento frente al escritorio, anhelando que la improvisada reunión no se prolongara más de la cuenta. Aun tenia trabajo pendiente por hacer, papeleo que revisar y consultas que atender. Sin embargo, cualquiera que fuese la razón de Tsunade para citarlo, intrique terminaría disgustado o abrumado.

—Seré breve y concisa—dijo la rubia, con voz firme y amable—.El congreso de Amegakure es dentro de algunos días— Itachi asintió. Cada año, las farmacéuticas en conjunto con las campañas de biotecnología organizaban una reunión de talla internacional dirigida al personal e inversores en el área de la salud—.Mis obligaciones como directora me impiden acudir en esta ocasión, por lo que me tome la libertad de anunciar que tú acudirás en mi lugar. La junta directiva estuvo de acuerdo con la propuesta.

Itachi bajó la mirada al cristal que cubría la mesa.

Detestaba ese tipo de eventos, consideraba que no eran más que pobres excusas para vender el alma al mejor postor.

—El hospital no está llevando a cabo ningún programa de investigación o algo similar— respondió, clavando la mirada oscura sobre el imperturbable rostro de la rubia.

Con un suspiro, Tsunade se despojó de los lentes de descanso y presionó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por conservar la calma.

—Las grandes compañías aseguradores acudirán. Lamentablemente, el hospital está en números rojos. Tu labor será persuadir a la compañía con la que hemos trabajado durante años para que renueve el contrato— explicó Tsunade, más por obligación que por cortesía.

—Cualquier socio habría realizado un excelente trabajo— dijo, removiéndose en su asiento, inquieto.

—Concuerdo contigo— espetó, esbozando una sonrisa forzada—. Sin embargo, sabes cómo son los ejecutivos, adoran tratar con médicos, embelesarlos con promesas y besar sus traseros hasta lograr su objetivo. Eres un hombre joven, Itachi y muy inteligente. Además, tienes conocimiento en este tema, algo heredaste de tu padre.

El azabache permaneció en silencio, sopesando las palabras de Tsunade.

—Está bien, acudiré— espetó, lanzando un suspiro—.Pero con una condición— añadió, contemplándola directamente a los ojos, desafiante.

—Pensé que bastaría con cubrir los gastos de los viáticos y las pequeñas vacaciones— Tsunade movió la cabeza, lamentándolo—. Pero puedo hacer una excepción.

—Permite que Sakura vaya conmigo— solicitó, ocultando el temblor en su voz.

La solicitud rebasaba el límite de lo inusual. Cualquier ejecutivo se limitaría a acudir solo al congreso. No obstante, Itachi pensaba que la mente sagaz de Sakura serviría para mantener a los representantes de la compañía a raya. Además, no le molestaría pasar unos días a lado de ella, lejos de las obligaciones del hospital.

Tsunade entrecerró los ojos en señal de desconfianza.

— ¿Por qué ella, específicamente?— indagó.

—Sakura es una de las mejores cirujanas en su generación. Llevarla y presentarla atraería la atención de los inversionistas.

Los delgados labios de la blonda se curvaron en una sonrisa pletórica.

—De tal palo tal astilla— espetó—. Me asegurare de ultimar los detalles pendientes y hablar con Sakura al respecto— añadió, dando por zanjado el asunto.

Tsunade lo guio hasta la puerta de entrada. Ambos comenzaban a entablar un entendimiento singular. Estaba seguro que de ahora en adelante, la rubia tendría en alguien más en quien depositar su confianza.

—Oh, una cosa más— dijo, deteniendo cualquier tentativa de marcharse—. Espero que tengas en mente la posición en la que tú y Sakura acuden al congreso.

Itachi sonrió. Tsunade le daba la impresión de que ella tenía una forma de saberlo todo. Tras percatarse de la cercanía que tenía con Sakura, era de esperarse que la directora estuviera enterada de cada detalle respecto a su relación con la pelirosa. Incluso si a duras penas iniciaba.

—Por supuesto— le aseguró sin titubear.

**: : : : : : : : : : : : **

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, salvo por el halo de luz que emitía el proyector desde la parte trasera del auditorio.

Sobre el pódium, una joven de complexión menuda, exponía el último de los casos admitidos en el hospital; se trataba de un hombre de sesenta años, trabajaba como guardia de seguridad en uno de los lujosos complejos de apartamentos ubicados en el centro de la ciudad. Vivía solo, no tenía parientes. Lo encontraron con indicios de confusión, sus compañeros fueron a buscarlo porque no se había presentado al trabajo. Contaba con varias contusiones de distinto grado en el lado derecho.

— ¿Lo contempló al momento de su ingreso?— cuestionó, clavando sus fanales ónix en el rostro nervioso de la chica. Estaba rodeado por un aura de autoridad que causaba temor.

—Si— replicó ella, tratando de sonar tan segura como le era posible—. Sufría disfasia y presentaba debilidad en el lado derecho del cuerpo.

— ¿Diagnostico? — indagó, esta vez sin atisbarla; revisaba detenidamente el informe redactado por la misma chica. Aunque él ya lo sabía, debía ponerlos a prueba, asegurarse de que los errores se cometieran en su presencia, dentro del marco teórico y no en la práctica.

—Es un déficit neurológico progresivo de corta evolución— contestó con seguridad—. Las contusiones se localizan en el lado derecho, probablemente, el programa progresivo está en el hemisferio izquierdo del cerebro, en el lóbulo frontal. El hombre tiene un hematoma subdural.

—Echemos un vistazo al escáner— solicitó. Su voz era demandante, pero apacible, fuerte y sosegada.

Los cortes transversales de la imagen radiológica pronto aparecieron. El pelinegro observó la efigie desde su asiento, con una mueca mortalmente seria decorándole la hermosa faz.

—No es un hematoma subdural— interrumpió Sakura desde la parte trasera de las gradas. Las cabezas se giraron para contemplarla. Se encontraba situada en la última fila de asientos del auditorio, alejada de los demás, como si deseara pasar desapercibida—.Es un Glioblastoma.

La chica expositora no se contuvo al lanzarle una mirada atiborrada de odio, sin embargo, no respondió.

—Un hombre de su edad, con un Glioblastoma multiforme solo cuenta con unos meses de vida, quizás semanas— añadió Sakura, sintiendo un extraño hormigueo recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando se percató que Itachi la contemplaba con inusitado interés.

—Buen trabajo, doctora Haruno— reconoció el azabache.

La joven la miró, ceñuda; no obstante, Sakura la ignoró. Estaba habituada a esa clase de comportamiento hostil. La mayoría de sus compañeros aseguraba que su falta de talento se compensaba con la reputación de su madre y la relación que compartía con Tsunade.

Con paso lento, descendió hasta el pódium, donde el pelinegro entregaba a los residentes las cirugías programadas durante la semana.

—Debe haber un error— dijo la chica que minutos atrás exponía—. Ha programado otro ventriculostoma para mí, es el cuarto que realizo este mes— reclamó.

— ¿Hay algo que quiera compartir con nosotros, doctora Nishikawa?—preguntó Itachi con desinterés, hojeando los documentos que llevaba en la mano.

La chica tomó una gran bocanada de aire; atisbó a sus compañeros por encima del hombro, buscando el valor para proseguir con el reclamo, los demás residentes asintieron con un gesto de cabeza, incitándola a continuar.

—La mayoría hemos llevado a cabo procedimientos neuroquirurgicos menores en comparación a Sakura, a quien, mágicamente, se le asignan los casos más complicados— señaló, lanzando un vistazo en dirección a la pelirosa.

Los murmuras de apoyo retumbaron por toda la extensión de la sala.

—También yo estaría realizando grandes cirugías si estuviera acostándome con el jefe— añadió otra chica, a quien Sakura solo conocía de vista.

La pelirosa se enrojeció como niña pequeña. Quería rebatir para defenderse, pero un nudo le estrujaba la garganta, dificultándole el habla.

Un rictus de acritud apareció en el rostro de Itachi, sentenciando los murmullos al silencio absoluto.

Estaba molesta e inquieta. Cualquiera que fuese su relación con Itachi no era de la incumbencia de nadie, salvo de ellos. Tenía la certeza de que no la elegía para conseguir una compensación extra, tal como sus compañeros residentes lo implicaban,

—No aceptare esta clase de acusaciones en mi presencia— replicó Itachi, casi perdiendo la paciencia—.Por su impertinencia, debería desbancarlas a ambas— agregó, intercalando la furiosa mirada entre ellas—. Evidentemente, todos ustedes le deben una disculpa a la doctora Haruno. Cada uno de ustedes puede trabajar igual de duro que ella y obtener procedimientos quirúrgicos de mayor dificultad. Hasta el momento, solo ella ha desempeñado maravillosamente en contraste a ustedes, sé que algunos han llevado a la ruina a algunos de sus pacientes realizando cirugías de menor complejidad.

Sakura sentía que la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor; la respiración se le solidifico en el pecho, tornando dolorosa la acción de respirar. Estaba molesta, furiosa. Sabía que todo lo que obtenía era a base de dedicación y esfuerzo. Si bien, sus sentimientos hacia Itachi eran verdaderos, no iba a permitir que los residentes la tomaran como una cualquiera, mucho menos que mancharan la reputación del azabache.

— ¿Alguien quiere añadir otra cosa?— cuestionó, sin tintes de cortesía en su voz. Todos guardaron silencio—.Bien, ahora retírense— ordenó, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener la compostura.

**: : : : : : : :**

Si había algo de lo que siempre se sintió orgulloso era de su buena memoria.

Los procesos de memorización nunca supusieron un problema para él, todo lo contrario, era capaz de recordar al pie de la letra lo último que había leído y recitarlo sin problema.

No obstante, con el paso del tiempo sus capacidades neuronales iban disminuyendo poco a poco, a esto se le sumaba que la discusión suscitada durante la reunión con los residentes, enturbió sus procesos mentales al punto de reducirlos a niveles decepcionantes.

Si bien, aquel fatídico episodio continuaba abrumándolo, un caso peculiar precisaba de su indivisible y absoluta atención.

Su arrogancia lo había llevado a desairar los casos plasmados en la bibliografía médica, no quería cometer ninguna clase de errores, cualquier paso en falso y su licencia médica se vería en juego.

Era por esa razón que acudía a la biblioteca del hospital, buscando referencias e información sobre tratamientos y procedimientos quirúrgicos.

Al llegar al recinto, se percató que no estaba del todo vacío. Algunos internos y residentes yacían esparcidos por el amplio salón, predispuestos en ordenadores o mesas libres, demasiado absortas en sus sesiones de estudio para prestarle atención.

Saludó al encargado del área; era extraño, inclusive para él, visitar ese lugar. Desde su estadía en la universidad no se había visto en la necesidad de buscar ayuda.

Con la barbilla en alto y la vista al frente, caminó hasta el pasillo que resguardaba los estantes con los libros de neurocirugía, tomaría unos cuantos y los llevaría consigo de regreso a la oficina. Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando se percató de cierta pelirosa postrada en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en uno de los libreros y la hermosa mirada fija en un pesado tomo que reposaba sobre sus muslos ligeramente flexionados.

La propia complejidad de sus sentimientos, le pedía a gritos que diera media vuelta y regresara por mismo camino que había arribado. No tenía nada decidido. El enfrentamiento le dejó un mal sabor de boca, llevándolo a cuestionarse si era apropiado hacer caso a sus deseos o ignorarlos. Sakura tenía frente a ella un futuro prometedor, no podía darse el lujo de arruinarlo solo porque despertaba sentimientos y emociones que creía dormidos.

Sin embargo, la imperiosa necesidad de estar cerca de ella era tan grande que nublaba su buen juicio, asi que optó por aproximarse, o de lo contrario, creería que estaba evitándola.

Cuando ella apartó sus fanales esmeraldas de las páginas amarillentas y viejas del libro, se miraron de hito en hito durante varios segundos, sin decir nada. Pese a sus osadas vacilaciones, Itachi no había preparado nada que decir. Su único pensamiento era que lucía hermosa de lo que ya era. Era incapaz de captar una expresión exacta.

Con discreción, echó un vistazo al contenido del libro: Oligodendroglioma.

— ¿Caso difícil?— preguntó, revisando con disimulo la bibliografía dispuesta por orden alfabético.

—Todos los tumores son complejos— contestó, tamborileando los largos y finos dedos contra el papel—. Es extraño contemplarte en la biblioteca— dijo en voz alta, situando la mirada lemanita sobre la oscura de él.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— levantó una ceja, intrigado.

—Pensaba que un médico tan versado como tú no acude a este tipo de lugares jamás— dijo, juguetona—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Itachi esbozó una sonrisa al recordar con exactitud la manera en que ella lo había llamado luego de finalizar su primer encuentro.

—Un Meningioma petroclival, excepcionalmente grande.

—Suena bastante complicado— dijo, poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que devolvía el libro a su sitio.

—Lo es— asintió.

La afonía se cimbró entre los dos. Itachi imaginaba que aún seguía molesta.

—Gracias— vociferó, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Mordía su labio inferior, estaba nerviosa, abrumada.

— ¿Por qué?— cuestiono sin saberlo realmente.

—Por defenderme— cuando habló de nuevo, lo contempló.

—No podía permitirlo— dijo él.

A través del pasillo llegaban las voces.

Ella retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, hacia el rincón de la biblioteca. Instintivamente, Itachi dio un par de pasos en dirección a Sakura. No estaba rehuyéndolo, sino atrayéndolo a un espacio de penumbra, lejos de las miradas y la atención indeseada.

—De cualquier forma fue considerado de tu parte— dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Itachi se sentía avergonzado. Su relación se había transformado en algo incierto, y se veía constreñida por una serie de obstáculos insuperables, pero seguía existiendo, romperla ahora para llegar a ser desconocidos en una situación de intimidad exigía una claridad de propósito de la que momentáneamente carecían. Tanto él como Sakura se deseaban, se lo demostró días atrás al corresponder con ímpetu el beso.

Él posó las manos en el rostro de ella; la piel gélida al tacto. Acarició su mejilla, sin apartar la vista de sus labios, todavía recordaba el dulce sabor de la primera degustación, y anhelaba probar un poco más, tenía la certeza de que si proseguía terminaría por volverse adicto a ella. Sakura aguardó, expectante, con los dedos afianzados al borde de su camisa, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, el sonido del beeper rompió la burbuja en la que se encontraban resguardados los dos. La pelirosa dejó escapar una maldición al mismo tiempo que extraía el dispositivo de uno de los bolsillos de su holgado pantalón.

—Debo irme— indicó, insegura.

Itachi asintió, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso.

Todo había acabado.

**Continuara**

**N/A: Espero mantener este ritmo de actualizaciones y no prolongar el desarrollo de la historia durante años (soy una irresponsable en ese sentido, tengo buenas explicaciones para esto, pero no son justificables).**

**Centrándonos en la historia, sé que estos capítulos han sido relativamente cortos, pero lo voy a compensar, tengo cosas interesantes preparadas para los capítulos 11 y 12 que estoy segura que les van a encantar. **

**Llevo desarrollando está idea cerca de un año, no la había publicado porque necesitaba el tiempo suficiente para poder escribir y editar. Asi que ahora viene una cuestión que me gustaría que respondieran, ¿les gustaría una secuela?, es demasiado pronto para hablar de ello, pero tengo algo en mente, no es un long fic, sin embargo, a final de cuentas es una continuación. **

**Ojalá que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, sin nada más que añadir, agradezco profundamente su apoyo. **

**¡Les mando un fuerte abrazo!**

**Espero leerlos pronto**

**Hasta la próxima **

**Shekb ma Shieraki anni **

**Glioblastoma: **El más agresivo de todos los tumores cerebrales, se genera a partir de las células no nerviosas o gliales (Afecta a cualquier lugar del sistema nervioso central).

**Meningioma petroclival: **El Meningioma es el tumor craneal benigno más frecuente. Procede de células de las cubiertas del cerebro.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Incluso en sus días libres, Sakura procuraba mantenerse ocupada.

Habituada al ajetreado ritmo de vida que traía consigo el hospital, la pelirosa buscaba la manera de aprovechar cada minuto del día. Aquella mañana, tras atender al inclemente llamado del despertador, abandonó la comodidad de la cama antes de que los primeros rayos del sol comenzaran a filtrarse por su ventana.

Acudió al gimnasio, como ya era costumbre en ella y realizó una extenuante rutina, esperando compensar los días de ausencia voluntaria. Si bien, su figura distaba de emular las exuberantes curvas de las modelos de pasarela, traba de mantenerse en forma. El estilo de vida de un médico era desgastante, pasaba horas en vela, de un lado a otro, deambulando por los quirófanos cuando se le necesitaba y estudiando en las horas muertas. Por esa razón, iba al recinto deportivo tres veces por semana, lo suficiente para evitar que su organismo resintiera los efectos colaterales del escaso descanso y la existencia basada en una filosofía de excesos.

La mañana era gris y lluviosa. A Sakura no le quedó más remedio que resguardarse en una cafetería cercana al apartamento, mientras el inclemente clima anunciaba claudicación cercana.

El congreso anual de Amegakure era dentro de dos días; de solo imaginar que acudiría en compañía de Itachi se le erizaba la piel. Aquello era la excusa perfecta para pasar más tiempo con él, lejos del hospital y la mirada inquisitiva de sus compañeros.

Todavía estaba molesta por la escena protagonizada por su colega, la cual no se inmuto en acusarla de mantener un romance con el jefe, utilizando la relación como una ventaja para obtener más horas dentro del quirófano. Si bien, las inculpaciones de la chica no eran del todo erradas, Sakura sabía que si llegó a esa posición fue por su esfuerzo, el trabajo duro y los sacrificios realizados en orden de alcanzar su meta. No iba a permitir que una osada inventiva arruinara su carrera.

Esos pensamientos eran los que ocupaban su mente mientras solicitaba a la chica del mostrador un café cortado. Luego de pagar el monto proyectado en la pantalla, Sakura recogió su pedido y se viró para emprender la marcha a una mesa desocupada.

Aliviada, encontró un asiento vacío cerca del gran ventanal, alejado del barullo de la caja y la puerta de entrada. El repiqueteo de su teléfono celular acaparó su atención. Tomó el aparato del bolsillo de su cazadora, al mirar la pantalla, se percató que el mensaje provenía de un destinatario desconocido, mismo que no figuraba en sus contactos. Extrañada, desbloqueó la pantalla y abrió la aplicación:

_Número desconocido 8:35_

_Sé que es una acción osada, pero me tome la libertad de solicitar tú número, soy Itachi. _

Arrugó el entrecejo ligeramente, un poco pasmada. Desconocía como Itachi había obtenido su teléfono personal, dudaba que se lo solicitara al mis mismo Sasuke, tal vez se lo dijo Ino o Tenten, pero aquello era poco probable. Su corazón latió con ímpetu, por lo que de forma presurosa se dispuso a contestar.

_Sakura Haruno 8:39_

_Si tanto lo deseabas, pudiste pedírmelo a mí. _

Esbozó una sonrisa atontada.

_Itachi Uchiha 8:40_

_Lo tomare en cuenta la próxima vez._

_¿Qué tal va tu día? _

_Sakura Haruno 8:41_

_Estoy muriendo de aburrimiento, detesto los días lluviosos. Nadie me advirtió que la vida se tornaría tan monótona después de pasar 18 horas en el quirófano. _

_Itachi Uchiha 8:42_

_Tu percepción cambiara dentro de unos años. _

Entusiasmada, la pelirosa tomó asiento en una de las sillas disponibles, dando un sorbo a su bebida; el café caliente dejó una agradable sensación en su boca.

_Sakura Haruno 8:44_

_¿Qué haces? _

_Itachi Uchiha 8:44 _

_Estoy saliendo de una cirugía _

_Sakura Haruno 8:45 _

_¿Es la que mencionaste el otro día en la biblioteca?, ¿Cómo salió? _

_Itachi Uchiha 8:46_

_Fue un procedimiento complicado, pero el paciente se encuentra estable. _

Al lanzar un vistazo a la vidriera empañada, se percató que la lluvia había cesado lo suficiente para regresar a casa. Sonriente, resguardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su chamarra, tomó sus cosas y enfiló el paso hacia la puerta de entrada y salida.

Mientras pretendía abandonar el local, se topó de frente con la efigie de una bella chica; llevaba una elegante gabardina verde olivo, combinada con un largo vestido de cuello alto en color hueso y unas botas café a juego. Su cabello estaba húmedo, y lucia más oscuro de lo que había vislumbrado. Bajo una cortina de pestañas negras encontró la mirada argéntea, brillante, hipnótica. Sakura la reconoció de inmediato; se trataba de Hinata Hyuga, la chica con la que estaba Sasuke la noche de la gala.

Ella pareció identificarla también; el estupor proyectado en cada rincón de su linda faz.

Pensó que lo mejor era desviar la mirada y salir del lugar, tal como lo hizo en aquella ocasión. No obstante, la vida se encargaba de situar frente a ella una oportunidad con la que muy probablemente nunca se toparía. Hinata Hyuga era el argumento perfecto para ponerle un punto final a su historia con Sasuke y zanjarse del absurdo contrato prenupcial que la mantenía atada a él.

Ignoró la vibración del teléfono, aunque moría de ganas de continuar conversando con Itachi.

— ¿Hyuga Hinata?— inquirió—.Sé que no me conoces, pero yo a ti si— continuó, procurando maquillar el temblor en su tono de voz—. Soy Haruno Sakura, la ex prometida de Sasuke.

**: : : : : : : : **

Ambas yacían sentadas una frente a la otra.

Aprensiva, Sakura rodeaba con sus delicadas manos el contenedor medio vacío de cartón, con la mirada fija en el rostro de Hinata. Realizó un escrutinio descarado; era sumamente bonita, tenía facciones aristocráticas, lindos ojos coló perla, piel nívea y tersa, cabello largo y sedoso. Poseía una figura curvilínea, la cual se encargaba de ocultar bajo capas de ropa holgada. Provenía de una de las familias más importantes de Konohagakure, formaba parte del círculo social de los Uchiha, la aristocracia moderna; la alta sociedad era selectiva, lo había aprendido de mala manera.

No concebía la idea de emparejar al pelinegro con ella. Conocía a Sasuke como la palma de su mano, Hinata no era el tipo de chica que capturara su atención, al menos no a primera vista. Se preguntaba qué era lo que contemplaba en ella, mas nunca llego a una conclusión concreta. Si algo había aprendido de sus años de relación con el menor de los Uchiha era que la indecisión imperiosa lo dominaba, no contaba con una brújula moral que apuntara al norte, por lo que siempre vacilaba.

Se sentía mal por acorralarla, sin embargo, ella se mostró tan amable al acceder a tomar un café con ella, sobre todo cuando entreveía que el encuentro seria incomodo, incluso, desagradable.

—Luces nerviosa— señaló Sakura, dedicándole una mirada escrupulosa a la joven.

—Lo estoy— admitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura miró dentro de su vaso de café, pensando en su relación con Sasuke. Nunca fue el tipo de chica que añoraba los finales de cuentos de hadas, su madre se había encargado de inculcárselo, asegurándose que no lanzara su vida por la borda presa de un arrebato romántico. A sus treinta años, estaba soltera, y aunque sus amigas entrometidas intentaban constantemente presentarle a alguien, pasó la mayor parte de sus años post ruptura, concentrada en finalizar la residencia.

—Asi que… tú y Sasuke— masculló, dejando el resto de las palabras al aire.

Un sonrojo avivó las mejillas de la joven.

—No, por supuesto que no— sentenció Hinata, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana del café, observando a la gente desfilar por el tramo de la avenida principal.

Sakura enarco una ceja, confundida. Los había visto besarse en la gala, mientras ella aguardaba por Sasuke, ¿o acaso todo fue producto de su imaginación?

Aun no lograba comprenderlo. Sabía que si se lo cuestionaba directamente al azabache, terminaría por cerrarse de banda y negarlo todo, tal como lo estaba haciendo Hinata. Durante ese par de años, se privó a si misma de cualquier tipo de relación, puesto que no era apropiado salir con alguien luego de terminar un compromiso. Sin embargo, Sasuke lo había hecho.

De una u otra forma, su pasado terminaba arruinando el presente. A pesar de que ya no eran novios, el Uchiha menor reclamaba los privilegios de uno.

—Oh, lo lamento, pensé que ustedes dos salían— se disculpó, carraspeando un poco para disipar la piquiña de incomodidad instalada en su garganta.

—Salimos durante un año— sentenció; las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

A Sakura le huyó la sangre del cuerpo, palideciendo. Las entrañas se le removieron, causándole nauseas, ¿Sasuke la había engañado durante todo ese tiempo?, no lo sabía y nunca tendría la certeza, aunque las sospechas siempre estuvieron presentes.

Rememoró la ocasión en la que descubrió una de sus infidelidades, ¿Cómo lo averiguo?, lo vio todo. Fue en una nevada noche de enero. Ella se encontraba en su apartamento, recostada en la cama. Llevaba unos cuantos días sospechando que su prometido ocultaba algo, pero si algo sabia a la perfección era esperar, asi que, cuando su descuidado novio se dirigió a al baño a tomar una ducha, aprovechó para revisar su celular encontrando una serie de mensajes que lo involucraban románticamente con una de sus asociadas. Nunca se lo mencionó a nadie ni si quiera a Sasuke, aun cuando moría de ganas de hacerlo.

— ¡No es nada de eso!— chilló Hinata, como leyéndole el pensamiento—. Comenzamos a salir pocos meses después de su ruptura.

—Ya veo— susurró la pelirosa, demasiado pasmada para continuar.

— ¿Fui uno de los motivos de su rompimiento?— se atrevió a preguntar, boicoteando la mirada esmeralda.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior. A esas alturas ni si quiera era capaz de preciar cuál de los muchos motivos la llevaron a finalizar su relación.

—Claro que no— reflexionó Sakura, sonando más sorprendida de lo que esperaba. Hinata no era la culpable de nada—. Mi compromiso con Sasuke no terminó por ti específicamente. Ambos queríamos cosas distintas.

Hinata contempló dentro de su propia taza de té y después a ella, apenada.

—Por un momento pensé que estarías molesta conmigo— dijo, llevando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja—. Solo para aclarar la situación, Sasuke y yo terminamos hace un par de semanas.

Sakura abrió los ojos, impresionada. No deseaba indagar más de la cuenta, no era correcto; notaba el dolor trazado en la mirada argéntea de su acompañante, la separación de Sasuke le causaba cierto desasosiego, uno que comprendía a la perfección, puesto que no hace mucho tiempo estuvo en su lugar.

— ¿Aun sientes algo por él?— sollozó; la voz temblorosa por la oleada de sentimientos que la golpeaban.

Sasuke siempre tendría un lugar especial en su corazón, aun cuando su historia no hubiese terminado bien. El azabache fue su primer gran amor, un amigo y confidente. A lo largo de los años le enseñó a preservar la ambición, y quizás, hoy en día se arrepentía de eso. No obstante, el cariño que sentía por él en ese momento distaba de ser algo cercano al amor.

Fue ahí cuando tuvo una revelación: ya no estaba enamorada de Sasuke, sus sentimientos ahora le pertenecían a otra persona, nada más y nada menos que Itachi, su hermano mayor, aquel hombre que era su jefe y a la vez mentor.

—No, Sasuke y yo somos muy buenos amigos— dijo, esbozando una sonrisa ligera, pero sincera.

El repique estridente de su teléfono celular frenó por completo cualquier tentativa de Hinata por responder. Al percatarse de la interrupción momentánea, la peliazul asintió, como dándole permiso para atender. Sakura extrajo el móvil del bolso de su chamarra, atisbando el nombre de Ino en la pantalla.

—Lo lamento, pero debo marcharme— masculló, encogiéndose de hombros—. Fue un placer conocerte— tan rápido como le fue posible, se puso de pie, estrechando su mano con la de su acompañante en un gesto de tregua.

—El gusto fue mío— dijo ella, ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa.

La nueva revelación provocó un instinto vestigial dentro de ella. La realización de sus sentimientos hacia a Itachi despertaban el romanticismo largamente dormido en ella, y sabía que solo había una respuesta para dar.

**: : : : : : : : **

Depositó los restos de comida en el cesto de la basura, sumergiendo el plato en la artesa repleta de agua.

Aquella tarde había acudido a casa de su madre a pasar el rato, quien la recibió con un exquisito festín y una botella de vino tinto. Si bien, Mebuki no era nada cercano a la figura maternal atenta, cariñosa y comprensiva proyectada en algunas películas, sabía otorgar consejos. Además, tiempos desesperados requerían medidas desesperadas, y Sakura sabía que si deseaba obtener un consejo claro y conciso la única que podía otorgárselo era la mujer que le dio la vida.

— ¿Cuándo te marcharas al congreso?— preguntó, vertiendo una generosa cantidad de licor tinto en su copa.

—El viernes por la mañana— respondió, atisbándola de reojo.

—Es bueno que asistas a esa clase de eventos— tomó asiento cerca de la ventana, clavando la mirada ausente en el paisaje de la rosaleda—.Te servirá para socializar y crear una buena impresión.

—Ya lo sé— contestó, sonriente, pasando la esponja enjabonada por la loza de porcelana.

Haciendo gala del sexto sentido que la hacía percibir las cosas desde lejos, notó la actitud vacilante de su hija, y sin más preámbulos, dijo:

—Si no hubieses salido de mi vagina y no te conociera tan bien, creería que has venido aquí solo para pasar tiempo conmigo— de la elegante pitillera tomó un cigarro, atrapándolo entre sus labios.

— ¿A caso no puedo pasar la tarde con mi madre?— replicó con calma, la mujer expulsó una bocanada de humo juntando las cejas en una expresión escéptica.

—Eres una mala mentirosa, Sakura— señaló, cruzando las piernas, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa pletórica. La pelirosa lanzó una pequeña carcajada mientras rodaba los ojos—. Ahora cuéntamelo todo— solicitó la dama, dando un sorbo al exquisito tinto que formaba parte de su extensa colección de vinos.

—Conocí a un hombre— dio la pelirosa, lanzando un suspiro.

—Nunca mencionaste que volviste a salir con chicos.

—No del todo— aclaró, mordiendo su labio inferior. Debía ser cuidadosa al elegir la información que deseaba desvelar, Mebuki no sentía un gran aprecio por los Uchiha, en especial por Sasuke, aunque esta vez el tema de discusión no era su ex novio, sino su hermano mayor—. Estaba en mis planes permanecer soltera durante un tiempo, pero las cosas se salieron de control.

— ¿Cuál es el problema con este hombre? — cuestionó, llena de expectación.

Sakura expulsó una sonora bocanada de aire. Restregó sus manos contra la toalla, intentando eliminar el rastro de humedad de la piel, mientras se pregunta por donde comenzar. En realidad existían muchos problemas, cualquier persona en sus cinco sentidos le diría que era un rotundo error continuar, sin embargo, la pelirosa nunca sabia cuando era adecuado detenerse, y para ser sincera consigo misma, no le encantaba la idea de pasar el resto de sus días coqueteando con Itachi, seguir evitando lo inevitable.

Sabía que su madre nunca apropiara a sus parejas, nadie estaba a su altura y era mejor vivir soltera y divertirse, que atarse a una relación sin rumbo fijo. Su compromiso con Sasuke había sido el aliciente suficiente para ganarse la diatriba de Mebuki.

—No hay nada de malo con él— prosiguió, tratando de minimizarlo.

—Entonces ¿Cuál es el misterio?— dijo Mebuki, irritada—. ¿Estas saliendo con un hombre casado?

—Algo asi— espetó. Era su momento de degustar otra copa de vino—. Es complicado, digamos que existen demasiados factores que nos impiden estar juntos.

—Eres una romántica empedernida, Sakura— restregó la cola del cigarrillo contra el cenicero de cristal—. La naturaleza tiene maneras extrañas de encontrar nuestro punto débil— dijo, llevando la copa de cristal hasta sus labios, sorbiendo un trago de vino—. Solo para aclarar las cosas, antes de mantener una relación con tu padre, estuve comprometida con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Sakura suspiró. Conocía muy poco acerca de Kizashi, lo había contemplado en cinco ocasiones durante toda su vida. Ambos reconocían que estaban unidos por un lazo sanguíneo, sin embargo, la relación cálida y fraternal era inexistente.

— ¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste?— cuestionó, clavando la mirada lemanita en el rostro circunspecto de aquella elegante dama.

—Era un secreto que pretendía llevar a la tumba, no tenía sentido que tú lo supieras.

Sakura rió, sarcástica.

—Cierta noche coincidí con Kizashi en un bar. Al inicio rechacé su propuesta de invitarme un trago, pero era un hombre persistente y eso me agradaba. Charlamos durante toda velada, y después pasamos a su apartamento— mientras decía eso su nariz sobresalía, mientras yacía una copa delante de ella—. Fuiste una niña muy deseada, Sakura, te tuve a los treinta y siete años— remarcó con orgullo, hablando de una de sus más grandes hazañas en la vida—. La relación con mi prometido no iba a llevarme a nada serio, asi que comencé una relación secreta con aquel que me ayudaría a engendrarte.

Mebuki ya no era la mujer ardiente y hermosa que aparecía en las viejas efigies de su estudio, pero era fuerte, valiente. Constantemente decía que no necesitaba a un hombre a su lado, se las había apañado para criarla por su cuenta, sin ayuda de nadie, y tal vez, era eso lo que deseaba para ella.

— ¿Cómo supiste que era el indicado?— cuestionó Sakura, refiriéndose no a su corta relación, sino a la seguridad que la iluminó para darse cuenta que quería tener un hijo con él.

—Debes confiar en tu instinto, Sakura— un brillo de sorpresiva calidez cruzó por la mirada de Mebuki—. Siempre lo he dicho, tu padre no es un mal hombre, pero no estaba preparado para esto.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esta historia?

Mebuki bebió de golpe el contenido restante en su copa, tomándose unos minutos para paladear el exquisito sabor del licor.

—Siempre me sentí ofuscada por tu conformismo. El hecho de casarte con Sasuke, significaba conformarte con lo que podía ofrecerte. Eres una cirujana prominente con una mente brillante. La vida se trata de tomar riesgos sin miedo a fracasar— dijo, contemplándola directamente a los ojos, hablándole con el corazón—. Si crees que vale la pena arriesgarlo todo por ese hombre, sigue tu instinto, si no terminaras arrepintiéndote, y la culpa, es el peor de los castigos.

**: : : : : : : : **

Observaba de reojo el reflejo de Sasuke proyectado en el revestimiento de cristal de elevador, aquella noche lucia tan apuesto como de costumbre, pero ni siquiera tal reconocimiento despertaba el más ínfimo sentimiento en ella.

Había aceptado su invitación a cenar, no porque deseara verlo, sino que necesitaba hablar con él, terminar de una vez por todas su relación y proseguir con sus vidas, un plan que venían postergando desde hace más de un año, gracias al endemoniado contrato prenupcial que firmó al encantarse con el anillo de compromiso.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso numero veinte; Sasuke tanteó la llave en la cerradura plana abriendo la puerta de su ostentoso hogar. Ambos ingresaron en la elegante estancia, misma que se vio rápidamente iluminada al pasar por uno de los sensores de movimiento cercanos.

Todo parecía estar tal cual como lo recordaba. Luego de finalizar sus estudios universitarios, los padres de Sasuke le obsequiaron un apartamento en uno de los distritos más acaudalados y modernos de la ciudad, tan pronto como la llave estuvo en sus manos, el azabache no demoró en proponerle mudarse con él, aun cuando la idea no le hacía demasiada gracia a Mikoto. Durante los años posteriores al recibimiento del pelinegro, ambos se volvieron inseparables.

Aquellos pensamientos ocupaban su mente mientras se disponía a tomar asiento en el enorme sofá gris de terciopelo, atestado de cojines. Miró por las ventanas de picho a techo que enmarcaban el horizonte de Konohagakure; los edificios se ubicaban densamente estrujados en esa parte de la ciudad.

Sasuke regresó a su campo de visión con dos copas de champagne en la mano. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa cortes, demasiado forzada y falsa para su gusto, sin embargo, él no la detecto.

El azabache encaminó el paso hasta el enorme ventanal que enmarcaba la vista nocturna de la ciudad, clavando la oscura mirada en el desfile de luces del exterior. Sakura había atisbado los más hermosos atardeceres desde ese lugar, recostada en el regazo del hombre al que amaba. Inquieta, bebió de golpe el contenido de la copa, limpiando sus labios con el dorso de la mano.

—Conocí a una de tus novias esta noche— señaló, armándose de valor. Contaba con las armas necesarias para librar la eterna guerra con Sasuke. No iba a permitir que su propia vida se fuera al carajo con tal de preservar su orgullo—. Es bastante linda— prosiguió, situando la copa vacía sobre una de las mesitas laterales dispuesta a un costado del sillón. El acusado mantenía la vista fija en el cristal, dándole la espalda, impidiéndole contemplar las emociones hilvanadas en su faz mientras ella lo amedrentaba—. Deberíamos discutir lo del acuerdo prenupcial.

El azabache viró sobre sus tobillos para encararla; lucía demasiado apacible para la situación en la que se encontraba. Si aquello le inquietaba, no lo demostraba.

—No hay nada que discutir— dijo Sasuke desconcertado mientras propinaba un elegante sorbo a su copa.

—Por supuesto que sí, estoy cansada de esta mierda— como una fiera al asecho de su presa, abandonó su asiento—. Me rehusó a ser tu dama de compañía por el resto de nuestras vidas.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Sakura?— Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Tu bien sabes que no podemos continuar de esta manera. Nuestro compromiso acabo hace más de un año— siseó ella.

Cuando ella tomó su maleta y le devolvió el anillo, la idea de perderlo para siempre le aterraba. Ambos habían hilvanado un plan de vida juntos, no vislumbrara la existencia alejada de su primer amor, por lo que, continuar manteniendo las apariencias era una especie de consuelo para remendar su corazón roto. No obstante, conforme el tiempo fue transcurriendo, se percató de que era imposible proseguir asi, atada a él. Los dos se estaban causando daño.

— ¿A caso esto tiene que ver con Itachi?— Sasuke la miró confundido. Nunca antes la había visto tan molesta.

Sakura lo contempló, boquiabierta, incapaz de creer que acababa de lanzar al aire tal presunción. El hecho de que estuviera discutiendo con él no tenía nada que ver con su hermano mayor, sino con lo que ella deseaba. Si bien la vida con Sasuke al inicio fue buena, los problemas siempre estuvieron presentes, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Conforme los años transcurrieron, se percató de que era como una muerta en vida, estaba alejándose de lo que realmente deseaba con tal de hacerlo feliz.

—Por supuesto que no, Sasuke— alzó las manos al aire, desesperada—. Se trata del hecho de que a tu lado nunca cobre vida por mi venta, solo estaba alimentando tu existencia.

—No intentes interpretar el papel de víctima, ambos sabemos que no te queda— dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco, restándole importancia al melodrama protagonizado por su ex prometida—. Tu bien sabias lo que te esperaba a mi lado cuando te pedí matrimonio.

Con eso, Sakura se derrumbó y todo se desbordó. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, cálidas y amargas.

—No seas ridículo, por favor dijo despectivamente, mientras disipaba el rastro del llanto con el dorso de la mano—. Siempre estuve detrás de ti como una sombra— deambuló por la amplia geografía del cuarto, de un lado a otro, intentando apaciguar la furia en su interior.

—Ambos sabemos que me utilizaste para poder librarte de tu madre— acusó, alzando la voz.

—Yo no te use— respondió entre dientes—. Tú fuiste quien no sintió ni una pizca de remordimiento cuando te acostaste con tu antigua socia.

— ¿Qué demonios querías que hiciera?, dejaste de tener sexo conmigo en el último año.

—Esa no es una justificación para cogerte a alguien con la que habíamos compartido la cena horas atrás.

Envueltos en un llanto colérico, ambos cayeron en una silenciosa tregua, percatándose de todo lo dicho. Sasuke escuchó los reclamos de Sakura, sintiéndose mal del estómago a medida que ella continuaba. Le dolía ver lo alterada que estaba, las lágrimas derramarse por su hermoso rostro.

La pelirosa se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos. Estaba molesta consigo mismo por llorar y confundida por la oleada de emoción que la había golpeado, más no podía evitarlo. La conmoción de su encuentro con Hinata y el estrés reprimido de los meses previos la habían llevado a ese punto, y ahora se sentía agotada.

—De verdad deseaba casarme contigo, Sasuke, pero tú no me amabas tanto como yo a ti.

El aludido apartó la mirada del suelo, conmocionado. Caminó hasta situarse a lado de ella, lanzando un suspiro cansino. Estiró la mano para tocarla, mas no lo hizo

Para su sorpresa, la pelirosa acunó el rostro del pelinegro entre sus manos, capturando con la mirada cada detalle perceptible en los fanales ónix de Sasuke, encontrando el brillo arrebatador de la tristeza y profundo desconsuelo.

—Debes dejarme ir, Sasuke— masculló; los labios trémulos por el llanto.

Instintivamente, acarició una de sus mejillas sonrojadas con un dedo, advirtiendo el delineador negro corrido y el temblor en su boca.

—Tu… ¿ya no sientes nada por mí?— cuestionó, temeroso de la respuesta.

—Ya no te amo, Sasuke.

— ¿Desde cuándo?— indagó, herido por su comentario.

—Desde el momento que condicionaste mis sueños con ese anillo.

Él rodeó delicadamente sus muñecas, apartando las tersas manos de su rostro. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, suspirando cansinamente, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Sakura exhaló con fuerza, alcanzó su bolso y emprendió el paso hacia la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas?— preguntó Sasuke sin mirarla, dándole la espalda.

—Es hora de regresar a casa.

**Continuará**

**N/A: Y se marchó, y a su barco le llamó Libertad…**

**Bueno, este ha sido uno de los capítulos más intensos que he escrito hasta el momento (aún quedan unos cuantos por venir). Debo advertirles, que si bien Sakura parece haber acabado con su relación con Sasuke (¡amiga date cuenta!), no quiere decir que el tema se dio por zanjado. **

**También, es uno de los capítulos (creo que es el único) donde no aparece Itachi, me limite a plasmarlo desde el punto de vista de Sakura porque había algunos temas que quedaban en el aire, esto es una pauta para lo que viene. **

**Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar un review, ustedes me ayudan a continuar, tengan en mente que siempre las leo, estoy atenta a los comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, teorías, a todo, no saben cuánto me alegra, ustedes saben quiénes son, asi que desde acá les mando un fuerte abrazo. **

**Sin nada más que añadir, esto es todo por el momento, cosas interesantes de avistan en el horizonte. **

**Espero leerlos pronto**

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo, ¡cuídense mucho!**

**Nos leemos hasta la próxima**


	11. Capítulo 11

_**Advertencia: el siguiente capítulo contiene material NSFW explícito. **_

**Capítulo 11**

Era libre; por primera vez en mucho tiempo degustaba el sabor de la añorada desenvoltura.

Aun no daba crédito a lo acontecido en el apartamento de Sasuke, todo había sucedido tan rápido que la realización recayó sobre ella cuando cruzó la puerta de su habitación. Llevaba meses aguardando por ese momento, de escapar por una de las muchísimas grietas en su relación.

Ahora que era libre de él, su atención se centraba plena y absolutamente en Itachi. Cinco meses restaban para finalizar la residencia, luego de ese tiempo, dejaría de ser su mentor. No obstante, consideraba todos y cada uno de los factores en contra, si bien, el lazo preceptor y alumna se rompería, él continuaría siendo su jefe, y para su pesar, aquello no desestimaba el hecho de que era hermano mayor de Sasuke, el hombre con el cual estuvo comprometida.

Eso no la consolaba. Era la pauta de los últimos días. Su relación con Itachi no poseía soltura, no había estabilidad en el curso de su interaccion, mucho menos serenidad, todo eran púas, trampas, giros tan torpes que la inducían a sentir desagrado por sí misma.

Contempló el reloj, pensando que solo había conseguir unas cuantas horas, pero la oscuridad todavía reinaba y estaba demasiado inquieta para volver a dormirse. Ofuscada, giró sobre su cuerpo, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada para amortiguar el sonido del gruñido estridente: ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de disipar todas sus emociones, sentimientos y fantasías cuando estaba a unas cuantas horas de abordar el mismo avión él y disfrutar de su compañía de tres días?

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Ya estaba resignada a que las últimas horas de la noche las pasaría en vela, rumiando, tratando de hilvanar un plan que la sacara indemne de la atribulada situación.

El recuerdo del beso apareció en su mente. Aquella tarde no había esperado que Itachi la siguiera hasta el cuarto de residentes, dilapidó toda esperanza al contemplarlo en los brazos de Izumi. Sin embargo, ese día comprendió que no se rendía tan fácilmente, y con el agonizante tacto de sus labios, se las apañó para decirle todo lo que llevaba acallado durante esos meses.

Turbada, emitió un gruñido gutural, desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Necesitaba sentirlo de nuevo, pero esta vez no solo en un casto beso; deseaba más. Los efectos que generaba en ella eran tan dolorosos que sin pensarlo se deslizó sobre sus sabanas. Era una tortura mantener las manos para sí misma, no importaba cuanto apretara los muslos procurando aliviar la pulsante presión entre sus piernas, sabía que la sensación no se disiparía, al menos que se encargara de ella.

No obstante, anhelaba su tacto, no solo en sus brazos o rostro, sino en su más sagrado e íntimo espacio en todo su cuerpo. Lo quería a él, deseaba sus largos y finos dedos entre sus piernas, de solo imaginarlo temblaba.

Suspiró suavemente mientras deslizaba sus dedos entre la delgada tela de sus bragas, sumergiéndose en los hinchados y cálidos pliegues de su intimidad. Le sorprendió lo húmeda que estaba, anhelaba que fuera la lengua del pelinegro acariciando su clítoris.

Imaginó como se sentirían las manos de Itachi sobre su cuerpo, pellizcando sus pezones, los dedos sumergiéndose dentro de ella mientras esparcía besos sobre sus hombros desnudos. Pensó en la forma en la que decía su nombre, preguntándose como sabrían sus labios. Aquel beso que le había dado hace algunas semanas solo sirvió para avivar el fuego en su interior. Agarró las sabanas con fuerza, y ahogo un gemido contra la almohada. Esa sonrisa que siempre parecía guardada para ella, la manera en que decía su nombre, su ligero tacto sobre su rodilla, todo pasó por su mente mientras sus caderas se movían sobre sus dedos.

Mordió su labio inferior al trazar círculos lentos y burlescos alrededor del sensible capullo bajo la yema de sus dedos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza; el recuerdo de él jadeando, apretando sus caderas contra las de ella mientras alimentaba el ardiente deseo en su interior. Incrementó la velocidad de sus movimientos, los muslos le temblaban. Contuvo un grito al percatarse que estaba cerca del borde. Nunca se había sentido tan bien, era un pequeño aliciente para sosegar las ansias hasta que él pudiera hacerla sentir aún mejor.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de genuino alivio al reincorporarse en la cama, cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo con las sabanas. Estaba sorprendida por la magnitud del orgasmo y comenzaba a sentirse agotada. Pequeñas sacudidas reverbaron su piel, cuestionándose si había estado tan necesita para llegar a ese punto, o si tenía que ver con las proyecciones de su mente.

Sea lo que sea, no cambiaba el hecho que en menos de dos horas estaría cara a cara con el hombre en el que estaba pensando mientras se tocaba a sí misma.

**\- X -**

El aspaviento melindroso de la pelirosa estuvo secundado por un gesto de puro estupor cuando desfiló por la alfombra azul acolchada del mostrador de la aerolínea de lujo.

Se preguntaba cuánto dinero había invertido la junta directiva del hospital para costear los boletos de primera clase. No era un secreto de lo recelosa que se mostraba Tsunade con las finanzas del sanatorio, sin embargo, le sorprendía lo poco que escatimó en los gastos para el congreso.

Tomó asiento en el sillón de tela índigo, en la antesala de Konohagakure Airways; observó con detenimiento la exquisita combinación de elementos de diseño que enfatizaban el ambiente cálido y acogedor. El sitio contaba con un comedor a la carta, salas VIP, dormitorios y suites con ducha. Se preguntó por qué los ricos disfrutaban de banales ostentosidades.

Echó un vistazo discreto por la geografía de la sala, intentando localizar a Itachi; había llegado temprano al aeropuerto, lo suficiente para disfrutar de una de las tantas comodidades que el selecto catálogo de la aerolínea ofrecía a sus pasajeros. No obstante, se sentía demasiado nerviosa para concentrarse.

La incomodidad comenzó a instalarse en ella al cuestionarse si iba demasiado arreglada para la ocasión; portaba un hermoso vestido en color marfil, la tela acentuaba su linda silueta femenina y el largo era más que apropiado puesto que llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Tsunade se había encargado de enfatizar la importancia de causar una buena impresión desde el comienzo, sin embargo, ella vislumbró aquello como la oportunidad de derrumbar el temple de Itachi, tentarlo al punto de que fuese incapaz de contenerse y obligarlo a realizar otro movimiento. Su maquillaje era ligero, lo apropiado para acentuar la belleza natural de sus propias facciones. Estaba satisfecha con el resultado antes de abandonar el apartamento, pero ahora solo se sentía fuera de lugar.

Resignada, posó la mirada en la pantalla del teléfono, corroborando la hora por quinta vez consecutiva, lanzando un suspiro de resignación.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos para que Itachi apareciera en su campo de visión. Su corazón dio un vuelco al percatarse de su presencia; lucia más apuesto de lo habitual, con su look despreocupado, pero a la vez elegante. Llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga, la cual se ajustaba perfectamente a la musculatura del torso, combinado con un par de pantalones de vestir color pistacho.

No demoró en localizarla, tan rápido como su oscura y enigmática mirada se posó sobre ella, emprendió el paso en dirección al sitio donde se localizaba, caminando con la misma seguridad con la que un cazador se aproxima a su presa.

— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?— preguntó, con voz fuerte y amable. Ella no lo perdió de vista, ruborizándose al instante.

—Llegue hace algunos minutos— respondió, poniéndose de pie.

Él efectuó un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, complacida.

Un caliginoso corrientoso la recorrió de pies a cabeza al percatarse como él la divisaba con esos penetrantes ojos negros con un profundo interés; su corazón volvió a estremecerse al notar la comisura de sus labios a medio alzar, detectando el brillo indómito en su mirada.

— ¿Vamos?— moduló Itachi, saliendo de su ensoñación mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

—Por supuesto— respondió, colgando la correa del bolso al hombro.

La pelirosa se llevó una segunda sorpresa cuando abordó el enorme avión de dos pisos. Una hermosa azafata que parecía sacada de una revista de viaje les dio le bienvenida.

—Señor Uchiha, señorita Haruno, bienvenidos a bordo. Por favor, permítanme llevarlos a su suite—. La mujer los guio por un largo pasillo, situándolos en la sección media del avión, donde se disponían doce suites privadas.

Sakura hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para maquillar el gesto de estupefacción que decoraba su linda faz. La cabina contenía dos enormes sillones, pantallas planas colocadas a un costado, y un par de cobijas artísticamente dobladas encima de los asientos.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de beber?— cuestionó la mujer con voz dulce, esbozando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Whisky, por favor— solicitó el pelinegro, situándose en su propio asiento.

—Gin y tonic con vodka para mí, por favor— añadió Sakura, sentándose en el único sillón libre dentro de la cabina.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo atractivo que se veía Itachi. Estaba cautivada por el intenso fulgor de aquel par de ojos negros que la observaban como si fuera la única mujer en la faz de la tierra. Desde que se posaron en ella, había detectado impenitente pasión en ellos. Un enérgico corrientoso recorrió su espina dorsal.

La azafata no demoró en regresar con las bebidas. Tan pronto como la afable dama estuvo a distancia del oído, Sakura dijo:

—No sabía que el hospital podía costear estos lujos— dio un ligero sorbo a su bebida. Era relativamente temprano para comenzar a ingerir bebidas embriagantes, sin embargo, lo necesitaba para apaciguar sus nervios.

—No puede— declaró Itachi—.Esto es un pequeño regalo de las farmacéuticas, asi que disfrútalo.

Sakura tragó el nudo en su garganta al ver la arrebatadora sonrisa que el azabache le ofrecía. Motivada, tal vez por la ligera cantidad de alcohol que deambulaba por su sistema, se atrevió a realizar el primer movimiento dentro de aquel juego peligroso.

— ¿Me invitaste al congreso con un fin específico o hay algún maquiavélico plan detrás de esto?— cuestionó, sosteniendo la oscura mirada de su acompañante.

Itachi enarcó una ceja, a la par que una expresión pletórica se extendía por sus finas facciones, evidentemente complacido por la intrincada indagación de la pelirosa.

—Necesitaba algo de apoyo, no puedo enfrentarme a esos lobos sin ayuda— sonrió ladinamente.

—Asi que de eso se trata— espetó aun sin darse por vencida.

—En parte sí.

Ambos se adentraban en un terreno peligroso, del que difícilmente saldrían bien parados. Era riesgoso proseguir con los coqueteos, las miradas furtivas y las indirectas. No obstante, Sakura tenía la certeza de que Itachi la deseaba, y para fortuna del pelinegro, era bien correspondido.

**\- X -**

El avión se inclinó hacia la izquierda, atravesando el cierro aborregado mientras Sakura contemplaba la metrópolis de Amegakure desde la comodidad de su asiento. Su vuelo había despegado de Konoha hacia seis horas, ahora se encontraban en una de las ciudades más innovadoras del continente, atiborrada de brillantes rascacielos que median dos mil metros de altura.

Tras realizar el protocolo de llegada en aduana, ambos abordaron el auto que aguardaba por ellos a las afueras del aeropuerto. Unos minutos más tarde, el coche se detuvo en el ostentoso hotel, donde el congreso se llevaría a cabo durante los siguientes tres días.

Itachi fue el primero en descender del auto, tan rápido como sus pies tocaron el asfalto, los botones se aproximaron a auxiliarlo con el equipaje.

Dio un ligero respingo cuando la puerta a su costado se abrió; el pelinegro le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a apearse del automóvil, un gesto poco común en esos días. Sin dudarlo, aceptó, ofreciéndole una sonrisa como agradecimiento, un caliginoso corrientoso pasó por todo su sistema al notar la abrumante calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de su acompañante, sin embargo, el contacto se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejándola anhelante, a la expectativa de obtener más.

El hotel estaba atiborrado, mas no era de sorprenderse. Las farmacéuticas de primer nivel se congregaban ahí para ofrecer sus servicios al mejor postor. El hospital de Konohagakure era uno de los mejores a nivel mundial, por lo que no era de extrañarse que distintas corporaciones intentaran arrancarse la piel y los ojos con tal de distribuir sus medicamentos dentro del sanatorio.

Sin embargo, lo que acaparaba la atención de Sakura no era el abundante flujo de personas, sino el esplendor del hotel: el edificio era una joya del hito neoclásico construido hace más de sesenta años. En el pasado había sido la Oficina General de Correos de Amegakure, jugando un papel fundamental en la historia de la nación. Luego de ser adquirido por uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, se convirtió en un resort patrimonial con más de cuatrocientas habitaciones.

— ¿Primera vez en Amegakure?— preguntó Itachi, fascinado por el irrebatible embelesamiento de la pelirosa.

—No del todo— dijo, observando con detenimiento cada detalle del decorado exterior—. Mi vida ha sido, ¿Cómo decirlo?, austera— remarcó al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros— ¿Habías visitado este sitio antes?

—Por supuesto que no— dijo él mientras la guiaba hacia la recepción—. Sabes que detesto estas cosas.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, suenas como un hombre pretencioso— rebatió en tono juguetón.

Con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios, deliberadamente, el pelinegro situó una mano sobre la espalda baja de Sakura, peligrosamente cerca de la zona sacra. Ella enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo intentando contener el escalofrió que el simple roce causó.

—Vayamos a registrarnos antes de que sea imposible llegar a la recepción.

El lobby de aquel lugar era alucinante. El mármol color marfil revestía el suelo e imponentes columnas se alzaban alrededor de ellos. Sakura quedó prendada con la estructura ultra moderna, albergando la impresión de que se encontraba en algún resort tropical de lujo.

Era una lástima no disfrutar de las amenidades que el hotel ofrecía a sus huéspedes. Si bien era el primer día del congreso, algunas conferencias se llevarían a cabo esa misma tarde, durante la noche asistirán a la cena de apertura, y al día siguiente, se reunirían con los altos mandos de algunas farmacéuticas para comenzar con las negociaciones.

—Bienvenidos a Vertex Resort— saludó el hombre al otro lado de la recepción, con un tono de voz tan dulce como el melocotón y una sonrisa perfectamente ensayada—. ¿Están aquí por su luna de miel, señor y señora…?

Sakura notó como una ola de calor subía hasta su rostro, avivando un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Uchiha— completó Itachi—.No, estamos aquí por el congreso, tenemos reservaciones a nombre de Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura— indicó.

El hombre tecleó con rapidez, corroborando que la información proporcionada por el azabache fuese cierta.

—Lamento la intromisión— se disculpó, luciendo apenado—. Aquí están sus llaves, sus habitaciones se encuentran en el piso número doce. Disfruten de su estancia.

Ambos emprendieron paso hacia los elevadores. Itachi le permitió ingresar primero uniéndose a ella pocos segundos después. Sin pensarlo demasiado, presionó el brillante botón que enmarcaba el número del piso al que se dirigían.

Mientras el ascensor emprendía el mecánico camino de subida, Sakura contemplaba a Itachi de reojo, era un hombre hecho de oscuridad, cautivador y a la vez intimidante. Intentaba memorizar su imagen, cada pequeño detalle. Sasuke había sido el primer hombre en su vida, pero la idea de imaginarse a lado de Itachi era excitante.

Quizás le perturbaba el innegable parecido que ambos hermanos compartían, sus rasgos eran similares a los de Sasuke, pero a la vez tan distintos. Era injusto compararlos, mas no podía evitarlo.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al escuchar las puertas del elevador abrirse, la música anunciaba el final del final del ascenso. Ella emergió luego de que Itachi le cediera el paso. Realizaron el resto del camino rodeados por una profunda afonía.

—No olvides la cena de esta noche— le recordó Itachi mientras tanteaba la tarjeta en la cerradura electrónica.

—Ahí estaré— aseguró ella.

**\- X -**

Llevaba más de treinta minutos de retraso cuando cruzó las imponentes puertas de cristal que enmarcaba el único ingreso disponible al refinado salón del hotel.

No pretendía arribar tan tarde a la velada, sin embargo, había tenido algunos problemas a la hora de elegir el atuendo apropiado para la cena. Tres veces, en el curso de cuarenta minutos, la pelirosa abandonó en el pequeño cuarto de baño de la habitación para contemplarse en el espejo de marco brillante situado frente a la cama; inmediatamente, desconténtenla, regresaba al closet para reconsiderar sus opciones.

Normalmente no le tomaba demasiada importancia a su aspecto, estaba consciente de su belleza asi como de los atributos de su cuerpo, consideraba innecesario atravesar el agobiante proceso de transformación al que muchas chicas se sometían, contaba con un envidiable arsenal de vestidos y conocimientos básicos de maquillaje y peinado para acicalarse. No obstante, aquella noche era diferente. Conocía las jugarretas de la mente, y por esa razón se mostraba escéptica. Aun asi, sus pensamientos estaban centrados en el sitio donde pasaría la velada, y creía firmantemente que debía encontrarse a gusto consigo misma. Detestaba la idea de parecer austera. Deseaba lucir relajada y, a la vez, reservada. Quería dar la impresión de no haber reparado demasiado en su apariencia, pero eso también requería tiempo y esfuerzo.

Fue asi que, tras varios minutos de reflexión, se encantó por el vestido verde esmeralda de satén de seda. Se sentía grácilmente inexpugnable, escurridiza y segura; la prenda dejaba al descubierto paneles de su nívea piel, el cuello en V cruzado, los tiras cruzados en la espalda y los tirantes finos acentuaban el escote en la espalda y la abertura delantera que exponía sus largas y torneadas piernas.

No estaba habituada a llamar la atención de esa manera. Sabia al dedillo que el ostentoso ajuar resaltaba sus atributos femeninos, acaparando algunas miradas lascivas a su paso.

Inquieta, buscó al azabache con la mirada, localizarlo entre ese mar de personas iba a ser una tarea complicada, mas no imposible.

El incesante repiqueteo del teléfono celular interrumpió su encomienda. Del bolso de mano a juego extrajo el móvil, percatándose del número de mensajes acumulados en la bandeja de la aplicación. Un nudo de impaciencia debía estarse tensando en Itachi, a la par que los minutos transcurrían.

Nuevamente, apartó la mirada de la pantalla y buscó el rostro del azabache entre la multitud, ¿Dónde demonios estaba?, le tomó unos segundos localizarlo, se encontraba en un rincón del salón, luciendo más apuesto de lo que alguna vez había lucido; llevaba un traje que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, era de lana virgen jaspeada en un tono azul oscuro. Su larga y oscura melena bruñida en una coleta baja, confiriéndole un aspecto irreal. Sostenía una copa de champagne con la mano derecha, mientras mantenía la izquierda oculta en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Esbozó una sonrisa triunfante, ahora que había encontrado al príncipe de ensueño, difícilmente desistiría.

—Al menos puedes actuar como si quisieras estar aquí— dijo ella, situándose a su costado.

Itachi enmudeció al contemplarla; su mirada viajo en reconocimiento a la etérea figura. El verde le sentaba de maravilla. Se detuvo un momento en el hipnótico escote, aunque el espectáculo se encontraba en su espalda. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, realizando un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no embelesarse con la despampanante proyección de Sakura.

—Sabes lo que pienso sobre estos eventos— contestó, llevando la copa hasta sus labios.

— ¿Acaso crees que yo lo disfruto?— preguntó, echando un vistazo hacia ambos lados de la repleción, notando la majestuosidad del interior.

—Odias ser el centro de atención, sobre todo cuando se trata de tu nombre— dijo, tomando una copa de champagne de la bandeja para ofrecérsela a ella.

Los ojos color ónix se prendieron a los esmeralda de ella, percatándose del brillo lemanita de su mirada. Era una mujer catastróficamente hermosa.

Incapaz de mantener a raya sus propios impulsos, Itachi se aproximó a ella. Desde esa distancia, Sakura percibió con reconocimiento el olor de su fragancia, embriagando sus sentidos. Dubitativo, el pelinegro se inclinó hacia su oído, la altura de los tacones reducía la remarcada diferencia de estatura, tal hecho le otorgaba cierta ventaja al neurocirujano, que sin pensarlo, recitó:

—Valió la pena la espera.

El aliento era cálido contra la piel de su cuello; un escalofrío recorrió cada centímetro de la epidermis, mientras una reconocida calidez se instalaba en su vientre. Su plan había surtido efecto.

—Eres bastante engreído si crees que solo me vestí de esta forma para ti— respondió, divertida.

— ¿No fue asi, Sakura?— masculló en tono seductor. Al contemplarlo, Itachi la atravesó con una entretenida mirada de lujuria y diversión.

Aquel atisbó sugestivo envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Comadreja!— Llamó alguien detrás de ellos.

Escuchó al azabache lanzar una maldición, acompañada de un suspiro. Tan rápido como la voz broto, se apartó de ella, dejándola en la dolorosa espera.

—Kisame— espetó Itachi, virando sobre sus tobillos, mientras el aludido estrujaba su mano—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Asi es— coincidió el corpulento caballero—. Sigues tan gélido como el hielo, Uchiha, no has cambiado mucho desde el internado— bromeó—. ¿Aun sigues robando cirugías?

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando— espetó Itachi, sonriente. La broma fraterna no daba tregua—. Oh disculpa, déjame hacer una presentación apropiada; Haruno Sakura, te presentó a Hoshigaki Kisame, fue compañero mío en durante la carrera— dijo el azabache, recordando que era acompañado por la pelirosa—. Kisame, la doctora Haruno es una de las residentes más prometedoras del HGK.

—Encantada de conocerlo— sonrió Sakura, dándole la mano vigorosamente.

—Lo mismo digo, doctora Haruno, es usted una joven muy linda, Itachi siempre tuvo una debilidad por las chicas lindas— Kisame sonrió al aludido, quien estaba frente a él.

Sakura contuvo las ganas de emitir una carcajada. La acusación era tan cierta como que la tierra era redonda; estaba ruborizado e incómodo.

—Fue agradable verte, Uchiha. Deberíamos tomar una tarde libre para salir a beber una cerveza— sugirió el hombre.

—Por supuesto— concedió, carraspeando con discreción para disipar la piquiña de incomodidad.

—Fue un placer conocerla, ahora, si me disculpan, hay ciertos asuntos que debo atender. Disfruten la velada.

Cuando el hombre estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del oído, fue el momento de Sakura para acortar la distancia entre los dos.

—Asi que… ¿Soy tu debilidad?— cuestionó, juguetona.

La imperiosa mirada oscura reposó sobre ella.

—No puedo revelarte todos mis secretos, Sakura.

**\- X -**

Sakura estaba sentada escuchando la hermosa melodía compuesta por una mezcla de piano, saxofón y batería.

Después de la cena de tres tiempos, la gente comenzaba a congregarse en la pista de baile, mientras los demás permanecían absortos en conversaciones apacibles.

Desde la comodidad de la mesa, observaba con detenimiento el panorama. Había desistido del champagne luego de la tercera copa, decantándose por un trago más fuerte, sin embargo, era momento de detenerse si su plan era no pescar una resaca por la mañana. La reunión con los ejecutivos estaba programada para el medio día, sería poco profesional de su parte presentarse ante ellos con una mala pinta.

Engulló el trago grácilmente. Itachi se había marchado hace algunos minutos, cuando algunos invitados se aproximaron a charlar con él. Agradecía que el parecido físico con su madre fuese imperceptible, le gustaba pasar desapercibida, detestaba ser presa de falsas adulaciones y comparaciones. Ser hija de una cirujana de renombre tenía sus ventajas, pero ella solo consideraba los perjuicios.

Vio algunos rostros conocidos; reconocía a algunos invitados gracias a las prestigiosas revistas médicas y los medios, muchos de ellos estaban ahí para otorgar conferencias, lo cual la entusiasmaba. Había comprendido que cuanto más prestigioso era el médico, la cantidad de gente que lo rodeaba era enorme, tal era el caso de Itachi.

No obstante, por el rictus de tensión en sus labios y la expresión de acritud, podía apreciar que lo único que deseaba su jefe en ese momento era salir corriendo. Yacía de pie en medio del salón, con una mueca mortalmente seria y la mirada fija en el rostro de uno de sus colegas, escuchaba las historias que tantos hombres y mujeres se aproximaban a contarle.

La última invitada en aproximarse fue una chica alta, curvilínea; sus cabellos tan dorados como los rayos del sol llegaban a la mitad de la espalda, poseedora de hipnóticos ojos cerúleos y, perfectamente ataviada en un precioso vestido rojo que favorecía su figura. Sakura no despegó la mirada de ellos en ningún momento, por lo que no pasó desapercibido el tiempo que la mano de aquella joven estuvo estrechada con la de su jefe mientras expresaba su profunda admiración. Para su sorpresa, Itachi actuó como todo un caballero, tan rápido como la joven termino de hablar, reposó su atención en el invitado previo, disipando cualquier tentativa de coqueteo. Triunfante, esbozó una sonrisa discreta a la par que notaba como la decepción decoraba las hermosas facciones de la blonda, que sin más remedio, opto por retirarse.

— ¿Está ocupado este asiento?— preguntó un hombre detrás de ella, con la mayor despreocupación posible.

Ella lo reconoció de inmediato, se trataba de Nagato Uzumaki, director de uno de los sanatorios más prestigiosos de Amegakure, antiguo mentor de Itachi.

—Claro que no— dijo Sakura con una delicada sonrisa.

Sin mayor detenimiento, el pelirrojo posó su cuerpo desgarbado a lado de ella. Sakura se preguntaba en donde se encontraba la mujer que lo acompañaba en la gala anterior.

— ¿Puedo invitarte un trago?

La pelirosa lo oteó, algo desorientada. De ser una ingenua, creería que Nagato intentaba seducirla, no obstante, tenía la impresión de que no era ese tipo de hombre.

—Sería un honor.

—Un coctel zafiro, por favor— expresó a uno de los meseros cuando estuvo cerca—. Y para la señorita…

—Lo mismo que el caballero— se apresuró a responder, intrigada por la peculiar elección del hombre.

Cuando el joven se marchó, la atención de Nagato reposó nuevamente sobre ella.

—Sabía que volveríamos a encontrarnos.

—Por favor, no digas que es obra del destino— respondió Sakura, atendiendo de manera preventiva.

—Por supuesto que no, pero tal vez debemos arle un poco de crédito a las casualidades— reflexionó.

Sakura lo miró con incuria, insegura de que decir. Sus fanales esmeraldas viajaron por toda la estancia hasta posarse en Itachi, quien se encontraba enfrascado en una conversación.

—Veo que decidiste venir con Itachi— señaló el pelirrojo, dirigiendo sus lóbregos ojos al mismo sitio donde reposaban los de ella.

Antes de rebatir, el mesero regresó con sus bebidas, situándolas frente a ellos. El hombre agradeció las atenciones del joven con un gesto adusto.

Ella tomó el trago, llevándolo hasta sus labios para dar un pequeño sorbo; detectaba la adición de ginebra, vermú seco, licor de naranja, y el exquisito licor azul, mas no era especialmente refrescante.

— ¿Qué te pareció?— indagó Nagato, profundamente interesado.

—Es demasiado extravagante para mi paladar— respondió, tratando de disipar la extraña mezcla de sabores contenida en sus papilas gustativas.

Lejos de sentirse ofendido por la dura crítica de la pelirosa, el pelirrojo lanzó una carcajada gutural, decidiéndose a beber.

—Sé que no has acudido a mí con la intención de entablar una agradable charla— comentó secamente Sakura—.Deseas ofrecerme algo.

—Eres muy perceptiva— dijo Nagato, mostrándose sorprendido por la sagacidad de sus palabras.

—Es una de mis tantas cualidades que heredé de mi madre— rebatió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No voy a mentirte, Sakura— aseguró el hombre, oteándola de soslayo—.He estado siguiéndote el paso desde que ingresaste a la universidad.

Las cosas se movían demasiado rápido para la pelirosa. La repentina revelación de su acompañante la dejo pasmada, indecisa de como sentirse al respecto.

—Al inicio accedí porque se trataba de una petición de tu madre, pero al atisbar tu excelente desempeño, los directivos y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que sería estúpido de nuestra parte no aprovechar tus múltiples talentos.

Sakura inspiró y frunció el ceño. Aun no daba crédito a las palabras del pelirrojo, sabía que la persuasión de su madre no conocía límites, la sencilla sugerencia de abandonarlo todo con tal de trabajar para Nagato, generaba en su interior cierta molestia.

—El trabajo de Tsunade ha sido reconocido por muchos hospitales, al igual que el de Itachi. Es un honor trabajar bajo su diligencia.

—Sin duda alguna lo es— respondió, sonriente—. Sin embargo, todo en esta vida se trata de tomar riesgos, ¿acaso no te gustaría trabajar por tu cuenta, bajo tus propias ordenes?

La idea era tentadora, pero peligrosa. Iba en contra de sus principios. Desde que ingresó a la universidad, se prometió a si misma que no haría nada que pusiera en riesgo su trabajo por dinero.

—De verdad lo lamento, pero no he venido aquí para discutir este tema— Sakura suspiró—. Hoy solo pienso comer y beber.

Nagato soltó una risita, algo frívola. Reconoció que la respuesta de Sakura daba por zanjado el asunto, asi que, sin más remedio, se puso de pie, dispuesto a dejarla tranquila por el resto de la velada.

—La oferta seguirá en pie, Sakura. Si cambias de parecer sabes dónde encontrarme.

Cuando Nagato se marchó, Sakura consideró que era el momento apropiado de llamar aquello una noche.

Buscando un respiro de la música estridente, la pelirosa se dirigió hacia el centro de la pista, de se encontraba Itachi. Haciendo gala de los impecables modales inculcados por su madre, saludó a los ahí presentes.

—Lamento interrumpir la conversación— masculló—. Pero me temo que debo acaparar la atención del doctor Uchiha por un momento.

— ¿Qué sucede?— cuestionó extrañado.

—Tsunade desea hablar con usted de inmediato— espetó con seguridad, mostrando sus dotes como actriz.

—Lo lamento— se disculpó el azabache—.Fue un placer charlar con todos ustedes.

Sin decir una palabra más, ambos se precipitaron hacia uno de los pasillos. A través del vestíbulo le llegaban las voces por la puerta abierta del salón. Sakura soltó una carcajada al atisbar el rostro consternado del pelinegro, el plan improvisado había funcionado a la perfección.

—Debí imaginarme que era mentira— Itachi sonrió.

— ¿Acaso creíste que Tsunade te buscaría un viernes por la noche?— rebatió con sarcasmo, intentando contener la risa—. Noté que necesitabas ayuda desesperadamente, asi que decidí intervenir.

—Gracias— Itachi rió.

—No hay nada que agradecer.

No iba a engañarse a sí misma, si ambos daban por finalizada la velada se sentiría completamente decepcionada.

—Creo que deberíamos marcharnos de aquí, para no levantar sospechas— suspiró Sakura, mirando hacia el fantástico decorado de la estancia.

—Conozco el lugar perfecto.

**\- X -**

Cuando Itachi mencionó que conocía el lugar apropiado, nunca pensó que se refería a su propia habitación.

El hecho de encontrarse a solas con él, ponía sus trastornados nervios de punta. Estaba emocionada, pero a la vez se sentía aterrada. La última vez que ambos estuvieron solos en una habitación terminaron uno sobre el otro, degustando sus labios hasta dejar sus labios hinchados. Si bien, aguardaba con todo su ser que aquel suceso se repitiera, temía recibir una negativa por parte del hombre que deseaba.

Mientras el azabache preparaba las bebidas, Sakura se dirigió al balcón. La música resonaba suave en el interior, confiriéndole a la atmósfera un toque cálido. Cerró los ojos al sentir el tímido tacto de la estival brisa nocturna sobre su piel desnuda. Disfrutaba de la calma del susurro de los árboles mezclados con el golpe bajo proveniente de las transitadas calles.

—Espero que sea de tu agrado— dijo Itachi mientras la alcanzaba en el exterior, ofreciéndole el trago de whisky.

Sakura tragó el nudo en la garganta al ver a Itachi sin saco y con una parte de la camisa desabotonada, dejando al descubierto la extensión formada por su cuello y una ínfima parte de su pecho; llevaba las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, adquiriendo un aspecto relajado, pero majestuoso.

—Gracias— sonrió tímidamente, alcanzando su propia bebida, a la par que sus dedos rozaron los de él en el proceso.

Ambos disfrutaron de la bruma afónica que los rodeaba. Itachi inclinó su cuerpo ligeramente hacia el frente, recargándose en el barandal. Pese a todas sus vacilaciones, no había preparado nada que decir. Sus pensamientos estaban centrados en que Sakura era aún más hermosa que en sus fantaseos sobre su belleza. El vestido de seda que portaba idolatraba cada curva y hondonada de su cuerpo esbelto. Se distinguía de cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido. Especialmente esa noche, cuando las damas más elegantes del gremio de salud se vistieron para impresionar a todos los invitados. No obstante, la pelirosa las supero con aquel ajuar esmeralda y un par de pendientes de gota de calcedonia exquisitamente sencillo.

— ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar medicina?— cuestionó él, con la mirada fija en el espectáculo de luces protagonizado por los imponentes rascacielos al horizonte de la ciudad.

La joven tamborileo los dedos en el contenedor de cristal sin otorgar una respuesta inmediata.

—Quizás es en lo único en lo que soy buena— suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros—. Desistí en el sueño de convertirme en una artista cuando me percaté que el legado de mi padre moriría con el mismo. Memorizar siempre fue sencillo para mí, los libros de medicina de mi madre me ayudaron a mejorar la lectura cuando era niña.

—No creo que sea la única cosa en la que seas buena— respondió Itachi, hilvanando una sonrisa artera, deleitosa.

—Siempre intenté complacer a mi madre— confesó Sakura, impulsada por la extraña sensación de confianza instalada en su pecho—. Pensé que si seguía sus pasos, la vida sería más sencilla de sobrellevar— un rictus de amargura surcó sus hermosas facciones—. Conforme fui aprendiendo, me percate que solo lo estaba haciendo por conquistar lo inexpugnable, derrotar los misterios que nos derrotan— concluyó, degustando con precaución un sorbo de licor, notando como el placentero escozor recorría su garganta—. Tu turno, ¿Por qué decidiste convertirte en doctor?

Itachi la miró, sosegado.

—Fui impulsado por el sentido poético de ayudar a las personas— comenzó, llevando el vaso de cristal hasta sus labios para beber un corto trago de alcohol—.Además era una muestra de rebeldía. Mi padre esperaba que su primogénito siguiera sus pasos, su sueño era que yo me transformara en abogado para heredera la firma.

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?— cuestionó, estudiando con atención cada detalle de su hermosa faz, sintiéndose cautivada por el brillo que resguardaban sus ojos ónix, tan traslucidos para permitir que sus más oscuras intenciones se sumergieran en ellos.

—Tenía el presentimiento de que lo hacía terminaría odiándome a mí mismo— se apartó de la balaustrada de herrería, dejando caer su demoledora mirada sobre ella.

— ¿Cómo fue que tomaste la decisión? — preguntó Sakura.

—Abandoné la escuela de leyes para aplicar al Instituto de ciencias médicas, desde ese día mi padre jamás volvió a dirigirme la palabra, argumentando que estaba muerto para él— bebió de un golpe el resto del trago, procurando disipar la piquiña de aflicción que le estrujaba la garganta—. Aún recuerdo que desde ese momento mencionó que solamente tenía un hijo.

Los dos recayeron en un taciturno mutismo. Degustaron el resto de sus bebidas en silencio, con la mirada fija en puntos distintos. Sakura se sentía conmovida por la confesión; Sasuke nunca mencionó cuales fueron los motivos de Fugaku para exiliar de la familia a Itachi, sin embargo, ahora que los conocía, no podía evitar experimentar una profunda molestia hacia los seres que le dieron la vida, preguntándose cómo era posible que ambos le dieran la espalda en un momento tan crucial de la existencia.

Itachi tomó su vaso vacío y lo situó junto al suyo en una pequeña mesa de cristal cerca del brocal del balcón.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior al advertir la manera en la que él se aproximaba. Instintivamente, retrocedió un paso, atrayéndolo a un juego similar como el que había iniciado en la biblioteca.

—Pero eso quedó en el pasado— espetó; la voz ronca, fuerte y apacible.

De la persona dura e intimidante que contempló el primer día, ya no quedaba nada. Ella se sentía halagada de atestiguar lo que se encontraba dentro de aquel caparazón; Itachi se mostraba sincero y cómodo a su alrededor, desatando una violeta oleada de sentimientos en su interior. Lo veía todo extraño, como por primera vez. Todo le parecía distinto, demasiado intenso, demasiado real.

El pelinegro se aproximó aún más a ella; el cuerpo de la pelirosa inmóvil, tan pétreo como una estatua de mármol. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda desnuda cuando Itachi elevó su barbilla, delineando con la punta del pulgar la forma de sus labios. Autómata, la pelirosa cerró los ojos, su cuerpo cobrando viva propia.

Siguiendo su instinto, la pelirosa se inclinó hacia adelante, aprisionando el dedo del azabache con sus labios, delimitando la circunferencia con la punta de su lengua cálida y húmeda. El fuego detrás de la mirada oscura de su acompañante avivó el calor contenido en su vientre. Notó como la reparación del pelinegro se atascaba en su garganta al succionar; todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron como una cuerda.

Con las mejillas encendidas por un violento sonrojo, se apartó de él, intentando encontrar la voz para disculparse por un acto de absoluta irreverencia. De momento, las palabras no parecían ofrecer una salida. Él posó las manos en sus hombros; la piel desnuda gélida al tacto. Desde el momento que había ingresado a la habitación con él no tenía nada que perder.

Sin más restricciones que sus propias fluctuaciones, Itachi la atrajo hacia él con un certero movimiento. Su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente contra su pecho, se sentía débil y abrumada. Notó como los hábiles dedos del hombre se enredaron en su cabello al mismo tiempo que la besaba desesperadamente, como si estuviese muriendo de sed y ella fuese un oasis en medio del desierto.

Sus labios eran cálidos, tersos y húmedos, tal como los recordaba; degustaba algunas notas de whisky danzando por su boca, tan embriagante como él mismo. Demoró unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar, pero rápidamente envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, aferrándose a los planos lisos de sus omoplatos.

Emitió un sonido de desfallecimiento cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Aquel gemido pareció penetrarle, perorarlo de arriba hacia debajo de tal forma que su cuerpo quedaba expuesto, saliendo de sí mismo para degustar sus labios libremente.

Ella se apartó un segundo para recomponer la respiración agitada. Itachi aprovechó este momento para alzarla del suelo, obligándola a rodearle las caderas con sus firmes muslos. Reingresó a la habitación en tientas, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre la única silla disponible, situando el peso de la pelirosa robre su regazo.

Reanudaron el beso con mayor confianza; el azabache escabulló las manos bajo la suave tela del vestido, acariciando la extensión de sus níveos muslos, hundiendo la punta de los dedos en la carne de sus extremidades. Mientras se besaban, Sakura tiraba sin resultado de la camisa, intentando despojarlo de aquella prenda que parecía no dar tregua.

Lanzó un sonido suspirante al notar las expertas manos de su amante escabullirse por la delgadez de sus pantis de encaje, estrujando sus glúteos. Desafiante, besó la extensión de su mandíbula, descendiendo por la columna de porcelana, hasta mordisquear la tierna piel de su garganta; Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás, completamente abrumada por el latigazo de sensaciones que la atacaban. El apretado nudo en su vientre clamaba por ser liberado; eso era mil veces mejor de lo que había fantaseado.

La sensación era intolerable. Un gemido brotó de las profundidades de Itachi cuando ella lo tomó por la solapa de la camisa. Podía sentir la dureza de su miembro cristo y erecto bajo su palpitante sexo, presionando, generando una dolorosa fricción, mientras el néctar que emanaba de su intimidad comenzaba a filtrarse por la delgada tela que la cubría.

Estaban más allá del presente, fuera del tiempo, eran dos desconocidos que habían olvidado quienes eran o donde estaban. No existía nada aparte de aquella devastadora sensación, emocionante y henchida, a la par que sus sexos se frotaban en aquel forcejeo incesantemente sensual.

No obstante, Itachi interrumpió el beso, alejándose unos cuantos centímetros de ella. Sakura se percató de su vacilación mientras lo contemplaba con el aliento entrecortado; sus frentes unidas, la punta de sus narices rozándose. Detuvo el movimiento de caderas, permitiendo reposar su anhelante sexo sobre el miembro palpitante del azabache.

En un gesto de absoluta devoción, Itachi alisó su cabello con la mano, llevando un mechón detrás de su oreja.

Sakura lo liberó del desesperado agarre, colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho, notando el acelerado pulso bajo las palmas.

—Lo lamento— masculló, evidentemente desolado.

—No lo hagas— replicó la pelirosa, acunando el rostro de Itachi entre sus manos—. He deseado hacer esto desde hace un tiempo.

Itachi sonrió, evidentemente trastocado por la confesión.

—También yo— asintió, apartando las manos de los muslos de la pelirosa—. Pero no debería hacerlo. No quiero que pienses que estoy aprovechándome de ti— la guio fuera de su regazo, entrelazando su mano con la de ella.

Sakura se apartó, adecentando discretamente el vestido. Todo había acabado.

—No imaginaria eso, en lo absoluto— intento reconfortarlo, sabiendo que era casi imposible retomar el ritmo.

Para su sorpresa, Itachi la abrazó con fuerza. También era complejo para él dejar ir todos sus miedos y rendirse ante lo que sentía por ella. Resignada, recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Jamás había experimentado esa seguridad antes, aferrando los brazos al cuerpo del azabache.

—Por más que me entusiasme la idea de que pases la noche aquí, no es posible— susurró; un brillo de dolorosa sorpresa surcó su mirada.

Antes de permitirle marcharse, la besó una vez más, en esta ocasión el contacto era suave, burlón, sus labios a duras penas presionados a los de ella.

—Te veré mañana— aseguró Sakura, alejándose renuentemente para dirigirse a la puerta.

**Continuará**

**N/A: Después de dos capítulos con poca interaccion entre los protagonistas, pero que todo lo acontecido compense esa fea situación. **

**Vislumbraba lejano el día en que llegaría a redactar esta sección, pero el momento ha llegado, y de ahora en adelante las cosas van a ponerse más intensas (guiño, guiño*)**

**No saben cuánto me alegra saber que la historia es de su agrado. Mil gracias por tomar parte de su tiempo para leer, y sobre todo, dejar un review. Tengan en cuenta que leo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios gustosa, son el combustible que me motiva a seguir escribiendo y espero no decepcionarlxs. **

**Ojala el capítulo haya sido de su agrado **

**Esto es todo por el momento :D**

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo, cuídense mucho**

**Hasta la próxima **


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Advertencia: el siguiente capítulo contiene material NSFW explícito. **_

**Capítulo 12**

Se desplazó por la amplia geografía del cuarto hasta llegar al armario. Tenía la impresión de que solo había dormido unas cuatro horas, pero ya era de día y estaba demasiado atareado para volver a la cama.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior deambulaban por su mente, tornando más tenso el nudo que llevaba en el vientre. Sabía que había perdido una gran oportunidad, no obstante, la sensación de culpa instalada en su pecho le decía que aquello no era correcto, sentía como si estuviese aprovechándose de la situación; todavía era el jefe de Sakura, mientras ambos continuaran trabajando en el Hospital General de Konohagakure compartirían ese lazo.

Tomó una de las camisas meticulosamente alisada, lanzándola a la cama. Si bien, la relación de la pelirosa con su hermano era cosa del pasado, intuía que Sasuke no tomaría la noticia de un posible noviazgo de buena manera, lo había dejado en claro la noche en que se reunieron en la casa de sus padres, emitiendo un amago al aire.

El cuento de hadas, más pronto que tarde llegaría a su fin, lo corroboró cuando atendió al insistente llamado de Sasuke, anunciándole que el tiempo otorgado para firmar el divorcio se prolongaba a petición de Izumi.

Aquella cuestión era uno de los tantos males que lo aquejaban. Ante la rigurosa mirada de la ley seguía casado con Izumi; si bien llevaban en proceso de divorcio más de dos años, la pelinegra se empeñaba en evitar lo inevitable, esperando que cambiara de opinión, ya fuese por decisión propia o con la ayuda de algún vestigio divino. Itachi entendía que su ex mujer no iba dejarlo marchar tan fácil, era ingenuo de su parte pensar que ella firmaría el divorcio con tal de concederle la oportunidad de resguardarse en los brazos de otra fémina.

Al principio consideró que sus sentimientos hacia la pelirosa se basaban en la atracción, Sakura era una mujer arrebatadoramente hermosa, de insólita beldad, podía pasar minutos enteros contemplándola, embelesado; su indómita mirada esmeralda despedía un realce encantador, avivando las emociones que consideraba habían muerto hace mucho tiempo, pero que solo estaban dormidas. Conforme el tiempo transcurrió se percató que la afinidad persistía, más todo se tornaba ininteligible; la propia complejidad de sus pensamientos lo hizo darse cuenta de que Sakura era un bálsamo para el alma.

Aquellos pensamientos ocupaban su mente mientras abandonaba la habitación y se dirigía a la planta baja del hotel, donde la pelirosa aguardaba por él para desayunar.

El restaurant estaba ubicado en un cuadrangular de habitaciones cerca de la piscina, mas allá de la tranquilidad de la exquisita estructura victoriana se alcanzaba apreciar un grupo de edificios de gran altura, recordándole que estaban en el corazón del moderno barrio de Amegakure. Podía sentir el calor matutino filtrarse entre la tela de algodón de su camisa. Con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, se aproximó a la mesa donde se encontraba Sakura.

Ella no se percató de su presencia de inmediato. Su mirada se mantenía clavada en las páginas amarillentas y desgastadas de un libro de bolsillo, la atención centrada en el argumento dramático, abstrayéndola de todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas desocupadas, autorizándose a vislumbrarla en silencio. Observó su perfil recto, la nariz pequeña y respingada, las mejillas sonrosadas por los rayos del sol y los labios carnosos ligeramente entreabiertos. Contuvo la respiración en la garganta al rememorar la sensación de su boca sobre la de él, dulce, demandante, tentativa, adictiva.

Aun atrapada en la telaraña de la historia, Sakura parpadeó, aturdida.

—No te vi llegar— dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Estabas entretenida, no deseaba perturbarte— respondió, curvando la comisura de sus labios en una media sonrisa.

Un sonrojo avivó el tenue color rojizo en sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que bebía de la taza de té humeante.

La cómoda afonía se instaló entre ellos. A pesar de los acontecimientos de hace algunas horas, ninguno de los dos se inmutó en otorgarse atención especial, estaban habituados a portar una máscara y pretender ante los demás, aun cuando las ansias carcomían a Itachi por dentro, quien mataría por tener un ápice de sus cavilaciones.

—Me gustaría saber en qué piensas cuando luces tan seria— espetó, preso de un extraño y abrumante impulso de sinceridad.

Sakura lo contempló por el rabillo del ojo, intentando ocultar un traicionero sonrojo.

—No puedo revelarte todos mis secretos, Uchiha—finalmente rompió el silencio, con un retozó juguetón en los labios.

Itachi exhaló. Le había otorgado la misma replica al evadir su pregunta durante la gala, era un truco sucio, pero justo.

La conversación que apenas comenzaba se vio interrumpida por el mesero del lugar; un adolescente nervioso, con gafas de pasta y voz temblorosa. Ambos realizaron sus respectivos pedidos, solicitando un bol de arroz blanco cubierto por un mix de verduras, tiras de carne y huevo. Con la orden en el talonario, el joven se marchó, dejándolos solos.

No había nadie más en el lugar, los únicos sonidos que rebarbaban por la habitación eran conversaciones ocasionales de los turistas cerca de la piscina y el traqueteo de los cubiertos de algunos comensales presentes.

—Hablé con Sasuke— soltó la pelirosa de barrajo, apartando la mirada lemanita del enorme ventanal para situarla sobre su rostro.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al escucharla. Temía que ella prosiguiera con el relato. Estaba al tanto de que tanto Sakura como su hermano aun mantenían contacto, pero desconocía el tipo de proceder entre los dos. Si bien, su compromiso había finalizado, sabía que los sentimientos de una persona no cambiaban o se desvanecían de la noche a la mañana.

— ¿Cuándo fue?— preguntó, removiéndose en su asiento, inquieto.

—Hace dos noches— contestó Sakura con naturalidad, dejando la taza de té sobre lamosa—. Acudí su apartamento para discutir algunas cuestiones que quedaron inconclusas. Todo ha terminado.

La sensación de calma se extendió por su pecho, pero un ínfimo escozor de reconcomio permanecía. Tal confesión era la pauta por la que había aguardado todo ese tiempo. Sakura era libre de Sasuke y dejaba entrever la posibilidad de iniciar una relación. Era imprudente y denodado, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Apartó la oscura mirada de la bella faz de su acompañante hasta atisbar su delicada mano sobre la mesa. Sus dedos se rozaron en un toque premeditado, tímido. No obstante, fueron interrumpidos por el estridente repiqueteo proveniente del móvil de la pelirosa.

Apenada, echó un vistazo a la pantalla.

—Lo lamento, debo atender esto— se disculpó, encogiéndose de hombros como lo hacía ante toda situación inesperada en su vida.

Asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, como otorgándole permiso de abandonar la mesa.

Cuando ella estuvo lejos dejó escapar un largo y pausado suspiro. Imaginó que la revelación de la pelirosa le brindaría el ansiado aplomo que había perdido cuando la contempló por primera vez, sin embargo, solo sirvió para acrecentar su deseo por ella.

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : **

La ostentosa oficina, sin duda, era el epitome de la decoración clásica renovada. Las paredes blancas y el enorme ventanal que enmarcaba el horizonte de la ciudad, le conferían a la habitación una deslumbrante luminiscencia.

Después del desayuno, los neurocirujanos se dirigieron al otro extremo de la bulliciosa urbe de Amegakure, cerca de la bahía, donde las oficinas de la compañía farmacéutica se encontraban. Llevaban la mitad de la tarde confinados en el lugar, tratando de establecer un acuerdo justo, que beneficiara a las partes involucradas: un juego de suma no cero.

Los ejecutivos principales aun no arribaban a la reunión. Tanto Sakura como Itachi, esperaban encontrarse cara a cara con alguno de los directivos para expresar sus consternaciones y ejercer cierta presión. El destino del hospital reposaba en sus hombros, cualquiera que fuese su decisión marcaría el rumbo del sanatorio.

Una de las afables asistentes que contemplaron al arribar, ingresó a la antesala con una charola plateada repleta de aperitivos y dos copas de vino, todo especialmente preparado para sus invitados.

Ambos agradecieron las atenciones de la afable joven con una sonrisa, aguardando el momento de su partida para retomar la charla.

—Por sobrevivir a este encuentro sin sufrir un aneurisma— espetó, levantando su copa a manera de brindis.

—En verdad eres insufrible— dijo entre risas—. No entiendo que estas quejándote, tenemos buen vino, buena vista y deliciosos aperitivos.

—Eso es lo que quieren hacer, Sakura— dio un sorbo a su bebida, degustando el exquisito sabor del tinto seleccionado para el encuentro—, compraron con distintas cosas para pensar como ellos— agregó, situando la mirada sobre la de ella—. Nunca permitas que esto se convierta en dinero.

Durante su carrera, Itachi había vislumbrado a las mejores mentes de su generación sucumbir a las tentaciones del poder y la riqueza. Cuando ingresó a la universidad se prometió a si mismo apegarse a sus principios en todo momento.

—Si detestas esto es porque estas familiarizado— murmuró Sakura.

Incapaz de contener una sonrisa, Itachi dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Era imposible mantenerse al margen con los comentarios osados de la pelirosa.

—Durante mi juventud presencie este tipo de reuniones hasta el cansancio. Personajes poderosos acudían con mi padre en busca de ayuda— relató; la voz calmada—. Sé cómo es esta gente, intentan comprar a las otras personas, ganarse su favor con frivolidades.

Los dos sabían que se encontraban ahí por el bien de los pacientes.

Antes de que la pelirosa pudiese otorgar una respuesta, las amplias puertas de la entrada se abrieron de par en par y pocos segundos después ingresó un equipo de ejecutivos y directivos de la empresa, ataviados en elegantes atuendos, de aspecto calmado y sonrisa fingida.

—Uchiha Itachi— paladeó un hombre de mediana edad, con la misma confianza que solo el transcurrir de los años confiere a las relaciones—. Es un placer tenerlos con nosotros— añadió con voz suave.

El azabache curvó los labios en un fallido intento de sonrisa. Los dos abandonaron sus asientos de inmediato, comenzando con la ronda de presentaciones.

—Estamos deleitados de que pudiesen unirse a nosotros hoy— agregó una dama a su costado—. La aseguradora es fan número uno de su programa de investigación.

—Más oportunidades monetarias, si saben de lo que habló— respondió el sujeto, lanzando una carcajada gutural.

Tanto él como Sakura soltaron una carcajada incomoda. La broma no les había causado ninguna gracia, y por lo que contemplaban, sobrellevar la reunión iba a ser más complicado de lo que esperaban.

—Permítanme presentarles a la doctora Haruno— dijo el pelinegro, con voz fuerte y amable—. Ella es una de las cirujanas más jóvenes y prometedoras del HGK, la próxima generación de la medicina.

Sakura enrojeció hasta la punta del pelo, como una niña pequeña. Los últimos minutos habían transcurrido entre espasmos y suspiros entrecortados, intentando ocultar lo que los halagos de Itachi generaban en ella.

—Es un alivio que el legado de Haruno Mebuki continúe hoy en día— espetó el ejecutivo, estrechando su mano con la de ella en un saludo formal.

—Es un placer conocerlos— respondió; un rictus de tensión comenzaba a opacar su sonrisa—. El doctor Uchiha ya me ha impresionado al contarme sobre el lazo que comparten ustedes con el HGK— espetó, sonando más fresca y renovada—. Espero ansiosa que continuemos trabajando codo a codo para ayudar a los pacientes de la manera más legal y económica posible.

Todos los ahí presentes tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares.

—Está haciendo una buena impresión, doctora Haruno— dijo la dama, suavizando la mirada solo cuando contempló a Itachi. Sakura pensó que no existía mujer en el mundo que fuese inmune a sus encantos.

—El convenio perdurara muchos años— aseguró el individuo, colocando frente a ellos las carpetas revestidas de cuero sintético. Las negociaciones iniciarían pronto, lo cual era un alivio para ellos dos.

—Tengo una fabulosa idea— resopló la mujer, apartando la mirada de los documentos—¿Por qué no se unen a nosotros esta noche para cenar? Asi podrimos charlar sobre la relación de nuestra compañía con el hospital.

El semblante del pelinegro demostraba aturdida preocupación en contraste con la expresión desentendida de su acompañante. Lo último que deseaba era pasar la noche rodeado de esas personas.

—El doctor Uchiha estará encantado— aseguró Sakura, adelantándose a cualquier replica preparada por el azabache. Colocó una mano sobre su brazo, estrujando con delicadeza la musculatura del bíceps perfectamente torneado, al mismo tiempo que clavaba la mirada esmeralda sobre sus ojos oscuros.

—Por supuesto— concedió el aludido. Ambos directivos lucían más que complacidos con respuesta—. Ahora si pudiésemos revisar los términos de la renovación del convenio— sugirió con un carraspeo, reacomodándose en su asiento.

—Hemos cubierto los grandes tópicos con Tsunade la semana pasada, pero hay algunos puntos que debemos ultimar— anunció la mujer sin apartar la mirada del documento.

Las últimas dos horas transcurrieron en una danza de cortejo entre dos grandes corporaciones. Sin lugar a dudas, Itachi se había preparado para afrontarlos, hablaba fluidamente sin titubeos. Si bien ellos sabían de biotecnología casi tanto como los dos, el Uchiha tenía más conocimiento en ciertos aspectos.

Cuando las dos partes dieron por finalizado el juego de suma no cero, Sakura contempló aquella oportunidad para intervenir.

—Me gustaría añadir algo más a las cláusulas del contrato— decretó, segura de sus palabras. Como era de esperarse, atrajo un par de miradas curiosas hacia ella—. Debemos mejorar la calidad de la atención en el área pediátrica. Mencionaron que era el treinta por ciento de su negocio, estaría perdido si simplemente lo dejan pasar.

—Es un punto fuerte— concedió la fémina, entrelazando sus dedos a la par que se inclinaba ligeramente hacia el frente, realizando un escrutinio silencioso—. Supongo que podemos arreglar otorgar puntos extras en reembolsos.

Sakura asintió con un ligero gesto de cabeza; no era lo que esperaba, pero al menos gran parte del presupuesto invertido a los niños les sería devuelto.

Con la negociación cerrada, los cirujanos abandonaron la oficina, dirigiendo su andar hacia el ascensor.

—Fue un buen movimiento presionarlos al final— presionó el botón que indicaba el descenso. Ocultó las manos en los bolsillos de pantalón y admiró a la pelirosa de reojo, absorto en sus pensamientos.

—Debía conseguir algo extra para nuestros pacientes— replicó en un suspiro, encogiéndose de hombros

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron; con una ligera sonrisa decorando sus labios, Itachi ingresó detrás de ella.

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

La energía frenética y esencial de la multitud bulliciosa le daba a Itachi un intoxicaste vértigo. Directivos, famosos y millonarios se congregaban en distintas mesas por todo lo amplio y ancho del suntuoso lugar, manteniendo conversaciones avivadas, ahogando el sonido de la música con las risas escandalosas.

Llevaba más de una hora postrado en su asiento, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lucir demasiado constipado. Después de su arribo al hotel, Sakura se había marchado sin decir una palabra, dejándolo completamente solo. Pensó en posponer el encuentro, inventar alguna patética excusa para librarse del martirio y resguardarse en su habitación durante el resto de la tarde y noche. Sin embargo, Tsunade no demoró en llamarlo, incitándolo a presentarse y pasar tiempo con ellos, decía que era mejor mantenerlos contentos para no atribuirse problemas innecesarios.

Más resignado que motivado, Itachi se dispuso a cruzar por el punto de la ciudad hasta arribar a uno de los restaurantes más famosos entre la urbe de Amegakure. Según lo relatado por sus acompañantes la lista de espera era de casi dos años para los simples mortales, no obstante, para ellos solo bastaba con realizar unas cuantas llamadas para obtener una reservación.

Durante esos minutos había escuchado historias sobre los lujos que ambos poseían a costa de jugosos contratos con otros hospitales y empresas de biotecnología. Itachi no se sorprendía fácilmente con los cuentos de viajes extravagantes, encuentros con famosos, fiestas o cenas, contemplaba aquello con la debida apatía que merecía sin prestarle mayor importancia.

Se decía a si mismo que Sakura no saldría bien librada, gracias a ella se encontraba absorto en una incómoda situación con dos emisarios infernales; de una u otra manera obtendría su merecido.

La vibración del móvil resguardado en la bolsa de su saco lo usurpó de la conversación. Con discreción alcanzó el dispositivo, atisbando el nombre de Sakura reflejado en la pantalla. Se preguntó si sería resabiado de su parte ignorar por un momento a los anfitriones. Lejos de reparar en las consecuencias que tal irreverente acto pudiese desencadenar, situó la atención en el mensaje, ignorando el acalorado debate sobre los últimos relatos de la prensa rosa de Amegakure.

_SH 9:45 pm_

_¿Cómo marcha la cena? _

Itachi rodó los ojos; detectaba el sarcasmo en su cuestionamiento. Era una mujer descarada cuando realmente se lo proponía.

_IU 9:46 pm_

_Aún no he muerto. Sin embargo, estoy seguro que tomare cartas en el asunto. _

_SH 9:46 pm_

_Estoy ansiosa de ver eso ;) _

Esbozó una sonrisa atontada. Para ser sincero consigo mismo, le decepciona el hecho de que la última noche del congreso la pasara a lado de dos completos desconocidos. Lo que había ocurrido el día anterior en su habitación no podía repetirse, era indecoroso y peligroso para ambos. No obstante, después de que Sakura se marchara, se mostró incapaz de controlar sus propios pensamientos, parecía un adolescente fantaseando sobre las distintas formas que deseaba degustar su cuerpo, una y otra vez hasta el cansancio. Eran increíble los efectos que ejercía sobre su buen juicio.

_IU 9:47 pm_

_¿Cómo va tu noche? _

Se apresuró a replicar, resguardando el dispositivo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— ¿Qué opinas al respecto, Itachi-san?— preguntó la mujer, batiendo las pestañas.

—Disculpen, estaba un poco distraído— carraspeó— ¿sobre qué?

—Okimoto-san mencionaba que las playas de Uzushiogakure son mejores que las de Konohagakure— dijo el hombre, ayudándolo a entrar en contexto.

—Prefiero la costas de Konohagakure— su voz carecía de emoción mientras su celular vibraba de nuevo, notificándole la respuesta de Sakura.

—No son específicamente una belleza— respondió la mujer, arrugando la nariz ganchuda mientras degustaba un sorbo de sake.

—Para mí poseen cierto valor sentimental— profirió con el tono de profeta que utilizaba cuando quería convencer a los demás de algo.

Ambos cambiaron de tema de inmediato, permitiéndole revisar por segunda ocasión el móvil.

_SH 22:00 pm_

_Acudí a una conferencia y después Salí a cenar con mi madre._

_IU 22:00 pm_

_¿Se encuentra en la ciudad? _

_SH: 22:01 pm_

_Si, fue por ese motivo que llamó en la mañana. _

_Voy de regreso al hotel, ¿necesitas ser rescatado de nuevo? _

Itachi sacudió la cabeza levemente, aquella chica era incorregible.

_IU 22:02 pm_

_Puedo apañármelas por mi cuenta. _

Atisbó la oración que indicaba que Sakura estaba escribiendo una respuesta; pensó que tal vez titubeaba y aguardó, paciente.

_SH 22:03 pm_

_¿Quieres que hagamos algo luego de librarnos de nuestros compromisos?_

Itachi sonrió.

_IU 22:03 pm _

_¿Qué tienes en mente? _

Aventuró, apartando durante algunos segundos el teléfono, cerciorándose que los directivos de la farmacéutica continuaran absortos en su propia charla. Al echar otro vistazo a la pantalla, notó la rápida réplica de la pelirosa:

_SH 22:06_

_Conseguí una exquisita botella de vino tinto y una caja de chocolates finos. _

Si aceptaba la invitación de Sakura estaba consiente que repetirían el asunto inconcluso de la noche anterior. Cada vez le resultaba más complejo contener sus impulsos cuando estaba cerca de ella.

_IU 22:07 pm_

_¿Nos veremos en mi habitación de nuevo o en la tuya? _

Preguntó en ipso facto, notando como el palpitar de su corazón se aceleraba, golpeando con violencia la caja torácica al mismo tiempo que retumbaba con fuerza detrás de sus oídos.

_SK 22:07 pm_

_Aguarda cerca de la salida de emergencias del piso numero veinte, daremos un paseo por la terraza del hotel. _

**: : : : : : : : : : : : **

Echó un vistazo al reloj de pulsera, corroborando la hora por tercera ocasión en un lapso menor a diez minutos.

Sakura aún no arribaba; a medida que los segundos transcurrían sus ansias se acrecentaban. Mientras aguardaba por ella en el pasillo del último piso, Itachi tamizaba sentimientos desconocidos y evocaba una y otra vez efigies de la velada anterior. Ninguno amainaba. Los músculos de su vientre se tensaron involuntariamente al evocar otro detalle: los pechos de Sakura separados y pequeños, en la espalda, un lunar cubierto a medias por uno de los tirantes del vestido. Cuando acaricio su sexo, el vislumbre triangular que las bragas ocultaban, húmeda.

Escuchó el rápido andar repicar entre las paredes de la angustura, al apartar la mirada del suelo, se percató de la presencia de Sakura, quien caminaba en su dirección.

La respiración se solidifico en los pulmones al atisbarla, se preguntaba si existía algún hombre en la faz de la tierra que fuese invulnerable a los encantos de aquella ninfa de cabello rosado. Sus caderas se contoneaban, desvelando la piel del muslo entre la abertura de su falda al desplazarse. Itachi tragó grueso, realizando un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmoronarse ante sus pies.

—Lamento la tardanza— se disculpó, llevando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja— ¿Estás listo para nuestra aventura?— cuestionó, procurando el temblor que la emoción le confería a su voz.

—Dirige el camino— accedió el azabache.

Sakura sonrió extasiada, sin más demoras lo dirigió al final del pasillo hasta alcanzar una de las puertas de servicio; el cartel iluminado indicaba la salida. Ambos echaron un vistazo a su alrededor, asegurándose que no hubiera testigos en la escena. Con un rápido movimiento, la pelirosa empujó la tranquera, permitiendo el ingreso de la brisa estival nocturna y descubriendo un camino de escaleras metálicas que conectaban al techo del resort.

— ¿Esto está permitido?— preguntó Itachi mientras le seguía el paso. No deseaba sonar como un aguafiestas, pero tampoco quería verse inmiscuido en problemas, aquel acto era una muestra del impulso errático que los dominaba a ambos sin temor a las consecuencias.

—No del todo— aseguró calmada—, pero puedo guardar un secreto.

Tras un par de peldaños más, ambos plantaron los pies en el suelo de concreto, admirando la inefable vista de la ciudad: los edificios eran densamente apretados en esa parte, escalaban abruptamente la ladera de la montaña. La urbe era un alboroto de luces, con rascacielos iluminados y el espectro de colores reflejados en el oscuro firmamento.

Del enorme bolso que llevaba consigo, Sakura sacó una botella de vino, el destapa corchos y una diminuta caja de chocolates, tal como lo había prometido.

—Si no demostraras cierta espontaneidad en ocasiones juraría que habrías planeado esto— espetó Itachi.

—Es nuestra última noche en Amegakure— dijo ella, extrayendo el corcho con habilidad—. Debemos sacar lo mejor de esto— añadió, lanzándole un guiño al mismo tiempo que daba un largo trago de la botella— ¿Cómo estuvo la cena?— cuestionó, extendiéndole el contenedor de licor.

—Por poco muero de aburrimiento— confesó rendido, propinándole un elegante sorbo a la redoma de tinto.

En un gesto endemoniadamente seductor y premeditado, la pelirosa tomó un chocolate de la caja, llevándolo hasta sus labios. Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de satisfacción al degustar la exquisita mezcla del dulce. Itachi volvió a tragar grueso. No era común que tales ademanes surtieran efecto, pero comenzaba a notar como el pulso se le aceleraba al mismo tiempo que los músculos de su abdomen se tensaban.

—Estaba haciendo una obra de caridad— respondió, orgullosa.

— ¿A quién?— cuestionó el azabache, confundido.

—A la ejecutiva, por supuesto— comenzó—. Noté como te miraba durante la reunión, asi que decidí realizar un movimiento.

Itachi exhalo con fuerza, devolviéndole la botella.

—Fue benevolente de tu parte.

—Lo que realmente deseabas decir era "gracias, doctora Haruno"— soltó una risita—. Soy una de las cirujanas más jóvenes y prometedoras del HGK, ¿o me equivoco?, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste después?, ¡Ah, sí!, el futuro de la medicina— prosiguió, sacando a relucir la lista de cumplidos que le había otorgado durante la reunión con los ejecutivos.

—Por favor, detente— solicitó Itachi; un sonrojo encendía sus mejillas, evidentemente apenado.

—Soy tu debilidad— dijo la pelirosa con ese tono tan categórico que utilizaba para hacer creer a cualquiera lo que se le viniera en gana.

Estaban lo suficientemente cerca para percibir el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos. Sakura se sintió acorralada por él. Había iniciado ese pequeño juego con la intención de molestarlo, sin embargo, ya no tenía ganas de hablar sobre los acontecimientos de la noche. El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión, la mirada de Itachi viajó de sus ojos hasta sus labios haciéndola tragar.

— ¿Acaso preferías que me refiriera a ti como un incesante dolor en el trasero?— indagó, levantando una ceja. Sakura rió— ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión con tu madre?

Ahora fue el turno de la pelirosa para dejar escapar un largo suspiro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, propinó otro trago a la botella, mientras encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describir su encuentro con Mebuki.

—Nada impresionante— replicó, clavando la vista en el horizonte—. Mi madre es un personaje complejo.

— ¿No compartes una buena relación con ella?

—En realidad si— contestó, clavando los brillantes fanales esmeraldas sobre los oscuros de su acompañante—.Solo es una mujer complicada— aclaró—, pero no quiero hablar de ella en este momento.

Itachi se maldijo internamente por arruinar el momento. Había desaprovechado la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella. Solo restaban unas horas más para que la luna de miel llegara a su fin, obligándolos a regresar a la realidad.

—Es tarde— dijo Sakura, dando media vuelta, dispuesta a emprender el camino de regreso a su habitación.

—Espera— la detuvo Itachi, sujetándola con delicadeza de la muñeca. No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Con un sonido como el de una rama seca que se rompe, la botella se desgajo de la mano de la pelirosa, rompiéndose en pedazos triangulares que cayeron cerca de sus pies, derramando el resto del licor.

El ligero roce envió escalofríos por dodo su cuerpo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el azabache la acorralo contra la pared. Sentía las rodillas débiles y trémulas.

Itachi deslizó la mano por la longitud de su mandíbula, ascendiendo hasta su labio inferior. Sakura enredó los dedos en el borde de su camisa, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Un pequeño gemido brotó desde el fondo de su garganta al notar la sonrisa perversa en los labios del pelinegro, la estaba torturando.

—Te estas burlando de mi— susurró entrecortada; la ardiente sensación entre sus muslos comenzaba a tornarse dolorosa.

—Tu comenzaste— le recordó, acallando la posible respuesta con un beso. Acarició sus brazos desnudos, bajó por las costillas y detuvo en las caderas. Ella gimió contra su boca, ansiosa.

La humedad comenzaba a derramarse. De manera autómata y como si fuese capaz de leer su mente, Itachi la levantó del piso, separando sus piernas para abrirse un espacio entre ellas. Sakura se quedó sin aliento, mas no pudo recupero, una demandante presión recayó sobre sus labios hinchados, perdiendo el poco control que le quedaba.

Se abrió paso entre ellos, mientras afianzaba los muslos a la cintura del hombre. Escabulló la mano por el dobladillo de la camisa, localizando la hebilla del cinturón. Itachi la sostuvo por las caderas, tirando de ella con fuerza, desesperado por sentir aquella tortuosa pero delicias fricción entre sus sexos.

El azabache suspiró contra el cuello de Sakura al percatarse como enredaba sus finos y delicados dedos alrededor de su miembro. Incapaz de contener la sorpresa, lo contempló con los ojos bien abiertos; en definitiva era más grande de lo que esperaba. Yacía en su mano caliginosa, crasa y erecta.

Delineó la circunferencia de la punta con el pulgar, haciéndolo temblar. Ella sonrió, triunfante, y sin más detenimientos, comenzó a acariciarlo desde la base hasta la cúspide, de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez.

Itachi empujó los dedos hacia su cabello, besándola de nuevo, hambriento. Mientras ella mantenía el ritmo, gimió contra su boca, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba una mano debajo de la camisa, encontrando un pecho desnudo. Acarició el pequeño pezón erecto, obligándola a arquear la espalda, percatándose como se estremecía bajo su toco.

Ella ocultó el rostro en la curva de su cuello, acallando los jadeos de excitación.

—Termina para mí, Itachi— susurró en su oído para después depositar un beso sobre su cuello.

Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron al escucharla decir eso. Se estremeció al alcanzar el clímax, derramando su semilla caliente y húmeda sobre su mano.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos segundos para que ambos recobraran el sentido y se apartaran. Sakura mordió su labio inferior al contemplarlo; Itachi sacudió la cabeza, avergonzado. Volvió a besarla, pero en esta ocasión fue solo un casto roce.

—No digas que lo sientes— solicitó Sakura. Sabía que más pronto que tarde, la sensación de culpa recaería sobre él.

Itachi reajusto su ropa, abrochó el pantalón y volvió a ponerse el cinturón. Del bolso de la pelirosa extrajo un puñado de pañuelos desechables. Un sonrojó coloreó las mejillas de Sakura mientras limpiaba su mano.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?

Sakura asintió con una ínfima sonrisa; recogió sus cosas y encaminó su andar hacia las escaleras.

Mientras bajaba por los peldaños, uno por uno, esperaba que la oleada de emociones y sentimientos que la golpeaban en ese instante fuese el resultado de protagonizar un acto tan descarado y no porque estuviese enamorándose de él.

**Continuará**

**N/A: ¡Tra y lá! De esta forma cerramos el capítulo 12. **

**Sabemos que después de esto nada volverá a ser igual, asi que ajusten sus cinturones y prepárense para adentrarse en una montaña rusa llena de dramatismo y suspenso. **

**Como siempre, mil gracias por leer y comentar. Me siento profundamente halagada al recibir tanto apoyo con este proyecto que me motiva a continuar. Donde quiera que se encuentren, quiero que sepan que apreció muchísimo que tomen parte de su tiempo para leer, ya sea para distraerse de los deberes, el confinamiento o cualquier situación que estén atravesando. Gracias totales, les envió un fuerte abrazo. **

**Sin nada más que agregar, esto es todo por el momento. **

**Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado**

**Por ahora yo me retiro a descansar **

**¡Saludos! ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima! **


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Los pasos resonaron por la amplia estancia; mientras ingresaba, contemplaba con detenimiento el primoroso decorado del lobby.

Detrás de la recepción, enormes y brillantes letras de metal colgaban de la pared, la ornamente iba acorde a los preceptos de la corriente minimalista a la que gran parte de las oficinas de la ciudad se habían sometido en los últimos años, una revista de moda tan prestigiosa como lo era aquella, difícilmente se desencantaría de las abrumadoras vanguardias.

Enfiló el paso hacia la antecámara, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros del mueble de acrílico. La hermosa chica detrás del mostrador, apartó la mirada avellana de la pantalla del computador, percatándose de su presencia.

—Bienvenido a Kintukuroi, Uchiha-sama— saludó la joven con familiaridad, estirando la comisura de sus labios carmín hasta hilvanar una sonrisa perfectamente practicada— ¿Desea que anuncie su llegada a Izumi-san?— cuestionó, dirigiendo una mano hacia el conmutador.

—No será necesario, Izumi está aguardando por mí— respondió, meneando la cabeza a manera de negación.

—Adelante, por favor.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, cruzó al otro lado del vestíbulo. Presionó el botón del ascensor, ingresando en cuanto las puertas de metal se abrieron. Recargó su cuerpo contra las paredes revestidas de tela, aferrando sus manos al desgastado entarimado de madera al tiempo que mantenía la mirada fija al frente.

El congreso había llegado a su fin. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos se encontraban de regreso en Konohagakure, postrados en la cabina individual, tratando de asimilar el duro golpe de realidad que aguardaba por ellos. Los últimos días en el hospital transcurrieron de forma vertiginosa, sin acontecimientos para resaltar.

A su arribo, Tsunade lo citó para mantener una larga charla sobre las negociaciones con la farmacéutica, se encargó de vociferar hasta el más ínfimo detalle, omitiendo por supuesto, los encuentros poco profesionales con Sakura. Tras verse liberado de sus encomiendas como emisario, se dedicó a resolver la montaña de papeleo que aguardaba por él desde hace más de una semana, privándolo no solo de visitar el quirófano, sino también de contemplar a la pelirosa.

El ascensor lo elevó quince pisos; una chica de labios apretados y elegante indumentaria ingresó. Zapateó impaciente, esperando a que las puertas se cerraran. Parecía que no había visitado ese lugar en siglos, procuraba evitarlo a toda costa, incluso cuando estaba casado con Izumi se las apañaba para realizar visitar a la oficina.

Le dedicó una delicada sonrisa antes de abandonar el elevador en la planta de la editora. Tras las enormes puertas de cristal, vislumbraba el entorno elegante, procesal, individuos bien vestidos deambulaban atareadamente entre los cubículos.

Albergaba una extraña sensación dentro de su pecho. No hacía mucho tiempo, tanto él como Izumi optaron que lo mejor para ambos era ir por caminos separados. Al inicio su mundo se derrumbó en pedazos _¿Cómo iba a darle fin a una relación de una década?, _ella era la única mujer en su vida, la primera en demasiados aspectos, y la ultima en otros. Si bien, había tenido algunas novias, ninguna llegó a ser tan formal como Izumi.

Las dificultades que afrontaron no se comparaban con nada en el mundo; ella estuvo a su lado cuando su familia le dio la espada, lo animó a proseguir con sus estudios y mantener un trabajo. Aquellas situaciones los fortalecieron como personas, pero no lo hizo como pareja.

Comenzó a notar las grietas de su relación una vez que finalizó la residencia; la obsesión de Izumi por convertirse en madre se hacía más grande. El hospital demandaba su presencia; neurocirugía era una de las especialidades más complejas y atenuantes dentro de la rama médica, no obstante, era su sueño y no iba a renunciar a este tan fácilmente. Después de varias discusiones, llegó a la conclusión de que la relación era insalvable, y sin más remedio, optaron por separarse. Los primeros meses fueron una tortura, aun asi, intentó concentrarse en su carrera mientras su matrimonio ingresaba en una fase intermedia. Fue asi que consiguió un apartamento y trasladó las pocas cosas que poseía, lanzándose en un viaje incierto en busca de la tranquilidad.

Tales pensamientos ocupaban su mente mientras cruzaba las inmaculadas puertas de cristal, dirigiendo el andar hacia la recepción. Lo recibió una chica atractiva con un elegante vestido camisero midi en color rojo, lo dirigió en una resplandeciente sala de espera, le ofreció con grandes ademanes una taza de café, pero él la rechazó, sentía como un montón de nudos prietos le estrujaban el estómago. Tomó asiento en el sofá, contemplando la vista de los edificios mientras Izumi hacia acto de presencia.

— ¿Uchiha-san?— llamó la joven desde el mostrador, sosteniendo el teléfono contra su pecho—, puede ingresar— vociferó, lanzando un vistazo al corto pasillo que separaba la sala de espera de la oficina de la pelinegra.

Sin más preámbulos, agradeció las atenciones de la mujer con una sonrisa y caminó hasta el despacho de la editora. Desde el otro lado de la puerta escuchaba su demandante voz. Si pudiese describirla con una sola palabra sería: arrebatadora, tan estrepitosa como un huracán. Golpeó la madera y ella le permitió ingresar.

Desde el otro extremo de la sala, atisbó al huracán en persona: traje azul, la melena suelta y la mirada fija sobre el escritorio.

La oficina se asemejaba a una sala de estar de algún club exclusivo; cómodas butacas de tela, estanterías repletas con tomos de revistas y otros objetos decorativos, una chimenea alimentaba por gas cuyas llamas aleteaban bajo el aire acondicionado. Desde su resplandeciente escritorio, la pelinegra atendía una importante llamada.

Itachi pensó regresar en otra ocasión, no obstante, aquel era su día libre, dudaba que contase con otra oportunidad, asi que se resolvió a esperar, postrado en el asiento ajustable de color perla.

— ¿Saldrás de viaje?— cuestionó priori a la finalización de la llamada. Izumi lo miró sin parpadear, mostrando una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Debo estar en Kirigakure el jueves por la tarde, me encuentro en la última línea de negociaciones con una importante marca y quiero estar presente cuando el trato se cierre— asintió. Ella era una mujer segura de sí misma, la mejor en su campo—. No quiero quitarte demasiado tiempo, sé que debes estar ocupado en el hospital.

Se limitó a coincidir con un sencillo movimiento de cabeza.

—Estaba emocionada cuando accediste vernos en mi oficina, lo que tengo que decirte no podía mencionarlo por teléfono— un brilló surcó la oscura mirada, estaba genuinamente entusiasmada.

Cuando lo llamó el día después de su regreso a Konoha, Itachi imaginó que discutirían algún tema relacionado con el proceso de divorcio. Sasuke logró contactarse con él para comunicarle las malas noticias, asi que esperaba que su esposa reconsiderará la situación, y optará por cambiar de parecer.

—Pensé que hablaríamos sobre el divorcio— dijo, removiéndose en su asiento.

—Por supuesto— respondió aturdida—.Tal vez no sea necesario separarnos, ¿sabes?— mordió su labio inferior, nerviosa. Itachi tragó el nudo prieto de su garganta— ¿Has reconsiderado la opción de volver?, estoy dispuesto a olvidarlo todo para comenzar de nuevo.

Su corazón se hundió. Podía imaginarse como se sentía Izumi, pero al mismo tiempo, no sabía cómo enfrentarla, ella se había convertido en un recordatorio de todo lo que había salido mal en su vida.

Sabía lo que pasaría si aceptaba volver, después de la pelea venia la reconciliación, un lapso momentáneo de paz, y después una recaída monumental. No contaba con las fuerzas suficientes para proseguir. Ambos estaban destruyéndose mutuamente.

—Fuiste tú quien le dijo al juez que apresurara el proceso de divorcio— le recordó, sosteniendo su mirada.

—En verdad lo lamento, estaba molesta, no sabía lo que decía en ese momento, simplemente me deje llevar por la intensidad— explicó, abandonando su asiento. Se situó a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca para sostener su mano—. Podemos formar la familia que tanto hemos deseado.

Una vez más, la vida se encargaba de mostrarle que no todas sus suposiciones eran correctas. Levantó una ceja, confundido, cuando ella le tendió un sobre sellado. Lo estudió por fuera unos cuantos segundos, analizando con detenimiento el timbrado de la clínica de fertilidad que adornaba la caratula. Las entrañas se le removieron. Izumi se mostraba igual de aprensiva, pero algo le decía que era de su pleno conocimiento la información resguardada allí dentro.

— ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste esto?— preguntó, colocando el pliego sobre la superficie de cristal, sin inmutarse en contemplarlo.

—Me sometí a un tiramiento experimental de fertilidad hace unos cuantos meses. Durante mi última visita, el medico indico que mis óvulos estaban preparados para ser fecundados con tu muestra— explicó Izumi; la oz trémula por la emoción.

Itachi sentía como la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor. Estaba en un profundo estado de shock, demasiado conmocionado para imaginar en lo que estaba pasando. Al mismo tiempo, la culpa lo atormentaba.

—Izumi— la llamó—. Un hijo no es lo que necesitamos en este momento, no salvara nuestro matrimonio, un niño no es un proyecto en el que puedas trabajar meticulosamente.

Su expresión rota, esperanzada, cambió: los ojos humedecidos y el tacto suave se desvanecieron. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, transmutó algo más oscuro en su faz.

—No es un proyecto, sino un propósito, la oportunidad para que ambos continuemos juntos— dijo con una sonrisa llena de desdén.

Recayó en una pesarosa afonía. Estaba cansado de luchar, llevaba años inmerso en aquella batalla interminable, la obstinación por salvar lo insalvable. Deseaba salir de esa situación, permitir que Izumi ganara, aunque sabía que él había perdido cuando ella se marchó.

—Izumi, sabes que eso no…

—Permitiré que lo pienses durante el tiempo que ha otorgado el juez— espetó, cediendo a que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas—. Y si no tomas una decisión, me encargare de hacerlo yo misma.

**: : : : : : : : **

Después de la reunión con Izumi, Itachi optó por recluirse en la intimidad de su apartamento, lejos de los bulliciosos pasillos del hospital.

Lo cierto era que la conversación con su todavía esposa, había dejado un mal sabor en su boca. Cuando comenzó con el trámite de divorcio, jamás vislumbro que se convertiría en un martirio. Izumi creía tener el control, pero estaba más que equivocada.

Impaciente, engulló de golpe el trago de sake; la piquiña de licor recorría su garganta, diluyendo una ínfima porción de sus penas. Detestaba afrontar los problemas de esa manera. Sabía que no era apropiado beber una botella de licor entera, mas no conseguía aplacar sus nervios con nada.

En la soledad, los acordes provenientes del viejo tocadiscos sonaban distantes, como un eco reverberando entre sus sueños. Se removió en el sofá, intentando no perturbar el descanso del gato negro postrado en su regazo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, clavando los ojos ónix en algún punto inespecífico del techo, realizando un esfuerzo sobrehumano para imponer un orden en sus pensamientos.

Siempre supo que su matrimonio con Izumi nunca funcionó. No lo hizo desde el primer día. La pasaban genial saliendo, pero nunca debieron casarse. Podía sonar como un romántico empedernido, sin embargo, no eran el uno para el otro, se dejaron arrastrar por el momento, cuando menos lo imaginó estaba parado frente a un juez y unos años después, la realidad lo golpeo y todo llego a ser demasiado. Empeoró, año tras año, y sabía, maldita sea, podría jurar que lo intentó. Pero era incapaz enfrentarlo.

Exhaló con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que vertía el último dedo de sake en el _tokkuri _ de cerámica. Tragó, con dolorosa dificultar. Echó un vistazo al hermoso atardecer enmarcado por la ventana; nubes altas en el cielo formaban una fina capa amarilla que iba adensándose según avanzaba la hora para espesarse hasta formar un fulgor filtrado de naranja. Durante más de una hora, había estado sumergido en la calidez del alcohol, mientras sus pensamientos ondeaban en el líquido.

El espectáculo de colores del cielo recorría el segmento limitado del espectro, del amarillo al naranja, a la par que purgaba sentimientos desconocidos y evocaba una y otra vez determinados recuerdos. Restregó una mano contra su rostro, frustrado, las evocaciones no amainaban. El sonido de su respiración agitada. Gemidos. Sus pechos separados y pequeños. En la espalda, un lunar cubierto por el delgado tirante del vestido. Los músculos de su abdomen se tensaron. No podía continuar contemplando a Sakura en esa situación, era inapropiado.

Peligrosa e imposible: esa era la engañosa situación que condujo a la seducción de Sakura. Tener el corazón destrozado implica repeticiones y ampliaciones, haciéndolos sentir más cerca el uno del otro. Se encontraba profundamente cautivado por su arrolladora personalidad. Ella era una chica inteligente y determinada a conseguir todo lo que le viniera en mente, su carácter fuerte y la impertinencia, despertaron la curiosidad en él.

Ahora se encontraba absolutamente prendado a ella, no conseguía imaginar un futuro completamente carente de Sakura.

Se levantó por fin del sillón, el gato dio un respingo asustado, abandonando su sesión de descanso. Atravesó la sala para entrar en la cocina, quizás era momento de preparar la cena y llamarlo solo un día, los efectos del licor comenzaban a manifestarse, y más pronto que tarde terminaría tendido en la cama, absorto en un profundo sueño.

El sonido de notificación proveniente del celular, llamó su atención. En un gesto casi reflejo, alcanzó el dispositivo resguardado en el bolsillo delantero de sus jeans, clavando la mirada atizada en la brillante pantalla.

_SH 7:00 pm_

_Tu paciente de la axonotmesis radial se llevó una enorme decepción al ver que no aparecerías esta tarde para su revisión. _

Una sonrisa involuntaria curvó la comisura de sus labios. Durante los últimos días, ambos habían estado intercambiando mensajes, conversaciones meramente casuales. Estaría mintiéndose a sí mismo si negaba que no tener atisbo de la pelirosa le causaba cierto malestar; sin embargo, eso cambiaba.

_IH 7:01 pm_

_No puedo culparla._

_SH 7:01 pm_

_Arrogante, deberías agradecerme por finalizar la mayoría de tus trabajos pendientes. _

En definitiva, lo último que necesitaba era realizar un recuento de los acontecimientos del día. Entretenido, recargó el cuerpo contra el desayunador estratificado en color gris.

_IH 7:02 pm_

_Estoy en deuda con usted, Dra. Haruno. _

Los segundos transcurrieron de forma lenta y tortuosa. Necesitaba ver a la pelirosa. Llevaba dos días sometido en un proceso de abstinencia, o al menos eso parecía. Su cuerpo clamaba el tacto inclemente de aquellos finos dedos, anhelaba degustar con premura el adictivo néctar que emanaba de sus labios.

_SH 7:04_

_¿Estás en tu apartamento?_

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Invitarla a pasar la noche los llevaría a cruzar la delgada línea entre el profesionalismo y la imprudencia. Bajo los términos legales del sanatorio, la pelirosa aún era residente, y él jefe de neurocirugía; si alguna de las personas dentro del HGK llegaban a enterarse de la relación que mantenían sus carreras estaban condenadas.

Sin embargo, por más que lo intentase, no podía mantenerse alejado de ella. Necesitaba verla, sentirla, degustarla.

_IU 7:05 pm_

_Asi es, ¿quieres venir a pasar el rato?_

El frenético palpitar de su corazón retumbaba detrás de sus oídos mientras contemplaba la leyenda que indicaba que la pelirosa escribía una respuesta. El sonido de la notificación envió un escalofrió por toda la longitud de su columna vertebral.

_SH 7:06 pm_

_Por supuesto, ahí estaré. _

Atónito, contempló la pantalla durante un par de segundos, intentando procesar todo lo que acababa de acontecer, pasando del terror a la absoluta certeza.

Sakura era un riesgo que valía la pena correr.

**: : : : : : : : **

Luego de beber dos tazas de café y tomar una ducha fría, los efectos del alcohol empezaban a desvanecerse poco a poco.

Echó un vistazo al reloj de pulsera: _8:30, _no se había percatado de lo mucho que ansiaba verla hasta que comenzó a contar los minutos. Pensó en llamarla, pero no pretendía sonar demasiado insistente o abrumador.

Colocó ambas manos sobre la jofaina de cerámica, el agua corría indiscriminadamente mientras captaba su propia imagen en el espejo. De su pecho escapó un gemido, gutural y primitivo. Pensaba en la dulzura, la delicadeza de Sakura y en el peligro de que se volviera inaccesible. Tocarla de aquel modo…, sí. Recreó la escena del hotel varias veces antes de volver a la realidad.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para continuar torturándose. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar el llamado a la puerta. Autómata, cerró las llaves del grifo y abandonó en el aseo, dirigiendo su rápido andar hacia la entrada del modesto apartamento.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la encontró de pie, bajo la tenue luz mortecina que iluminaba el largo pasillo. Llevaba una blusa de tirantes gris y un cárdigan en color lila; la falda corta rozaba sus muslos, permitiéndole entrever sus largas y torneadas piernas. Se miraron de hito en hito durante varios segundos, sin decir nada. Pese a todas sus vacilaciones, no había preparado nada para decir. Estaba absorto en como aquel atuendo idolatraba cada curva y hondonada de su ágil cuerpo.

—Traje la cena— dijo, sonriente, alzando la bolsa de papel.

Dio un paso atrás para permitirle el ingreso. La guio por el vestíbulo hasta la cocina, y aguardó junto a la mesa mientras ella situaba la alforja parda sobre la isla de metal.

—Salvaste mi vida— espetó, observándola empedernidamente.

Ella se adentró en la sala, admirando en silencio la vista nocturna de la ciudad enmarcada por el enorme ventanal.

—Con que estos son los beneficios de convertirse en el jefe de neurocirugía— bromeó, dando indicio de una leve sonrisa.

—El más banal de todos— contestó encogiéndose de hombros, al mismo tiempo que recolectaba todo lo necesario para poner la mesa.

Ella rodó los ojos. Habitualmente las bromas y los comentarios sarcásticos no eran parte de su acervo a la hora de mantener una conversación. Sin embargo, encontraba entrenado el sentido del humor de la pelirosa, fácil de llevar. Ambos habían establecido una sincronía espectacular.

—Nunca pensé que serias tan engreído— profirió, ingresando nuevamente a la cocina.

—Hasta hace algunos meses tenías esa percepción de mí.

—Eso ha quedado en el pasado— replicó, nerviosa. Basculó la vista por la estancia, y después volvió a mirar a Itachi.

—Te mostraré el apartamento— dijo, indicándole con un movimiento de cabeza hacia dónde dirigirse.

El lugar era pequeño y modesto, perfecto para un hombre soltero. Shisui había hecho un buen trabajo al encontrar un apartamento discreto en el centro de la ciudad. Contaba con los aditamentos necesarios para pasar un día o dos recluido, aun no terminaba de desempacar y estaba consciente de que la decoración era sumamente austera.

Se detuvieron frente a la habitación; el moderno decorado solo resaltaba el orden y pulcritud del sitio. Itachi era un hombre metódico, apegado a las reglas y principios que regían su vida. No era un rebelde, porque llamarse a sí mismo de esa forma implicaría que estaba rompiendo las reglas. Simplemente creó sus propios estatutos.

— ¿Te has asegurado de inaugurar apropiadamente el dormitorio?— espetó, contemplándolo con una ardiente mirada llena de proporciones intemperantes.

—Aun no— instintivamente, la rodeó con los brazos, situando ambas manos sobre su cadera, trazando un cuidadoso sendero de besos por la columna pálida de su cuello—. No he dejado de pensar en ti desde aquella noche en mi cuarto de hotel— la voz ronca contra su oído.

En respuesta, Sakura enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo; era la segunda ocasión en la que la que Itachi la tomaba por sorpresa.

—Es una lástima que el Doctor Uchiha decidiera interrumpir el procedimiento— masculló sin conceder tregua a la impúdica insinuación. Tanteaba sus marcados bíceps con las puntas de los dedos.

Él contuvo la respiración. La miró con la ligera sugerencia de que se estaba esforzando por contener sus impulsos.

—La cena va a enfriarse— le recordó, evidentemente torturándolo.

**: : : : : : : : **

Tuvieron una ligera cena al vapor compuesta por pollo en salsa de jengibre y sake, un platillo de arroz, mientras Itachi relataba las aventuras de su juventud a la par que Sakura lo miraba fijamente, sonriendo.

Estaba un poco ebrio por las dos botellas de sake que habían bebido. La idea de que Sakura pasara la noche en su apartamento era cada vez más viable.

Desde su asiento la atisbó en silencio; deambulaba por su casa con la desenvoltura que solo confieren los años de una larga relación.

— ¿Aun no encuentras algo de tu agrado?— cuestionó, refiriéndose a la extensa colección de acetatos resguardados en uno de los muebles de la sala.

—Todo luce tan interesante que no se cual elegir— espetó sin mirarlo, llevando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, permitiéndole atisbar su hermoso perfil.

—Escoge algo al azar— sugirió, engullendo el último trago de sake disponible.

— ¿Por qué no mencionaste tu afición por la música?— cuestionó, situando la pieza oscura en el tocadiscos. Las suaves notas de la sinfonía de jazz reverberaron por la habitación.

—Este es uno de mis secretos mejor guardados, pero se tocar el piano y otros instrumentos— Sakura lo atisbó genuinamente deslumbrada.

Si bien, solo su familia estaba al tanto de sus dotes como músico, durante su niñez y parte de la adolescencia, dedicó algunos años a nutrirse de todo el conocimiento disponible. Gracias al estricto régimen educativo impuesto por su madre, dedicaba la mayor parte de la tarde a la música.

—De no ser médico ¿a qué te habrías dedicado?— indagó, recolectando los platos y cubiertos sucios. Caminó hasta la cocina, Itachi seguía de cerca sus pasos, asegurándose de que la pelirosa no trabajara más de la cuenta.

Guardó silencio durante un segundo o dos. Colocó los restos de comida en el cesto de basura para disponer la vajilla de porcelana bajo el cálido chorro de agua.

—Definitivamente músico— replicó, lavando los platos y palillos sucios— ¿y tú?

Era extraño contemplarse en esa situación. Ambos se comportaban como dos jóvenes enamorados, rodeados por el manto de la inocencia, pero impulsados por el mutuo deseo.

—Tal vez a viajar— espetó, acariciando su barbilla—. Adquirí la mala costumbre de mi madre de ir de un lado a otro, sin rumbo fijo, permaneciendo en un lugar por tiempo indefinido, mas no lo suficiente para considerarlo mi hogar.

Escuchó con detenimiento sus palabras, en definitiva, Sakura no era el tipo de mujer atada a la monotonía. Restregó las manos en la toalla áspera, disipando cualquier rastro de humedad.

— ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?— cuestionó, divertida.

Cuidadoso, acortó la distancia que los separaba. Él sonrió, ladinamente, como si encontrara su pregunta entretenida. Acarició su mejilla en un gesto de absoluta devoción, notando como el pecho de la pelirosa efectuaba raro movimiento de inmersión.

—Afortunadamente, ninguno de los dos siguió con esos planes— masculló. Aprovechando de su descuido, la empujó delicadamente contra la barra, aprisionándola con su cuerpo—. De no haber tomado la decisión de ingresar en la escuela de medicina, jamás nos habríamos conocido.

Poseída por la mortal necesidad de tocarlo, Sakura atrapó sus labios en un frenético beso.

Con exquisito tacto la alzó en vilo, depositándola sobre la gélida superficie de metal de la isla de la cocina. Deslizó una rodilla entre sus piernas, al mismo tiempo que abandonaba su boca y esparcía húmedos besos por su cuello. Acunó sus senos con ambas manos; los pezones erectos resaltaban por debajo de su blusa, revelando la ausencia del sujetador.

El crudo placer recorría su cuerpo. Se alejó un poco, notando la mirada de reproche que la pelirosa le dedicaba. Lo cierto era que buscaba la manera de devolver el favor. Bajo el entretenido escrutinio de la pelirosa, se arrodillo ante ella, prestando atención a la delicadeza de sus muslos mientras la obligaba a abrir un espacio para su cuerpo. La respiración se contuvo en su garganta al maravillarse con semejante panorama.

Recorrió con sus manos la extensión de piel que la minifalda dejaba expuesta, enroscando la tela hasta la cintura, propinándole otra mirada de apreciación. Sakura tragó grueso al percatarse del brillo perturbador en sus ojos negros, aquel que solo las bestias hambrientas poseían al encontrarse frente a su presa.

De manera premeditada, acarició la parte interna de sus muslos, pasando los dedos sobre el sensible montículo; la tela de sus bragas no era lo suficientemente gruesa para disimular su tato. Ella soltó un resuello ante el suave roce de los dedos de Itachi contra su intimidad.

— ¿Te gusta eso, Sakura?— cuestionó con voz ronca, contemplándola directamente a los ojos. Depositó unos cuantos besos sobre sus muslos; podía notar como se estremecía bajo su tacto.

— ¡Oh, Dios!— jadeó con fuerza cuando la cálida boca del Uchiha se situó en su entrepierna; podía sentir su aliento latiendo contra ella, ocasionando que su cuerpo fluyera en deseo.

Itachi notó el caliginoso roció a través de las encantadoras braguitas de encaje, sus propios músculos se tensaron, tornando aún más insoportable la erección contenida en sus pantalones. Ninguno de los dos esperaba que aquel encuentro se volviera tan íntimo, pero ahora que lo era, no podía tener suficiente y Sakura le estaba dando una multitud de señales de que no deseaba que aquello terminara pronto.

El cuerpo de la pelirosa temblaba con absoluta necesidad. Curvó los dedos en el elástico de sus calzas, deslizándolas hasta dejarlas colgadas de uno de sus tobillos. Instintivamente, Sakura echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, disponiendo el peso sobre sus codos, atravesándolo con una entretenida mirada de lujuria e incredulidad.

Itachi relamió sus labios y condujo su boca hasta la hendidura de Sakura; ella soltó un jadeo ante el roce de la lengua del pelinegro contra sus hinchados pliegues y se quebrantó en gemidos cuando él separó suavemente las alforzas de su vulva para succionar sin impedimentos la delicada almohadilla de nervios que coronaba su intimidad.

— ¡Oh, Itachi!— gimoteó, estruendo los párpados. Cuidadosamente, el aludido insertó dos dedos en la suave abertura; los músculos contrayéndose por la atenta intromisión.

Sakura recitaba trémulos clamores y oraciones confusas, a duras penas y podía hablar, sus cuerdas vocales parecían inutilizadas por el placer. El aire en la habitación se sentía más espeso. Itachi sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Degustaba con deleite el néctar almizclado de la pelirosa, sabía tan bien, tal como lo había imaginado. Ante los inclementes jadeos de la chica, aumento las embestidas con sus dedos, percatándose que estaba cerca de alcanzar el clímax.

Con los ojos color ónix clavados en los esmeraldas de ella y sus manos entrelazadas, Sakura se derrumbó en un maravilloso orgasmo. Itachi acababa de realizarle el mejor sexo oral de su existencia, sobre la superficie donde minutos atrás habían compartido la cena.

Itachi se puso de pie, y destrozando cualquier mecanismo de autocontrol, la atrajo hacia sí, colisionado sus labios en un beso descuidado. Impaciente, la pelirosa comenzó a tantear los planos lisos del abdomen del pelinegro, rozando con los dedos la hebilla del cinturón. Ambos estaban ansiosos, llevaban postergando su encuentro desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, no había nadie que pudiese detenerlos, se deseaban, sus cuerpos se exigían mutuamente.

La respiración se solidifico en el pecho del azabache cuando ella acarició su palpitante erección por encima del pantalón; músculos entumecidos.

No obstante, la coyuntura se cortó de tajo al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

—Mierda— masculló Itachi contra sus labios.

— ¿Esperabas visitas?— preguntó Sakura con la voz entrecortada, atisbándolo aterrorizada.

Habían permanecido inmóviles durante el lapso de medio minuto. Con las manos temblorosas, Itachi recompuso su ropa, sin embargo, la carpa entre sus pantalones desvelaría todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sakura descendió del desayunador, notando como sus piernas habían adquirido la firmeza del algodón. Tan rápido como le fue posible, reacomodo sus bragas, alisó su cabello y disipó cualquier indicio que delatara el encuentro.

—Yo me encargare— le aseguró con una tierna sonrisa, Shisui no podía vislúmbralo en esa situación.

—Gracias— susurró, depositando un dulce beso sobre sus labios antes de partir a un lugar seguro, lejos de la mirada inquisitiva de su primo.

**: : : : : : : : **

Alisó las arrugas imaginarias de su atuendo y acicaló su cabello, cerciorándose que su aspecto no desvelara los estragos del arrebatador orgasmo.

Colocó la mano en el picaporte y giró, encontrando a Shisui Uchiha aguardando en el pasillo, con la mirada oscura clavada en la pantalla de su celular.

—Definitivamente no luces como Itachi— espetó el pelinegro; una mueca de desconcierto cincelada en su linda faz.

—Mejor para mí— bromeó, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el ingreso.

Shisui basculó la vista por la estancia, mas no encontró lo que buscaba, asi que volvió a mirar a Sakura, intuyendo que algo extraño estaba pasando ahí.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?— indagó, prestando atención a la botella de sake vacía.

—En lo absoluto— negó con un movimiento de cabeza, recurriendo a sus desgastados dotes actores para encubrir la mentira—, solo estaba de paso.

Shisui guardó silencio mostrándose poco convencido con la respuesta de la pelirosa.

Nerviosa, atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, los segundos parecían horas, Itachi había ingresado a la habitación hace un par de minutos, dudaba que el pelinegro se encargara de la situación en un parpadeo. El pelinegro, tomo asiento sobre el amplio sillón, reculando la mirada entre la pelirosa y la extensa geografía del apartamento.

— ¿Dónde está?— arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo, acentuando las marcadas líneas de expresión en su frente y la nariz.

—En la habitación, está atendiendo una llamada— vocifero, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no titubear.

Antes de que el azabache pudiese continuar con su indiscreto interrogatorio, Itachi apareció en la sala luciendo imperturbable.

—No esperaba tu visita— sentenció Itachi sin apartar la mirada del indolente Shisui.

—Caminaba por el vecindario, asi que decidí pasar a saludar— respondió en ipso facto—, no sabía que estabas acompañado— agregó, posando los fanales color carbón sobre el rostro ligeramente sonrojado de la pelirosa.

—No se preocupen por mí— dijo, haciendo un mohín con las manos—, de cualquier forma ya debo retirarme— atisbó a Itachi por el rabillo del ojo, enrojeciendo hasta la ras al evocar en su mente lo que minutos atrás acababan de concretar.

—Te acompaño a la puerta— indicó Itachi.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra tu encantadora amiga?— cuestionó Shisui, sonriente.

—De maravilla, le diré que envías saludos— sentía su corazón desbocado palpitar contra su pecho, necesitaba salir de ahí antes de sucumbir a un ataque de nervios—. Hasta luego, Shisui— se despidió, caminando hasta la puerta.

Cuando estuvieron en el pasillo, lejos de los oídos de Shisui, Sakura contempló con detenimiento a Itachi.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— acarició su mejilla, observándolo con la agudeza de un sabueso.

—Sí, tranquila— replicó con un tono de voz suave.

Sakura se sintió aliviada al principio, pero luego tuvo un eco de conflicto sobre si esta era la forma correcta de manejar las cosas. Ignorar los límites de su relación laboral los metería en problemas.

Itachi reunió sus pensamientos durante unos segundos antes de hablar finalmente:

—Lo único que me molesta es que no hubo tiempo de mostrarte la habitación con detenimiento.

Sakura emitió una diminuta carcajada, notando como una extraña sensación inflamaba su pecho.

—Ya llegara nuestra oportunidad— lo consoló, encogiéndose de hombros.

Antes de permitirle marchar, la tomó del antebrazo, atrayéndola hasta su cuerpo con un delicado movimiento. Aprovechando la distracción de la pelirosa, situó sus labios sobre los de ella iniciando un lento y casto beso de despedida. Sakura suspiró suavemente, cerrando los ojos para fluir entre las caricias del azabache. Aun detectaba su propio sabor, pero eso no le importaba.

Susurró su nombre con la parsimonia de un niño que ensaya distintos sonidos, apartándose, reticente.

—Te veré mañana— le aseguró con una sonrisa tímida.

Itachi asintió, atisbándola precipitarse al interior de elevador para desaparecer de su campo de visión.

Resignado, reingresó al apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras él. Dejó escapar un suspiro de genuino alivio.

—Hay muchas cosas que has estado omitiendo en nuestras conversaciones— replicó, sin expresión en la voz mientras se servía un vaso de whisky.

Itachi respiró hondo, hastiado. Shisui era el único amigo con el que contaba, y para su fortuna o desgracia, el único miembro de la familia que lo apoyaba.

— ¿Sasuke lo sabe?— lo miró de soslayo sin escatimar en reproches.

Naturalmente su hermano no estaba al tanto de la situación, y para ser sincero consigo mismo, esperaba que jamás lo supiera. Estaba consciente de sus arrebatos y de las consecuencias que desencadenaría si la verdad salía a la luz, no obstante, se rehusaba a renunciar a Sakura.

—No, y espero que no lo haga— asintió él.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo esperas mantenerlo en secreto?— cuestionó Shisui, enmarcando una ceja.

—Lo suficiente para no meterla en problemas.

**Continuara**

**N/A: Lamento la tardanza, me vi obligada a interrumpir el curso constante de actualización por el cierre de semestre, pero ahora estoy de regreso y que mejor que con un nuevo capítulo. **

**Aún queda mucha historia por delante, no saben cuánto ansiaba que llegara el momento de escribir estos capítulos. **

**Quisiera desvelar algunas situaciones, pero no quiero arruinar la sorpresa.**

**Como siempre, mil gracias por su apoyo, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar un comentario, donde quiera que se encuentren les mando un fuerte abrazo. **

**Sin nada más que añadir, espero regresar con la continuación de este fic. Cuídense mucho, nos leemos pronto, ¡chao! **

**Shekb ma Shieraki anni **


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

La hemisferectomía había sido todo un éxito. Guiada por las diligentes manos del nuevo neurocirujano, Hatake Kakashi, realizó la técnica quirúrgica sin dilaciones.

Aquella actuación la llevó a adjudicarse un día extra de descanso. Sin lugar a dudas, el comportamiento indulgente de la directora despertaba cierta inquietud en su interior. Al principio imaginó que todo se debía a la charla sobre el Síndrome d_e Burn out_ entre los trabajadores del hospital, no obstante, algunas de sus dudas se disiparon al escuchar que la rubia estaba al tanto de los rumores de relación entre ella y el jefe de neurocirugía. Le parecía increíble la rapidez con la que se esparcían las historias dentro del sanatorio, como la pólvora. Era de esperar que más pronto que tarde, los murmullos abandonarían el área de neurocirugía para divagar por los inmaculados pasillos del HGK.

Esos pensamientos deambulaban por su mente al ingresar en la cocina. Bordeó la pequeña mesa de madera de caoba, dirigiendo toda su atención a las blancas alacenas. Alcanzó el contenedor del café, asegurándose de preparar tres tazas para cuando Ino y Tenten despertaran del profundo sueño reparador post-guardia.

Mientras aguardaba, echó un vistazo al móvil; la conversación con Itachi había finalizado desde la noche anterior, luego de indicarle de su arribo al apartamento y agradecerle por la velada, el pelinegro se limitó a desearle buenas noches, prometiendo comunicarse después. Ocho horas transcurrieron desde el último mensaje, y el Uchiha aún no daba señales de vida.

Una sonrisa involuntaria estiró sus mejillas al recordar el magnífico encuentro de la noche anterior. Sus ojos resplandecieron ante la sensación de cosquilleo de la febril emoción. Su cuerpo parecía evocar a la perfección el gentil tacto del azabache por todo su cuerpo. Absorta en su propia burbuja de frenesí, mordió su labio inferior; la situación entre los dos estaba cambiando, Itachi se mostraba menos renuente a sus intentos de seducción, estaba claro que tras los acontecimientos en el congreso y lo suscitado en su apartamento, nada volvería a ser como antes.

—Vaya guardia de mierda— propagó la voz de Ino al hacer acto de presencia en la habitación. Sin contemplarla, tomó una taza, vertiendo la cantidad exacta del humeante liquido oscuro.

La querella de Ino cortó de tajo sus pensamientos. Sintió la inquisitiva mirada cerúlea oteándola de pies a cabeza. Contrajo los labios hasta formar una línea recta, y de bocajarro espetó:

—Tuviste sexo— aseguró sin dar tregua al intenso escrutinio visual.

—No comiences a crearte ideas, cerda— advirtió, dando un sorbo a la humeante taza de café. Sabía que las pistas que la declaraban culpable estaban ahí: las mejillas sonrojadas, el brillo en sus ojos. Si bien, lo que Itachi le había mostrado ayer era solo una ínfima parte de lo que le esperaba, aquel orgasmo era aliciente suficiente para desatar una oleada hormonal.

—No puedes negarlo, frente de marquesina, se detectar esa clase de cosas, sobre todo cuando vienen de ti— dijo, bajando un poco la voz—¿A caso fue con Itachi?

El estupor la embargó ante la osada suposición de la rubia. Sintió un escalofrió pasar por su columna vertebral. Durante las últimas semanas, había omitido la mayor parte de los detalles sobre el curso de su relación con Itachi. La posición en la que se encontraba, tornaba caótica la coyuntura, asi que por el bien de ambos solo relataba la parte laboral, y resguardaba para ella el recuerdo de los besos y las caricias.

—Es oficial, detesto las guardias de setenta y dos horas— dijo Tenten, pasando a lado de ella. Sakura le ofreció la última taza de café disponible, sin pensarlo dos veces, la castaña aceptó, ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento— ¿De que hablaban?— cuestionó, intercalando la mirada entre ambas.

—Al parecer, Sakura, tuvo sexo la noche anterior, estoy tratando de descubrir con quien— la rubia sonrió con picardía.

— ¿Lo hiciste?— preguntó Tenten, soplando suavemente la superficie de la humeante taza de café.

—Solo fue sexo oral y nada más— replicó con calma, rodando los ojos ante el inclemente interés de sus amigas por su vida amorosa.

Con la taza en mano, emprendió la marcha hacia su habitación. Ino y Tenten la siguieron, en silencio y con paso decidido, creyéndose con todo el derecho de hacerlo. Su respuesta acababa de desatar más preguntas, y sabía que no iba a descansar hasta sosegar sus inquietudes.

— ¿Fue bueno?— preguntó Ino sorprendida, tomando asiento al borde de la cama a un costado de la pequeña maleta que Sakura preparaba.

—Excelente— espetó despreocupadamente, mientras rebuscaba en su armario el atuendo apropiado para su improvisado viaje esa misma tarde.

— ¿Dónde sucedió?— Tenten yacía recostada sobre las sabanas desordenadas.

—En la cocina— replicó, deteniéndose un momento al evocar la forma en que Itachi la miraba mientras degustaba su entrepierna. Era una efigie con desorbitantes connotaciones eróticas—. Escuchen chicas, prometo que les contare todo en el momento apropiado— hizo una pausa tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas—. Por ahora no puedo hacerlo.

—Por supuesto, sin presión— murmuró Ino.

El repiqueteo estridente del teléfono celular de Tenten, la salvó de tener que continuar con la conversación de su vida sexual. Los ojos de la castaña resplandecieron, dando acuse de su algarabía.

— ¿Se trata de Neji?— cuestionó Ino, posando los ojos cerúleos sobre la sonriente joven de cabellera parda.

—Asi es— Tenten amplió el gesto, sinceramente contenta.

—Pensé que ya no había nada entre ustedes dos— dijo, situando con extremo cuidado un hermoso vestido floreado para la comida que su abuela ofrecía anualmente en su excéntrica casa de campo a las afueras de la ciudad.

Tenten se rió, negando.

—Aún estamos saliendo es solo que las últimas tres semanas ha estado en Sunagakure por negocios

— ¿Cómo es que ambos han soportado estar alejados durante todo este tiempo? — reflexionó Ino.

—Sexting—Tenten hizo una pausa por un momento, tratando de decidir si debería mencionar la situación de su relación a distancia.

Genuinamente interesada por lo que su amiga estaba a punto de decir, Sakura se quedó sentada en silencio en la cama junto a la diminuta pila de ropa que acababa de extraer del armario.

— ¿Sexting?— repitió ella en un susurro. Intentaba parecer indiferente al tema, si alguna vez cruzó por sus pensamientos fue una idea fugaz. No sabía si era algo que le agradaría, pero cada vez que recibía un mensaje de Itachi, una pequeña parte en su interior esperaba que fuese sicalíptico.

—Es algo importante en nuestra relación, ayuda bastante— sonrió sonrojada— ¿Acaso tú y Sasuke no hacían algo similar cuando pasaban mucho tiempo alejados?

Sakura no respondió en ipso facto. Lo cierto era que cuando su ex prometido se marchaba por una larga temporada, la comunicación entre los dos era escasa o inexistente. Intercambiaban mensajes durante horas específicas del día y hablaban por la mañana y la noche, todo parecía tan impersonal entre los dos que nunca se tomaron la molestia de conferirle a la relación a distancia una pizca de pasión. Sasuke era un hombre convencional, rutinario y absorto en sí mismo.

La inusitada, mas no incomoda afonía de la pelirosa fue respuesta suficiente para no ahondar en el tópico.

—Tal vez deberías intentarlo— sugirió Ino, colocando una mano sobre su rodilla—, siempre es un buen día para intentar algo nuevo.

**: : : : : : : : **

—Hemos llegado, señorita— habló el chofer del auto, echándole un vistazo por el retrovisor.

La pelirosa tragó grueso al contemplar señorial residencia alzarse en el punto más alto de la colina. Se trataba de una hermosa construcción arquitectónica digna del periodo Edo. La casa era un punto de referencia dentro del opulento suburbio ubicado al sur del País del Fuego. Su abuelo la había adquirido poco tiempo después de la gran recesión económica post-guerra; consideraba que era una edificación con gran significado histórico como para derribarla, asi que preservó la estructura original, convirtiéndola en una mansión que entremezclaba los detalles de la edad media y la era moderna.

—Señorita, ¿va a bajar del taxi o no?— cuestionó el hombre sin inmutarse a maquillar la rudeza en sus palabras.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo, no le molestaría poner a ese individuo en su lugar, sin embargo iba con una hora de retraso.

—Tome— espetó, entregando el monto marcado proyectado por la pequeña pantalla situado debajo de la radio arcaica.

Se apeó del auto con elegancia. Su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas de nuevo. Necesitaba tranquilizarse por un momento antes de proseguir por el largo camino que conectaba al enorme portón con el porche de la mansión. Cualquiera que la contemplara en ese estado aseguraría que odiaba a su familia, sin embargo la relación con su madre y abuela era complicada.

Mebuki era una mujer en extremos desapacible, tan agria como los cítricos, y su abuela también. Había crecido bajo la estricta tutela de dos mujeres que imponían su voluntad a cualquier costo y que siempre buscaban superarse, transmutando la visión de una pequeña Sakura de manera positiva, pero repercutiendo de forma negativa al punto de ser criticada por cada decisión que tomaba.

Aquel instinto maternal del que tanto se hablaba no era parte de las mujeres Haruno.

Estos lazos trascendieron de manera significativa. No recordaba haberle dicho nunca a Mebuki nimiedades como cuál era su color preferido o su platillo favorito, tampoco acudió a su cuarto durante la madrugada, buscando consuelo luego de tener alguna pesadilla. Debido a su demandante trabajo, la afamada cirujana se ocupaba de ella, atendía sus necesidades, pero nada más.

Aquellos pensamientos merodeaban por su mente cuando notó su reflejo en uno de los grandes ventanales de la casa. Llevaba puesto un lindo vestido cruzado con cuello v y mangas de kimono. Necesitaba subir el volumen y evitar que la ausencia de acompañante arruinara su tarde. Estaba decidida a que sería un almuerzo magnifico. Se aseguró de que el maquillaje continuara intacto, la combinación de sombras café mate y ligero rubor naranja en sus mejillas le conferían a su piel un aspecto animoso.

El sonido de notificación proveniente de su celular frenó cualquier tentativa de llamar a la puerta. Intrigada, extrajo el móvil de la bolsa a juego, desbloqueándolo en ipso facto.

Una sonrisa estiró sus mejillas al atisbar el nombre de Itachi reflejado en la pantalla. Reprimió las ansias de responder de inmediato, estaría mintiéndose a sí misma si negaba que el hecho de que Itachi no hubiese aparecido hasta ahora, le había provocado cierto malestar. Sus ojos resplandecieron, revelando su regocijo.

_**IU 12:00 pm**_

_Arribe al hospital con la esperanza de encontrarte en el quirófano. _

Mordió su labio inferior, absorta en su febril burbuja de emoción. Enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello al evocar algunos recuerdos de la noche anterior. Notaba como el calor comenzaba a contenerse en su vientre, y dudaba que pudiese soportar un día más. La espera le parecía agónica, y a medida que los días transcurrían ninguno dudaba en mostrar cuanto se deseaban el uno al otro.

_**SH 12:05 pm**_

_Espero que sea operando a tu lado y no en la mesa quirúrgica. _

Cuando lo conoció había algo sobre su aspecto que generó cierto desagrado. Al inicio, lo asocio al parecido que compartía con Sasuke, luego de confirmarle el evidente parentesco que existía entre los dos, pensó en el área de arrogancia que lo rodeaba; era un hombre sumamente inteligente, y eso avivaba el alter ego que dormía en su interior.

No obstante, la vida se había encargado de demostrarle que las cosas nunca eran como lo imaginaba. Itachi era un hombre cálido, dulce, afable, oculto tras una fachada de estoicismo, bajo una máscara de apatía y presunción.

_**IU 12:06 pm**_

_Ninguna de las dos. _

Arqueó una ceja. Aquel hombre en definitiva sabía cómo acaparar su absoluta e indivisible atención.

_**SH 12:06 pm **_

_¿Oh? ¿Acaso hay una fantasía rondando por la mente del Dr. Uchiha? _

Con una sonrisa triunfante aguardó por la respuesta. Si Itachi se consideraba bueno en el juego de la seducción, ella era cien veces mejor.

Resguardo el teléfono de nueva cuenta en la bolsa, estaba consiente que si continuaba con esa conversación iba a afrontar algunas dificultades a la hora de tratar con el calor contenido en su vientre. Sus dedos se crisparon cuando sintió el dispositivo vibrar contra su cadera.

Sin más preámbulos, golpeo la puerta con los nudillos, aguardando a que alguien atendiera al llamado. No le tomo demasiado tiempo conjeturar de que la atención se encontraba en el jardín, asi que optando por aprovechar la espera sacó su celular.

_**IU: **__Tengo unas cuantas ideas en mente, pero prefieren llevarlas a la práctica que solo decirlas. _

_**SH: **__Has despertado la duda en mí, eso es cruel de tu parte. _

_**IU: **__La curiosidad mató al gato, Dra. Haruno _

_**SH: **__Pero la satisfacción lo trajo de vuelta. _

_**IU: **__Eres tan provocativa. Debo ingresar al quirófano ahora mismo. _

_**SH: **__¿Caso complicado? _

_**IU: **__Neurotmesis, lesión de cuarto grado, ¿hablamos después? _

_**SH: **__Por supuesto, buena suerte, Dr. Uchiha. _

El último mensaje hizo que las comisuras de sus labios se alzaran. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era deambular por el hospital, disfrutaba su trabajo y por ende, prefería recluirse entre las cuatro paredes del quirófano a pasar la tarde rodeada de rostros desconocidos, alardeando sobre sus vidas perfectas.

Las enormes puertas se abrieron de par en par, desvelando la presencia de un hombre alto y delgado, ataviado en un elegante traje; se inclinó ceremoniosamente hacia ella y la dirigió hacia la enorme galería que corría a lo largo del extremo norte de la casa.

Mientras caminaba en dirección al jardín, se encontró tratando de ignorar el entorno. Los elegantes invitados parecían completamente cómodos, descansando en los sillones de mimbre y otomanas agrupadas en el área de asientos, cerca de la enorme piscina. El sequito de sirvientes circulaba por la galería con bandejas de cocteles y aperitivos, a la par que la música fluía, cálida y agradable.

Los rayos del sol acariciaron su piel una vez que pasó al jardín; las mesas se encontraban dispersas a orillas del _nihon teien. _Recordaba pasar las tardes del verano estival, tumbada en el pasto, contemplando las nubes al mismo tiempo que tamizaba sentimientos. Aquellas remembranzas parecían tan lejanas que a duras penas las inmortalizaba en el fondo de su memoria.

Contempló a su abuela en el fondo del quiosco, postrada en la mesa principal; era esbelta y de aspecto aristocrático, con el cabello tan blanco como la nieve y la postura recta y tensa como un arco, vestía un hermoso conjunto de seda blanco. Los invitados orbitaban alrededor de ella, rindiéndole respetos, no todos los días se cumplían ochenta y siete años.

Armándose de valor, tomó una bocanada de aire y caminó hasta la mesa. Se abrió paso en medio de disculpas y sonrisas avergonzadas hasta que logro situarse frente a ella. La mujeres esbozó una cálida sonrisa al verla y Sakura respondió de la misma manera.

—Por un momento imagine que no vendrías— espetó, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo.

—No me perdería esto por nada del mundo—explicó apresuradamente, sus mejillas ruborizadas de un rojo brillante. Podía sentir las miradas curiosas sobre ella.

—Luces tan hermosa como de costumbre— alabó su abuela, contemplándola de pies a cabeza.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. Aquello solo era el comienzo de una larga y atenuante tarde.

**: : : : : : : : **

Contempló con asumida apatía la decoración del lugar como una persona que había estado demasiadas veces ahí para rememorar a la perfección cada detalle.

Estaba habituada a esa clase de eventos. La diversión de la clase alta le parecía superficial y monótona. Su abuela provenía de una línea directa de la familia real y su abuelo se convirtió en un duque por herencia. El título había muerto junto con él veinte años atrás, pero la fortuna continuaba a flote.

Bajo ese contexto creció su madre, rodeada de opulencias y objetos imbuidos en pátinas de elegancia intemporal. Era la única hija del matrimonio, y por lo tanto, el proyecto fallido de su abuela. El espíritu rebelde de Mebuki no se ajustaba a las reglas de la nobleza, y tan pronto como cumplió la mayoría de edad abandonó su casa, adentrándose en las bulliciosas calles de Konohagakure para perseguir el sueño de convertirse en una famosa cirujana.

No era de extrañarse que aquella casa despertara un apego emocional. Acudía de vez en cuando, durante las vacaciones de verano y en ocasiones en el invierno. A pesar de poseer un decorado arrebatarlo, tenía la impresión de que era un lugar vacío, carente de recuerdos.

Se removió en su asiento, incomoda, clavando los fanales esmeraldas en las sobras de la comida, estaba mortalmente aburrida; llevaba más de cuarenta minutos escuchando la última actualización sobre el escándalo que azoraba a la pequeña comunidad de próceres a la redonda. Por el rictus de tensión en los labios de su abuela, se percató de que el tema de conversación no era de su agrado, pero realizaba un esfuerzo monumental al mostrarse genuinamente interesada en el relato del hombre de anteojos y traje de lino blanco.

Esperaba con ansias recibir una llamada, cualquier emergencia relacionada con el hospital la libraría de pasar una hora más en ese lugar. No obstante, las posibilidades para que tal suceso se llevara a cabo eran astronómicas.

—Sakura-chan— llamó una chica al otro extremo de la mesa; voz endulzada, tan empalagosa que removió sus entrañas—, ¿Dónde se encuentra tu apuesto prometido?, nos llevamos una sorpresa al escuchar que pospondrían la boda.

La pelirosa se tensó como una cuerda al escuchar la ligera mención de Sasuke. Dirigió una mirada aterrada a su madre, y después a su abuela. La presencia del azabache difícilmente pasaría desapercibida ante la mirada curiosa de aquellas personas. Cuando se convirtieron en novios, aprovechaba cada oportunidad que se le presentaba para contonearse a lado de él, era un hombre increíblemente apuesto y bien posicionado, provenía de una prestigiosa familia y heredaría un imperio antes de cumplir los treinta, aquellos aspectos que encajaban con finura entre la lista de requerimientos para formar parte de la secta aristocrática que comandaba su abuela.

Una vez que tuvo el anillo de compromiso no demoró en anunciarlo, estaría mintiendo si negaba el goce que le había provocado atestiguar la envidia que surcó los rostros de esas chicas al confirmar su próxima anexión al clan Uchiha como esposa de Sasuke. Sin embargo, el placer fue momentáneo; cuando la relación comenzó a desgastarse, las apariciones de su prometido eran esporádicas, avivando los rumores de ruptura que venían asechándolos desde el comienzo.

Tragó grueso, el pánico enturbio sus procesos mentales, reduciendo su capacidad neuronal a niveles realmente insignificantes. Trató de volver su atención a la comida, pero un montón de nudos prietos le estrujaban el estómago, concluyendo que había perdido por completo el apetito.

—Debe estar dirigiendo un nuevo bufete jurídico o algo por el estilo— respondió, intentando sonar tan calmada como sus destrozados nervios se lo permitían.

Lo cierto era que desde la discusión en el apartamento no sabía nada él. Era como si se hubiese desvanecido en el viento. La idea de llamarlo cruzó algunas veces por su mente, mas no lo hizo. Pensó preguntarle directamente a Itachi, pero tampoco era prudente, quizás avivaría las sospechas de que aún existía algo entre ellos dos, lo cual era totalmente falso.

— ¿Acaso no estas enterada de lo que hace tu futuro esposo?— preguntó alarmada otra de las jóvenes, contemplándola con una mezcla de sospecha y curiosidad.

Antes de responder, engulló de un trago el champagne disponible en la copa, iba a necesitar más licor para sobrellevar la velada. Carraspeó un poco, procurando disipar el escozor aprisionado en su laringe.

—Voy a decírselos tal y como es, porque todos están perdiendo el tiempo simulando ser corteses— declaró, harta de andar por las ramas—.Mi compromiso con Sasuke finalizó hace más de un año, al igual que nuestra relación.

Notó como el peso sobre su espalda se disipaba. Ignoró las miradas atónitas, poco le importaba lo que pudiesen pensar de ella.

—Ahora si me disculpan, creo que necesitare una bebida más fuerte.

Lejos de continuar con la conversación, logro escabullirse al bar para pedir otra copa y quitarse de en medio. Pensaba que lo más apropiado era llamarlo una tarde y recluirse en su habitación.

—Un gin tonic, por favor— solicitó, echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

— ¿No es demasiado temprano para eso?— preguntó el hombre detrás de la barra, levantando una ceja.

La pelirosa frunció el entrecejo. Lo último que necesitaba era que el bartender cuestionara sus decisiones.

—Eso ya lo sé— replicó tajante, sin rastros de cortesía en su voz—. Sin embargo, si pretendo sobrevivir al resto del día prefiero hacerlo con media conciencia.

El hombre asintió con un gesto de cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Al cabo de unos segundos, colocó frente a ella una copa con hielos y liquido transparente, decorado con pequeños tajos de hierbabuena y una rodaja de limón al borde.

Procuró agradecerle con una sonrisa, tomó su bebida y dirigió el paso hacia la mesa de aperitivos.

Las chicas que se encontraban charlando discretamente le dedicaron una mirada aprensiva, y sin dudarlo se alejaron de ahí, como si estuviese infectada con alguna enfermedad mortalmente desconocida.

Suponía que durante los cinco escasos minutos transcurridos, la verdad sobre su compromiso se había esparcido como pólvora entre todos los invitados, convirtiéndola en el nuevo tema de conversación. Sintió un poco de pena por su abuela, no era su intención abrumarla de esa manera.

—Tal vez deberías realizar un esfuerzo para no lucir tan constipada.

La voz de su madre surgió desde el costado izquierdo, detectando el tono censurador que utilizaba para reprimirla cuando era pequeña. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, fingiendo estar menos molesta que desconcertada.

—También detestas estas reuniones— susurró al tiempo que daba un pequeño trago a la bebida.

—Hay ocasiones en las que debemos realizar sacrificios por otras personas— habló Mebuki sin mirarla—, estoy haciendo esto por tu abuela.

El significado de las palabras de su madre recayó en ella como un balde de agua fría. Estaba bebiendo demasiado, pero nunca hasta el punto de emborracharse. Consideraba al licor como una especie de capa protectora contra todo tipo de pensamientos abstractos fabricados por la mente.

—Nunca mencionaste que estabas volviéndote cercana al jefe de neurocirugía— señaló acusatoriamente, contemplándola de reojo—. También olvidaste decirme que era un Uchiha, hermano de tu ex prometido.

La ultima oración la pronuncio con palpable desprecio. Asumía que Tsunade ya le habría mencionado algo respecto a los rumores que circulaban sobre ella e Itachi en el hospital. Después de todo, Mebuki era parte de la mesa directiva del HGK, cualquier coyuntura extraña debía notificársele.

—Naturalmente, Itachi es mi jefe— ella la miró, escéptica, respondiendo solamente al primer cuestionamiento.

— ¿Eso es lo que te repites en las noches para convencerte a ti misma?— preguntó Mebuki con una mirada de sospecha, pero sin dar muestras de evidente sorpresa.

—Tus acusaciones son arriesgadas— profirió, demasiado angustiada para percatarse de sus lacónicas respuestas.

—También lo son tus acciones.

Nuevamente, Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. Determinada a dar esa conversación por concluida, caminó por la extensa geografía del jardín hasta ingresar a la galería, recorrió el prolongado pasillo con rapidez, adentrándose en la sala principal.

—Eres una tonta, Sakura, ¿o es que no aprendiste tu lección con Sasuke?— le interpeló, determinada, siguiendo sus erráticos pasos hasta situarse en medio de la habitación.

—No sabes lo que sucedió entre Sasuke y yo, las cosas que nos hicimos el uno al otro — soltó, contemplándola de manera desafiante—, tu misma dijiste que lo arriesgara todo— le recordó.

—Porque suponía que habías encontrado a un hombre bueno y no que estabas enredándote con tu jefe, que para colmo es hermano de tu ex prometido— siseó, alzando la voz.

—Por si no te has percatado, soy una mujer adulta, capaz de decidir con quién deseo estar— ella tragó el nudo en su garganta, procurando contener las lágrimas que empezaban a contenerse en la esquina de sus ojos.

— ¿En verdad vale la pena?— preguntó, hastiada—, ¿Arriesgarlo todo por un hombre?, me sacrifique por ti y me molesta que tires todo por la borda por prestar atención a tus arrebatos.

—Lamento no justificar tu existencia— su voz parecía controlada forzosamente. Dándole la espalda a su madre, disipó el rastro de lágrimas que comenzaba a descender por sus mejillas.

**: : : : : : : : **

Expulsó un suspiro de genuino alivio al cruzar las enormes puertas blancas de la habitación.

La reunión aún se llevaba a cabo en la planta baja, con menos invitados, congregados en la sala de reuniones contigua al jardín. Luego de la discusión con su madre la tensión entre las dos era tan palpable que el ambiente se tornó pesado, casi insoportable. Al cabo de unas horas, se disculpó con su abuela, argumentando que estaba demasiado cansada y le gustaría dormir apropiadamente antes de emprender el regreso a Konohagakure por la mañana. Si la octogenaria estaba molesta no lo demostró, y con un adusto movimiento de cabeza asintió ordenándole a una de las chicas de la servidumbre que preparara un cuarto para su nieta.

Observó el dormitorio con asumida nostalgia, aquel sitio continuaba tal y como lo recordaba. Se despojó de los zapatos de tacón alto, hundiendo los pies en la nívea alfombra afelpada, concediéndoles tregua tras una larga jornada.

Se deslizó al baño sin más dilaciones. Una vez dentro, tomó asiento al borde de la tina de porcelana, analizando los acontecimientos del día. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se levantó, dirigiéndose al lavamanos de cerámica. Abrió ambas llaves del grifo, escuchando el agua correr por unos segundos, para después, sostener su cabello rosado y humedecerse la cara. Estaba demasiado cansada para llevar a cabo la rutina de belleza nocturna, asi que se limitó a enjuagar, disipando los rastros del ligero maquillaje que portaba.

Al salir del aseo, atisbó la luz parpadeante proveniente de celular. Suponía que debía tener alguna respuesta por parte de sus amigas, asi que tomo su tiempo. Estaba demasiado cansada, sentía el cuerpo magullado y los músculos entumecidos por la tensión, necesitaba tenderse sobre la cama un momento.

Se quitó el vestido mientras deambulaba por la alcoba, arrojando el atuendo al suelo y los aretes al tocador. Exhaló con fuerza al despojarse del sujetador, exiliándolo fuera de su vista a un rincón lejano de la habitación.

Postrada al borde de la cama, alcanzó el móvil; había tres mensajes esperándola, pero solo uno logró que la respiración se le atascara en la garganta:

_**IU: **__Espero que tu tarde no haya sido tan aburrida como la mía._

Sonriente, mordió su labio inferior. Colocó el dispositivo sobre la cama mientras deslizaba la vieja camiseta de algodón sobre su torso desnudo. La conversación mantenida con sus amigas aquella mañana hizo eco en su mente. Por más que deseara estar con el Uchiha, era prácticamente imposible conseguir que un taxi la sacará de ahí, asi que decidió intentar algo nuevo, tenía la certeza de que Itachi se lo agradecería.

_**SH: **__Fue un infierno, pero conseguí sobrevivir._

Sus dedos teclearon la respuesta con una rapidez abrumadora. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el colchón, situando el teléfono sobre su pecho y la mirada lemanita en el techo. Los segundos transcurrían lentamente, alimentando la ansiedad que llevaba asechándola desde el comienzo del día.

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que sintiera una vibración contra su esternón, y sin más dilaciones abrió el texto:

_**IU: **__Lamento leer eso, ¿quieres hablar al respecto? _

_**SH: **__Tal vez después, por el momento solo deseo que estuvieras aquí, a mi lado. _

Expulsó el suspiro cautivo en lo más profundo de su pecho. Itachi era un hombre monumentalmente condescendiente, jamás la presionaba a hablar, y aguardaba hasta el momento en que ella decidiera hacerlo.

Resignada, abandonó su cómodo refugio para postrarse en la silla frente al tocador. Remojo algunas torundas de algodón en solución desmaquillaste, asegurándose de borrar las pizas de parafernalia contenidas en sus pestañas y debajo de los ojos. La réplica arribó, clara y sonora.

_**IU: **__No sabes cuánto anhelo poder tocarte…_

Reprimió las ansias de lanzar un grito de emoción al leer el mensaje. Ella amplió el gesto, sinceramente, contenta.

_**SK: **__No lo pienses demasiado o podría desvanecerme. _

_**IU: **__Sakura…_

¡Dios!, deseaba tanto poder escucharlo. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda tan solo de imaginarlo susurrando su nombre su contra el lóbulo de su oreja, como una mantra.

Determinada, se propuso a finalizar su ritual ates de regresar a la cama. Cubrió la mitad de su cuerpo con el edredón, el gélido aire otoñal comenzaba a filtrarse por las ventanas.

_**SK: **__¿Ya arribaste a tu apartamento? _

_**IU: **__Acabo de hacerlo, la cirugía me dejo exhausto, ¿estás a punto de irte a la cama?_

_**SK: **__No, solamente estoy recostada, pensando en lo mucho que me gustaría tenerte aquí a mi lado. _

¿Desde cuándo se convirtió en una adolescente?, en definitiva había perdido el juicio, cualquiera se llevaría una enorme sorpresa al atisbar el tipo de mensajes que intercambiaba con el jefe de neurocirugía.

La notificación acabó con sus cavilaciones.

_**IU: **__Ten cuidado, Sakura, jugar con fuego puede ser peligroso. _

Motivada por el giro que había tomado la conversación, abandonó la cama. Se escabulló en el baño, aun con los consejos de Ino y Tenten deambulando por su mente. Encendió las luces y se situó frente al espejo. Era una novata, pero nunca tarde para aprender algo nuevo, asi que sin más dilaciones, levantó la holgada camiseta hasta situarla estratégicamente por encima de sus senos, cubriendo los pezones; los planos lisos y marcados de su abdomen resaltaban gracias al espectro de luz y sombras de la habitación. El borde de las bragas de encaje se vislumbraba bajo las crestas iliacas. Miró la fotografía, avergonzada, reculando si debía eliminarla o enviarla. Sin embargo, cualquier ínfimo asomo de duda se disipó al presionar el icono de envío, y en un parpadeo Uchiha Itachi estaba recibiendo una lubrica efigie de ella.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa intemperante, si todo marchaba bien, el consejo de Tenten habría funcionado a la perfección. Unos cuantos segundos después regresó a la habitación, recostándose sobre las sabanas a la espera de una respuesta. Observó la burbuja que indicaba que Itachi estaba escribiendo una replica:

_**IU: **__Ahora definitivamente estás jugando con fuego. _

_**SH: **__Estoy dispuesta a sufrir las consecuencias. _

_**IU: **__La curiosidad mató al gato, Dra. Haruno. _

La pelirosa se tomó un breve respiro para dejar el teléfono sobre su pecho mientras se reincorporaba entre las almohadas para recuperar el aliento. Una serie de pensamientos deambulaban por su mente en ese momento que era difícil aferrarse a uno por mucho tiempo. Indudablemente eso estaba mal, si alguno de los altos mandos del hospital llegara a enterarse, podrían despedirlo, ella perdería su lugar de residencia, o algo peor, se expulsada del hospital, pero ¿Cómo podría algo tan malo hacer sentir tan bien?, lo necesitaba tanto como sus pulmones precisaban de oxígeno para llevar a cabo sus funciones.

La pantalla del móvil se apagó. Ella apartó el dispositivo, abriendo el mensaje más rápido de lo que pretendía, descubriendo con una agradable sorpresa que el también le había enviado una foto. Conteniendo la respiración, quedó boquiabierta al estudiar la efigie con detenimiento: no llevaba camiseta, dejando al descubierto su bien trabajado torso, se ajustaba a su delgada figura, los pantalones azul marino de punto llegaban por debajo de sus caderas, acentuando el cinturón de adonis que apuntaba peligrosamente a su entrepierna.

Se vio en la necesidad de aguardar un momento antes de cerrar, a regañadientes la imagen. Aquel espectáculo había enturbiado todos sus procesos mentales, reduciendo la actividad sináptica de su cerebro a niveles mediocres.

_**SH: **__¿La foto fue de tu agrado? _

_**IU: **__Más de lo que te imaginas, no puedo dejar de mirarla. _

Incapaz de borrar la sonrisa trazada en sus carnosos labios, noto como la dolorosa y cálida sensación en su vientre comenzaba a acumularse tortuosamente. Anhelaba sentir sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, sus labios desperdigando besos por su boca hasta descender por su cuello y perderse en el valle de sus senos. Estrujaba los muslos para liberar un poco de presión, pero no iba a servir de nada, sabía que necesitaba más y la única persona que podía otorgárselo se encontraba a una hora de camino.

Lejos de dar por finalizada la charla, volvió a salir de la cama. Apagó las luces de la habitación, dejando solamente encendidas las lámparas que reposaban sobre las mesitas de noche situadas a los costados del lecho matrimonial.

Alzó los brazos y lanzó la camiseta al suelo, iba a subir el nivel del juego. Apartó las bragas de sus caderas, delegándolas al sendero de ropa desperdigado por la alfombra. Frente al espejo del tocador tomó una fotografía más, diciendo que si no era de su agrado la eliminaría y daría por zanjado el asunto, sin embargo, resulto ser mejor de lo que esperaba; cada curva de su cuerpo incitaba a tocarla, era perfecta, como si fuese la obra maestra de algún artista condenado. Mordió su labio inferior al tiempo que esperaba la imagen. En menos de un minuto obtuvo respuesta:

_**IU: **__Por dios, Sakura, ¿acaso intentas matarme? _

Ella sonrió para sus adentros, no obstante, aún no estaba satisfecha.

_**SK: **__Tal vez, pero lo que por el momento me interesa es ver el efecto que tengo sobre ti. _

Se tumbó sobre la cama, oculta bajo las cobijas. Al instante apareció en la bandeja de entrada una nueva imagen. El pelinegro se había fotografiado en el espejo, frunció ligeramente el entrecejo al no encontrar diferencias con la anterior, no obstante, quedó boquiabierta al notar la forma en la que el sostenía su miembro craso y erecto, aun cubierto por la tela del pantalón.

Deslizó la yema de los dedos por la longitud de su abdomen plano, circuló su ombligo, notando como los pequeños botones rosados que coronaban sus senos comenzaban a endurecerse.

_**IU: **__La noche que te lleve a casa después de la gala…moría de ganas por besarte. _

_**SH: **__Creo que me habría desvanecido si lo hubieras hecho. Yo también deseaba hacerlo. _

_**IU: **__Y el día de ayer solo sirvió para avivar las ansias de todo lo que quería hacerte. _

_**SH: **__¿Qué cosas? _

Soltó un suspiro al anegar la punta de sus dedos entre sus hinchados pliegues. Le sorprendió lo húmeda que ya estaba, mas no había forma de detenerse ahora.

_**IU: **__Quería recostarte sobre una la cama y continuar tocándote. Tuve que despedir a Shisui pronto por tu culpa, ¿sabes?, estaba tan excitado que me resultaba doloroso. _

_**SH: **__Tal y como me siento ahora. _

_**IU: **__¿Estás tocándote? _

_**SH: **__Sí. _

_**IU: **__Ayer sabias tan bien. En lo único que pude pensar durante todo el día fue en cómo hacerte mía. _

Mordió su labio inferior, dejando caer la cabeza sobre las almohadas mientras dibujaba tortuosos y burlones círculos alrededor del sensible capullo bajo la yema de sus dedos. Deseaba escuchar la errática respiración de Itachi presionada contra su oreja, recorrer con sus deseosas manos cada centímetro de su cuerpo, tocarlo con su lengua, escucharlo clamar su nombre mientras yacía debajo de ella, rendido a su dominio. Anhelaba tanto que él llenara sus vacíos y dispusiera de su cuerpo hasta hacerla acabar.

_**IU: **__He pensado en ti tocándome y lo bien que se sintió tu mano alrededor de mi miembro la noche del congreso. _

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, el recuerdo de él jadeante y ansioso, alimentaba el deseo ardiente acumulado dentro de ella. Incrementó la velocidad de sus caricias, los muslos le temblaban y el sudor resbalaba por su frente mientras arqueaba la espalda. Necesitaba algo más, estaba tan cerca del clímax que podía saborearlo.

_**IU: **__¿Aun sigues tocándote? _

_**SH: **__Si_

_**IU: **__Termina para mí, Sakura. _

El teléfono se escurrió entre sus mano hasta terminar en la cama. Contuvo un grito mientras la oleada de placer fluía a través de ella, enviando latigazos de molicie por sus nervios. Sentía las extremidades temblorosas. Jamás había experimentado algo similar en toda su existencia. Alcanzó su teléfono, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas mientras escribía.

_**SH: **__Este ha sido uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida._

_**IU: **__Tomare eso como un reto._

_**SH: **__Por supuesto que lo harás. Buenas noches, Dr. Uchiha. _

_**IU: **__Dulces sueños, Sakura. _

**Continuara **

**N/A: Bueno, no estaba segura de como resultaría este tipo de narrativa pero creo que quedó bien. **

Sin duda alguna estamos acercándonos a la pauta de la relación entre nuestros dos protagonistas, ambos han admitido que se desean el uno al otro, pero hay una serie de obstáculos que deben afrontar para estar juntos.

Revisando los borradores de los siguientes capítulos, me percaté que serán más extensos que los apartados principales, asi que espero que estén preparadxs para leer más drama.

Como siempre, agradezco de todo corazón el apoyo que me brindan con cada actualización. Nunca imagine que el fic sería bien recibido, pero me alegra estar equivocada en esto. Tengan por seguro que leo cada review, y estoy atenta a sus comentarios y sugerencias. Mil gracias por dedicar una parte de su valioso tiempo a leer esta historia, espero que el rumbo, la trama y la narrativa compensen la espera.

Sin nada más que añadir, les mando un fuerte abrazo donde quiera que se encuentren, cuídense mucho y cuiden a los demás.

Espero leerlos pronto

¡Hasta la próxima!


	15. Capítulo 15

**Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo contiene material adulto explícito. **

**Capítulo 15**

Dejo escapar un suspiro de genuino alivio al recostarse sobre la cama. Hundió el rostro en la almohada, intentando disipar el incipiente dolor contenido en el lóbulo frontal de su cerebro, claro aviso de la naciente migraña originada por el estrés.

Treinta y seis horas de trabajo continuo podían acabar con cualquiera, inclusive con las personas más enteras dentro del hospital. Sentía el cuerpo magullado, la tensión en su cuello y en los músculos solo desaparecería con un buen baño caliente. Comenzaba a presentar los efectos colaterales de la privación del descanso, estaba mareada por la extenuación, pero no podía conciliar el sueño.

Frustrada, giró sobre el colchón hasta quedar de espaldas, mirando la estructura de tubos que sostenía la parte superior de la litera, enfrascada en pensamientos que no podía elegir ni controlar. Escuchó el sonido amortiguado de las conversaciones al otro extremo de la habitación, algunos de los residentes se habían congregado en el sitio para charlar, lo cual avivaba cierta molestia disfrazada de estoicismo.

Inquieta, se removió en el duro lecho. Por alguna extraña razón, que ni siquiera ella misma era capaz de precisar, comenzaba a sentirse intranquila. Asoció el primitivo reconcomio a un ataque de ansiedad, no le extrañaría que después de la complicada cirugía resurgiera el trastorno del desasosiego, mismo que la aquejaba desde la adolescencia, pero que no se presentaba desde su último año de universidad.

Luego de pasar un par de minutos pensando en las causas de su desasosiego, llegó a la conclusión de que todo comenzó desde que ingresó al primer paciente de la mañana al quirófano: era un hombre joven con un glioma en el hemisferio derecho del cerebro que no podía extirpase por completo. Realizó la operación con anestesia local, asegurándose de no provocar una parálisis en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. La intervención fue todo un éxito, pero sabía que su paciente no estaba curado, y más tarde que temprano, el tumor volvería a crecer.

Expulsó el aire contenido en sus pulmones, no iba a conciliar el sueño. Más resignada que motivada, se reincorporó sobre la cama, tomando asiento en el borde. Mantenía los fanales esmeraldas clavados en el suelo, sopesando si debía dirigirse a la UCI primero o acabar con el papeleo pendiente acumulado en su casillero.

No obstante, sus planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando otro de sus compañeros ingresó en la habitación, despavorido. Las miradas expectantes se clavaron en él, boqueó intentando conferirle un orden a la serie de oraciones que recitaba, hasta que, tras unos cuantos segundos de murmurar palabras sin sentido dijo:

—Tienen que venir al pasillo de inmediato— espetó con voz entrecortada, tratando recomponer la respiración agitada.

Todos en la sala intercambiaron miradas consternadas, sin embargo, no demoraron en abandonar la habitación, dirigiendo el rápido andar hacia el pabellón quirúrgico.

Sakura temía contemplar el espectáculo suscitado, se dirigía ahí en contra de su voluntad. Permaneció de pie en medio de la sala durante un minuto o más, sopesando si debía proseguir con su camino. Cualquiera que fuese la coyuntura no auguraba nada bueno.

La desazón no se limitaba al grupo de residentes de neurocirugía. Parecía crecer como el turbulento rio pardo que cruzaba por el sur de la ciudad, engrosado por las lluvias de Noviembre. Algo llegaba a su fin. Algunos jefes de servicio, enfermeras y los médicos más jóvenes comenzaban a congregarse en los alrededores.

Nerviosa, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se abrió paso entre el tumulto de cuerpos a base de empujones y tropezones. Cuando llegó a la primera fila, se percató como la encargada en turno de los quirófanos borraba diligentemente el nombre de Itachi de todas las cirugías programadas dentro de las próximas veinticuatro horas, asi como las del resto de la semana.

Tal acto de baldón solo se aplicaba a los más desafortunados, como aquellos que acumulaban una serie de faltas graves con el paso del tiempo. Era una dolorosa condena que traía consigo una impetuosa afrenta difícil de sobrellevar.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar; Itachi Uchiha era desterrado del quirófano por tiempo indefinido y causas desconocidas.

Empezó a sentirse intranquila. Le preocupaba que uno de los motivos fuese la relación que mantenían, si es que era posible catalogar de esa forma al proceder descarado de los últimos días. Tragó grueso, notando como la respiración se le cortaba, solidificándose en los pulmones.

Estaba a punto de desplomarse, cuando Itachi emergió del elevador, escoltado por el nuevo neurocirujano, Hatake Kakashi y la directora del hospital. Sintió un escalofrió en la base de la columna que la hizo apretar la mandíbula al tener atisbo del pelinegro: lucía tan calmado como de costumbre.

Lo contempló de lejos. Ambos hombres se despidieron de Tsunade, enfilando los pasos hacia la oficina de Itachi. Su corazón latía con fuerza, la noticia había enturbiado sus procesos mentales. Cientos de preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, mas no conseguía dar con la respuesta. Necesitaba hablar con Itachi de inmediato, si se aproximaba a la temperamental encargada del HGK ella descubriría sus intenciones y terminaría cerrándose de banda.

— ¿Pero qué demonios hacen aquí?— la voz de la rubia reverbero en el pasillo como un estrambótico estruendo, acallando los murmullos inquietos—. ¿Acaso no tienen trabajo por hacer?, regresen a sus labores de inmediato.

Todos temían a Tsunade Senju, a su exigua sonrisa amenazadora y a la suavidad de sus modales antes de estallar en cólera. Lejos de continuar congregados en medio del pasaje, acataron la orden de la priora, regresando a sus labores, reticentes. La desagradable situación de Itachi formaría parte de los temas de conversación entre el personal del hospital mientras la verdad salía a la luz.

Sakura se mentiría a si misma si negaba el pavor que la embargaba. Tanto ella como Itachi habían sido muy cuidadosos, ¿Cómo era posible que lo notaran?

—La orden también iba dirigida a ti, Sakura, sin excepciones— espetó Tsunade al pasar a su lado, dedicándole una mirada fría e impersonal.

Sakura asintió con un escueto movimiento de cabeza. Intentó dar un paso al frente, pero sus piernas tomaron la sostenibilidad de una gelatina, haciéndola tambalear en el proceso.

Estaba nerviosa. Jodidamente histérica.

**: : : : : : : : **

Llevaba esperando en el pasillo cerca de dos horas. Tenía la respiración hendida en un montón de nudos prietos y el alma en vilo. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared, buscando el firme soporte que sus piernas se negaban a darle.

Antes de finalizar la guardia, el hospital se vació lenta e invisiblemente. Había realizado el último pase de visita antes de plantarse frente a la puerta de la oficina de Itachi, buscando respuestas. Las frenéticas palpitaciones convulsionaban en su pecho como un errático traqueteo. Jugueteaba con sus dedos, procurando apaciguar la ardorosa ansiedad que le provocaba encontrarse con el pelinegro.

Tras la escena presenciada cinco horas atrás, los rumores se esparcieron como la pólvora en el campo de batalla. Según decían las enfermeras, Tsunade se había reunido con Kakashi e Itachi en su oficina, permaneciendo allí el resto de la mañana. Todo indicaba a que el prodigioso neurocirujano estaba envuelto en un problema gravísimo y, posiblemente, anunciaría su renuncia formal al siguiente día.

La pelirosa se hundió en el suelo antes de apretar las manos a ambos lados del inmaculado y gélido asiento. Deseaba que tales relatos permanecieran como turbios rumores, Itachi no merecía verse inmiscuido en ese tipo de coyunturas, era de una manera bastante liada, alguien bondadoso.

Cuando el azabache hizo acto de presencia en el pasillo con su bata blanca, ella, despertando con sobresalto de un sopor placentero, se levantó tan aprisa que tambaleó.

Itachi le dedicó una mirada contemplativa; estaba cansado. La extenuación se trazaba en cada rincón de sus etéreas y aristocráticas facciones. Sakura sintió un golpe en las costillas al verlo, presa de una estranguladora desazón.

Se miraron de hito en hito durante varios segundos, mas ninguno de los dos se atrevió a recitar palabra. Pese a todas sus vacilaciones, no preparó nada para decir.

—Hablemos adentro— indicó él, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza su oficina.

Sin decir una sola palabra, el Uchiha dio un paso atrás para abrirle la puerta. Lo siguió por la pequeña geografía de la habitación que se encontraba a oscuras, y aguardó junto a la entrada mientras él buscaba el interruptor de la lámpara de escritorio. Cuando la luz iluminó la estancia, Sakura cerró la puerta. Conjeturó que al cabo de unos minutos estaría caminando por el estacionamiento, de regreso a casa.

Siguió todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Itachi con la mirada. Notó la tensión contenida en los músculos de la espalda al deslizar la bata por sus hombros hasta situarla en el respaldo de la silla. La expresión mortalmente seria que decoraba su rostro parecía tallada en piedra. Tenía el semblante exiguo y las ojeras remarcaban la privación del sueño.

— ¿Quieres contarme que es lo que está pasando?— preguntó, reposando su cuerpo sobre uno de los asientos libres dispuestos frente al escritorio. Temía que si permanecía un minuto más de pie, sus piernas terminarían por delegarla al suelo—. Las enfermeras dicen que presentaras tu renuncia.

Itachi lanzó una pequeña carcajada, genuinamente divertido por el comentario de la pelirosa.

— ¿Y tú creíste eso?— cuestionó, postrándose en el opulento asiento situado al otro extremo del escritorio, colocando los codos sobre la superficie, al mismo tiempo que enmarcaba una ceja.

—Tal vez— masculló cabizbaja, encogiéndose de hombros. La voz neutra de Itachi no traslucía ni la quinta parte de su mal animo— ¿Acaso alguien se enteró de…nuestra relación?— interpeló con decidía, clavando la mirada lemanita sobre la ónix de él.

El corazón le golpeó las costillas al percatarse de lo que acababa de decir. Era absurdo pensar que ambos mantenían una relación. Basaba tal criterio en las situaciones protagonizadas durante los últimos meses, tales como los besos y las caricias. Quizás Itachi solo la consideraba un desahogo, alguien con quien podía liberar un poco de frustración. Si consideraba su posición actual, no era nada más que su amante, y eso la hería.

Escuchó un leve suspiro proveniente de Itachi.

—No sería tan descuidado ni desconsiderado. Lo que hay entre nosotros nadie más lo sabe, o eso es lo que creo— espetó, esbozando una sonrisa triste.

Unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo la embargaron al atisbarlo en ese estado tan vulnerable. Jamás imaginó que vislumbraría a Itachi de esa manera. Dubitativa, colocó su mano sobre el escritorio, estirándola hasta perpetuar un tímido entre la punta de sus dedos y los nudillos del pelinegro.

—Si deseas hablar al respecto sabes que puedes hacerlo— lo alentó, controlando el temblor que comenzaba a notarse en su voz—. Sin presiones.

No podía evaluar nada con aquellas respuestas lacónicas. La cercanía de hace tres noches parecía tan artificial al entablar una charla trivial, basada en un desvariado catecismo de preguntas y respuestas cautelosas. Temió el silencio que pudiera instaurarse, la torpeza que sería un preludio del momento en que él le dijera que era momento de marcharse.

—Es un tema…delicado— dijo, realizando una pausa mientras encontraba las palabras apropiadas para describirlo.

Sakura cerró los ojos para contener un escalofrió que el simple roce de los dedos de Itachi le causó. Tímidamente, entrelazaron sus manos, aferrándose el uno al otro, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Cometí un error, Sakura— espetó, respirando profundo—. Hace algunos días, el esposo de una de mis pacientes llamó describiendo los síntomas que presentaba su esposa, la había operado no hace mucho tiempo. En ese momento estaba atareado con las responsabilidades de mi nuevo cargo y todo lo que tenía en mente, asi que no le preste importancia. El procedimiento salió tan bien que nunca imagine que todo pudiese complicarse, asi que pase por alto los indicios del problema.

Su voz sonaba neutra, demasiado tranquilizadora para el gusto de Sakura.

—Es extraño que se presentara una infección post-operatoria— reflexionó ella.

—Lo sé— admitió Itachi, cerrando los ojos a la par que dejaba escapar un largo suspiro—. La paciente sobrevivió, pero a causa de mi retraso en el diagnóstico de la infección, quedó paralizada casi por completo, y asi permanecerá por el resto de sus días.

La pelirosa se tensó como la cuerda un arco. Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para Itachi, puesto que acarició los nudillos de su tersa mano procurando tranquilizarla.

— ¿Y qué es lo que sucederá ahora?, puedes llegar a un acuerdo con la familia ¿cierto?

Por primera vez en el transcurso de su conversación, el azabache frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. Desenlazó su mano de la de Sakura y recargó la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, clavando la filosa mirada atizada en el techo.

—Me suspendieron— le comunicó el neurocirujano con voz ronca.

—No pueden hacerlo— alegó, respirando profundo.

—Por supuesto que pueden— asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa suave—. Tsunade-sama no estuvo de acuerdo, pero la mesa directiva no opina lo mismo, argumentan que puede dañar la reputación y el prestigio del hospital, asi que optaron por suspenderme hasta que la situación se solucione.

Su corazón se estrujo al punto de reducirse a latidos dolorosos. Contuvo las ganas de abrazarlo, después de todo aún era su jefe.

—Es injusto— dijo ella, tomando una enorme bocanada de aire al tiempo que disipaba cualquier atisbo de lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

—No lo es— profirió Itachi, exponiendo la sinceridad de sus pensamientos en cada palabra recitada. La decepción alcanzo el fondo de su solemne mirada cuando continúo susurrando—. Todo esto es mi culpa, Sakura. Las injusticias de las que tú hablas las terminó pagando una persona inocente.

La aludida cerró los ojos con fuerza. El deseo de estar cerca de él incrementó estrepitosamente en cada célula de su ser. El sentir sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo y sus labios desperdigando besos por la extensión de su cuello se había convertido en una necesidad.

— ¿Quién se quedara en tu lugar?— logró preguntar más calmada. Si pretendía auxiliar a Itachi durante este doloroso proceso, debía oponer un orden sobre sus emociones.

—Kakashi-san tomara el puesto— dijo con un suspiro, revelando el motivo por el cual se habían reunido horas atrás—.Mientras tanto, creo que tomara las vacaciones que tanto deseaba.

Pese a que la felicidad no se vio reflejada en sus facciones, Sakura detectó, el incipiente ceño en su frente. Itachi trataba de maquillar el dolor y la tristeza con comentarios sarcásticos. Por alguna extraña razón, no le permitía acercarse ni compartir su dolor.

Intentó decir algo más, pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el repiqueteo incesante del beeper resguardado en alguno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Mierda— masculló, echando un vistazo a la pequeña pantalla del dispositivo— ¿Estarás bien?— preguntó, apartando la mirada esmeralda para situarla sobre la atormentada faz del azabache.

—Sí, no te preocupes por mí, Sakura— solicitó, ofreciéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora—.Además, me vendría bien estar solo.

Se le estrechó la garganta al ponerse de pie. Tuvo un atisbo de lo que quería decir, pero lo rechazó. En silencio, y con el peso de la decepción recayendo sobre sus hombros, abandonó la oficina.

Algo se hundió en su interior, sin nada que pudiese rellenar ese vacío, quedo un enorme hueco en su corazón.

**: : : : : : : : **

Ingresó al área de casilleros apresurada, sin decir una sola palabra. La guardia llegaba a su fin, tan pronto como visitó a su ultimo paciente, se encargó de apagar el beeper, dejando en claro la poca disposición que tenía ese día para permanecer una o dos horas más dentro del hospital.

Con manos temblorosas, apartó el candando de la caseta, extrayendo la cazadora de doble botonadura en color azul marino, perfecta para protegerse del clima invernal que comenzaba a sentirse en la ciudad. Pensó en cambiar su atuendo, aun portaba el traje de cirugía gris, pero desechó la idea al contemplar la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Debía encontrar a Itachi antes de que sus dañados nervios terminaran de colapsar.

La opresiva ansiedad instalada en su pecho era suficiente para impulsarla a buscarlo. No había charlado con él desde la tarde anterior que estuvieron en su oficina. El pelinegro ignoraba todos sus mensajes, intentó llamarlo, pero inmediatamente atendía la contestadora de la compañía telefónica, indicándole que aquel número estaba fuera de servicio. Jamás lo contempló en ese estado, tan vulnerable y abatido. Sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco de solo recordarlo.

— ¿Hacia dónde te diriges con tanta prisa?— preguntó Ino desconcertada mientras entraba a la habitación.

—Debo salir de aquí lo antes posible— respondió ella, evadiendo los detalles. Subió la cremallera de la cazadora hasta el cuello.

Ino frunció el ceño, tomando nota mental de su ansiedad.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse— respondió, bosquejando una sonrisa forzada mientras alcanzaba el bolso y el resto de sus pertenencias resguardadas en el encasillado de metal.

—Sakura, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo sobre lo que sea ¿cierto? — detuvo el errático andar de la pelirosa al rodear su antebrazo con sus largos y finos dedos, clavando la mirada inquisitiva sobre ella.

La pelirosa sintió como el corazón le golpeaba las costillas a causa del remordimiento. Nada se le antojaba más que contarle a su mejor amiga todo lo que estaba aconteciendo con Itachi, sin embargo, era demasiado peligroso desvelar detalles sobre su relación, tanto ella como el azabache habían prometido resguardar el secreto; decirle que estaba a punto de ir al apartamento de su jefe supondría violar la confianza existente entre los dos.

—Ino, no sucede nada malo, simplemente estoy cansada, comienzo a sentirme enferma de este lugar— dijo, sonriendo con desgana.

—Sé que algo malo sucede contigo, no sabes mentir y puedo verlo en tus ojos, ¿acaso es tan malo que no puedes contarme? ¿Asesinaste a alguien?— rebatió la residente de psiquiatría, cruzándose de brazos al mismo tiempo que enmarcaba una delgada ceja.

—En verdad, cerda, no es porque no pueda, simplemente no tiene importancia— explicó concisa, sin caer en la trampa de su mejor amiga.

Cerró el casillero con mayor rudeza de la que pretendía.

—Has estado actuando muy rara desde que regresaste del congreso— remarcó, haciendo uso de sus dotes como observadora, dejando pasar por alto la expresión hastiada de la pelirosa.

—Siempre concluyes que todos tienen una actitud sospechosa cuando no quieren hacerte parte de algo— profirió Sakura, emitiendo un sonoro suspiro de frustración entretanto dirigía su andar hacia la puerta de salida.

— ¿Regresaste con Sasuke? — ahondó la rubia, siguiéndole los pasos de cerca.

Sakura sintió como si la hubiese pillado masturbándose. Mordió la parte interna de los carrillos y fulminó a la inquisitiva Yamanaka con la mirada.

—Claro que no.

Lejos de darle una oportunidad para contratacarla, se alejó de Ino con grandes zancadas, precipitándose al estacionamiento trasero del establecimiento.

El gélido aire invernal la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Un escalofrió recorrió toda su espina dorsal, los meteorólogos pronosticaban la primera nevada de la temporada dentro de dos días. Con las manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra y la mitad del rostro cubierta por el cuello, caminó hasta la acera más cercana, montándose en uno de los taxis aparcados a las afueras de la estación.

**: : : : : : : : **

Las nubes negras se cernían bajas sobre la ciudad, de modo que el sol se curvaba por los bordes y teñía el cielo de un amarillo enfermizo.

Con el alma en un hilo y el violento palpitar de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos, cruzó la calle para adentrarse en el ostentoso complejo de apartamentos, ubicado en la pintoresca y serpenteante calle _Ochibabune. _

Se detuvo en el largo camino revestido de cipreses comunes, sopesando si debía continuar o no. Solo fue capaz de dar un paso al interior del edificio antes de sentir la necesidad de apoyar contra la pared para recuperar el aliento.

Sabía que iba a ser grave. Lo supo tan pronto como sus pies se plantaron en el pavimento. Miraba su alrededor con nerviosismo mientras dirigía sus pasos renqueantes hacia el elevador.

Ingresó en el ascensor de iluminación blanca y paredes metálicas revestidas con espejos. En el décimo piso, salió a un pasillo despejado, luchando contra el impulso de dar media vuelta y retornar a casa. Tomó una enorme bocanada de aire, armándose de valor para proseguir con la encomienda personal.

Ni siquiera el creciente martilleo de sus nervios le impidió continuar. Detuvo sus pasos frente a la puerta con el número 35 inscrito en una placa plateada en el costado izquierdo de la misma, situaba bajo el timbre. Ella permaneció de pie durante un minuto o más con el corazón disparado en un sordo temor. Mordió su labio inferior mientras echaba los hombros atrás y presionaba el botón, escuchándolo resonar por los rincones del apartamento.

La puerta se abrió, y allí estaba él. Itachi, parado justo delante de ella, atónito. Llevaba un jersey de cuello alto con cremallera en color negro remangado hasta los codos, a juego con unos pantalones del mismo color.

—Sakura— murmuró perplejo al verla en el umbral de la puerta— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó. El tono de sorpresa no se vio reflejado en sus facciones hasta que notó el imperceptible ceño en su frente cuando arrugó la nariz.

Intentó decir algo, pero antes que sus palabras brotaran se percató de la presencia de cierta dama al interior del lugar. La había contemplado anteriormente en el hospital, primero en la oficina de Itachi y, después, en la sala de espera, acompañada de Mikoto y Sasuke. No tuvo que profundizar en más recuerdos para deducir que aquella fémina era nada más y nada menos que Izumi, la esposa de Itachi.

—Fue un error de mi parte venir sin avisar— balbuceó con parsimonia mientras su cerebro le decía que era mucho mejor dar media vuelta y jamás regresar.

El sonido de los zapatos de la pelinegra resonó por la habitación; cruzó la estancia hasta situarse a un costado de Itachi, sometiéndola a un escrutinio de pies a cabeza con una notoria mueca de desaprobación en su semblante.

Por primera vez, Sakura reparó en su aspecto desaliñado. El decoro la hizo querer salir huyendo, aun llevaba el traje de cirugía pardo y holgado, asi como las zapatillas deportivas negras. El cabello recogido en un desordenado moño y las marcas cerúleas bajo sus ojos solo remarcaban la falta de descanso, desvelando que acababa de salir de una agitada guardia en el hospital.

—Esto es el colmo, Itachi— dijo molesta, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras alcanzaba el costoso bolso de diseñador que colgaba del perchero situado cerca de la puerta—.No puedo creer que te enredes con tus subordinadas.

El aludido le dedicó a su esposa una mirada censuradora. Sakura se encogió de hombros, incomoda. Sintió la peligrosa necesidad de responderle con la misma rudeza, pues no iba a permitir que aquella mujer la denigrara, pero al igual que hace un instante, mientras se apeaba del ascensor, no pudo hacerlo.

—Esto fue un error— dijo, haciendo un ademan por marcharse de ahí en cuanto antes. Era imposible permanecer más tiempo frente a ellos sin hacer nada.

En silencio y con lágrimas contenidas en los ojos, caminó hasta las escaleras, desciendo uno a uno los peldaños, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Se reprimió a si misma al hacer caso a sus impulsos inconscientes. Cuando se planteó aparecer ante la puerta del Uchiha, jamás cruzó por su mente que estaría acompañado, mucho menos, que se trataría de Izumi.

Frenó en seco en el rellano, recargando su cuerpo contra la pared. Necesitaba sosegarse antes de regresar al apartamento, aun cuando su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente y un nudo promontorio del llanto le estrujaba la garganta.

—Sakura.

La voz de Itachi hizo eco hasta filtrarse entre sus huesos. Ella levantó la mirada, sintiendo como un escalofrió brotaba desde su nunca hasta esparcirse por toda la columna vertebral. Su nombre rasgo el ambiente durante un par de agonizantes segundos, obligándola a contener la respiración en una corta bocanada de aire.

—No respondiste a mi pregunta— dijo calmado, aproximándose a ella con paso lento. Una mezcla de alivio y desasosiego apareció en su faz.

Aspiró aire para liberar su garganta, obstruida por la oleada de emociones que la golpeaba desde hace unos momentos.

—Necesitaba saber que estabas bien— dijo respirando profundo, colocándose frente a él—, fue una estupidez y realmente lo siento.

Itachi sonrió con algo de congoja. Dubitativo, alcanzó una de sus manos notando lo helada que estaba.

—Hablemos en mi apartamento, aquí afuera hace un frio del demonio.

Sakura asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Sin más dilaciones, volvió a transitar el largo pasillo en compañía de Itachi, aferrada a su mano como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Tragó grueso al escuchar el tintineo de las llaves al ingresar en la cerradura. Cuando abrió la puerta, la calidez del interior la atrajo como una polilla a la luz. Lo siguió por el vestíbulo hasta la sala, dando un ligero respingo al escuchar el torno cerrarse detrás de ella.

Se mantuvo de pie en medio de estancia mientras sus ojos jade reculaban por la habitación, notándola tan perfecta y meticulosamente ordenada como la última vez que estuvo ahí. Un centenar de preguntas merodeaban por su mente. Cualquier cosa que se hubiese planteado decir se vio interrumpida cuando Itachi entró en su campo de visión, cabizbajo, con las talentosas y delicadas manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Escuche rumores sobre que el jefe de neurocirugía estaba consumiéndose en la intimidad de su apartamento— recitó insegura, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras el azabache continuaba indescriptiblemente serio tras una máscara de estoicismo.

—Consumiéndome tal vez, suicida, nunca— respondió, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

Itachi se dirigió a la cocina con Sakura siguiéndole los pasos de cerca. Alcanzó la botella de Whisky casi vacía, vertiendo una generosa cantidad de licor en un vaso, engullendo el trago de golpe.

— ¿Cómo lo estás sobrellevando?— preguntó sin sonar afectada o despreocupaba.

—No es como lo vislumbraba— admitió, sombrío, situando el contenedor vacío a un costado de la botella.

Por el aliento alcohol que alcanzo sus fosas nasales al instante de recitar su respuesta, dedujo que llevaba largo rato bebiendo, tal vez toda la tarde.

El azabache deambuló por la cocina, rebuscando entre los estantes una nueva fuente de olvido. Victorioso, encontró la vieja reserva de escoceses que resguardaba para situaciones especiales. Sakura siguió con la mirada todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, luciendo demasiado mortificada para inmutarse a expresar con palabras lo que sentía. Lejos de contemplarla, Itachi llevó la boca de la botella hasta sus labios propinándole un largo trago.

—Es suficiente— le urgió ella, arrebatándole la botella de las manos. Itachi torció los labios en una mueca acerba—. No puedo contemplar cómo te destruyes a ti mismo.

Un silencio se instaló entre ambos, perforándole los oídos. Desde ese punto, Sakura notó lo pequeña que lucía a su lado. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en el lóbrego espiral que transitaba por sus irises ónix. Acunó su rostro con ambas manos, rozándole con la punta de los dedos las mejillas.

—Lo único positivo de esta situación es que no soy tu jefe— murmuró Itachi con una sonrisa suave, situando una mano sobre sus caderas.

Aquella bizantina confesión tenía una connotación más profunda: era el momento que ambos estaban esperando; un acto de redención. Era la forma de Itachi de decir que ya no existían más barreras entre los dos, la señal que tanto anhelaban para entregarse sin reservas.

Ella acercó su rostro a la de él, y sin darle la oportunidad de reaccionar, lo besó en los labios. Fue un ligero roce, lo suficientemente prolongado para perturbarlo.

Destrozando cualquier mecanismo de autocontrol, le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos, atrayéndola desesperado hacia su cuerpo. Sakura sintió como si estuviese ahogándose, pero no en aguas frías y transparentes, sino en un lago de calor y fuego. Aferró sus manos a la solapa del jersey, buscando el soporte que sus piernas precisaban.

La boca de Itachi se deslizaba hambrienta sobre la de ella al mismo tiempo que con la lengua trazaba su labio inferior. Degustó las notas de alcohol entremezcladas con el aliento almizclado, y sin poder contenerse, emitió un jadeo estrangulado. Restregó sus caderas contra las de él, topándose con un bulto duro y caliginoso contenido en sus pantalones, presionándose contra su muslo interno.

Con habilidad la alzó en vilo; tan rápido como sus pies se desprendieron del suelo, rodeó sus caderas con ambos muslos, desperdigando besos por sus mejillas, pasando por la punta de la nariz hasta llegar a su frente mientras él se dirigía a tientas hacia la habitación.

Desesperada, se despojó de la molesta cazadora, lanzándola hacia un rincón de la alcoba, lejos de la vista de ambos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Itachi se encontraba sobre ella, manteniéndola presionada contra el cálido peso de su cuerpo y el colchón, apoyando ambos brazos a los costados de su cabeza para evitar aplastarla.

Sakura inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad con una pequeña, pero afectuosa sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios. Hundió los dedos entre la piel de su nunca y tiró de él, uniendo sus bocas en otro apasionante beso. Un placer crudo recorría por sus nervios al instante en el que el contacto se profundizo.

Cuando Itachi se alejó de ella emitió un sonido de indignación. Divertido, la contempló en silencio, aguardando el siguiente movimiento. Las posibles suplicas que estaba a punto de emitir se desvanecieron entre sus labios al sentir las endurecidas manos de su amante filtrarse bajo la blusa, acariciando con detenimiento su suave torso hasta obligarla a delegar la prenda al suelo.

La consoló trazando un camino de besos ligeros por la extensión de su mandíbula, bajando por el cuello mientras deshacía sin problemas el broche del sujetador. Incontinente, deslizó los tirantes por la carne de sus brazos, desvelando poco a poco sus núbiles y generosos senos. La sonrisa que hilvanó fue tan arrebatadora, que por poco Sakura pierde el conocimiento. Aquel hombre era el amasijo perfecto entre el deseo y el decoro.

Aprisionó uno de sus rosados botones erectos, haciéndolo rodar entre la yema del pulgar y el índice, retornado las finezas de su tórrida boca hacia su cuello. A través de la bruma de lujuria que nublaba su buen juicio, Sakura procuró procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, no obstante, cualquier pensamiento coherente abandonó su mente cuando Itachi envolvió uno de sus senos intactos con sus labios.

Succionó hambrientamente su pecho; la lengua bordeaba el contorno de la areola y sus dientes raspaban el pezón hinchado. La pelirosa arqueó la espalda al notar como el cálido recatar brotaba de su intimidad. Deseaba que la tocara donde más lo anhelaba, pero los magistrales movimientos de su apéndice la dejaron sin aliento.

Afortunadamente, Itachi parecía saber exactamente qué hacer. Detuvo las caricias propiciadas a su pecho izquierdo para ofrecerle el mismo tratamiento tortuoso y maravilloso, deslizando la palma de su mano por el plano abdomen de la pelirosa, sumergiéndose entre la tela de sus pantalones hasta aferrar la punta de los dedos al elástico de sus pantis.

La ahueco brevemente, dedicándole una mirada impresionada al percatarse de como la humedad comenzaba a filtrarse entre la tela de sus bragas. Presionó la yema de los dedos contra su clítoris. La acción la obligó a recitar su nombre en un erótico gemido; un calor abrasador y eléctrico se esparcía por su cuerpo en violentos latigazos.

—Creo que es momento de descartar algunas prendas— dijo con voz ronca, reincorporándose sobre la cama hasta sentarse sobre sus muslos.

Lejos de mostrarse tímida con la desnudez, se despojó de los zapatos y después del pantalón, quedándose solamente en pantis. Itachi recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, admirando lo curvilínea que lucía, conteniendo la respiración al compararla con una diosa tendida en su lecho, aguardando pacientemente por él.

Sakura se reincorporó en la cama; sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados por los demandantes besos. Filtró los dedos debajo del jersey, clavando la mirada lemanita sobre aquellos ojos ónix que no dejaban de contemplarla con deseo, como si fuese un depredaron hambriento a punto de devorar a su presa. Pasó la palma de sus manos por los planos lisos de su abdomen marcado, subiendo hasta su pecho. Empujó lentamente de su camisa, obligándolo a alzar los brazos para quitarla y arrojarla a un rincón. El movimiento envió la azabache cola de caballo contra su pecho, confiriéndole un aspecto irreal.

—Suficiente— murmuró mientras la tomaba de las manos, desperdigando besos sobre la punta de sus dedos para remarcar un contraste entre sus demandantes palabras y sus tiernas acciones.

Mesmerizado con la etérea efigie de Sakura desnuda sobre su cama, enredó los dedos entre el elástico de la bragas, descendiendo la prenda por la nívea extensión de sus torneados músculos hasta descartarla al otro lado de la habitación, junto con el resto de las prendas.

Los rizos rosados entre sus muslos estaban empapados. Sin previo aviso recorrió la caliginosa hendidura; la carne estaba resbaladiza. Sonrió victorioso al notar como arqueaba la espalda a medida que frotaba el tierno capullo que coronaba su intimidad. Acalló el gemido con un tierno beso, pasando por su mandíbula, bajando por su cuello hasta detenerse en el valle de sus lindos senos.

—Itachi…— jadeó con la respiración entrecortada, aferrándose a los hombros desnudos de aquel hombre que solo mostraba ser el epitome de la belleza.

Sin previo aviso y con la mirada ávida clavada en sus fanales esmeraldas, introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, esbozando una ligera sonrisa al notar como el cuerpo de Sakura lo recibía complacido, sujetándolo inmediatamente, ondulando a su alrededor como un ser vivo. Sakura sollozó ante la repentina intrusión, era como si un montón de agujas calientes atravesaran su piel. Se sintió avergonzada, Itachi apenas la tocaba y ella comenzaba a desmoronarse.

El pelinegro gruño contra su piel, emitiendo un sonido tan gutural y primitivo que solo hubiese esperado escuchar de un lobo o un tigre. Levantó la cabeza y la miro a los ojos, provocando que el aliento se le atascara en la garganta al notarse envuelta en la intensidad que irradiaban aquellos fanales azabaches.

—Me gusta ver el efecto que causo en ti— gruñó; la voz más áspera y sexy que nunca.

Sakura se percató como la miel resbaladiza de su sexo comenzaba a brotar desde su núcleo hasta humedecer el interior de sus muslos. En aquel estado letárgico era incapaz de recordar cuando se había sentido tan excitada, sin embargo, una vez más, Itachi se las apañaba para redefinir todo lo que ella creía saber sobre la existencia misma.

Sin temor alguno, los jadeos entrecortados brotaron de lo más profundo de su garganta a medida que el dedo del azabache entraba y salía de su anhelante hendidura. En ese momento solo tenía ojos para ella. Podía sentir como el canal resbaladizo estrujaba a su alrededor. Cuando agregó un segundo dedo, Sakura gimió de puro deleite mientras la estiraba aún más, pero no era suficiente. Ansiaba algo más grueso, más largo. El movimiento de caderas lo obligó a ir más rápido. Las atenciones de Itachi eran una dulce tortura. Estrujó la cobija bajo sus dedos al sentirlo retornar las atenciones de su boca a uno de sus pezones erectos, exiliando el ultimo ápice de cordura remanente en su mente.

—Por favor— sollozó—.Por favor, Itachi…

Una vez más, el interpelado soltó su pecho, disminuyendo el ritmo de sus dedos al mismo tiempo que fijaba sus oscuros ojos sobre su faz sonrojada, luciendo tan intensos y acogedores.

— ¿Por favor qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sakura?— preguntó con voz aterciopelada.

—Te necesito— masculló, mordiendo su labio inferior—. No puedo soportarlo más.

Y era cierto, llevaba aguardando durante semanas, a la espera de que él se despojara de sus inseguridades y decidiera refugiarse en ella.

Aunque sus ojos todavía ardían con el fulgor de un fuego oscuro, la comisura de sus labios se curvó hacia arriba en una sonrisa divertida.

—Aquí me tienes, Sakura— susurró en su oído, reanudado las embestidas de sus dedos dentro de ella, solo para recordárselo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la liberó, dejando un agonizante y palpitante vacío en su interior. Trazó un obsceno camino con la yema, dejando un rastro húmedo desde la goteante entrada de su intimidad, hasta su abdomen, pasando por su obligo hasta bisecar sus senos y detenerse en la clavícula. El orgullo le inflamó el pecho, Itachi estaba mofándose de ella y no iba a permitirlo.

—Esto…— susurró, acunando la prominente erección contenida entre sus pantalones, asegurándose de ejercer la presión necesaria para incitarlo—, dentro de mí.

Ni siquiera un hombre ciego hubiese dejado pasar desapercibida la claridad del mensaje.

Por un instante, pareció sorprendido por aquel acto de bravuconería, pero disipó el temor cuando una sonrisa comenzó a hilvanarse lentamente en sus labios. Ella se estremeció al atisbar el brillo depredador en sus ojos; aunque su mano todavía reposaba alrededor de su miembro vestido, Sakura tragó saliva.

La sinapsis de sus neuronas frenó, enturbiando todos sus procesos mentales al contemplarlo desnudarse; se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, para después bajar la cremallera de su pantalón; la mirada oscura sobre ella. El aire se le atascó en los pulmones cuando él bajó los pantalones por sus muslos, revelando un par de calzoncillos verde bosque, acentuando el bulto craso y erecto de lo que parecía ser una impresionante pieza de anatomía masculina. Sin más demora, liberó la virilidad de sus límites. La pelirosa se tensó con solo admirarlo, nunca había contemplado algo similar ni si siquiera en alguno de los tomos médicos o su experiencia en la vida real.

La inquietud se reflejó en su rostro, puesto que él se detuvo, contemplándola inquisitivamente.

—Sakura— la llamó, colocando un dedo sobre su mentón para atraer su mirada—. Has hecho esto antes, ¿verdad?— cuestionó calmado, procurando transmitirle tranquilidad.

Le ofreció una sonrisa tímida y reconfortante mientras se arrodillaba hacia la cama; sus movimientos eran tan hipnóticos como los de un felino, obligándola a recostarse sobre el colchón, haciéndose espacio entre sus muslos.

—Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que lo hice— admitió encogiéndose de hombros, sonrojándose como una niña pequeña.

—Si sirve de consuelo, también ha pasado tiempo para mí, asi que podemos avanzar despacio.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella, depositando un dulce y casto beso. El fuego que por un segundo comenzó a extinguirse, estallo como una suave llamarada, incendiando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, recordándole lo mucho que deseaba eso. El contacto de sus bocas fue lento, sin prisas, profundo y minucioso. Itachi era un hombre apacible, nunca se apresuraba a nada, incluso en medio de la pasión. Notó como sus expertos dedos regresaron a su abertura, sondeando suavemente la piel hinchada alrededor de su entrada; reunió una abundante calidad de sus jugos entre las yemas esparciéndolas sobre su clítoris. Ella pasó rígida la columna vertebral, recorrida por un largo estremecimiento. El toque era terso, pero lo suficientemente demandante para avivar el deseo.

—Itachi— suplicó contra sus labios, apretando la pelvis contra su apéndice, rogándole que se deslizara dentro de ella una vez más.

No obstante, la respuesta que obtuvo fue completamente distinta a la que esperaba. Tan pronto como recitó su nombre, se alejó de ella. Atónita, se preguntó si había hecho algo malo o si él cambio de opinión, sin embargo, la ansiedad se vio sosegada cuando lo vio alcanzar una caja debajo de la cama para extraer un pequeño envoltorio dorado. Se reprimió internamente, estaba tan absorta en su propio placer que ni siquiera recordó el utilizar protección, le tranquilizaba que Itachi todavía poseyera cordura suficiente para rememorar algo tan fundamental.

Expectante, oteó como deslizaba la piel de látex por toda la gruesa longitud.

Con el condón en su lugar, se hundió otra vez sobre la cama capturando los hinchados labios de Sakura en otro beso. Estaba lo suficientemente preparada para recibirlo, era incapaz de aguardar un segundo más.

En un parpadeó y con una fuerza y habilidad que ella desconocía, Itachi intercambio las posiciones, dejándola reposar a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Sosteniendo su mirada, se arrodillo encima de la longitud del azabache, aprisionando su labio inferior entre sus dientes, rodeó el miembro firmemente y lo deslizó entre sus pliegues de seda hasta situar la cabeza en su entrada hundiéndolo lenta y tortuosamente dentro de ella. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera; Itachi la llenaba perfectamente, abriéndose paso entre los estrechos paredes.

Sakura apoyó las manos sobre su pecho, notando el ligero y hermoso contraste de sus pieles. Esperó durante un minuto o dos para moverse. Itachi hundió la punta de los dedos dolorosamente contra la carne de sus caderas, ayudándola a subir y bajar, vertiginosamente.

—Sakura— gimió su nombre, estrujando los ojos al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a sus caderas, extendiendo los dedos para apretar los tonificados músculos de sus glúteos.

Podía sentir como el intentaba disminuir el ritmo, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Buscaba conducirlo dentro de ella; adentro y afuera, arriba y abajo, rebotando sicalípticamente sobre el grueso miembro, empalándose tan profundo como le era posible. Los músculos pélvicos se enroscaban alrededor del miembro mientras construía una escalera hacia el orgasmo. Jamás lo logró tan rápido. Jadeaba con fuerza, su pecho se entrecortaba en diminutos gemidos al mismo tiempo que recitaba oraciones incoherentes.

—Itachi— gimió, hilvanando círculos sin disminuir el ritmo de las embestidas.

Itachi la observaba retorcerse, pero algo la golpeó al percatarse que el deseo ardiente que decoraba sus facciones minutos atrás comenzaba a diluirse en una mueca tensa. El sudor aperlaba su frente, goteando sobre su ceño fruncido.

—Sakura— jadeó con dureza, estrujando la carne de sus caderas—, ve más despacio.

Desafiante y consiente que ella tenía el control, espetó:

—No.

La visión de Itachi debajo de ella, temblando, suplicando, a punto de perderse, le confirió una embriagadora sensación de poder. Lejos de detenerse, encontró el ímpetu suficiente para incrementar la velocidad, dejando caer sus caderas con mayor fuerza a pesar del dolor que empezaba a diseminarse por sus músculos.

Itachi gruñó; un sonido bajo y gutural. Tenía la certeza de que el azabache llegaría al clímax en cualquier momento. Su núcleo se estrujo dolorosamente, envolviéndose alrededor de su miembro como una serpiente enroscada mientras se preparaba para la liberación.

Sin embargo, la euforia fue interrumpida cuando Itachi la arrojó a un lado, apartándola de su cuerpo. Severamente tenso, abandonó el lecho. Cuando estuvo al borde de la cama, aprisionó uno de sus tobillos atrayéndola hacia él. Ahora se encontraba de rodillas mientras el azabache permanecía de pie sobre el piso alfombrado, detrás de ella.

Presionó firmemente los omoplatos, obligándola a bajar el pecho hasta que sus pezones erectos entraron en contacto con el gélido material de las sabanas. Itachi rodeó su cadera con un brazo, frustrando cualquier intento que ella efectuara para escapar.

—Aprecio tu entusiasmo— masculló contra su oído el aliento cálido envió un corrientazo de escalofríos—. Sin embargo, quiero tomarme mi tiempo contigo.

Su voz sonaba más oscura e incontinente, peligrosa. Tembló de la emoción cuando una mano acaricio su espalda y la curva redondeada de su trasero; su intimidad latía vehemente, exigiendo que la llenara una vez más. No pudo contener un gruñido de frustración, procurando ajustar las caderas para que se sumergiera dentro de ella, pero su agarre era firme y doloroso.

—No apresures esto, Sakura— susurró, inclinándose hacia el frente para bañarla con suaves y tierno besos. Resbaló la longitud entre sus labios, mas no la penetró.

Sakura hundió el rostro entre las sabanas. Amaba la sensación que aquel tortuoso roce desembocaba. Era un bastardo engreído incluso en la cama.

—Por favor, Itachi— suplicó—.Te necesito dentro de mí.

Los labios del aludido se curvaron una vez más en una sonrisa de complicidad. Situó la cabeza de su miembro contra la entrada, deteniéndose a medio empuje.

—En verdad lo quieres, ¿cierto?

—Si— resopló con la poca cordura que le restaba.

Estrujó los parpados mientras él retrocedía; la punta de su virilidad apuntaba hacia ella, abriendo los pliegues terciopelo para sumergirse en el pequeño y apretado agujero que parecía estar cincelado para él. Sus gemidos llenaron el aire en una enérgica armonía a medida que Itachi se adentraba poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro, empujando hacia adelante con una agonizante lentitud.

—Mierda— blasfemó en un acto de divinidad. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que estrujaba la mandíbula, asiendo sus caderas con más fuerza—. Eres perfecta.

Comenzó a embestir, lenta y controladamente. Era capaz de percibir como cada centímetro de él se arrastraba a lo largo de sus paredes resbaladizas, elevando el deseo a nuevas alturas a la par que penetraba una y otra vez, tensándose mientras lo contemplaba por encima de su hombro.

Ni siquiera la obscena cantidad de gemidos que reverberaban por la habitación lo incitaron a ir más rápido. Gradualmente, aumento el ritmo, moviéndose contra ella más rápido, golpeando con más fuerza, hasta que el sonido de la carne contra carne se anexó a la sonata de suplicas y jadeos.

— ¡Oh, dios!— gimió sin sentido, elevando sus caderas con la intención de profundizar el contacto—. ¡Oh, si, por favor!

Reticente, se negó a aceptar su pedido, disminuyendo la velocidad abruptamente hasta generar un compás lento y suave.

—Tranquila, Sakura— dijo, inclinándose un poco hacia el frente para depositar un beso sobre sus mejillas—.Cuando te dije que quería tomarme mi tiempo estaba hablando en serio.

Envolvió un brazo en torno a su estrecha cintura, con la palma presionada contra su vientre mientras aceleraba de nuevo. Itachi tenía el absoluto control sobre su unión, obligándola a soportar todo lo que él hiciera. Una y otra vez aceleró hasta que su cuerpo se sacudió ante la fuerza de sus empujes; estaba templando, pero no por el agotamiento sino por estar al borde del orgasmo durante tanto tiempo.

El Uchiha finalmente se compadeció de ella, situando los dedos en el sitio donde embonaban sus cuerpos; sus movimientos eran lentos e inquebrantables. Acercó la yema hasta el clítoris frotándolo con una lánguida circunferencia. Sakura respondió de inmediato, apretando y flexionando los músculos internos mientras recitaba su nombre como si de una mantra se tratara. La sensación del hirviente calor nacía desde el punto de contacto y se irradiaba hasta sus extremidades.

—Eso es— la animó, atisbándola temblar debajo de él—.Quiero que termines para mí, cariño.

Le parecía reconfortantemente extraño escucharlo decir esas palabras. Los dedos de Itachi nunca vacilaron al momento de jugar con su henchida perla rosada, enviando pequeños fragmentos eléctricos por todo su sistema nervioso. El último pensamiento que cruzó por su mente antes de caer en el abismo fue que iba a morir, no había forma que pudiese experimentar algo tan intenso y vivir para contarlo.

Itachi redujo la velocidad de las constantes estocadas, intensificando aún más su orgasmo mientras movía los dedos contra su clítoris con hábil facilidad. Un espectáculo de luces y colores estalló detrás de los parpados cerrados.

El placer comenzó a diluirse con cada latido del errático palpitar de su corazón, sintiéndose deshuesada y débil. Aun temblaba, y descubrió como las lágrimas se contenían en el rabillo de sus ojos, sollozando ante la intensidad de la experiencia. El azabache se apartó de ella; su sexo vacío, agonizante. Dejo caer el peso de su esbelta figura sobre el lecho a la par que él la abrazaba con fuerza, depositándola con suavidad sobre una almohada.

Iba necesitar más de un minuto para recuperarse, la intensidad de su orgasmo fue tan abrumadora que sus órganos vitales trabajaban a ritmo estratosférico, intentando apaciguar sus sentidos. Los labios cálidos y suaves de Itachi se presionaron contra los suyos, alejándose solo un segundo para depositar besos en las mejillas y sus parpados.

Atrás quedaron los pensamientos de agonía que la acosaban cuando arribó al apartamento, lo único que permanecía eran las tersas caricias de Itachi y sus labios.

Podía sentirlo descender por su cuello, bajando por su abdomen hasta detenerse en las prominentes crestas de su cadera. Finalmente se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigía al notar como las fuertes y determinadas manos acariciaban sus muslos internos, separándolos con delicadeza. Su aliento caliente se transformó en un fantasma al entrar en contacto con la carne resbaladiza, húmeda y sensible de su intimidad. Elevó de golpe los parpados para encontrar al azabache degustando las sobras de su orgasmo.

Movió las caderas cuando posó la lengua contra su clítoris increíblemente sensible, enviando una sacudida de electricidad a través de su sistema nervioso.

Itachi levantó la vista y sonrió al atisbar la expresión de asombro.

—No pensaste que había terminado contigo, ¿verdad?— la risa reverbero contra su pecho, estrujando las manos en torno a sus pálidos muslos. Bajó la cabeza y volvió a lamer el sacro templo de la pelirosa.

Ligeras convulsiones la sacudieron cuando el apéndice experto de su nuevo amante se arremolinó alrededor de la almohadilla de nervios. Aún estaba demasiado susceptible, sintiéndose mareada y desorientada. Hundió los dedos entre las hebras lóbregas de su larga cabellera, enredándose en los gruesos mechones al mismo tiempo que apretaba la intimidad contra su boca, anhelante.

El mundo se tornó blanco por instante; al recobrar el sentido, Itachi estaba encima de ella; el palpitante miembro situado estratégicamente, preparado para adentrarse una vez más.

Esperó a que sus miradas se encontraran, tuvo la impresión de que era capaz de contemplar su alma desnuda y trémula, descubriendo todos sus secretos, miedos y sueños. Era una tontería, pero la conexión que existía entre los dos se basaba en la pureza de sus sentimientos, impulsados por el tormentoso deseo.

—Sakura— gimió contra sus labios al percatarse como la tensión lo rodeaba.

Se percató de la pulsante longitud contra sus paredes internas. Sus manos tantearon la espalda de Itachi, deslizándose sobre la piel sudorosa hasta aferrarse a su trasero. Podía sentirlo flexionarse y estirarse mientras su cuerpo se movía con fluida gracia y poder restringido.

Rodeó sus caderas con ambas piernas, levantando la pelvis para encontrarse con él con la esperanza de profundizar las estocadas. Juntos, cayeron en un ritmo constante, empalmados al unísono perfecto.

Las estocadas eran apasionadas y dulces. Itachi apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo en la palma de sus manos apoyadas al costado de su cabeza. Dejó escapar un áspero gemido que quedó aprisionado en su garganta mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban. El beso era embriagante, y solo se permitió abrir los ojos cuando lo notó alejarse.

Movió sus caderas con mayor rapidez, más insistente; esta vez, Itachi consintió, emulando el ritmo de las demandantes embestidas. La placentera fricción contra sus paredes internas la obligo a arquear la espalda. Las uñas se hundieron entre la piel nívea y sudorosa, trazando medias lunas, percatándose como su mandíbula se tensaba.

—Oh, Dios— sollozó—, dios mío, Itachi.

La intensidad del orgasmo la golpeó como un maremoto, sacudiendo los cimientos de su cuerpo, atrapándola en un tornado de intrincadas emociones y sentimientos. Cada musculo, cada fibra, contraída, estremecida, convulsionada. Itachi mantuvo su pierna presionada contra su hombro. Incluso en ese momento caótico, sus miradas se encontraron, apreciando como el perfecto rostro del pelinegro se contorsionaba al alcanzar el clímax de su propio placer.

El orgasmo perduró algunos segundos. Lánguidamente, abrió los ojos. Itachi la abrazaba protectoramente mientras intentaba recuperarse. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, las sabanas estaban húmedas por el sudor de sus cuerpos. El miembro del azabache continuaba encajado dentro de ella, sintiendo como se suavizaba ahora que el trabajo estaba terminado.

Luego de la violenta bomba molotov de hormonas que explotó en su sistema, sus huesos habían adquirido la consistencia de un algodón de azúcar. Se sentía somnolienta y jodidamente feliz al estar entrelazada con aquel glorioso hombre desnudo.

Resistió el impulso de sumirse al sueño cuando el azabache la guio hasta sus labios, invitándola al compás de un beso largo y dulce.

—Hey— dijo suavemente; la expresión tierna y gentil.

—Hey— espetó tímida, sintiéndose repentinamente insegura—.Cuando llame a la puerta de tu apartamento, definitivamente no esperaba eso— agregó, riéndose contra su hombro mientras besaba su mandíbula.

—Siempre cumplo mis promesas, Sakura— espetó Itachi, apartando algunos mechones húmedos de la cara—, ¿quieres quedarte esta noche?

Sakura asintió. Era como una abeja rechoncha de felicidad. Ella lo atrajo en un gesto de absoluta devoción, besando su sien, saboreando el rastro salado de su piel. No sabía precisar si era un efecto secundario del orgasmo o lo abrumada que sentía al estar tan cerca de él, pero tenía la certeza que sus sentimientos hacia Itachi iban más allá del enamoramiento.

**: : : : : : : : **

El caliente roce del agua era un aliciente para sus músculos entumecidos. Un suspiro de genuino alivio brotó de sus labios. Luego de aquella apasionante sesión de sexo y de pasar una o dos horas refugiados en los brazos del otro, consideró prudente tomar un baño antes de conciliar el sueño.

Aun no terminaba de procesar todo lo que había ocurrido horas atrás, tenía la impresión de encontrarse absorta en una fantasía singular.

Permaneció bajo el chorro de agua caliente durante veinte minutos o más. La idea de repetir el encuentro le parecía tentadora, pero estaba cansada; comenzaba a notar la extenuación contenida en sus extremidades, llevaba dos noches sin dormir plácidamente y dudaba que sus energías se repusieran con una buena cena y una taza de café. Por el momento solo deseaba recostarse a lado de Itachi.

Se había vuelto imprudente. Entre ellos ya estaba sobreentendido que nunca era demasiado tarde.

El llamado contra la puerta de cristal interrumpió sus pensamientos. Al levantar la mirada, encontró a Itachi de pie, justo al otro lado de la ducha. Cerró ambas llaves, cortando el flujo del agua. La recibió con una sonrisa ofreciéndole una toalla de algodón para cubrir su cuerpo. Ambos habían tomado una refrescante ducha, pero él la abandonó unos cuantos minutos después, permitiéndole permanecer ahí adentro el tiempo que considerara prudente.

Envolvió la tela blanca alrededor de su torso, contemplando con disimulo el tronco níveo y desnudo de su amante, quien solo se había inmutado a enredar la toalla por la extensión de su cadera.

Deseaba ver todo lo que fuese posible de él, abarcarlo, memorizarlo, grabarlo en su memoria para después vivir de su imagen; las líneas de su cuerpo, la textura de su piel, el brillo del sudor sobre su pálido lienzo. Prestaba atención a los detalles, las marcas, las cicatrices, las arrugas. Estar ahí con Itachi era estar a salvo; como una cueva en la que se acurrucan mientras afuera pasa la tormenta.

—Es mi favorita— masculló él, sonriente mientras le ofrecía una holgada camiseta grisácea, desteñida por el paso del tiempo.

—Gracias— espetó, llevándola hasta la altura de su nariz para inhalar el aroma de Itachi en ella.

Terminó de secarse y se puso un par de boxers que Itachi había colocado estratégicamente sobre la cama, deslizó la camiseta sobre su cabeza, sumergiéndose en la tersa textura de la tela. Se sentía tan extraño estar allí, en su habitación.

Embelesada, lo contempló moverse entre las cuatro paredes como un pez en el agua; lucía más sosegado en comparación a como lo encontró cuando ingresó en el departamento; desolado, cansado.

Cuando ambos finalizaron con el corto ritual, Itachi apagó el interruptor de la lámpara situada en la mesita de madera, arrastrándolos a la cálida oscuridad de la noche. Sonriente, ahondó entre el huego de las cobijas, aceptando la invitación implícita que aquella hermosa sonrisa le extendía. Recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo, prestando atención al rítmico palpitar de su corazón. Trazó algunos patrones sobre su piel con la punta del dedo, disfrutando del silencio.

Itachi se aferró a ella al mismo tiempo que se removía sobre el colchón, rodeando su cintura con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

—Lo que más me duele de toda esta situación es la vergüenza profesional— confesó, sombrío.

Sakura levantó la mirada para encontrarlo contemplando el techo; los fanales azabaches clavados en algún punto del espacio y el tiempo.

—Es una cuestión de vanidad— se aventuró a decir, situando la palma de su delicada mano contra el pecho del pelinegro.

—Como neurocirujano, es difícil aceptar que cometemos errores, y que estas faltas pueden destrozar la vida de las personas. Pero continuas sintiéndote fatal ante algo asi y todo el coste que supone— habló detenidamente, efectuando algunas pausas para encontrar las palabras apropiadas—. Nadie comprende lo que se siente cuando debes acercarte a regañadientes a la sala de los pacientes para ver un día tras otro, a veces durante meses continuos, a alguien cuya vida has destrozado…enfrentar a una familia que permanece a su lecho y que ha perdido toda confianza en ti.

Itachi tragó grueso.

Sakura acarició su rostro con la punta de sus gélidos dedos.

—Hay cirujanos que ni siquiera son capaces de realizar esas rondas— intento reconfortarlo.

El azabache la observó empedernidamente, filtrando una de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta, enviando escalofríos por su cuerpo al notar las entusiastas caricias contra su espalda desnuda.

—Yo fui quien le dijo a la familia que me demandaran. Cometí un grave error— confesó, dejando escapar un suspiro abatido—. No es exactamente lo que debe hacerse en esto casos, puede sonar absurdo.

Sakura sonrió. Le gustaba sentirse merecedora de la confianza de Itachi, permitiéndole desahogarse y dejar que sus penas fluyeran alrededor de ella.

—En la neurocirugía no puedes pasar mucho tiempo satisfecho. Siempre hay otro desastre aguardando a la vuelta de la esquina— sentenció con ese categórico tono tan suyo que era capaz de convencer a cualquiera de que la luna era de queso.

Cualquier cosa que se hubiese propuesto a expresar se vio interrumpida cuando él la atrajo hacia sus labios en un dulce pero demandante beso.

—Gracias por venir— masculló Itachi contra su boca.

—Ha sido la mejor decisión de mi vida.

**Continuará**

**N/A: **No hay plazo que no se cumpla ni fecha que no se llegue, después de varios capítulos de jugueteo, inseguridades, frustraciones e interrupciones estos dos tortolos han dado un gran paso en su relación :3

Cuando comencé a escribir el borrador de la historia, pensé que todo estaba avanzando muy rápido, pero después de meditarlo, llegue a la conclusión de que era el momento adecuado, no tenía caso atrasar lo inevitable.

Solo para despejar algunas dudas, había olvidado por completo anexar las definiciones de los términos médicos, asi que no piensen que no deseo plasmarlos, simplemente lo deje pasar por alto y eso me apena, asi que aquí vamos: Un glioma es un tipo de tumor que se desarrolla en el cerebro y la medula espinal.

Sobre la relación de Itachi y Sakura… me gustaría que no dejaran pasar por alto la situación en la que se encuentra nuestro protagonista masculino, puesto que marca una importante pauta en los capítulos venideros.

También, no crean que me he olvidado de Izumi y Sasuke, la situación con ellos aún no está zanjada y todo puede suceder.

No saben lo feliz que me siento al ver que el fic es de su agrado. Sé que no es demasiado ni tampoco es una obra maestra, pero es reconfortante para mi compartirles esto y ayudarles a sobrellevar el tiempo, aunque sea entreteniéndolos durante unos cuantos minutos. Agradezco profundamente todas y cada una de sus muestras de apoyo, en específico sus comentarios, tengan en cuenta que leo todos y cada uno de ellos, y esto me impulsa a seguir escribiendo. Gracias totales por brindarme una parte de su tiempo 3

Sin nada más que decir, espero que se encuentren de maravilla, cuídense mucho, les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Espero regresar pronto con la continuación, por el momento, yo me retiro a descansar.

¡Hasta pronto! :D


	16. Capítulo 16

_**Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo contiene material adulto explícito.**_

**Adenoma pituitario: **Tumor benigno de la glándula pituitaria.

**Capítulo 16**

El dulce aroma del desayuno revoloteaba por los rincones de la cocina, avivando el hambre voraz instalada en su estómago desde hace unas horas.

Degustó con parsimonia el primer bocado del bowl de frutos rojos que Itachi había preparado para ella. Estaba envuelta en un sentimiento de dicha particular, como una abeja rechoncha de felicidad.

Desde la comodidad de su asiento cerca de la barra, analizó con detenimiento el comportamiento del azabache la mañana subsiguiente al pasional encuentro: se desenvolvía como un pez en el agua entre esas cuatro paredes; llevaba el torso descubierto para el deleite de ella, manteniendo solo los pantalones de franela a cuadros; su brillante guedeja negra reposaba sobre sus hombros desnudos, cayendo como una hipnótica cascada de seda. Lo estudió como si de una criatura exótica se tratara.

Su estómago efectuó un extraño movimiento, aquel que las personas presas del enamoramiento solían describir como _mariposas en el estómago. _Sonrojada, mordió su labio inferior. Tras pasar doce horas continuas a lado de ese ser irreal, se percató de la dulzura y calma que comenzaban a nacer de su alma. La idea de despertar con aquella vista cada mañana no le desagradaba, sino todo lo contrario.

— ¿Qué sucede?— cuestionó, apartando la arrebatadora mirada azabache del periódico mientras la comisura de sus labios se levantaba en una incipiente sonrisa.

El corazón le golpeó las costillas. Pese a sus conocimientos anatómicos y fisiológicos, se mostró obtusa a precisar los efectos que Itachi ejercía sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Alguna vez imaginaste esta situación? — cuestionó, soplando la superficie humeante de la taza de café.

La luz del sol invernal ingresaba agradable por las enormes ventas situadas estratégicamente por el apartamento. Era una gélida mañana, los noticieros pronosticaban un abrupto descenso en las temperaturas y una posible nevada.

— ¿Contigo?— indagó Itachi en respuesta, untando mermelada en un bollo recién horneado, todavía caliente.

—Si, por supuesto— se encogió de hombros, notando como la sangre se le precipitaba al rostro. Había pasado la última noche en medio de espasmos y sonrojos, como si fuese una doncella virginal. Suponía que era parte de la experiencia.

Pensativo, Itachi se reclinó sobre su asiento; acarició su barbilla y clavo la mirada en el techo, efectuando una severa pausa para encontrar las palabras apropiadas.

—Si alguien me hubiese dicho que terminaría prendado de la ex prometida de mi hermano pequeño, lo habría juzgado de loco.

—Eso es un no— dijo Sakura, llevando la taza hasta la altura de sus labios para propinarle un cuidadoso sorbo.

—Sí, es un no— masculló. Tanteó con la punta de los dedos la extensión metálica del desayunador hasta toparse con los de ella. En un acto de galantería digno del siglo pasado, depositó un beso sobre el dorso de su mano, sonriendo satisfecho al notar como se reanimaba el sonrojo de sus mejillas—. Me agradan las sorpresas, sobre todo si tienen cabello rosa y ojos verdes.

Sakura río discretamente, en definitiva Itachi era un hombre sumamente encantador. Aquella templada faceta contrastaba con la máscara de estoicismo que portaba a diario en el hospital, la misma que le confería un aire de egocentrismo difícil de asimilar.

—Deberías hablar con tu padre— reflexionó la pelirosa, entrelazando sus finos dedos con los del azabache.

Aunque Itachi intentara mostrarse apático con toda la desafortunada situación legal en la que estaba inmerso, Sakura sabía que muy en el fondo lanzaba un grito de ayuda desesperado. Lo último que deseaba era presenciar como la culpa comenzaba a carcomerlo por dentro, devorando su alma y ser hasta no dejar nada.

—Sé que la relación con él es complicada, sin embargo, es el momento apropiado para hablar con él. Fugaku es el único que puede ayudarte.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? — preguntó, mirándola con curiosidad a la par que acariciaba su mejilla derecha.

—Eres su hijo— le recordó—, e independientemente de lo que sucedió entre ustedes dos, su sangre corre por tus venas. Si de algo tengo certeza, Uchiha Itachi, es que no te dará la espalda en un momento como este.

Por mucho que no congeniara con Uchiha Fugaku, no pudo evitar sentirse triste porque Itachi se había alejado tanto de su padre

El pelinegro abandonó su asiento al otro extremo de la barra y en un parpadeo se encontraba cerca de ella, abriéndose espacio entre sus piernas. Sakura sintió como un escalofrió nacía desde la base de su cuello. Reconocía el brillo que albergaba esa oscura mirada, lo había contemplado la tarde anterior, cuando se encontraba dentro de ella, desperdigando besos sobre sus labios hinchados.

—Eres increíblemente inteligente— susurró en su oído, depositando un húmedo beso sobre su cuello.

—Eso ya lo sabía— el fulgor en aquellos ojos color ónix le robó el aliento.

—Supongo que la modestia no se ajusta contigo— dijo Itachi mientras comenzaba a besar el punto sensible de su nuca.

Itachi se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con suavidad. Sakura cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Sentía que algo estallaba en su pecho al mismo tiempo que un extraño hormigueo recorría todo su cuerpo. Cuando se apartó, Sakura se sentía tan débil

—Será complicado, pero es lo más apropiado— concedió el pelinegro, refiriéndose a todo el embrollo de su situación legal y la visita a su padre.

— ¿Deseas que vaya contigo?— lo miró directamente a los ojos, sosteniendo su mano en un gesto casto y romántico.

—No te preocupes, puedo apañármelas solo— besó su frente—, pero gracias.

Lejos de agregar una sonrisa, le apartó algunos mechones rosas de la rebelde melena del rostro y la besó en los labios, enardecido; agitado. Ahondó el contacto de sus lenguas mientras deslizaba los dedos por debajo de la camiseta, aferrándose a los espacios marcados por la protuberancia de las costillas. Los dos comenzaron a explorar sus cuerpos, nuevamente.

El redoblo estridente del teléfono fue suficiente aliciente para arrastrarla de regreso a la realidad.

—Mierda— masculló Sakura contra los labios de Itachi al sentir como esas expertas manos acunaban sus senos—. Por mucho que este disfrutando de esto, creo que es momento de partir.

El azabache ahogó el deseo en un gruñido natural y sin más preámbulos se apartó de ella, liberándola de la prisión que había formado con su propio cuerpo.

Poco a poco, aún demasiado abrumada por las atenciones de Itachi, recolectó sus cosas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había vestido con la misma ropa que llevaba ayer, preparada para marcharse al trabajo.

—Puedo llevarte al trabajo— indicó Itachi, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No te preocupes, me gusta caminar— intentó tranquilizarlo, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

Antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, depositó un último beso en aquellos labios a los cuales estaba haciéndose adicta.

— ¿Te veré esta noche?— preguntó; un brillo de indómito deseo cruzó por su mirada.

—No tienes que preguntarlo.

**: : : : : : : : **

Al ingresar al vestíbulo, Itachi se percató que la habitación había sido cuidadosamente restaurada al estilo original. El suelo estaba revestido por un elaborado mosaico de azulejos y una intrincada línea de pantallas de madera dorada creaba una división entre el estudio delantero y el resto de la casa.

Shiori lo condujo desde el vestíbulo a través de una antecámara oscurecida hacia el patio abierto expuesto al cielo. Aquel era el refugio de su padre, pasaba horas enteras postradas en su silla favorita de mimbre atisbando el atardecer, siempre acompañado de una cálida taza de té y un ostentoso cigarrillo forjado a mano.

La quietud verde y monástica del espacio le confirió la tranquilidad que había extraviado al montarse en su coche y manejar hasta ahí. En medio del paisaje, tal como esperaba encontrarlo, se encontraba su padre sentado en un diván, con el bastón recargado contra la pared mientras la mirada permanecía fija en el libro que se situaba sobre su regazo.

—Fugaku-sama— llamó la mujer, atrayendo la estoica mirada hacia su primogénito, mostrándose ligeramente sorprendido.

—Shiori, ¿podrías traernos un poco de té?— solicitó el hombre. Apartó los lentes de pasta que reposaban sobre el puente de su nariz y lo situó sobre el desgastado encuadernado del libro, posicionándolos en una de las mesitas laterales de jardín.

La mujer acató la orden con una reverencia y pocos segundos después desapareció por el mismo camino por el que había arriado en compañía de Itachi.

Nervioso, tomó asiento en una de las sillas de teca, clavando los ojos color ónix en la lejanía, donde se alcanzaba apreciar el sendero de piedras que conectaba el diminuto vergel con el hermoso jardín zen.

—Lamento no haber venido antes— se disculpó, intentando sonar neutro—. El trabajo en el hospital siempre es demandante.

—Lo entiendo— recitó Fugaku, tan cetrino como de costumbre.

—Veo que no hay ninguna complicación con tu recuperación— apartó la vista del hermoso paisaje verde vibrante para contemplar a su padre, quien no hace más de cuatro meses fue ingresado al hospital de emergencia a causa de un molesto aneurisma.

—Sakura hizo un increíble trabajo, ¿no es asi?

Guardó silencio durante un segundo o más. El que su padre continuara con vida era gracias a ella, a sus habilidosas manos y su vasto conocimiento quirúrgico.

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas con el ingreso de Shiori; la diligente dama llevaba entre sus manos una bandeja argéntea con una tetera de hierro fundido y un par de tazas de cerámica. Se aseguró de asentar la bandeja sobre la mesa central. Con una sonrisa ligera abandonó la habitación, manteniéndose cerca por si Fugaku o Itachi precisaban algo más.

—Asi es— consintió el azabache, recordando la familiaridad que Sakura compartía con los de su estirpe.

— ¿Sabes?, estos últimos meses he reflexionado sobre algunos temas en específico— habló de repente, vertiendo una generosa cantidad de líquido humeante en ambas tazas.

— ¿Cómo es eso?— preguntó, lanzándola una mirada inquisitiva.

—Estuve meditando respecto a nuestra relación, principalmente— respondió Fugaku expulsando un suspiro—. No he sido el mejor hombre, mucho menos el mejor padre.

Con un ligero temblor en los dedos entumecidos, Itachi tomó un sorbo de té, saboreando el delicado ahumado.

—Solo para aclarar las cosas, no te guardo rencor, _Otōsan. _Al contrario, entiendo la razón del porqué actuaste de esa manera.

Fugaku asintió y dio un pequeño suspiro.

—Te debo una disculpa, Itachi.

—No hay nada que perdonar—espetó, contemplándolo directamente a los ojos.

A través de los años, la relación con su padre se había constreñido al punto de convertirlos en dos extraños. Los intereses de Fugaku nunca congeniaron con los sueños de Itachi, un hecho tan desafortunado que los obligó a apartarse, más por orgullo que por el deseo. El patriarca soñaba heredar todo el imperio construido a lo largo de su existencia a su primogénito, sin embargo, él se rehusó, ingresando a la escuela de medicina, sabiendo al dedillo que tal acción lo exiliaría por completo de la familia.

Permanecieron absortos en un inusitado, mas no incomodo silencio, contemplándose mutuamente. Itachi estaría mintiéndose a sí mismo si negaba que había perdido las esperanzas de reconectar con su padre algún día. Ahora que los problemas del pasado yacían en una tumba, notó como un peso se le quitaba de encima.

— ¿A que debo el placer de tu visita?— preguntó, regresando la circunspecta mirada al tragaluz ocular.

—Necesito asesoría legal— admitió abatido; puso la taza de porcelana en la mesa, entrelazando sus trémulos dedos a la altura de su rostro.

En menos de cuarenta minutos se encargó de relatarle con lujo de detalle las galimatías en las que estaba metido. Se atestó de contarle desde el día de la operación hasta la llamada que recibió, reproduciendo la grabación de aquel hombre apesumbrada solicitándole ayuda desesperadamente.

—Es un caso difícil de defender— admitió Fugaku, acentuando la arruga en su entrecejo.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo— dijo Itachi con tristeza.

–En realidad no cuentas con argumentos para una defensa— prosiguió, actuando más como un abogado que como un padre comprensivo.

Itachi necesitaba aquella sacudida para comenzar a asimilar la cruda realidad que aguardaba por el a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Desde el principio consideré que era un error indefendible.

—No te des por vencido antes de tiempo— dijo Fugaku, tratando de tranquilizarlo—. El caso se alargara una temporada, tal vez habrás pensado en tomar unas vacaciones.

La comisura de sus labios se curvó hasta esbozar una sonrisa cansada.

—No es una mala idea, puedo considerarlo.

Shiori entró al patio y dejo una bandeja de dangos sobre la mesa de café. Itachi le agradeció con una sonrisa, aquella mujer llevaba más de veinte años bajo el servicio de la familia Uchiha, por lo que no era de extrañarse que supiera al pie de la letra los gustos y las exigencias del hijo mayor de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha.

—Discutiré el caso con algunos de mis colegas, tal vez Obito sea el indicado para esto.

—Tal vez.

Fugaku notó el destello de tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos cuanto tomó el primer mordisco de dango.

—Ya que nos hemos adentrado en estos temas, ¿Cómo va el asunto del divorcio?— cuestionó Fugaku, atisbándolo de reojo.

Itachi se tensó de pies a cabeza. Aquella era otra cosa que llevaba asechándolo desde hace tiempo. Izumi se rehusaba a firmar los papeles, mientras su abogado continuara aparándose el proceso se pospondría por tiempo indefinido. La tarde anterior había acudido a su apartamento para discutir un posible regreso, naturalmente, él se negó, dejando en claro que no continuaría absorto en esa ridícula situación.

—La abogada de Izumi se ha encargado de aplazar el juicio. Comienzo a sentirme verdaderamente atenuado— reconoció, estrujando el puente de su nariz con dos dedos.

—Estos asuntos son largos y ajetreados— deliberó, recostándose contra el respaldo acolchonado del diván.

—Sasuke es quien lleva el caso— reflexionó Itachi, mirando la taza de té por un momento antes de contemplar a su padre.

A pesar de que Fugaku siempre mantenía una mueca mortalmente seria, sus facciones se relajaron hasta esbozar una alífera sonrisa.

—Puedes confiar en tu hermano— espetó orgulloso, cruzando los brazos hasta la altura de su pecho—. Lamento haber avivado la rivalidad entre ustedes dos, sobre todo en Sasuke.

—No fue tu culpa— señaló, sintiendo nauseas al recordar el último encuentro que tuvo con su hermano menor.

—Ejercí tanta presión que termine distanciándolos— masculló, mostrándose severamente arrepentido.

—No eres el único culpable— razonó Itachi—, también considero que tuve algo que ver en eso.

Durante años alimentó la desconfianza de Sasuke. No era de extrañarse que intentara mantenerse alejado, tal como lo mantuvo en su juventud.

—Itachi— lo llamó Fugaku, con afectación continuó—.Aunque nuestros caminos y puntos de vista no coincidan, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Los ojos del pelinegro se llenaron de lágrimas.

**: : : : : : : : **

Sakura caminó por el inmaculado corredor quirúrgico hacia la recepción, admirando la calma antinatural instada en el lugar, como el sosiego antes de la tormenta.

Acababa de finalizar la extracción de un adenoma pituitario. Al igual que Itachi, Kakashi comenzaba a considerarla para los procedimientos de mayor complejidad sintiéndose verdaderamente halagada.

No obstante, a pesar de mantenerse en una buena posición, los rumores respecto a la deserción del antiguo jefe de neurocirugía estaban ligados a ella de manera directa y muy comprometedora. A su arribo escuchó a dos de los residentes sostener que a ambos los pillaron manteniendo relaciones sexuales en la oficina de Itachi, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante tan osada conjetura, aun asi, tampoco se inmutó en negarlo. Las presunciones de sus compañeros gozaban de cierta verdad o carecían de la misma, dependiendo del punto que se contemplara.

Al situarse frente a la recepción, la enfermera la recibió con una enorme sonrisa al mismo tiempo que situaba frente a ella el formulario que todo cirujano debía llenar obligatoriamente luego de abandonar el quirófano.

Mientras llenaba el vademécum, reprimió una sonrisa mordiendo su labio inferior. Tan solo habían transcurrido más de doce horas desde que estuvo en el apartamento de Itachi, sumergida en una vorágine de placer indescriptible, auspiciado por los talentos ocultos del azabache.

—Parece que alguien pasó una noche interesante— inquirió la afable dama al otro lado del mostrador, advirtiendo el cambio de humor en ella— ¿Fue bueno?

La sangre se le precipitó al rostro, avivando el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sin más remedio, amplió el gesto, genuinamente, contenta.

—Más de lo que esperaba— concedió en un susurro, desplazando la tabla con el formulario por la superficie hasta colocarla en las manos de la agradable dama.

—Quien quiera que sea, debe considerarse afortunado— dijo la mujer con voz almibarada.

— ¿Qué es lo que hice para merecerte, Itoh-sama?

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo— bromeó con algarabía, regresando a sus labores tan pronto como el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera para comprobar que gozaba de una hora libre antes de ingresar a la última cirugía del día. Aprovecharía ese tiempo para tomar el almuerzo en la cafetería y llamar a Itachi, quizás era un acto osado de su parte, pero sabía lo importante que era para él arreglar la relación con Fugaku. Con las manos en los bolsillos de la bata, emprendió el paso hacia los ascensores.

— ¿Haruno Sakura?

La voz femenina surgió detrás de ella. Dubitativa, viró sobre sus tobillos para encararla, encontrando a nada más y nada menos que a Izumi Uchiha.

Las señales de alarma se encendieron en su cabeza. La presencia de la esposa de Itachi no auguraba nada bueno, en especial para ella. La castaña se presentó con un sobrio abrigo en color lila. Su cabello oscuro, le caía sobre los hombros en una acicalada melena, la cual enmarcaba las finas líneas de su faz, resaltando la juventud antinatural de sus garbosas facciones; tenía los labios contraídos en una tensa línea recta y la mirada azabache, advirtió la pelirosa con ofuscación, apagada. No había sorpresa en su rosto. La mujer la contemplaba, cautelosa, incluso fastidiada.

Se le cortó la respiración, como si el aire se hubiese solidificado en sus pulmones, impidiéndole inhalar y exhalar con naturalidad.

— ¿Si?— la interpeló, con una severa mirada de sorpresa.

A pesar de que sus procesos mentales se habían enturbiado a causa de la repentina e indeseada aparición, logró conjeturar que su visita estaba relacionada con el incidente de la tarde anterior. No le tomó mucho tiempo percatarse de la mueca de reprobación hilvanada en su hermosa faz, la había contemplado cuando la encontró en el apartamento de Itachi.

—Soy Uchiha Izumi, la esposa de Itachi— se presentó, haciendo énfasis al título que por ley aun le pertenecía.

Ambas se contemplaron de hito en hito. La pelirosa la miró, escéptica, pretendiendo ocultar el temor que la envolvía. El tiempo se detuvo y cuando retomó la marcha lo hizo de forma tan vertiginosa que los oídos de Sakura comenzaron a rehilar; su corazón palpitaba violentamente, golpeaba sus costillas al tiempo que el aire se le atoraba en la garganta, formando un nudo con sus inservibles cuerdas vocales.

—Hola— logró sacar la voz, recriminándose al instante al no esforzarse ni un poco en la respuesta.

Era doloroso reconocer que Izumi aún estaba unida a Itachi. De alguna u otra forma, ella siempre ocuparía un lugar especial en su corazón, el mismo que nunca podría reemplazar. Tales hechos solo le indicaban que dentro de esa intrincada situación ella no era nada más que su patética amante.

—Necesito que…— insistió ella, deteniéndose un segundo o más para escoger las palabras apropiadas y continuar—.Quiero pedirte que te alejes. Que nos des el espacio apropiado para que funcione nuestro matrimonio, por favor— soltó con seguridad, elevando ligeramente la barbilla mientras le dedicaba una mirada atestada de desdén.

La pelirosa quedó inmóvil al escuchar el ultimátum; su corazón estaba desbocado; el pulso le latía frenético detrás de las orejas como si estuviese atrapada en una grotesca pesadilla de la que no podía despertar.

—Tal vez deberías hablar de esto con Itachi— espetó Sakura, reanudando el paso hacia ningún sitio en particular. Necesitaba salir de ahí en cuanto antes, alejarse de ella antes de que la bomba explotara y terminara por herirlas a ambas.

— ¿Crees que no lo hice?— terció Izumi, siguiéndola de cerca, dejando en claro que el asunto estaba lejos de quedar zanjado—.No hacemos nada más que hablar de eso.

La mirada de Sakura divagó por la estancia, algunas personas comenzaban a reparar en la situación, dedicándoles avistamientos cautelosos, tímidos.

—Cree que está enamorado de ti— dijo Izumi, en puridad agraviada.

—Yo…

—Aun lo amo— la interrumpió.

Sakura vaciló. Por primera vez durante todo el encuentro la atisbó a los ojos, percatándose del brillo de dolorosa sorpresa instalado en la lóbrega mirada de Izumi.

Las entrañas se le removieron, activando el reflejo nauseoso. Estaba temblando y el sudor comenzaba aperlarle la frente. Se había convertido en una persona egoísta.

_¿A caso su relación con Itachi solo era una ilusión?, _le resultaba imposible pensar en que alguien por quien sentía tanta gratitud pudiese traicionarla.

—En ocasiones las personas se distancian— logró gesticular, ignorando el furaco calor que le inflamaba el pecho.

—Hicimos una promesa— dijo Izumi entre dientes—.Eso vale de algo, Itachi es un buen hombre que solo quiere hacer lo correcto, debes permitírselo.

—Tengo que irme— susurró Sakura, haciendo ademan por de largarse de ahí en cuanto antes. Era imposible permanecer un minuto más aprisionada en la mirada de aquella furibunda dama sin decir nada.

—No— obstruyó Izumi, tomándola del brazo. Dolorosamente, enterró la punta de los dedos en su piel nívea al mismo tiempo que clavaba las uñas. Estaba segura que dentro de un rato los cardenales y los rasguños comenzarían a notarse—. No puedes arruinar la vida de los demás como si no importaran, ¿alguna vez pensaste en mí?, ¿sobre lo que me estaban haciendo?, ¿pensabas en mi cuando te acostabas con mi esposo?

Notó el ardor contenido en sus ojos, rompería en llanto en cualquier momento. Desfasándose del vehemente agarre de la castaña, pasó a su lado sin decir nada, buscando con desespero una escapatoria.

— ¡Solamente está jugando contigo!— bramó la mujer mientras le seguía el paso, pisándole los talones— ¡Pronto regresará a casa conmigo!

Las miradas se posaron sobre ellas, no solo las del personal que laboraba sin problemas en el pasillo, sino también de los pacientes ocasionales que deambulaban por ahí.

—Estuvieron separados mucho tiempo— la encaró, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener la compostura.

—Nunca lo conocerás como yo— objetó la peli castaña—. Yo fui la primera mujer en su vida, ¿te lo contó?

Hastiada, Sakura prosiguió con su camino. Pensó que lo más apropiado era escabullirse al otro lado del pasillo, allá donde los guardias de seguridad no le permitirían el ingreso.

— ¿Crees que como lo quieres puedes apartarlo de mi lado? ¡Maldita puta!— le espetó Izumi en un tono estridente, próximo al alarido.

La acusación de la castaña rebotó por las paredes como un doloroso eco sonoro, dejando a más de uno enmudecido.

Sakura se detuvo en seco, sintiendo como el sudor frio recorría su espina dorsal; sus piernas adquirieron la firmeza de la gelatina y, por un segundo o más, no fue capaz de moverse.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Doctora?— preguntó uno de los guardias, consternado. Acababa de arribar a la escena, tal vez por el llamado de las enfermeras o por el dramatismo de la situación.

—S-si— titubeó la pelirosa, estrujando los parpados para contener el llanto—. La señora Uchiha estaba a punto de marcharse.

Izumi tensó el rostro y sus ojos se rasgaron en un gesto maquinal. Sin recitar una palabra más, precipitó el elegante y rápido andar hacia las enormes puertas de cristal, enfilando el paso por uno de los inmaculados pasillos hasta desaparecer del campo de visión de la pelirosa.

— ¿Esta segura que se encuentra bien? ¿La asaltó físicamente?— cuestionó el guardia genuinamente preocupado.

—Estoy bien, gracias— le aseguró ella, ofreciéndole una patética sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Tan rápido como le fue posible, se desplazó hacia uno de los baños más cercanos, bajo la mirada atónita de los ahí presentes.

Mientras caminaba se percató como el nudo en su garganta se tensaba. La faringe le dolía de contener el llanto y comenzaba a hiperventilar. Empujó la puerta y sin más preámbulos, se atrincheró en el último cubículo, atrancando la potranca con su cuerpo.

Temblorosa, resbaló hasta el suelo, lejos de aguardar un segundo más, las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas como si fuesen acido.

**: : : : : : : : **

Toda su vida había hecho lo posible para evitar inmiscuirse en el ínfimo escándalo. Sin embargo, aquel día se convirtió en el centro de la atención, digna de formar parte de la primera plana.

Mientras se dirigía al cuarto de residentes con la cabeza en alto, los compañeros que solamente mostraron animadversión hacia ella, cuchicheaban a sus espaldas. Ahora todo el mundo estaba al tanto de que la eminente Haruno Sakura mantenía un idilio amoroso con el antiguo jefe de Neurocirugía, Uchiha Itachi.

Al precipitarse dentro del elevador, presionó el botón que la llevaría al piso donde se distribuían las áreas de descanso para los internos y residentes, poco antes que las puertas se cerraran, dos jóvenes ingresaron, dedicándole una mirada desdeñosa. Era demasiado tarde para escapar, tan pronto como sonó la música, el ascensor comenzó el ascenso. Incapaz de ignorar la conversación que aquellas chicas mantenían, Sakura agudizo el odio:

— _¿Escuchaste?, al parecer está acostándose con el jefe de neurocirugía._

—_Quien lo diría, por alguna razón contaba de tantos beneficios. _

— _¡Lo sé!, puede considerarse afortunada, Uchiha-san es bastante apuesto, aunque no puedo entender que es lo que ve en ella. _

—_Por supuesto que no ve nada especial, tal vez solo es buena en la cama. _

Sakura de pronto se dio cuenta que las chicas estaban hablando de ella. Sacudida, salió precipitadamente del ascensor cuando se detuvo en uno de los pasillos, casi chocando contra un camillero.

Se mantuvo de pie en medio del pasillo durante un minuto o más, sopesando si era prudente continuar con su camino. Inhaló y exhaló en repetidas ocasiones intentando mantener la poca calma que la dominaba.

Armándose de valor, dirigió el andar hacia el sitio donde se ubicaba el pintaron que resguardaba toda la información correspondiente sobre las próximas cirugías. Ofuscada, contempló con detenimiento como una de las enfermeras borraban su nombre de superficie blanca, sustituyéndolo por el de otros residentes disponibles, exiliándola por tiempo indefinido de los quirófanos.

— ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?— rumió furiosa, enfrentándose a sus compañeros.

—Tranquilízate, no armes un drama, solo estamos otorgándote el lugar que te mereces— rebatió otra chica sin tintes de cortesía en su voz.

— ¿Con el permiso de quién?— indagó con reproche.

—De Tsunade-sama— aseguró otra voz en el fondo, avivando el barullo.

—Ahora que el jefe no está para defenderte es imposible continuar otorgándote más privilegios de los que ya obtenías acostándote con él— ironizó uno de sus colegas con un comentario mordaz.

Furiosa, enfiló el errático andar hacia la oficina de Tsunade. Las relaciones entre los trabajadores del hospital no eran extrañas, a diario se contemplaban distintas parejas que laboraban en conjunto en los pasillos del HGK, sin embargo, era alarmante que estuvieran involucrados románticamente una residente y el jefe de algún departamento en concreto.

Sabía, demonios, sabia las funestas consecuencias que se desatarían sobre ella si su secreto salía a la luz. La fortuita visita de Izumi solo terminó por corroborar las hipótesis que llevaban rondándolos desde hace meses.

Exacerbada, alcanzó el molesto beeper resguardado en una de las bolsas de su pantalón, lanzándolo lejos de su vista. Aquel molesto objeto no había dejado de sonar desde hace más de una hora.

Sin inmutarse a llamar a la puerta, ingresó en el estudio privado de su antigua mentora, vio a Tsunade postrada detrás del escritorio con la mirada ambarina clavada en uno de los tantos documentos apilados sobre la arcaica madera.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué motivo están exiliándome de los quirófanos?— su inflexión era adusta, demasiado airada para el gusto de la rubia.

Tsunade reparó en ella y la contempló en silencio durante un segundo o más.

—Yo lo ordené— reconoció sin remordimiento.

Sakura tragó grueso al notar aquella mirada tan opresiva. Aquella mujer jamás se había dirigido a ella de forma tan autoritaria y severa.

— ¿Con que derecho y por qué?— interrogó, frunciendo el ceño, sonando consternada.

—Por si no lo has notado, soy la directora del hospital y puedo echarte de la residencia si lo deseo, mocosa impertinente— la modulación de Tsunade era esquiva, pero su semblante estaba magistralmente impertérrito—. Debiste ser más inteligente, Sakura. En definitiva, iniciar una relación con Itachi ha sido una de las decisiones más estúpidas que pudiste tomar, ¿no consideraste que algo asi podría suscitarse?

Los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon sorprendidos. Por un momento, no estaba segura de que decir.

—No era mi intención que las cosas se salieran de control— recitó, haciéndose eco en su indignación.

A la directora se le escapó un suspiro cansado.

—Ahora mismo tengo demasiados problemas en puerta, esto no solo va a perjudicarte a ti, sino también a Itachi.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar el nombre del pelinegro. Sintiéndose repentinamente abatida, se sentó en una de las sillas libres y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos.

—Por favor, no tome represalias contra él…— comenzó, tragando el nudo aplazado en su garganta—, si hay alguien a quien deben culpar es a mí.

—Apreció tu heroico sacrificio, pero no puedo hacerlo— dijo Tsunade, desenlazando el cruce de sus dedos y situando ambos codos sobre la superficie del escritorio—.Itachi es un hombre adulto, asi que es plenamente consciente de sus decisiones. Estoy segura que no lo obligaste a corresponder tus avances.

Sakura suspiró profundamente. Quería explicar todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses, la manera en que su relación se convirtió a lo que hoy en día compartían.

—Es mi deber tomar algunas medidas— lentamente, Tsunade se colocó de pie y enfiló el pausado andar hasta situarse cerca del enorme ventanal que enmarcaba la arrebatara vista de la ciudad—.No realizarás ninguna cirugía hasta que las aguas se calmen, en cuanto al Uchiha, hablaré con él.

La pelirosa mordió su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que aferraba los dedos al material de su pantalón.

—Sé que es una pregunta estúpida, pero, ¿está molesta?— levantó la mirada con la esperanza de encontrarse con la de su maestra.

—Si— respondió tajante, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho—. Pero no específicamente contigo. La situación se salió de control, ambos son humanos y tienen necesidades, no puedo culparlos por seguir sus instintos.

El intercambió de miradas no demoró en ser interrumpido cuando Sakura se mostró incapaz de mantener la conexión.

—Sakura, ¿en verdad vale la pena arriesgar tu carrera por Itachi?— simplificó Tsunade; las palabras salían lenta y ásperamente de su boca.

La aludida recordó la conversación mantenida con su madre semanas atrás. Mebuki le había hecho el mismo cuestionamiento, pero aun no era capaz de responder.

El repiqueteo incesante del teléfono dio por zanjada la conversación. Sakura abandonó su asiento, dispuesta a marcharse. Con la mano cubriendo el pomo de la puerta, la voz de Tsunade brotó nuevamente a sus espaldas:

—La mesa directiva desea hablar con ambos respecto a esta lamentable coyuntura, van a increparlos sobre su relación.

—Entiendo— susurró la pelirosa con la mirada fija en la puerta.

**: : : : : : : : **

Con la cabeza atestada de pensamientos inconcretos, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la banca posicionada en el centro de la habitación, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos.

Aquel había sido, hasta el momento, el día más caótico de su existencia, no estaba equivocada cuando se aventuró a conjeturar que tanta calma antinatural arraigaba un sinfín de problemas.

Cansada, echó un rápido escrutinio a la pantalla de su celular; la burbuja roja sobre el ícono del teléfono indicaba el número de llamadas perdidas. Rápidamente lo presionó, atisbando el atestado buzón solo para corroborar que gran parte de ellas correspondían a su madre. Aquella revelación se le antojó desagradable. Sin ánimos de comenzar otro enfrenamiento, bloqueó el móvil y lo colocó a un costado mientras dejaba escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

Tras escuchar la puerta abrirse, en un gesto casi reflejo, Sakura se removió en su asiento y clavó la mirada esmeralda en Ino, sin estar contemplándola realmente; sus ojos verdes, perdidos en algún punto del espacio, quizás en un fragmento del tiempo.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto mantienes una relación con Itachi?— increpó tan pronto como cruzó el umbral de la puerta, sin rastros de cortesía en su voz.

Sakura tuvo que resistirse a rodar los ojos. Suficiente tenía con lo que reposaba en su plato para encarar los reclamos de la rubia. La cabeza le dolía y, desde la aparición de Izumi, tenía un mal sabor instalado en su boca.

—No todo lo que ocurre en mi vida te concierne, Ino— replicó, brusca, abandonando su asiento para dirigirse a su casillero.

—Por supuesto que lo es, sobre todo cuando se trata de mi mejor amiga.

Sakura la miró con ganas de contarle todo; desahogarse, pero dado que llevaba las últimas semanas mintiéndole descaradamente, se resguardó para si todo lo que tenía algo que ver con su relación con Itachi; todo lo que de una u otra forma, la atormentaba. Dudaba que Ino pudiese brindarle consuelo, quizás porque lo que buscaba no era un lenitivo, sino escuchar una justificación a sus impulsos egoístas.

— ¿Qué querías que dijera? ¿Qué mantengo una relación con un hombre casado?— preguntó la pelirosa, sosteniendo la puerta entreabierta del casillero.

—Nunca mencionaste que Itachi estuviese casado— dijo Ino, dedicándole una mirada saturada de reproche.

Sakura emitió un suspiro cansado. No podía soportarlo más, necesitaba salir de ahí antes de romper, otra vez, en llanto.

—Oh por favor, no me mires de esa forma, no tienes derecho a juzgarme— profirió, dejando escapar un gemido de indignación.

—No lo estoy haciendo— la rubia la estudio de nuevo; la desconfianza florecía en sus delicadas facciones.

Agarró la bolsa de la caseta y comenzó meter sus cosas lo más rápido posible. Se dio cuenta que Ino no iba a permitir que se marchara tan fácilmente.

— ¡Ya he tenido suficiente de esta mierda!— azotó la puerta metálica provocando que la rubia diera un respingo asustado.

—Eres la amante del jefe de neurocirugía— escupió Ino más decepcionada que molesta—, ¿Ni siquiera encontraste conveniente mencionarlo?

Sakura se encontraba parada frente a la puerta, secándose las lágrimas que comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. Estaba enojada consigo misma por llorar y confundida por la oleada de emoción que la había invadido, pero no podía evitarlo. La conmoción de todo lo acontecido en las últimas horas y el estrés reprimido la orillaron a ese punto, y ahora estaba agotada.

—El hecho de que seas mi amiga no te da derecho de inmiscuirte en mi vida— dijo Sakura, buscando la palabra correcta en su furia.

Ino guardó silencio. Clavó la mirada cerúlea en la ventana. Escucharon las conversaciones acalladas al otro lado de la habitación, ambas asesinarían a la persona que osara atravesar esa puerta, sin embargo no sucedió.

—Eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez que terminaste envuelta en llanto por causa de Sasuke— espetó Ino con tristeza, contemplándola con la boca abierta, herida por el comentario—. Si eso es lo que deseas, afrontaras esta situación por tu cuenta.

Lejos de permitirle formular una respuesta, la rubia se marchó de la habitación, anunciando su salida con un sonoro portazo. Sakura dio un respingo asustado, notó que sus hombros se endurecían imperceptiblemente.

Estaba perdiéndolo todo.

Sakura se dejó caer en el diván, suspirando cansinamente, mientras el cuestionamiento de Tsunade rondaba por su mente: _¿En verdad valía la pena arriesgarlo todo por Itachi?_

**: : : : : : : : **

Volvió a reunirse con el azabache, después de todo el drama de la tarde. No lo estaba haciendo por él, sino por ella, era demasiado egoísta, pero jamás pensó que se entregaba a Itachi por un mero impulso de generosidad, todo lo contrario, lo hacía porque se sentía agradecida cada vez que el la recibía, con aquella mirada expectante y la delicada sonrisa que surcaba sus labios.

Llamó a la puerta suavemente, como llamaría un pordiosero. Mientras aguardaba, ocultó la mitad del rostro en el cuello del abrigo, intentando protegerse de la gélida brisa invernal. Temía que Itachi se hubiera marchado; o peor aún, que le dijera que no era bienvenida. Podía decirle que no quería continuar absorto en esa situación, a final de cuentas, aún era un hombre casado, unido a Izumi por las leyes de los hombres y los dioses desde hace más de una década. O todavía peor, que le confesara que ya no estaba interesado en ella.

Salió de sus pensamientos al contemplar la puerta abrirse; bajo el umbral, la imagen etérea de la belleza masculina yacía de pie, con la mirada atizada fija en ella. Iba en mangas de camisa, con la tela fuera del pantalón, suelta; en la mano llevaba un libro, como si no la esperara. Tal vez no tenía ni puta idea del futuro, o no le molestaba o no era capaz de imaginarlo.

— ¿Llegó tarde?— preguntó Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza. Se apartó unos cuantos centímetros de la puerta para permitirle el ingreso, notando como un escalofrió recorría su espalda ante el abrupto cambio de temperatura.

Entre los dos ya estaba sobreentendido que nunca era demasiado tarde. Impaciente, saltó el ritual de cortesía y se abalanzo hacia él, aprisionando sus labios en un ardiente y hambriento beso.

A duras penas, Itachi se las arregló para cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos, y sin mayor problema, la rodeó por la estrecha cintura con ambos brazos, apegándola a su cuerpo.

Se desplazaron por la estancia a tientas. Itachi tomó asiento en el amplio sofá, obligándola a situarse sobre su regazo para una vez más asaltarla con un beso desesperado.

—Sakura…— jadeó contra su cuello. Sumergió una mano entre sus piernas, deslizándose hasta el ápice recubierto, ejerciendo placentera presión en su centro

La pelirosa aprisionó el labio inferior de Itachi entre sus dientes. Aquel encuentro no era ni por asomo tan romántico como el de la tarde anterior. Se estremeció al escuchar descender la cremallera y se aferró a sus hombros cuando notó los expertos dedos de su amante filtrarse entre la tela de sus bragas, robándole el aliento.

—Itachi…— masculló, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Cuando empujó un frio dedo entre su hendidura, emitió un grito ahogado. La intromisión fue retina, abrumadora.

— ¿Estas entrando en calor?— pregunto él contra su oído, besándola suavemente desde su mejilla hasta hundirse en su cuello.

—S-si— recitó incoherente, despojándose del pesado abrigo para lanzarlo al suelo. Las caricias de Itachi eran tortuosas, demasiado suaves y lentas. Estaba desesperada por alcanzar la liberación, quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado ese día.

Itachi retiró el dedo de ella, trazando las delimitaciones marcadas por aquellos pliegues terciopelo que tanto le encantaban.

Autómata, se quitó las botas y deslizó el pantalón por sus largas y torneadas piernas, posicionándose de nueva cuenta sobre el regazo de su amante al tiempo que lo contemplaba directamente a los ojos.

—Eres impaciente— espetó Itachi, esbozando una media sonrisa.

—Bueno, he esperado todo el día para que me folles— sonrió, apreciando con deleite la expresión sorpresa trazada en aquella estoica faz.

Itachi no respondió con palabras; extendió ambas manos para acunar su rostro y encontrar sus labios en un beso hambriento y urgente. Podía degustar el deseo en su lengua, aquello solo fue un aliciente para avivar el fuego contenido en su vientre. Impaciente, comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, obligándolo a despojarse de la parte superior de la vestimenta hasta atisbar el trabajado torso desnudo.

Incapaz de acatar la desventaja, el pelinegro la despojó del suéter y la blusa con una facilidad impresionante. Ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la cálida y resbaladiza lengua arremolinarse contra uno de sus pezones erectos. Aferró las manos al respaldo del sofá mientras trazaba enérgicos círculos con las caderas, restregando sus sexos. Itachi gruñó y en respuesta estrujó su trasero, gimiendo contra sus senos.

Podía sentirlo presionado entre la tela de sus bragas, el miembro palpitante de Itachi rogaba ser liberado. Desabrochó sus jeans y bajó la cremallera, levantándose solo unos cuantos centímetros para que él pudiese arrastrarlos por sus muslos.

La crasa erección aun permanecía contenida en la tela de sus boxers. Sakura levantó la vista, chocando la mirada oscura, llena de deseo. El azabache situó una mano sobre su cadera, apartó las pantis de satén, exponiendo su sexo. Ella mordió su labio inferior al notar como Itachi trazaba la línea de sus húmedos pliegues.

Colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y contuvo la respiración cuando él restregaba la cabeza de su miembro por la longitud de su sacro templo.

—No más burlas, Itachi— gruñó frustrada, enredando los dedos alrededor del miembro erecto—.Solo quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Dispuesto a complacerla, la tomó por las caderas y acató sus órdenes; hundió toda su palpitante longitud dentro de Sakura con un gemido que hizo vibrar su pecho.

Pronto cayeron juntos en un ritmo constante. Itachi se inclinó hacia adelante, capturando un pezón entre sus labios. El cuerpo entero de la pelirosa tembló, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un gemido al sentirlo deslizarse sobre el dulce punto de presión dentro de ella.

—Oh sí, eso es— gimió contra su clavícula, desperdigando besos por su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios.

Comenzó a saltar con entusiasmo, los dedos de Itachi se aferraron dolorosamente a su cadera, guiándola de arriba hacia abajo.

—No te detengas— le rogó el pelinegro mientras acariciaba el lóbulo de su oreja con los labios.

Los músculos femeninos se estrujaban alrededor de su virilidad, apretándose alrededor de su miembro mientras lo orillaba al borde.

Sakura extendió la mano para asirse del asiento, apretando las caderas contra él mientras emulaba la velocidad de las embestidas. En su interior, notó la presión cálida y familiar. Itachi pareció comprender la urgencia y, sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió a besarla, enredando los dedos en su cabello.

La pelirosa gimió contra su boca, sin poder resistirlo más, se alejó y enterró el rostro contra su hombro mientras las violentas olas del orgasmo golpeaban su cuerpo.

Besó la parte inferior de su mandíbula, detectando el sabor salado de su piel. Se sentía tan bien dentro de ella que no deseaba que se detuviera. El empuje de las caderas se tornó lánguido, la liberación de Itachi era inminente, demasiado cercana para que él lograra contenerse.

Bajo la mirada atónita de su arrebatador amante, Sakura se apartó de su regazo arrodillándose elegantemente mientras se abría paso entre los muslos del azabache. Con la mirada lemanita clavada en sus fanales color ónix, asió la virilidad con una mano, presionando la cabeza contra su boca; instintivamente comenzó a chupar, saboreando sus propios jugos. Transcurrieron unos momentos antes de probar la semilla de Itachi en su lengua. Tenía la mente aturdida después del orgasmo devastador, aun asi, tragó el fluido lechoso con avidez, poniéndose de pie solo para tumbarse sobre su cuerpo una vez más.

Itachi colocó un dedo sobre su barbilla, atrayéndola en un dulce y cálido beso.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio mientras ambos intentaban recomponer su respiración. Itachi trazaba patrones intrínsecos sobre el lienzo desnudo de su espalda, manteniendo la mirada fija en el techo.

—Hable con mi padre— masculló casi ausente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?— preguntó, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus brazos, contemplándolo expectante.

—Termino disculpándose por su actitud y prometió ayudarme con el caso— recitó con cierta emoción.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa ligera.

—Te dije que algo bueno resultaría de todo esto— besó su mandíbula, derritiéndose al instante que él la atrajo hacia sus labios, impidiéndole escapar de su agarre—. Me alegra saber que por fin dejaste atrás las diferencias con tu padre, tal vez ahora se vuelvan más cercanos.

—Tal vez— concedió sonriente—. Gracias, Sakura.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó con el corazón desbocado, enmarcando una delgada ceja rosada.

—Nada de esto habría sucedido si no fuera por ti.

—No debes darme todo el crédito, solo necesitabas un pequeño empujón. No hay nada de malo con admitir que en ocasiones necesitamos ayuda.

Itachi asintió con algo de congoja, esbozando una sonrisa suave.

Los dos recayeron en un cómodo silencio, tal vez en reconocimiento del cansancio de sus cuerpos después de aquella intensa sesión de sexo.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?— indagó Itachi con voz ronca.

— ¿Conmigo?— Sakura levantó la vista, sorprendida.

—No intentes ocultarlo, Sakura— susurró de forma retorica mientras buscaba reincorporarse en el sillón, recargando la espalda contra uno de los brazos del sofá—. No es que me moleste que arribaras al apartamento de esa manera, sin embargo, durante la mayor parte del encuentro evitaste mirarme a los ojos, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Instintivamente, la pelirosa descendió de su cuerpo y tomo asiento al borde del sillón. Presa de un absurdo impulso de pudor, arrastró la manta que yacía en el suelo, enredándola alrededor de su torso expuesto, buscando ocultar la desnudez.

—Tu esposa acudió al hospital esta mañana— confesó al cabo de unos cuantos segundos de afonía.

—Sakura…yo, realmente lo lamento— murmuró él, perplejo.

—No fue culpa tuya— dijo Sakura, después de una pausa—. Sin embargo, me sentiría más tranquila si me hubieses contado sobre la situación entre ustedes dos.

Itachi se quedó tieso, analizando las circunstancias. Hasta hace unas horas, las cosas entre los dos iban de maravilla.

— ¿Soy tu amante?— suspiró ella, contemplándolo con una mirada atiborrada de tristeza.

— ¿Qué?— Itachi contempló con la boca abierta a Sakura, ofendido por su comentario—. Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Aun la amas?

Sakura le lanzó una mirada, e Itachi pudo ver que ella no estaba creyendo nada de lo que decía. Notó como los músculos se tensaban casi imperceptiblemente. Anhelaba pasar una mano por su espalda con dulzura, como lo había hecho hace algunos minutos, pero sabía que no debía tocarla ahora, sin embargo ¿Qué podría hacer para tranquilizarla?

—Sakura, escucha— dijo él, respirando profundo; entrelazó una mano con la de ella—. Mi relación con Izumi es…complicada. Aún estamos absorto en el proceso de divorcio. Sobre la segunda pregunta, ¿aun siento algo por ella?, tal vez, pero no románticamente. Izumi fue mi esposa, y antes de tomar ese título, una gran amiga. Sin embargo, no la amo de esa forma, ya no más.

Sakura guardó silencio; se derrumbó y todo se desbordó. Itachi escuchó el calvario de la pelirosa, sintiendo como los nudos prietos en el estómago se tensaban. Le dolía ver lo alterada que estaba, ver las lágrimas derramarse por su bonito rostro.

Ella lo comprendía a la perfección, a final de cuentas, ninguno de los dos era lo suficientemente fuerte para albergar rencor hacia aquellos a quien amaron alguna vez.

—Lo lamento, Sakura— espetó más calmado—. Debí ser más sincero.

—Sí, debiste— consintió ella, restregando la palma de sus manos para disipar el rastro de las lágrimas; el rostro enrojecido a causa del llanto.

La pálida luz de la luna comenzaba a filtrarse por el enorme ventanal de la sala, iluminando tenuemente la estancia.

Echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro a Itachi; su corazón dio un vuelco al otearlo cabizbajo. No era capaz de continuar molesta con él, si bien, nunca se había inmutado en hablarle sobre su relación con Izumi, no era del todo culpable. Dándose por vencida, se recostó a su lado, situando la cabeza sobre su pecho al mismo tiempo que le rodeaba la cintura, acurrucándose en la intimidad de la oscuridad.

— ¿Sucede algo más?— cuestionó, depositando un beso sobre la coronilla de su cabeza. Su cabello emanaba un olor floral, dulce y embriagante.

—Gracias a Izumi, ahora todo el hospital está al tanto de nuestra relación— respondió, mordiendo con insistencia su labio inferior.

—Mierda.

—Lo sé, realmente lo siento.

Itachi volvió a sonreír con tristeza; Sakura no comprendió porqué lo hacía, pero algo en su estómago se removió cuando el tormento desapareció de su faz, desvelando una expresión de sincera algarabía; se percató como sus mejillas se encendían. De una forma y otra, lo hacía feliz.

—La mesa directiva quiere entrevistarnos a los dos— ella lo miró con recelo.

—Supongo que no podremos evitarlo— farfulló Itachi, trazando espirales con la punta de los dedos en la espalda desnuda de la pelirosa.

—Lo último que deseo, Itachi, es perjudicarte— el corazón de Sakura se hundió—.Se cuánto trabajaste por cumplir este sueño y no quiero ser la causa de que tu carrera termine.

—Eso no importa.

— ¡Por supuesto que importa!— dijo en un alarido casi estridente—. Dices esto ahora, pero ¿no contemplas como las cosas podrían transformarse con el tiempo? Tal vez termines por odiarme en los próximos años.

Sakura podía sentir el torrente de sangre corriendo en su cabeza, tal como si estuviera en medio de la recepción del hospital escuchando las duras acusaciones de Izumi.

Itachi inhaló profundamente, preparándose para lo que estaba por decir:

—Jamás te odiaría, Sakura— susurró, colocando un dedo debajo de su barbilla para obligarla a mirarle—. Te quiero, y eso nunca sucedería.

Disipó la estela del llanto con dulces besos; primero, desde la frente, pasando por la nariz y deteniéndose en sus mejillas, saboreando el resabio salino de las lágrimas.

—Terminaras lanzando todo por la borda solo por mí, eso no es justo— dijo con voz temblorosa.

En un parpadeo y con un ágil movimiento, Itachi intercambio las posiciones; su cuerpo yacía sobre ella, refugiado en la calidez de sus muslos mientras intentaba no desplomarse sobre ella, sosteniéndose sobre sus antebrazos.

—Existen algunas cosas por las cuales vale la pena arriesgarse, y tú eres una de ellas, Sakura.

Antes de que fuese capaz de responder, él la estaba besando. El contacto se volvió violento y desordenado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, arrancando un gemido de las profundidades de la garganta de Sakura.

Ninguno de los dos pronunció la palabra amor, ni una vez. Aquello seria como tentar a la suerte.

**Continuara**

**N/A: That´s a wrap… por el momento :D**

**Estamos adentrándonos en la recta final de la historia y eso me emociona, a partir de este capítulo quedan 5 en cuenta, uno extra si consideramos el epilogo :3**

**Respecto a los sucesos que se desvelaron me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas: **

**Si bien, Ino incitó a Sakura a coquetear con Itachi, nuestra protagonista no la puso al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos.**

**Estaba insegura de añadir la escena de Izumi y Sakura, sobre todo porque la pelirosa no es la culpable de la separación. Cabe aclarar que no soy partidaria de este tipo de comportamientos, tampoco odio al personaje de Izumi, todo lo contrario. Esto es fundamental para el arco de la relación entre Itachi y Sakura, créanme que todo tiene una consecuencia. **

**En lo que respecta a lo que viene más adelante… no me gustaría arruinarles la sorpresa, pero puedo decirles que es muy, muy, MUY dramático: 3 **

**Como siempre, les agradezco infinitamente por sus comentarios, en verdad, me siento bastante halagada al ser merecedora de tan bonitas palabras, espero que estos improvisados escritos les sean de ayuda para matar el tiempo durante el encierro. **

**Muchísimas gracias por leer, dejar un comentario y añadir esta historia a sus favoritos :') **

**Por el momento yo paso retirarme. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, ¡cuídense mucho!, les mando un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso. **

**¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima! ¡Chao!**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

La calina de aflicción que recaía sobre sus hombros permutó densa y asfixiante al avizorar su antiguo hogar.

Mientras aguardaba en el porche, Itachi pudo ver que la fachada había sido restaurada a su estilo original, tal como la encontraron él e Izumi una década atrás. Algo en su interior se removió al evocar los recuerdos que estaban ligados a la mujer que por muchos años fue su esposa y compañera de vida.

Se frotó la frente con un gesto dramático. Jamás imaginó que todo acabaría tan mal. Era imposible no cuestionarse cuando su relación comenzó a desgastarse. Ambos habían trabajado durante años para formar una familia y, aun asi, no podía dejar de culparse a sí mismo por el fallo.

¿Cuánto duraría el sentimiento de culpabilidad? La gélida brisa acarició sus mejillas, enviando un escalofrió por toda la extensión de su columna vertebral. No importaba cuantas veces se dijera a si mismo que tenía que recuperarse y seguir su camino. Continuaba perdiéndose en una senda de emociones que conducían a una infelicidad más profunda. Debió finalizar con el matrimonio cuando ella se lo propuso por primera ocasión. Ahora pagaba las consecuencias de su indecisión.

En un mero acto reflejo, echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Izumi se presentó ante él con un cómodo atuendo; un conjunto de suéter tejido rosa claro y una falda larga de seda del mismo color. Los pies, en contraste, los llevaba descalzos. Estudió el delicado rostro, acentuado por la caída de los mechones castaño oscuro a ambos lados de sus hombros, ligeramente ondulados en las puntas y un poco despeinados, como pocas veces lo portaba. Notó la mueca de profundo disgusto, las bolsas bajo sus ojos y la rigidez en sus labios rojos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— lo interpeló con decidía, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. La temperatura había descendido drásticamente desde el ocaso.

—Tenemos que hablar— giró sobre sus tobillos para encararla, notando el aura de fiera enjaulada que la rodeaba.

En silencio, Izumi mantuvo la puerta abierta. Soplaba un viento muy frio en aquella parte de la ciudad. Dubitativo, siguió los erráticos pasos de la dama hasta alcanzar el amplio e iluminado vestíbulo, situándose en el centro de la geografía del cuarto; el sitio parecía abstracto, demasiado frio, quizás por la austera decoración o por el hecho de que su esposa se había encargado de eliminar los recuerdos en común, apartando las distintas efigies de las repisas y algunos de los muebles que compraron juntos.

— ¿Sobre qué deseas hablar? — preguntó Izumi mientras le lanzaba una lóbrega ojeada atestada de reproche. Su voz neutra no desvelaba ni la cuarta parte del mal ánimo, pero la tensión sobre sus hombros y la delgada línea recta que formaban sus labios eran señales inequívocas de su furia.

—Estoy al tanto de todo lo que sucedió en el hospital la tarde de ayer—dijo con tono grave.

El respingo melindroso de la mujer se vio secundando por uno de absoluto estupor.

—Ella te lo contó, ¿no es asi?— protestó.

— ¿Imaginaste que nunca lo sabría?— rebatió Itachi hastiado, ignorando la pregunta de Izumi.

A pesar de todo lo acontecido entre ellos dos, sabía que debía continuar. Nunca fue su intención caer rendido ante Sakura, pero sucedió y, cuando se percató del hecho ya era demasiado tarde para negar sus sentimientos. Quería a la pelirosa, más de lo que era capaz de describir con palabras, le gustaba pasar las tardes y noches enteras a su lado, absorto en su cuerpo, en su mente.

Izumi rodó los ojos.

—Nunca pensé eso— siseó.

— ¿Qué es lo que querías lograr?— le pregunto sin rastros de cortesía en la voz, provocando que los ojos azabaches de la mujer lo contemplaran con una indagación escarnecida.

—Alejarla— volvió a sisear, pasando una mano por la melena alborotada—.Evitar que ella fuese el motivo de nuestra separación.

De la garganta de Itachi salió un inaudible gruñido; los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron con anticipación.

—No intentes convertir a Sakura en la causa principal de nuestra separación— advirtió el pelinegro con disgusto—.Nuestra relación comenzó a quebrantarse en los últimos años, nuestro matrimonio era insalvable, ¿Acaso querías convencerla de que se alejara?

Izumi lo miró, taladrándole el rostro con un atisbo de irascible sorpresa. Tratando de controlarse, comenzó a caminar por la estancia, desplazándose de un corto a extremo a otro al mismo tiempo que inhalaba y exhalaba.

—Ya sé que no es la razón número uno de nuestra separación— admitió con tono teatral, dejando caer los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo—, pero es el motivo suficiente para convencerte de firmar el divorcio. Te conozco mejor de lo que imaginas, Uchiha Itachi.

El aludido trago el nudo atascado en su garganta. Cuando dio un paso al frente, notó que sus piernas habían adquirido la firmeza del algodón; estaba temblando, y sabía que si no conseguía donde reposar un rato, terminaría por caer de rodillas al suelo.

—En verdad no te culpo— prosiguió Izumi; el delineador negro comenzaba a correrse al mismo compás con el que brotaban sus lágrimas, dejando un rastro oscuro al descender por sus mejillas y desembocar en su barbilla—.Debe ser todo un deleite para ella tener a ambos hermanos Uchiha comiendo de la palma de su mano.

—Izumi— la llamó en tono censurador; su voz sonaba controlada forzosamente.

No obstante, la aludida lo cortó de súbito, haciendo un gesto con la mano para sentenciarlo al silencio.

—Nunca serás el primer hombre en su vida— paladeó con desdén mientras acortaba la distancia que los separaba—, ese lugar siempre le corresponderá a Sasuke.

—Mi hermano no tiene nada que ver en esto— sonó desesperado.

Izumi esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¿Ya lo sabe?— cuestionó, enmarcando una delgada ceja oscura a la vez que estudiaba sus facciones—.Por supuesto que no. No quiero ver la cara que pondrá al saber que su hermano mayor degusta las sobras que va dejando desperdigadas por el camino.

Tratando de acallar el sordo dolor de su corazón, Itachi realizó un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no perder los estribos; la rabia se apoderaba de él con un estremecimiento.

—No voy a regresar contigo, Izumi— la detracción en su voz era reciamente lacónica.

Izumi luchaba por alejar la desilusión y estupefacción de su grácil faz. Mordió su labio inferior a la par que buscaba respuestas, estrujando sus delicadas manos en puños a los costados de su cuerpo.

Haciendo amago por salir de ahí, caminó hasta la puerta.

—Dejaste de intentarlo, Itachi— espetó ella casi en un chillido, asiéndolo de la mano libre; él se soltó con una sacudida —.Asi que huye, es lo que has hecho en los últimos años, _huir,_ porque eres un maldito cobarde.

—Si tienes algún problema me lo dices a mí— pronunció él; sus palabras tan afiladas como la hoja de una navaja—.No hablaras con Sakura no la llamaras, ¿está claro?

Izumi se quedó en medio de la estancia condenada al silencio; su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de la errática respiración. Lejos de permitirle decir algo más, abandonó la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de si con un sonoro golpe.

Descendió los peldaños cubiertos con una ligera película de nieve. Tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron se precipitó en el auto, dejando escapar un largo suspiro de genuino alivio.

—Mierda— masculló, estrujando los parpados para disipar la humedad acumulada en sus ojos.

El leve sonido del rugido del motor se alzó por encima de sus molestos pensamientos. Al poner el auto en marcha, se echó en reversa y codujo por el estrecho camino que conectaba a los suburbios ubicados al sur de Konohagakure con la carretera interestatal.

La preocupación de Itachi se acrecentó al recordar a la pelirosa. Aquellos pensamientos rondaban por su mente mientras conducía por la carretera, dirigiéndose a un destino que conocía a la perfección.

**: : : : : : : : **

Contempló con detenimiento la imagen que le devolvía el espejo; la piel de su rostro lucía desvaída a pesar de haber colocado una fina capa de maquillaje y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas; bajo sus ojos se vislumbraban dos marcas cerúleas, evidenciando la falta de descanso. El matiz céreo de su níveo lienzo le confería un aspecto verdaderamente enfermizo.

Terminó de enjuagarse la boca, roció el lavabo para disipar los restos de pasta de dientes y se secó los labios con una toalla. Se quedó parada bajo el umbral de la puerta y contempló la geografía de su habitación, intentando vislumbrar los acontecimientos del día que aguardaban por ella.

Había pasado la noche en el apartamento de Itachi, aprisionada en sus brazos mientras él la consolaba desperdigando besos por las extensiones visibles de su cuerpo. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda como un latigazo al recodar la forma en la que hicieron el amor luego de expresar sus inquietudes en aquel sofá, bajo la pálida luz de la luna.

Esos pensamientos ocupaban su mente mientras elegía la ropa que iba a ponerse; ropa interior blanca, una combinación de un jersey tejido de cuello alto en color beige y una falda midi a cuadros. Estaba cansada de toda esa situación. Dentro de unas horas se reuniría con los miembros de la mesa directiva para discutir los detalles de su relación con Itachi. Imaginó a los integrantes del selecto grupo, estúpidos y fisgones, expurgando hasta el ínfimo complemento de su vida privada. La simple idea ocasionó que sus entrañas se removieran y, una vez más, sentía como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

Cuando termino de vestirte, tomó el enorme abrigo de lana y salió de la habitación, dirigiendo su lento andar hacia la cocina. El aroma del café con olor a vainilla disminuyó aún más su apetito estragado por la ansiedad que la acosaba desde la noche anterior. Cerca de la barra encontró a Ino; la mirada cerúlea fija en su taza humeante, ignorando por completo su presencia.

Dubitativa, se adentró en la habitación. Una extraña sensación de culpa le oprimía el pecho, ocasionando que su corazón diera un vuelco en el instante que sus miradas colisionaron. Tragó grueso. Sabía que estaba molesta, no por el hecho de que mantuviera una relación con Itachi, sino por la mera razón ocultarlo durante todos esos meses, evitándole ser partícipe de un acontecimiento tan trascendental en su vida.

— ¿Aun sigues molesta conmigo?— preguntó en un susurro, sintiéndose como una completa estúpida al señalar algo tan obvio.

La única respuesta que la rubia le otorgo fue un tajante y tortuoso silencio. Apartó la vista de su rostro, posándola sobre la pequeña ventana a un costado de la cocina, analizando con detenimiento la silueta de los edificios.

—Está bien, lo entiendo— dijo la pelirosa, dejando escapar un suspiro que desvelaba la derrota—, no voy a obligarte hablar.

—Corta con toda esa mierda de una vez, Sakura— su voz sonó áspera; la traición reflejada en su mirada—.No puedes ocultarme las cosas y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado.

—No era mi intención— suspiró la chica con voz rígida; Ino no advirtió que estaba conteniendo un sollozo—. Solo estaba tratando de proteger a Itachi.

— ¿Y cómo resulto eso?— cuestionó la rubia con un tono profundamente adusto, carente de amabilidad o empatía.

Sakura recayó en un silencio consternado. Sus intenciones nunca fueron malas, sin embargo resultaron mal ejecutadas. De no ser por Izumi, nada de eso habría sucedido, no obstante, la esposa de Itachi tampoco era la culpable, solo ella era la responsable de esa caótica coyuntura, se dejó llevar por un impulso egoísta y, gracias a esto, ahora estaba inmersa en una incómoda situación de la que no contemplaba claudicación temprana.

— ¿Cuántas veces debo disculparme para que me perdones?— su voz sonó agria, pero al menos había logrado encontrarla.

Haciendo amago de largarse de ahí, la rubia abandonó su asiento; caminó hasta la sala y alcanzó sus cosas, las cuales reposaban sobre el amplio y cómodo sofá azul que estaba situado cerca de la entrada. Sin decir nada más, se echó el abrigo sobre los hombros y salió del lugar, anunciando su salida con un fuerte portazo.

Sakura exhaló con fuerza, ¿Cuánto duraría esa mierda?, no importaba cuantas veces intentara consolarse a sí misma diciendo que todo estaría bien, a final de cuentas terminaba perdiéndose en un laberinto de asociaciones, vorágines emocionales que la conducían a un sentimiento de desazón aún más profundo y amargo. Las singularidades de su relación con Itachi la ayudarían a recuperarse de los pormenores de su propia vida, y eso resultaba extraño, pero también resultaba aceptable; podía imaginarse su vida asi, a lado de él, tal como lo vislumbró aquella mañana en su apartamento.

El timbre de la puerta sonó armoniosamente. Pensó que tal vez se trataría de Ino o Tenten, sus compañeras de apartamento solían olvidar las cosas con frecuencia. Resignada, recorrió el tramo que separaba la cocina de la entrada, colocó una mano sobre el pomo frio y lo giró, solo para desvelar que Uchiha Itachi estaba en la entrada, con el rostro tenso.

Se miraron de hito en hito durante algunos segundos, sin decir nada. Las luces del pasillo, detrás de él, le hacían daño en los ojos, impidiéndole captar su expresión exacta.

— ¿Es un mal momento?— preguntó el pelinegro. Llevaba un abrigo gris y un jersey de cuello alto en color café, combinado con un par de pantalones oscuros. Sobre su cabeza y hombros se vislumbraban rastros de nieve, los cuales comenzaban a derretirse, humedeciendo la tela.

—Claro que no— respondió desorientada. Itachi sostenía la puerta, la miró como pidiéndole permiso para pasar e ingresó en la casa.

Sakura cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Tenía la impresión que la habitación se había vuelto más pequeña a causa de la abrumadora presencia del azabache.

— ¿Deseas algo de beber?, hay un poco de café caliente— indicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No, gracias— respondió moviendo la cabeza. Un par de mechones azabache caían a los costados de su rostro, enmarcando sus finas y perfectamente cinceladas facciones—.Tu apartamento es acogedor.

—Eso creo— respondió sin saber que más decir. Estaba actuando como una adolescente. No era la primera vez que se encontraba a solas en una habitación con Itachi, sin embargo, algo sobre su repentina aparición comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

Notó como la oscura mirada del azabache la observo de pies a cabeza. No dejó pasar desapercibido el fulgor visible en sus ojos, los mismos que la contemplaban como si fuese la única mujer en la faz de la tierra.

— ¿Saldrás?— preguntó, sus diáfanos ojos ónix clavados en su faz.

—Solo al hospital— contestó Sakura. Se volvió a medias, como para escapar, sin embargo, no lo hizo, solo rodeó la estancia y se detuvo al otro lado, de nuevo a solo un paso de distancia—. Hoy es la reunión con la mesa directiva, ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Tan pronto?— cuestionó en voz baja, poniéndose de pie a lado de ella.

Sakura asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tsunade-sama llamó hace una hora para notificarme— respondió, avizorándolo fijamente, con los labios apretados.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— Itachi acarició una de sus mejillas; sus dedos estaban fríos, pero el tacto era reconfortante.

—Como una mierda, me he convertido en una neurocirujana infiel y sin ética laboral. Tsunade-sama está más que molesta conmigo y mi mejor amiga me detesta.

—No seas tan dura contigo misma— dijo, colocando una mano sobre su cintura para atraerla hacia él. Instintivamente, la pelirosa rodeó su torso con ambos brazos, reposó la cabeza contra su pecho, escuchando el apacible palpitar de su corazón—. En verdad lo siento.

—Está bien— replicó con voz trémula—. ¿A dónde fuiste?, cuando desperté esta mañana encontré la cama vacía.

El pelinegro lanzó un largo y pausado suspiro. Pasó sus largos y finos dedos por la melena rosada, llevando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja para desvelar una fracción de su rostro.

—Acudí a buscar a Izumi, hable con ella— admitió Itachi.

Sakura sintió como el corazón le golpeó las costillas. El azabache debió notar la aprensión en ella, puesto que en lugar de decir algo más, colocó un dedo sobre su barbilla y la alzó, besándola suavemente. Ella se apartó algunos centímetros, luego sujetó su propio mentón entre el pulgar y el índice, atrayéndolo a abajo para encontrarlo con un beso más contundente.

—No debiste hacer eso— habló, la garganta comenzó a estrechársele.

—Por supuesto que sí, jamás debió atacarte de esa forma— respondió, claramente desechando sus últimas palabras.

—No lo sé, Itachi— Sakura inició con vaguedad, alejándose de él. Acarició sus brazos con ambas manos, al mismo tiempo que clavaba la mirada lemanita en el suelo—.Cuando comenzamos con todo esto ni siquiera se habían separado, ¿y si yo no hubiera aparecido?

—Sakura, no tienes que sentirte culpable, tu no fuiste el motivo de nuestra separación— insistió el Uchiha.

—Odio esto— confesó cansada.

—Por favor, detente, Sakura— le rogó Itachi, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, mientras buscaba con desespero su mirada—. Quiero estar contigo.

—Yo también— consintió en un susurro trémulo, realizando un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener el llanto acumulado en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Itachi la atrajo nuevamente hacia él, permitiéndole refugiarse entre sus brazos hasta que el momento de afrontar la dura realidad tocara a su puerta.

Volvió a besarla, esta vez con más dulzura. Sakura esperaba que el tiempo detuviera la marcha y que el mundo a su alrededor se desvaneciera. Cuando se alejó, sintió un hondo vacío en su interior.

—Puedo llevarte al hospital, hace frio y comienza a nevar— sugirió; la comisura de sus labios se curvó hasta formar una sonrisa abierta y luminosa, como la de un niño.

El gesto le resulto tan espontaneo que Sakura tocó sus labios con la punta de los dedos, hipnotizada, antes de que su rostro volviese a adoptar una sonrisa casualmente protectora y agradable, pero controlada.

—Eso sería encantador— concedió, depositando un casto beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

**: : : : : : : : **

Tsunade se situó en la cabecera de la mesa mientras los demás miembros convocados a la reunión se situaban en los extremos, justo en los lugares que las placas plateadas con sus nombres indicaban.

—Sakura, por favor toma asiento— ordenó su antigua mentora con un tono de voz forzadamente modulado. Una expresión mortalmente seria decoraba sus garbosas facciones.

Su mirada viajó hasta caer en la profunda oscuridad de la mirada ambarina de Tsunade Senju. Ella jamás se había dirigido de esa forma tan autoritaria y pérfida. Jamás la contempló con un tinte de decepción. Pero ahí estaban, dispuestas a pagar las consecuencias.

Temblorosa, dejó caer su cuerpo con gracia sobre la silla acolchonada. Sus largas piernas parecían no saber dónde meterse y por debajo de la mesa, cruzó las manos sobre las rodillas. El errático palpitar de su corazón era como un molesto zumbido detrás de sus orejas.

—Haruno Mebuki se encuentra fuera de la ciudad, asi que tomare su lugar en esta reunión— indicó la directora, revisando con detenimiento los documentos que resguardaban el reporte de la desafortunada situación que los había congregado ahí esa fría mañana de diciembre.

Sakura se sentía como una muñeca de escaparate. No le gustaba para nada la sensación.

—Hemos recibido un reporte sobre la existencia de una relación extra laboral entre el Doctor Uchiha Itachi y usted— comentó un hombre de edad avanzada. Era delgado como un poste, con la nariz recta, calvo, con muchas manchas de edad desperdigadas en la cabeza y mejillas, labios húmedos y flácidos, ojos grises. Vestía un ostentoso traje a rayas confeccionada a la medida, con anchas salpas y una corbata de rallas que por poco llenaba la zona que dejaba expuesta su chaleco.

La pelirosa tragó grueso. Estaba nerviosa. Posó la vista sobre su arcaico interlocutor. Furuya Toru la miraba con el ceño fruncido y un rictus de tensión en los labios.

— ¿Uchiha Itachi es su jefe?— cuestionó. Sakura se sobresaltó exaltada al escuchar el sonido del bolígrafo rasgar el aire, como si se tratase de la hoja de una katana.

—Asi es— suspiró Sakura con resignación.

— ¿Desde cuándo conoce al Doctor Uchiha?— preguntó una dama a su izquierda, a la cual reconoció como Oba Chinatsu, antigua internista y colega de su madre.

—Lo conocí hace seis meses. El doctor Uchiha era el adjunto de Neurocirugía y yo una residente de ultimo año— dijo Sakura, fallándole la voz.

Notó como dos de los asistentes de los miembros de la junta comenzaron a tomar nota de sus palabras. Tsunade le había advertido que el proceso era largo y atenuante. El comité debía reunirse con ambos para escuchar ambas partes de la historia. Una vez finalizados los meticulosos interrogatorios, someterían el caso a una evaluación exhaustiva y, dentro de algunas semanas, emitirían un veredicto sobre el destino de ambos.

Asustada, echó un vistazo en dirección a Tsunade. Aquella mujer era la única persona en la habitación que entendía lo difícil que era esa situación para ella. Fue por eso que rogó con una mirada silenciosa que convenciera a la junta de que todo ese embrollo era un malentendido. No obstante, la rubia se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

— ¿Cuándo fue que ambos comenzaron a tener una relación más íntima?— inquirió la misma mujer, apartando los ojos del papel para posarlos sobre ella, dedicándole una mirada discretamente desaprobatoria.

Ella guardó silencio, sintiendo como los vellos de su nuca comenzaban a erizarse. La aceleración de su pulso cosquilleaba sobre su piel. Carraspeó para disipar el nudo atascado en su garganta y, con todo el autocontrol que le fue posible, respondió:

—Una semana después del congreso de Amegakure— estaba mintiendo, lo suyo había iniciado dos semanas atrás, cuando él la besó en el cuarto de residentes poco después de haber operado a su padre.

— ¿Obtuvo más beneficios por encima de sus compañeros?, ya sabe, un trato privilegiado.

La mirada esquiva de la pelirosa fue a parar sobre Kurihara Yumiko, un hombre de treinta y tantos años, moreno y atractivo, pero bastante desagradable. Llevaba un traje liso color tabaco, y estaba encargado de los asuntos financieros del hospital. Sin lugar a dudas, un hombre importante dentro del comité.

—No.

—Algunos de sus compañeros residentes expresaron cierta preocupación al percatarse que usted recibía más consideraciones en cuanto a las cirugías— agregó Kurihara, pasando el dedo índice por sus labios resecos.

Furiosa, frunció el entrecejo, dedicándole una mirada locuaz mirada de odio.

—Si está refiriéndose a que obtuve esas cirugías por mantener una relación romántica con Uchiha Itachi, está equivocado. He trabajado duro para llegar al lugar en donde estoy— murmuró, colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo que inclinaba su cuerpo ligeramente hacia el frente.

—Sakura— la llamó Tsunade en tono censurador, haciéndose eco en la furia de su antigua estudiante.

El silencio perforó los tímpanos de los ahí presentes. Se percató del temblor en sus manos y, reparó en su respiración agitada; comenzaba a hiperventilar. El ambiente opresivo de la sala provocaba que el nudo en su garganta se estrujara, impidiéndole hablar.

— ¿En algún momento, el doctor Uchiha la obligo a mantener encuentros sexuales?— requirió Oba, colocando los codos sobre el escritorio y uniendo los delicados dedos, aguardando por su respuesta.

— ¿Qué?, por supuesto que no— negó en con un hilo de voz; un ardiente furor empezaba a inflamarse en su pecho.

—Entonces no niega mantener este tipo de encuentros con el doctor Uchiha, ¿cierto?

—Esto es absurdo— protestó, rodando los ojos—. No voy a responder eso.

Ignoró las miradas ofendidas que le dedicaban los _distinguidos _miembros de la firma. No iba a ahondar en detalles sobre lo que pasaba cuando ella e Itachi se encontraban a solas en una habitación.

—Tal vez a todos nos venga bien tomar un pequeño descanso— interrumpió Tsunade. El movimiento que generó al levantarse de la silla fue prueba suficiente para demostrar que hablaba en serio—. Sobre todo a la doctora Haruno.

La pelirosa pasó la mirada por la habitación con furia. Lejos de aguardar a que los presentes abandonaran uno por uno la sala, se puso de pie y, sin más dilaciones, se escabulló al pasillo, dirigiendo el errático andar hacia los baños.

Comenzaba a sentirse mareada, enferma, ¿Qué derecho tenían esas personas para juzgarla?, sabia al dedillo que todas esas preguntas estaban hilvanadas con el mero propósito de amedrentarla. Detestaba que su esfuerzo se viera opacado por la relación que mantenía con Itachi y, reducido al producto de una serie de favores sexuales. El pensamiento ocasionó que sus entrañas se removieran.

Una vez que cruzó la puerta, se adentró en uno de los cubículos; colapsó sobre el retrete de cerámica, convertida en un ovillo de temblores y sollozos contenidos. Aferró una de sus manos al borde, al mismo tiempo que el empuje de la inminente trasbocada la obligaba a inclinarse hacia el frente, vaciando su estómago. Cuando finalizó, restregó el dorso de su mano contra sus labios; el rastro amargo del vomito le quemaba la garganta.

Lágrimas de frustración descendieron por sus mejillas. Sin embargo, no podía continuar torturándose. Utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para levantarse; lo logró con la ayuda de la puerta y la firmeza del escusado. La gélida brisa que la recibió al abandonar el cubículo la estremeció ligeramente mientras se encaminaba al lavábamos de cerámica blanca. Abrió el grifo de manera autómata, se concentró en el sonido del agua al correr y, al cabo de unos segundos enjuagó su rostro, desvelando las marcas violáceas alrededor de sus ojos y el matiz pálido de su piel. El frio contacto pareció arrancarla del trance, y cuando parpadeó aun aturdida, atisbó su reflejo en el espejo, mostrándose decidida.

Al salir del aseo, caminó por el mismo pasillo desolado que había recorrido minutos atrás, dirigiéndose a la sala de juntas del hospital. Detuvo el paso al contemplar a Tsunade en medio del pasaje, iba acompañada de Nagato Uzumaki.

Por un largo segundo, Sakura permaneció de pie en medio del inmaculado corredor; sopesando si debía proseguir o no con su camino. Nada se le antojaba menos que toparse con el pelirrojo, con ninguno de los dos para ser sincera, aunque fuese por razones completamente distintas. Habían transcurrido dos meses desde la última vez que habló con el Uzumaki. Jamás le contó a Tsunade o Itachi lo de su encuentro y no pensaba hacerlo. Conocía cuales eran sus intenciones, asi como la opinión de ambos respecto al director de uno de los hospitales con mayor prestigio a nivel mundial, asi que optó por resguardarlos: era un secreto que pretendía llevarse a la tumba.

—Haruno Sakura— la saludó Nagato al reparar en su presencia—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

La aludida generó un sonido ahogado con la nariz, similar a un bufido sarcástico, mientras estrechaba la mano del pelirrojo, tratando de emular la algarabía.

—Creo que nuestra conversación ha finalizado— habló Tsunade—.Discutiremos esto con mayor calma.

—Por supuesto— asintió Nagato.

—Y tú, niña, quiero verte de regreso en esa sala en cinco minutos— protestó la rubia, provocando que los ojos oscuros del bermejo la contemplaran de soslayo con una curiosidad distante.

Tan pronto como la directora estuvo a distancia del oído, Nagato declaró:

—Parece que estas metida en serios problemas.

—No parece, lo estoy— dijo seria, esperando no sonar demasiado sombría.

—Lo lamento, no deseaba incomodar— se disculpó el hombre, ocultando las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— cuestionó, contemplándolo con genuina curiosidad.

—Negocios, ya sabes— replicó encogiéndose de hombros. La pelirosa enarcó una delgada ceja rosada, deseaba indagar en el tema, mas no lo hizo—. También esperaba charlar contigo.

—Si se trata sobre la oferta de Amegakure ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto— profirió poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Dame una oportunidad— su voz sonó áspera en contraste con la delicada sonrisa que estiraba sus mejillas—, me temo que no he expresado claramente lo que ambos podemos obtener.

Al escuchar la declaración, Sakura mudo de color. Sintió como un escalofrió nacía en su nuca, sacudiéndola, una vez más, a un estado de alerta total.

—Debo irme— siseó, colocando una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta.

—Estaré en el restaurante del hotel Kuse a las tres treinta— espetó Nagato, iluminándosele la cara—. Me asegurare de reservar un lugar para ti.

**: : : : : : : : **

Contempló con detenimiento el sofisticado decorado del restaurante del hotel; la puerta principal del tamaño de una catedral era custodiada por una chica vestida con un traje en blanco y negro. Sakura se encontró de pie en el vestíbulo de la entrada con piso de mármol blanco y rosa radiando en mosaicos. El techo abovedado estaba compuesto de capas sobre capas doradas. Las consolas barrocas eran de marfil. La pelirosa estaba completamente estupefacta.

—Bienvenida al restaurante Asagao, ¿cuenta con reservación?— saludó la afable joven, recibiéndola con una sonrisa tan ensayada que parecía natural.

—Me esperan— anunció Sakura, procurando maquillar el nerviosismo que decoraba su voz—. Uzumaki Nagato.

La chica movió la cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento al mismo tiempo que revisaba la selecta lista de comensales.

—Por aquí, señorita— le indicó la muchacha, guiándola entre el sendero que formaban las mesas desocupadas hasta llevarla al fondo del salón—.Enseguida le traeré una carta, ¿puedo ofrecerle algo de beber?

—Con un vaso de agua bastara— replico ella, acentuando su nerviosismo.

—Haruno Sakura— la saludó el pelirrojo con familiaridad, abandonando su asiento para recibirla como era apropiado—. Pensé que nunca aparecerías.

—Lamento la tardanza— se disculpó, aprisionando un mecho de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Sin poder evitarlo, el hombre bosquejó una sonrisa particularmente ladina. Lejos de indagar en los posibles motivos de su retraso, apartó una silla y dijo:

—El tráfico de Konohagakure puede tornarse caótico, ¿no es asi?

Cerró los ojos al sentir el peso de la mano de Nagato sobre su espalda, notando como un escalofrió recorría su columna vertebral ante el sencillo roce. Tomó asiento en la silla desocupada, agradeciendo el galante gesto con una trémula sonrisa.

— ¿Te parece apropiado si amenizamos este encuentro con una botella de vino?— preguntó Nagato.

—Me encantaría— sonrió incomoda cuando el pelirrojo clavó la mirada en ella.

Sakura trató de ocultar su mueca y abrió el pesado menú encuadernado en lo que parecía ser algún material similar al cuero. El tema culinario del restaurante eran los platillos gourmet, demasiado escandalosos para su austero paladar. Eso era normal en uno de los establecimientos más antiguos de la ciudad, un lugar tan pretencioso que procuraba evitar a toda costa.

— ¿Impresionada?— cuestionó Nagato, dándole otro trago a su whisky, atrayendo la atención del camarero con un movimiento de mano.

—Difícilmente— le aseguró ella, colocando el pesado menú sobre la mesa—. No es nada que no haya contemplado con anterioridad, pero debo reconocer que tienes buen gusto.

—Me temo que soy culpable— Nagato volvió la atención al menú—.Tomaremos el mejor tinto añejo que tengan en sus bodegas, por favor. Y de platillo, iré por la recomendación del chef.

El joven mesero asintió, plasmando el pedido del Uzumaki en la pequeña libreta que resguardaba en una de las amplias bolsas de su delantal blanco.

— ¿Para usted, señorita?

—Le otorgare al chef la oportunidad de impresionarme— murmuro ella, extendiéndole la pesada carta.

—Enseguida regresare con sus pedidos— anunció el muchacho, alejándose de la mesa para dirigir sus pasos hacia una de las esquinas del salón, quizás en dirección a la cocina.

Desde la comodidad de su asiento, Sakura observaba a las personas de aspecto importante disfrutando de sus almuerzos. Lo cierto era que no le apetecía probar bocado. La reunión con los miembros de la junta había dejado un mal sabor instado en su boca, aún tenía un nudo atestado en la garganta y otro montón estrujándole el estómago. Sus pensamientos fluctuaban entre los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Evitó a toda costa enfrentarse al sermón de su madre, Ino la ignoraba deliberadamente y Tenten se encontraba en una situación lo suficientemente delicada para emitir una opinión. Al recibir la invitación de Nagato almorzar, accedió, solo porque entrañaba que con eso desistiría. No obstante, comenzaba a pensar que aquello se trataba de una señal divina que podría cambiar su tormentoso destino por siempre.

—Debo admitir que me sorprendió verte cruzar el umbral de esa puerta— dijo Nagato, acabando con el incómodo silencio instalado entre ellos desde hace un par de segundos.

Un hombre regordete se aproximó a la mesa, vertiendo el líquido tinto en dos copas de cristal. Cuando finalizó, colocó la botella sobre la superficie.

—No perdería la oportunidad de charlar con uno de los hombres más prestigiosos en el mundo de la medicina— repuso ella, llevando la copa a la altura de sus labios para propinarle un sorbo.

—Me siento halagado— él soltó una sonrisa algo frívola.

—Espero que no se te suba a la cabeza.

Ambos sonrieron en complicidad.

El sabor del vino era fuerte después de diluirse en su boca. La perspectiva de los opulentos platillos le produjo nauseas, diciéndose a sí misma que se habría conformado con un vaso de agua fría.

— ¿Tu guardaespaldas sabe que estás conmigo?— cuestionó el pelirrojo, tamborileando los dedos sobre el mantel amarillo pastel.

Sakura sabía que se refería a Itachi. Estaba consciente de la animadversión que existía entre ellos dos, pero desconocía las causas. Al igual que otros temas en la vida, el pelinegro evitaba hablar de ello.

—No— respondió, aclarándose la garganta.

—Eso es bueno, estoy a punto de hacerte una propuesta que no podrás rechazar.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo entre sonrisas casuales y una conversación amigable. Durante cuarenta minutos, Nagato contestó con avidez cada inquietud de la pelirosa sin reparar en los detalles personales. Sakura se dio cuenta entonces que su acompañante era un hombre sumamente inteligente, no por nada era considerado uno de los mejores médicos a nivel mundial.

—Pensé que ibas a hablarme de una propuesta difícil de rechazar— le recordó Sakura, queriendo abofetearse al instante que las palabras abandonaron su boca.

— ¿Has considerado el ofrecimiento que hice en el congreso?— inquirió, un tono esperanzador tiñó su voz.

La pelirosa se tensó. Por supuesto que reflexionó sobre el tema. Nadie en sus cinco sentidos se rehusaría a tan tentativa proposición. Sin embargo, ella lo hizo. Se sentía confundida, e incluso, aterrada. Era lo que deseaba. Si aceptaba, se vería obligada a marcharse, renunciaría a todo lo que conocía para comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar, sin familia, sin amigos, sin complicaciones. Tal vez era lo que precisaba, alejarse de todo. No obstante, algo en su interior le decía que si o hacia terminaría por arrepentirse el resto de su vida.

—Lo he considerado— masculló la pelirosa, terminando por enmarañar aún más sus pensamientos.

— ¿Y bien?— inquirió Nagato, otorgándole tiempo para recuperar sus facultades.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?— quiso saber, mientras concentraba su atención en el rostro imperturbable de su acompañante—, ¿Acaso lo sugirió Sasuke o mi madre?

Nagato se encogió de hombros.

—Admito que Sasuke despertó mi interés hacia ti— dijo, reculando la mirada hacia su copa a medio llenar—. He seguido tu evolución desde que aplicaste para el HGK, en cuanto atisbe tu historia supe que tenías un genio oculto. Tu potencial es increíble. Tienes buenas credenciales, procedimientos exitosos, estas impregnada de credibilidad y talento, ¿sabes cuantas personas salvaríamos con tus habilidades?, ¿Cuántos progresos que realizaríamos?

—Dios mío— susurró Sakura, incrédula.

—Seré sincero contigo, Sakura, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer en estas condiciones— dijo el pelirrojo, vertiendo más vino en ambas copas—. Pienso retirarme. Le medicina es una amante de tiempo completo que deja pocas oportunidades para el disfrute personal. Me temo que ahora que me he convertido en un hombre viejo deseo disfrutar todas esas experiencias que rechacé en mi juventud, ya sabes, degustar las mieles de la mundanidad, viajar por el mundo, formar una familia. Quiero cumplir todos esos objetivos que una persona normal se plantea a lo largo de su existencia.

Sakura se quedó sentada en silencio, contemplándose las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo; los nudillos y las uñas transmutaban del blanco al rosa mientras apretaba y relajaba los dedos. Sabía lo que iba a decir, pero quería que Nagato le diese más información.

—Nunca imagine que poseías un lado suave— respondió al cabo de unos segundos, notando como una sonrisa ladina estiraba las mejillas del hombre.

—Supongo que la verdad sale a la luz, eventualmente— dijo él.

Insegura de que responder, bebió todo el contenido de su copa de golpe, intentando apaciguar sus nervios.

—Pienso convertirte en mi sucesora, Sakura— agregó, colocando una mano sobre la de ella para propinarle un suave estrujón, haciéndole saber que sus intenciones eran puras y sinceras.

—No sé qué decir— admitió ofuscada.

—No tienes que otorgarme una respuesta ahora mismo, sin presiones— le aseguró—. Eres una mujer inteligente, tomaras la mejor decisión. De aceptar, estarías comenzando una nueva vida.

—Hay muchas cosas que debo considerar— comentó Sakura, con una sonrisa trémula.

—Lo sé— Nagato le puso una mano sobre el brazo y le dio un apretón cariñoso—. Gracias por acompañarme, pase un rato agradable.

—No hay de que— recitó ella, aun absorta en la maraña de pensamientos que las palabras de Nagato habían suscitado en ella.

—Debo marcharme, estaré algunas semanas en la ciudad, me hospedo en este mismo hotel en la habitación 2011— recitó mientras se ponía de pie—. Saluda a tu madre de mi parte, ¿quieres?, no te preocupes por la cuenta, ya está pagada.

Sin decir más, Nagato se marchó, dejándola lidiar con sus vacilaciones.

No estaba acostumbrada a que la cortejaran con tantas cajas de bombones y ramos de rosas. Apartó la mirada esmeralda en dirección al extremo de la habitación, más allá de las mesas ocupadas, específicamente sobre la vidriera del establecimiento.

Afuera nevaba con mucha más intensidad. Lo que Nagato le ofrecía era un mundo diferente, rápido, ocupado, con muy poco tiempo para pensar.

Puede que eso fuese justo lo que necesitaba.

**: : : : : : : : **

Ingresó a su apartamento en penumbras. Estaba exhausta. Colocó el juego de llaves sobre la mesita situada a un costado de la entrada y el abrigo sobre el perchero de madera.

Por la oscuridad que reinaba, se percató que sus compañeras aun no arribaban. Había pasado el resto de la tarde fuera de casa, tratando de imponer un orden en sus pensamientos.

Se desplazó por la estancia hasta arribar a su habitación. Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el colchón, cerrando los ojos un instante al entrar en contacto con la calidez de las cobijas. Los acontecimientos del día la habían dejado demasiado perturbada para pensar, se sentía tan abrumada que no sabía cómo responder a las trivialidades de la vida. Una vocecita persistente en el fondo de su cabeza le decía que eso no podía continuar. La misma voz se encargaba de remarcar lo que había elegido mal en su vida personal. Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Escuchó su teléfono celular sonar; al tomarlo y echar un vistazo, contempló el nombre de Itachi iluminando la pantalla. La había llamado poco después de abandonar el restaurante. Sabía que su bandeja estaba atestada de mensajes, pero no tenía la fuerza para afrontarlo. Evitaba charlar con él, no porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque muchas cosas pasaban por su mente y, sabia, que en el instante que escuchara su voz, terminaría por romperse.

Armándose de valor, llevó el auricular hasta su oreja. Al otro lado de la línea lo escuchó respirar; tan calmado como de costumbre.

—_Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? _

Lo que había iniciado sus lágrimas era esa traicionera voz interior que muchos denominaban conciencia, la cual insistía en que debía escapar de esa situación, abandonar a Itachi, empezar de nuevo; no habría un momento mejor. Podía conseguir un trabajo en un pequeño hospital que se adaptase a su estilo, huir de aquella maldita coyuntura.

—Si— respondió, tan claro como el nudo en su garganta y el llanto se lo permitían.

—_Sakura— _repitió él, detectando como la preocupación empezaba a teñir su voz.

— ¿Itachi?— cuestionó.

— _¿Si?_

—Te llamare después— anunció sin darle tiempo de replicar y dando por finalizada la llamada.

Tomó asiento al borde de la cama. Se desvistió y se metió bajo la colorida manta y las suaves sábanas blancas.

La mañana siguiente, antes del amanecer, se despertó envuelta en llanto y temblando, horrorizada por el curso que había tomado su vida.

**: : : : : : : **

La mirada esmeralda de la pelirosa permanecía clavada en el paisaje urbano enmarcado por el enorme ventanal que se alzaba imponente a espaldas de Tsunade.

La nevada del día anterior no amainaba y, según los reportes meteorológicos, continuaría durante los próximos tres días. La destemplanza climatológica era una cortina blanca que no admitía premura, por el contrario, detenía por completo la vida.

—Los miembros de la mesa directiva están realizando un reporte, dentro de unos días emitirán un veredicto, aún falta escuchar la versión de Itachi asi que esto tomara tiempo— explicó Tsunade desde la comodidad de su asiento, dedicándole una mirada adusta.

Por la falta de inflexión en su voz, Sakura determinó que su maestra continuaba molestaba, sin embargo, lo ignoró. Tsunade era la única persona con la que podía contar en esos momentos, aunque no de la manera que ella lo deseaba.

La pelirosa asintió con desgana.

— ¿Qué sucederá?— cuestionó, ocultando cierta aprehensión.

—Probablemente se muestren más indulgentes contigo— comenzó la directora, arrugando el entrecejo—. En cuanto a Itachi, tal vez lo obliguen a dimitir su cargo como jefe de Neurocirugía.

—Eso es injusto — dijo Sakura con firmeza, clavando las uñas sobre el recubrimiento de tela de la silla.

—Esto es la vida real y no un cuento de hadas, Sakura— Tsunade la reprendió, dejando caer las manos extendidas en la superficie de la mesa. La pelirosa dio un pequeño respingo asustado, mas no dijo nada al respecto—. Ambos estaban conscientes de lo que sucedería si alguien llegaba a enterarse de su relación.

Tsunade la miró directamente con una intensidad que Sakura había visto pocas veces.

—No pueden obligarnos a finalizar nuestra relación— masculló la pelirosa en voz baja, pero con cierto desafío.

—Por supuesto que no— admitió la rubia, reclinando la espalda contra el respaldo de la ostentosa silla giratoria en la que se encontraba sentada—. Pero no puedes subestimarlos, Sakura. Ellos convertirán su vida en un infierno y, sin dudarlo, pondrán en riesgo sus carreras, ambos terminarían sin trabajo, desprestigiados y exiliados del hospital. La posición de Itachi ya es bastante delicada.

La voz de Tsunade sonaba algo desanimada, decepcionada. Estaba preocupada por el destino de ambos, en especial en el de Sakura.

—Por el momento puedes regresar a los quirófanos— un tinte esperanzador tiñó su adusta modulación.

—Gracias— susurró Sakura, ofreciéndole una tímida sonrisa.

Aun cuando aquello significaba buenas noticias, la pelirosa no podía sentirse tranquila. Fragmentos de su encuentro con Nagato navegaban por su mente. Había pasado gran parte de la noche en vela, meditando si debía aceptar la propuesta del Uzumaki u olvidarse de ella.

—Me reuní con Nagato la tarde anterior— anunció, avizorando con detenimiento las facciones garbosas de su maestra.

La rubia abrió sus ojos avellana como platos, comprendiendo enseguida que la urgencia y el secretismo de Sakura estaban bien fundamentados. Definitivamente, esa era una conversación que no podía pasar desapercibida.

— ¿Con que motivo?— indagó, removiéndose en su silla, nerviosa.

—Está interesado en mí— dijo Sakura con tranquilidad como si estuviese hablando de un tema tan trivial como el clima—.Quiere que me traslade al hospital de Amegakure y me convierta en su aprendiz, al parecer desea retirarse y espera que yo me haga cargo del hospital.

—Esa maldita sabandija— rumió Tsunade con desdén—, dime que no estas considerando su propuesta.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con él?— cuestionó la pelirosa aun sin comprender la animosidad entre Tsunade y Nagato. Itachi también parecía odiarlo.

—Te convertirás en una figura decorativa. Pasaras la mayor parte del tiempo recluida en una oficina, alejada de los quirófanos, dirigiéndote a personas con sonrisas expectantes, que te dirán a la cara todo lo que deseas oír y luego hablaran a tus espaldas. Van a considerarte una de las mascotas de Nagato, su protegida.

—Oh, vaya— dijo Sakura.

—Él cree que este es su mundo, y funciona de acuerdo a sus reglas. Creerás que estás realizando un trabajo importante y luego te percataras que has estado haciendo todo lo que él ha querido y nada más.

—Agradezco tu consternación, maestra— susurró Sakura, contemplándola de soslayo.

— ¿Realmente deseas trabajar con él?— quiso saber.

—No, solamente pensé que si accedía a almorzar con él terminaría por dejarme tranquila— alegó la pelirosa, esquivando la mirada inquisitiva de la implacable Tsunade Senju.

—Eso es…reconfortante— suspiró la directora, derrotada.

Sakura siguió con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos. La rubia abandonó su asiento, dirigiendo los pasos hacia el enorme ventanal, privándole a su antigua estudiante contemplar su rostro mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la vidriera.

— ¿Alguna vez Nagato le hizo la misma propuesta a Itachi?— cuestionó Sakura suavemente.

—No lo culparía si lo hiciera, Itachi es un genio, sin embargo, siempre ha existido una rivalidad entre ellos— explicó Tsunade sin contemplarla.

— ¿En qué forma?

La rubia exhaló con fuerza, tal vez demasiado cansada para continuar hablando del tema.

—Nagato es dueño de un imperio, e Itachi es un fiel amante de su trabajo. Sin embargo, contrario a ti, el Uchiha siempre estuvo consciente de todas las condiciones a las que estaría atado si accedía a trabajar con él, o mejor dicho, para él.

La joven cirujana se encogió de hombros, demasiado ofuscada por su reciente descubrimiento. Sakura se sintió mareada, enferma, no solo por el ambiente opresivo de la oficina sino por lo que su imaginación reconstruía.

Cualquier cosa que se hubiese propuesto expresar se vio interrumpida por el estridente repiqueteo de su pager.

—El deber llama— indicó Tsunade.

Sin más remedio, la pelirosa asintió. Abandonó su asiento, notando como una extraña sensación de desasosiego se edificaba en el fondo de su estómago.

—Tsunade-shishou— la llamó, deteniendo los pasos cerca de la puerta—, ¿podría evitar mencionarle a Itachi toda esta situación?, quiero comunicárselo hasta que haya aclarado mi mente.

Las facciones de Tsunade se ensombrecieron, sin embargo, no rompió el contacto visual para decir:

—Lo prometo.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro y antes de decir o hacer algo más, se encaminó lejos, abrumada por la maraña de pensamientos que la acosaban desde hace algunos días.

**Continuará **

**N/A: **¡Aquí estoy reportándome de nuevo y que mejor que con una actualización!

Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews, los follows y favoritos. En verdad, mil gracias por dedicar parte de su tiempo para leer y seguir esta historia. Este capítulo estuvo lleno de angst y hubo muy poca interaccion entre nuestra pareja principal, pero prometo compensarlo.

Como verán, todo se ha vuelto complicado para Sakura, parece que el universo conspira en su contra. Cabe aclarar que los vómitos y todas las sensaciones que presenta no son signos de un embarazo sino de un ataque de pánico.

Aún faltan algunos asuntos por zanjar, tenemos 5 capítulos en puerta y con esto comienza nuestra cuenta regresiva para el final.

Esto es todo por el momento. Nuevamente, mil gracias por el apoyo que me brindan. Les mando un fuerte abrazo. Cuídense mucho y espero regresar pronto con otra actualización.

¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima! ¡Bye!


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

El despacho de la abogada de Izumi se encontraba en la vigésima planta de las Torres Kinmokusei.

Antes de adentrarse en el recinto, Itachi respiró hondo y se sumergió en la bulliciosa corriente del río de personas que transitaban por la estancia. Aquel ajetreo siempre le daba un intoxicante vértigo.

Recordaba el lugar a la perfección. Su madre solía trabajar en las oficinas del piso décimo sexto, cuando él y Sasuke eran demasiado pequeños para prestar atención a las nimiedades de los banqueros en elegantes trajes y las jóvenes con atuendos de negocio y tacones altos.

El pelinegro giró a la izquierda y se precipitó al interior del elevador. Frunció el entrecejo al corroborar en su reloj de pulsera cuan tarde era.

Para su defensa, la abogada de su esposa lo había llamado hace no más de dos horas para concretar una reunión. Al inicio pensó en rechazar la propuesta, pero cuando la mujer mencionó que tal vez podrían llegar a un mutuo acuerdo para firmar el divorcio, accedió.

Aun asi, pese al arreglo tan inesperado, el azabache nunca imaginó que de todos los días, aquel seria uno de esos en los que los peatones abarrotan las calles de manera frenética. Una prueba de esto era que el neurocirujano se había visto obligado a descender de su automóvil cinco calles atrás para proseguir con el trayecto a pie.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de genuino alivio al encontrar el resplandeciente vestíbulo de la privilegiada firma de abogados.

El mostrador de la recepción parecía esculpido en un enorme bloque de mármol. Cuando Itachi se acercó, un hombre ataviado en traje de rayas hecho a la medida lo interceptó, llevó una mano hasta su auricular y dijo discretamente:

—Uchiha-sama, Shimabukuro-san aguarda por usted. Por favor, acompáñeme.

Como parte del estricto protocolo de la oficina, el hombre lo hizo pasar por el puesto de control de seguridad, guiándolo hasta otra antesala tranquila, sin ventanas, con paredes de alabastro beige y una serie de sillones índigo. En silencio, Itachi transitó más allá de la secretaria ejecutiva que estaba sentada detrás de un enorme escritorio blanco, demasiada atareada para prestarle atención.

El despacho estaba suntuosamente paneleado con madera de roble y un enorme ventanal a sus espaldas.

No le causó sorpresa encontrar a su hermano menor ahí. Iba ataviado con un hermoso traje de diseñador de tres piezas en color carbón. La mirada azabache permanecía fija en la efigie urbanística que enmarcaba la impoluta vidriera.

—Llegas tarde— protestó Sasuke, apartando los ojos ónix del celaje para posarlos en el recién arribado.

Itachi dejo pasar desapercibido el deje hostil oculto en cada una de las silabas mencionadas.

—La rehabilitación de la calle principal— acusó el pelinegro con calma—, el tráfico estaba hecho un infierno.

El mayor de los Uchiha tomo asiento en el sofá de terciopelo azul pavo real. Se preguntó por qué los abogados caros de la Costa Oeste de Konohagakure elegían decorados tan elegantemente umbríos.

—Sucede eso cada que hay una nevada o ligera lluvia— reconoció el menor, encogiéndose de hombros para no convertir la deficiencia del diseño urbano en el tema a discutir esa mañana.

— ¿Sabes por qué Izumi cambio de abogado?— apostilló Itachi, cambiando el rumbo de la charla.

—No es mi esposa, eres tu quien debería conocer las razones.

—Lo sé— dijo, dejando escapar un suspiro—, pero no es que discutamos sobre asuntos legales cada vez que nos encontramos.

Sasuke lo contempló por encima del hombro. Itachi no iba a contarle que hace no más de veinticuatro horas había mantenido una discusión con ella, mucho menos mencionaría los detonantes de la misma.

—Minako Shimabukuro es tenaz, una abogada de alto nivel, los famosos acuden a ella— Sasuke volvió el rostro en dirección al ventanal y añadió con parsimonia—.Esto terminara en algún momento, sin embargo, cualquiera que sea el resultado, van a tener que hablarlo ustedes.

Sasuke tenía razón. Desde el comienzo, Itachi bien sabía que no sería un proceso indoloro. A pesar de las múltiples razones que los orillaron a optar por el divorcio, el pelinegro resguardaba la esperanza de mantener una relación cordial. Izumi había compartido tantos años de su vida con él, que no tenía palabras para agradecérselo.

—Itachi-sama, Sasuke-san— los llamó una voz al otro extremo de la sala—. Minako-san los espera. Por favor, vengan conmigo.

La oficina de la afamada abogada no era distinta a la recepción o la sala de espera. Al ingresar al despacho, Itachi se encontró con Izumi.

La pelinegra yacía postrada al otro extremo de la mesa, cerca de su representante legal. Iba ataviada con sobrio vestido tejido de manga larga y cuello barco. En sus fanales oscuros se adivinaba un leve atisbo de contrición. Lucia pálida, enfermiza. Su corazón dio un vuelco al contemplarla en ese estado de vulnerabilidad.

—Itachi-Uchiha, Sasuke— saludó la locuaz mujer, levantándose de su escritorio—.Bienvenidos, ¿desean algo de beber? Puedo ofrecerles, café, té, agua…

—Café está bien— se apresuró a responder Sasuke.

La asistente de Minako caminó hacia el otro lado de la sala, cerca del ventanal se disponía una mesa con una cafetera plateada y una bandeja repleta de tazas de cerámica.

A partir de ahora, la conversación se llevaría a cabo entre su hermano y la representante de su ex esposa, por lo que el silencio instalado entre ellos dos era incómodo y, a duras penas, soportable.

—Izumi me contó que hace poco fuiste nombrado jefe de Neurocirugía del HGK, Itachi-san.

El aludió levantó la mirada; la sonrisa de Minako era cálida y para nada ensayada. Entendía el motivo por el cual muchas personas acudían a ella, la mujer era sumamente encantadora, nada parecida a los estoicos y aburridos abogados de las otras firmas.

—Asi es— respondió Itachi, intercalando la mirada entre su hermano y la dama cabizbaja frente a él.

La diligente secretaria dispuso la bandeja con tazas humeantes sobre la impecable mesa marmolada. Minako agradeció sus servicios y, sin más dilaciones, entregó las bebidas a los ahí presentes. El cálido líquido sería un aliciente para sus trastornados nervios.

—Es increíble— añadió Minako con genuina impresión—.Leí el artículo sobre las cirugías endoscópicas como tratamiento para el tumor cerebral. Eres un cerebrito.

—Gracias— masculló Itachi.

—De veras, una genialidad— añadió Minako, retornando a su asiento a un costado de Izumi—.Supongo que todo es parte de ser un Uchiha, ¿no es asi?

Durante dos horas, Minako y Sasuke discutieron los distintos puntos de ambas partes para llegar a un acuerdo. En ese tiempo, el pelinegro se limitó a contemplar de soslayo a la que por más de una década fue su compañera de vida.

Como hombre, había alcanzado los mejores momentos de su vida estando enamorado de ella. No obstante, era momento de avanzar. Sabía que Izumi encontraría la felicidad que tanto anhelaba con otra persona, tal como él lo hizo con Sakura.

—Con esto el proceso finaliza— indicó Minako, extendiéndole a Itachi el papel legal que Izumi acababa de firmar.

La pelinegra apartó la mirada.

Itachi bajó la vista hacia el cristal que cubría la mesa.

—Nos mantendremos en contacto para discutir los últimos detalles— le aseguró Sasuke a su contraparte, resguardando las carpetas beige en el portafolio de piel oscuro.

—Por supuesto— coincidió Minako—.Ahora creo que será un buen momento para dejar a nuestros clientes solos.

Las palabras que Sasuke le había dicho horas atrás en la sala de espera, resonaron en su mente. Pensó en inventar una excusa, pero no era lo justo. Necesitaba charlar con Izumi como los adultos civilizados que eran, debía hacerlo ahora o nunca contaría con esta oportunidad.

Lejos de rechistar, el menor de los Uchiha accedió, abandonando la sala en compañía de la aclamada defensora del Derecho Familiar.

El silencio se expandió por toda la sala, adquiriendo una forma casi física. Itachi deambuló la mirada por la ostentosa oficina mientras su mente intentaba hilvanar una palabra concreta.

—Lo siento— masculló—.Lamento todas las fallas que tuve en nuestro matrimonio.

Izumi esbozó una mueca de suplicio al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada atestada de curiosidad y nostalgia.

—No fuiste el único que faltó, este también es mi fracaso, el más grande de todos si me lo preguntas— dijo al fin, encogiéndose de hombros.

Itachi sonrió.

—También quiero disculparme por haber tratado a esa chica de la forma que lo hice— resopló al cabo de unos segundos de vacilante mutismo, boicoteando el oscuro avistamiento del Uchiha.

—No debes hacerlo conmigo— le dijo Itachi, notando como el peso de la culpa se instalaba sobre sus hombros.

—Lo sé, pero no creo que me reciba en estos momentos.

El pelinegro asintió. Sabía que las acciones de Izumi habían infringido una profunda herida en ella, quebrantándola al punto de romper en llanto desconsolado hace no más de dos noches. Sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que Sakura no era una mujer rencorosa, lo comprobó cuando supo de la relación que aun mantenía con Sasuke.

— ¿Qué harás ahora?— consiguió preguntar en un susurro inestable.

—Tal vez venda la casa y consiga un apartamento, quizás adopte un perro, en verdad no lo sé— admitió derrotada— ¿Qué pasara contigo?

Estaba tan abrumado que las ideas rondaban por su mente, negándose a seguir un orden concreto. Desconocía cuál sería su destino, tanto profesional como personal. Aun debía enfrentarse a otro juicio por negligencia médica y, por si eso no fuera poco, el citatorio para la reunión con la mesa directiva había arribado esa mañana, convocándolo a una reunión dentro de dos días.

—No tengo la menor idea— espetó.

—Ya lo averiguaras— lo reconfortó su exesposa, levantándose de su asiento—.Tengo que marcharme, la oficina debe estar echa un caos con mi ausencia.

Itachi emuló sus acciones, dirigiéndose con ella hacia la puerta.

—No te vendría mal confiar más en tu personal— sugirió en voz baja.

—Tal vez— Izumi vaciló.

Los dos frenaron el paso en medio de la fastuosa estancia.

—Supongo que este es el punto donde nuestros caminos se separan— dijo con voz ronca, tratando de no traslucir la tristeza que lo embargaba.

—Supones bien— completó con una tímida sonrisa—.Cuídate, Itachi, ten una vida plena y agradable.

—Deseo lo mismo para ti, Izumi.

La mujer asintió y contoneó las caderas mientras se desplazaba por el largo pasillo. Solo cuando la vio ingresar en el elevador, se permitió liberar el suspiro cautivo en los rincones de su pecho.

Unos minutos después, Itachi abandonó el edificio. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes bajas, y la débil y apagada luz solar iluminaba las calles del bullicioso corazón de Konohagakure.

Soplaba un viento muy frio en el exterior. El pelinegro subió la bufanda de punto a la altura de la nariz, al tiempo que extraía el estridente teléfono móvil resguardado en uno de los amplios bolsillos de su abrigo.

Se apresuró por una de las calles aledañas para evitar la multitud que todavía transitaba por las abarrotadas y estrechas calles de la zona comercial. Tan rápido como pudo, llevó el celular hasta su oreja. Hubo una pausa por unos segundos hasta que la voz de Sakura sonó cálida y ondeante.

—Hey…

—Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí, lo estoy, realmente lo lamento. La reunión con los miembros de la junta fue una mierda y no tenía ánimos para hablar.

—Entiendo, aunque pudiste haberlo mencionado, tal vez habría ido a tu apartamento.

Aminoró el paso al detectar la vacilación en cada silaba pronunciada por Sakura.

—No deseaba incomodarte.

—Jamás podrías hacerlo.

Escuchó una risa tímida y, después, otra pausa.

— ¿Sakura?— Itachi no quería admitírselo, pero estaba bastante ansioso por saber si todo estaba bajo control con ella.

—Estoy aquí, ¿Cómo salió todo en tu reunión con Izumi?

—Bien, logramos llegar a un acuerdo. Hace algunos minutos firmamos los papeles del divorcio

—Y, ¿Cómo te sientes?

— ¿Sinceramente?, no lo sé, algo extraño

— ¿Quieres que hablemos al respecto?

—Me parece excelente, ¿te veo en mi apartamento a las ocho?, la cena corre por mi cuenta.

Una vez más, ella volvió a reír. Su corazón se retorció de la emoción.

— ¿Te apetece una botella de vino tinto o prefieres algo más fuerte?

—Vino tinto está bien.

—Perfecto, ahí estaré.

—Sakura.

— ¿Si?

—Te extraño

—Yo también, Itachi. Te veré cuando finalice mi turno.

—Estaré esperándote—dijo contento, esperando no sonar demasiado alegre.

**: : : : : : : : **

Podría llamarse nostalgia, pero Shisui e Itachi disfrutaban reunirse en un viejo bar no muy lejos de su antigua alma mater en Konoha. El sitio no era la gran cosa. Poseía una estética fortuita y fragmentada, conforme pasaban los años la fachada iba deteriorándose aún más. Su mejor atributo era la carta de cervezas, una extravagante recopilación de bebidas artesanales traída de los rincones más inhóspitos del mundo.

Las bisagras de las viejas puertas rechinaron cuando el azabache ingresó en el lugar. Una pantalla de humo yacía contenida en el interior. El aire estaba cargado con una mezcla de olores que oscilaba entre el tabaco y el alcohol.

Más que un bar, aquel sitio tenía el aspecto de una casa abandonada, pero para los Uchiha, era el lugar para encontrarse cada vez que algo importante acontecía en sus vidas.

Admiró el entorno, cuya familiaridad nunca conseguía aburrirle. Sus ojos ónix vagaron con rapidez por la oscura estancia; al detectar un asiento vacío cerca de la barra, se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó en el respaldo de la silla. Mientras tomaba asiento, respiró hondo por primera vez en todo el día, inflamado el aroma de la cerveza y cigarrillos.

—Que gusto verte de nuevo, Itachi, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos visitaste.

El aludido dirigió la vista cuando la voz estridente del enérgico cantinero brotó al otro lado de la barra.

—Lo sé— reconoció apenado—.Han sucedido demasiadas cosas desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

—El trabajo de un neurocirujano es demandante— murmuro el hombre regordete, colocando los tarros recién salidos del lavavajillas sobre la brillante superficie de madera pulida—. Mi esposa y yo nos sentimos orgullosos cuando supimos que te habías convertido en el jefe de departamento del HGK.

La comisura de los labios de Itachi se curvó hasta formar una ligera sonrisa. Sintió el mismo alivio que lo embargaba cada vez que charlaba con el dueño del bar o su mujer. La familiaridad entre ambos se remontaba a una década atrás, cuando él solo era un estresado estudiante de medicina. Más allá de pasar sus ratos libres confinados en uno de los rincones del establecimiento, Shigeo le permitió trabajar a medio tiempo para ayudarse con los gastos de la universidad. Una vez que logró graduarse, el Uchiha no dudo en acudir a celebrar con ellos y, lo mismo sucedió, cuando ingresó a la residencia.

—Solo el suficiente para mantener los pies en la tierra— dijo Itachi, a lo que el cantinero coincidió, lanzando una sonora carcajada.

—Este trago va por cuenta de la casa— murmuró Shigeo, colocando un vaso de bourbon frente a él.

Itachi engulló el trago, intentando apaciguar el remolino de sentimientos que lo mantenía abrumado. Arrugó la nariz al notar el escozor descender por su garganta.

— ¿Aún sigue actuando Koyuki Kazahana? Pensé que se había retirado hace tiempo— dijo Shisui a modo de saludo, sentándose en la silla libre a lado de Itachi.

— ¿Koyuki Kazahana? Creo que sí.

—La conocías, ¿cierto?— espetó, arqueando una ceja en su dirección.

—Mis padres mantenían una relación estrecha con Dotō Kazahana, su tío.

Sin preguntar, Shigeo les sirvió una cerveza oscura de barril en una jarra de limpieza indiscutible. Ambos agradecieron el trato preferencial del cantinero con una sonrisa tímida antes de que retornara su atención hacia otro comensal.

— ¿Mantuviste una relación con ella?— cuestionó Shisui. No iba a darse por vencido con el tema.

El pelinegro dejo escapar un suspiro cansado al entrever que su charla giraría en torno a una vieja conocida de la familia, de la cual no tenía noticias desde hace más de quince años.

—Por supuesto que no— replicó, encorvándose sobre su jarra. Necesitaba sentarse y beber una cerveza o tal vez tres. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel— ¿A qué viene el interrogatorio?

—Ya te lo dije, curiosidad— dijo Shisui, llevando su propio tarro hasta la altura de sus labios para darle un sorbo—.Todas las chicas lindas suelen ir tras de ti, imagine que Koyuki no sería la expresión.

—Vaya prejuicio— profirió el neurocirujano con un bisbiseo silencioso, colocando la jarra sobre la barra.

— ¿Qué sucede?— señaló Shisui; sus ojos negros lo examinaron con discreción—. Pareces estresado.

Itachi se encogió de hombros afirmativamente; su acompañante continuo estudiándole el rostro.

— ¿Izumi?— preguntó. Itachi soltó un pausado y lento suspiro— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

El Uchiha guardó silencio, meditando con que tema debía iniciar. Shisui había estado fuera de la ciudad durante tres semanas, volviendo su comunicación sumamente limitada. Los asuntos de negocios en la ciudad costera de Iwagakure lo mantuvieron alejado de los últimos acontecimientos en su vida. Sin lugar a dudas se llevaría una grata sorpresa al escuchar todo lo sucedido durante su larga ausencia.

—Firmamos el divorcio esta mañana— respondió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Ahora eres libre, ¿no era eso lo que querías?— dijo Shisui, extrayendo la maltratada cajetilla de cigarros que resguardaba con recelo en el bolsillo derecho de su saco.

—En primera instancia, jamás fue mi intención divorciarme, al menos no al comienzo— admitió, clavando la mirada atizada en el prontuario de licores visibles en el botellero de madera situado detrás de la barra.

— ¿Intentas ser mejor esposo ahora?— cuestionó, encendiendo el cigarrillo.

—No es eso— presionó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos. La incipiente migraña amenaza con invadir tos los lóbulos del cerebro disponibles—. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal por ella. La trate injustamente, la arrastre de un lado a otro.

—No te compadezcas de ti mismo, eso es para los mediocres— comentó Shisui. Dejo escapar el humo lentamente, atisbando con detenimiento como se difuminaba con la pantalla ya visible bajo la luz amarillenta de las viejas lámparas que colgaban del techo.

Ambos se echaron a reír. Shisui le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras le propinaba otra calada al cigarrillo.

Suponía que la poca empatía que mostraba su mejor amigo sobre el tema se debía a la época tormentosa que había sufrido siete años atrás. Para los ojos de su familia, Shisui era uno de los solteros más codiciados. Se le conocía por su aspecto afable y su estilo elegante, asi como la serie de romances que mantuvo con estrellas locales y su negocio en constante expansión.

No obstante, Itachi lo conocía desde la infancia, era la única persona a la que no le importaban las nimiedades de la fama o el dinero. Estuvo a su lado cuando su primera y última prometida decidió abandonarlo en el altar. Shisui luchó con un trastorno depresivo grave, e Itachi fue una de las pocas personas a las que permitió contemplar esa faceta de él.

— ¿Qué sucederá con Sakura?— preguntó Shisui.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— cuestionó en respuesta, arrugando levemente el entrecejo sin comprender a donde quería llegar su acompañante.

Shisui puso los ojos en blanco. Restregó la punta del cigarrillo contra el cenicero de cristal, dejando la coletilla entre una montaña de residuos grisáceos.

— ¿Has hablado con ella sobre su relación?, ahora estas divorciado, eres libre de hacer lo que te venga en gana, ¿Qué pasará con ustedes dos?

Itachi desvió la mirada hacia la vidriera del lugar al mismo tiempo que se sumía en la inusitada afonía. Al igual que otros asuntos en su vida, no tenía ni puta idea de lo que sucedería con Sakura. No era la clase de hombre que mantuviera relaciones sin compromisos, todo lo contrario. Estaba interesado en la pelirosa, más de lo que admitiría en voz alta. No obstante, algo en su interior le decía que no era prudente precipitarse.

—Nuestra relación va bien— dijo.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

—Eres demasiado noble para notarlo, pero constantemente te encierras en un caparazón para evadir los problemas, y eso te impide contemplar cosas importantes— resopló Shisui con naturalidad.

Nuevamente, el Uchiha volvió a encogerse de hombros.

— ¿La quieres?— indagó.

Itachi se aferró a los brazos de la silla con todas sus fuerzas, sopesando si debía responder o no la pregunta. Shisui lo miró unos segundos con sus ojos acuosos de color carbón.

—Si— afirmó en una queda confesión.

— ¿Realmente deseas estar con ella?— preguntó, sonriendo por encima de su jarra de cerveza—.No me refiero solamente a lo físico, sino también lo emocional.

Su relación con Sakura traspasaba lo que había sentido por otras mujeres a lo largo de su vida. Desconocía si esto era de las causas por degustar el fruto prohibido. Las coyunturas del pasado tenían impacto en su presente.

Itachi se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeo.

—Los dos nos entendemos a la perfección, ella es afable y empática con mis sentimientos— trató de aclarar, enlistando las distintas razones por las cuales se sentía tan prendando a la pelirosa.

—Son similares— Shisui se recostó en su asiento, esperando pacientemente a que Itachi diera el siguiente paso—Durmieron juntos, ¿no es asi?

—Shisui, creía que habíamos acordado que nunca volveríamos a mencionar mi vida sexual— moduló, sintiéndose avergonzado mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

El interpelado dejo escapar una carcajada.

—Por supuesto que lo hiciste— le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza a la par que ponía los ojos en blanco y esbozaba una sonrisa.

— ¿A qué viene ese cuestionamiento?— cuestiono Itachi, procurando maquillar la molestia que amenazaba con filtrarse en su tono de voz.

—Estás haciendo todo mal— le echó en cara él— ¿No te has preguntado cómo se siente Sakura al respecto?, tal vez imagine que solo es un desahogo para ti.

«_ ¿Soy tu amante?» _le preguntó Sakura aquella noche después de hacer el amor en su sofá. Las palabras resonaron dolorosamente en lo más profundo de su mente. Comenzaba a comprender todo a la perfección.

—Mi intención no es abrumarte— continuó Shisui—. Solamente quiero ayudarte. Nada me gustaría más que verte feliz y sé que Sakura realiza esa encomienda a la perfección. No te había visto sonreír de esa manera desde hace diez años.

Cansado, Itachi restregó una mano contra su rostro. Reflexionó lo que su mejor amigo acababa de decir por un rato.

—Para serte sincero, no hemos discutido el estatus de nuestra relación— reconoció al cabo de unos segundos de vacilación, manteniendo los fanales ónix clavados en su bebida.

—Ustedes han estado viviendo en una fantasía idílica— replicó Shisui, propinándole otro trago a su bebida— ¿Ya hablaste con Sasuke sobre esto?

Pese a todo, Itachi no deseaba hablar con su hermano menor sobre el tema. No se necesitaba ser un genio para entrever la molestia que le causaría saber que estaba manteniendo una relación romántica con la que se suponía iba convertirse en su esposa dos años atrás.

—Aun no— contestó—. No sé cómo hacerlo.

Shisui suspiró.

—Creo que estas subestimando la capacidad de Sasuke para ser empático.

—Bueno, sabes cómo ha sido nuestra relación— musitó—. Sasuke me detesta por haberme marchado sin decirle nada, no creo que la noticia de mi relación con Sakura aminore ese sentimiento.

—Demonios, tal vez hiciste algo muy malo en tu vida pasada para que incluso aquí y ahora el universo trabaje en tu contra— bromeó Shisui.

Itachi se sintió aliviado. Las nubes comenzaban a disiparse.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo, Shisui?, nunca te vislumbre como un hombre de creencias— Itachi rió.

—Y yo jamás había contemplado a un hombre tan desafortunado como tú.

El aludido lanzó otro suspiro.

—Tal vez estas volviéndote viejo, Shisui.

—No lo creo— él soltó una risita—. Independientemente de las fuerzas oscuras que intentan sabotearte, te doy la bienvenida al mundo de la soltería.

—Espero que no sea por mucho tiempo— resopló, dándole un trago a su cerveza.

Después de una corta pausa, Shisui recitó:

—En verdad Itachi, debes hablar con Sasuke— le recordó con ese tono tan categóricamente suyo que empleaba cuando intentaba actuar como un hermano mayor.

—Lo haré— prometió el Uchiha.

**: : : : : : : :**

El pesado cielo de la tarde se extendía sobre los imponentes edificios como un telón de fondo de color turquesa.

A medida que los rayos del sol morían, la temperatura descendía. Sakura rebuscó con disimulado desespero la calidez de su abrigo; ajustó el cuello y escondió las manos entre los bolsillos. El aire era gélido y cortante. Necesitaba encontrar refugio antes de que la ventisca se tornara más violenta.

Emprendió la marcha a través del aparcamiento de hormigón del hospital, carcomido por la hierba y los rastros húmedos de la nieve.

Aun cuando el efecto de la cafeína le confería al mundo un toque hostil, Sakura no dejo pasar desapercibida la puesta de sol sobre la ciudad; las esponjosas nubes se liberaban de una masa de gris ominoso que se desvanecía.

Contempló la hilera de coches aparcados cerca de la acera. Si quería llegar al apartamento de Itachi antes que la nevada iniciaría tal vez debía tomar un taxi.

—Sakura.

La pelirosa frenó en seco al escuchar aquella voz tan perfectamente grabada en su mente. Los músculos de la espalda se le tensaron como la cuerda de un arco. Habían transcurrido semanas desde la última vez que lo contempló.

— ¿Sasuke?— lo llamó, virando sobre sus tobillos.

El aludido se encontraba recargado contra su elegante automóvil, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y la mirada atizada clavada en ella.

Sintió una necesidad inmediata, intensa, de refugiarse en el interior del hospital. No estaba preparada del todo para enfrentarlo otra vez, sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que cualquiera que fuesen los motivos de Sasuke para acudir a buscarla, no eran nada buenos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó en voz baja, atinando a detenerse a unos cuantos pasos de él.

—Necesito hablar contigo— resopló, encogiéndose de hombro—. Solo dame un par de minutos.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, sopesando las distintas desgracias que podrían haber ocurrido en la vida de Sasuke para acudir a ella.

Antes de saberlo, Sakura estaba siendo guiada por sus propias piernas hacia el automóvil. Se sentó silenciosamente en la parte designada para el copiloto del auto de lujo con vidrios polarizados mientras Sasuke se situaba en el asiento del conductor, aferrando las manos al volante.

Un tenso silencio se interpuso entre ellos. La neurocirujana no sabía que pensar, tenía un montón de preguntas revoloteando en su cerebro; atascadas en su pecho como una opresiva sensación que le impedía respirar apropiadamente.

Echó un vistazo por la ventanilla de su auto y notó que Sasuke salía de una de las avenidas principales para reincorporarse en la carretera estatal. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al reconocer el camino. Pensó en increpar al azabache, sin embargo, la expresión mortalmente serie de su acompañante la hacía tragarse cada reproche y cuestionamiento que plantease restregarle en la cara.

El Uchiha condujo durante unos dos kilómetros por un camino de tierra y grava, rodeado por viejos robles, álamos y rododendros que le otorgaban al paraje un aspecto singular.

Le empezaron a sudar las manos a medida que se aceraban al lugar. Estuvo sopesando la posibilidad llamar a Itachi y anunciarle que, probablemente, arribaría una o dos horas tardes, un intento demasiado torpe de ser cortes, pero a tres calles de calles de su destino decidió no hacerlo.

La opulenta casa que ella y Sasuke habían adquirido años atrás; se ubicaba en el punto meridional de los suburbios de Konohagakure, una sección donde vivía la gente más adinerada. Se trataba de una construcción al mero estilo colonial con una terraza balaustrada, una galería que rodeaba toda la casa y un porche de verano en la parte trasera. Recordaba que la agente de bienes raíces catalogó aquella residencia como _el sitio ideal para una pareja recién casada que busca formar una familia. _Por supuesto, Sasuke y ella no eran ninguna de las cosas.

La casa se encontraba en la cima de una colina con una cuesta pronunciada. Era posible arribar por el camino principal de la entrada o aparcar al pie de la colina y subir los cincuenta escalones hasta lo alto.

Al cabo de un par de segundo de vacilación, el azabache optó por estacionarse al pie de la colina. Esperó a que el motor se silenciara por completo y después salió del coche, seguido por la pelirosa.

— ¿Por qué vinimos aquí?— lo detuvo ella, enredando los gélidos dedos en la abultada manga de su chamarra, obligándolo a detener el paso en seco—. Si querías hablar no era necesario conducir hasta este sitio.

Sasuke la contempló por encima del hombro, permitiéndole atisbar los ínfimos atisbos de aflicción trazados en su semblante.

—La agente de bienes raíces llamó esta tarde, al parecer encontró a un comprador que está dispuesto a pagar más del precio estipulado— explicó con calma, subiendo uno a uno los resbalosos peldaños cubiertos por una fina película de agua nieve.

—Ya era hora— susurró Sakura—, pero no contestaste mi pregunta.

El pelinegro avizoraba un punto indeterminado al frente; en cabio, ella, tenía los fanales esmeraldas clavados en él.

—No voy a secuestrarte—pactó Sasuke sin mucho interés.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior a causa del nerviosismo. Continuaron el resto del trayecto en silencio, absortos en sus pensamientos. Cuando llegaron al jardín principal de la vivienda, los últimos rayos de luz ya habían desaparecido; el cielo estaba teñido con una mezcla de tonalidades azules y violáceas.

—Sasuke— lo llamó nuevamente ella, tratando de ocultar el tono de despecho—, ¿a qué se debe tanto misterio?

El viento frio resopló, acariciando dolorosamente sus mejillas descubiertas. Se abrumó un poco cuando notó la cercanía entre los dos. Lo observó por un instante solo para notar el fulgor en sus ojos negros.

La respiración se le solidifico en los pulmones al momento en que los dedos largos y gélidos del azabache se entrelazaron con los de ella. Un extraño cosquilleo pasó en su vientre al mismo tiempo que todos sus procesos mentales se enturbiaban.

—Sakura— paladeó con tono adusto—.Yo, estuve pensando en nosotros, en todo lo que pasó y lo que hice. Sé que arruine las cosas y realmente lo lamento.

El aspaviento melindroso de la pelirosa estuvo secundando por una mueca de puro estupor. La incertidumbre se apoderó de ella con un estremecimiento.

—Sasuke…— musitó ella, apartando su mano de la de Sasuke, era como si su piel se hubiese transformado en una llamarada— ¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto ahora?, durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos tu no fuiste capaz de expresar lo que sentías por mí.

—Tenías razón, me comporte como un idiota. Fui aburrido, insatisfactorio e inútil. No estuve a tu altura— sus palabras eran álgidas, pero en sus ojos se adivinaba un atisbo de contrición—. Pasaste el último par de años repitiéndomelo, y yo me negué a afrontar la realidad.

Su corazón palpitaba violentamente contra su pecho, como un tambor. Boqueó, tratando de ignorar la crisis respiratoria que impedía que el aire pasara a sus pulmones.

— ¿Por qué querrías regresar conmigo?, cuando estuvimos juntos demostraste todo lo contrario, yo era quien se esforzaba para mantener esta relación a flote— espetó, sacando el resentimiento que resguardaba en los rincones más inhóspitos de su pecho.

—Sakura, escúchame— el azabache recorrió los pasos que los separaban, manteniendo la mirada fija en la de ella—. Sé que no soy la mitad de bueno, y no soy un gran hombre.

—Es bueno que lo reconozcas— dijo la pelirosa con deje de nostalgia, retrocediendo un paso al percatarse de la abrumadora cercanía entre sus cuerpos.

— ¿Acaso no puedes verlo?— cuestionó él con amargura, tomándola de los brazos—. Siempre te he amado, Sakura. Siempre lo hice.

La pelirosa tenía el corazón acelerado y no podía respirar. Los dientes le castañeaban y el errático pulso latía desbocado detrás de sus globos oculares. Aquello debía ser una puta broma, una cruel tetra del destino.

—Dijiste que me amabas— le recordó Sasuke. Su cálido aliento roció el rostro de la pelirosa— ¿Lo dijiste en serio?

—Lo hice— aseguró Sakura con un hilo de voz, sin alejar su mirada de él—.Pero deje de quererte.

Influenciado por el dolor que le producía la confesión de la pelirosa, Sasuke la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué?

Las manos temblorosas de la pelirosa tocaron el pecho de Sasuke, buscando apartarse de él. Su tacto aun provocaba estragos en su cuerpo.

—Porque nunca me amaste. Fuimos una pareja enferma y jodidamente toxica. No éramos nosotros mismos cuando nos enamoramos. Nos convertimos en veneno el uno para el otro— siseó, perdiendo la paciencia—. En realidad no me amas, Sasuke.

El azabache ignoró su tono condescendiente y la aprisionó más sobre su cuerpo.

—No es solo mi culpa que esto no funcionara— masculló él, rodeando su estrecha cintura con ambos brazos.

Sakura cerró los ojos un momento. Tenía la respiración entrecortada. Notó como las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

—Tienes razón— jadeó, mordiendo sus labios para contener el sollozo atestado en su garganta—.Debí ser más sincera al respecto. El problema entre nosotros dos fue que actuaste como un cobarde, te diste por vencido con lo nuestro, dejaste de intentarlo.

Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron tras la bruma que cubría sus mejillas. Acudiendo al último ápice de humanidad restante en ella, se libró de aquel traicionero agarre.

Tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, descendió los peldaños de piedra hasta llegar al pie de la colina. Sus dedos se aferraron a sus propios brazos, estrechándose a sí misma en un abrazo que intentaba brindarle consuelo. Percibió el sabor de la bilis pasar por su garganta, y como las entrañas se le removían a causa de la impresión.

—Sakura— aclamó el azabache, yendo detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó sin contemplarlo ni aminorar el paso.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A casa— resopló. Sacó el teléfono de su abrigo y contempló la pantalla. El indicador de la señal marcaba como fuera de servicio. Lanzó una retahíla de improperios en su interior.

—Yo te llevare— se ofreció.

—Por supuesto que no— negó la pelirosa entre dientes—, tomare un taxi.

—No encontraras uno a estas horas— murmuró Sasuke; la mandíbula tensa— ¿Al menos tienes forma de solicitar uno?, la recepción de este lugar es pésima.

Sakura frenó en seco. Se percató que Sasuke tenía el control absoluto de la situación. Le tomaría más de cuarenta minutos caminar a la única caseta telefónica disponible en la carretera y, probablemente, otros cuarenta, hasta conseguir que alguien acudiera por ella.

—Puedo caminar a la caseta telefónica— volvió la mirada hacia el frente, allá donde el oscuro sendero de tierra y grava se extendía por más de dos kilómetros.

—Vendrás conmigo, Sakura. Me importa un bledo que no desees tenerme cerca en este momento, pero no permitiré que deambules por la carretera tu sola, además, está a punto de nevar— su tono no admitía replica.

Resignada, dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de frustración. Por más que detestara admitirlo, Sasuke tenía razón. Sin más opción, dio media vuelta, pasó a lado de Sasuke y se detuvo cerca del automóvil.

El pelinegro presionó la alarma, desbloqueando los seguros. Tal como lo había hecho una hora atrás, se resguardo en la calidez que el interior le ofrecía. Tenía los dedos y el rostro entumecidos por el gélido aire y los dientes le castañeaban.

Tan pronto como subió el azabache, arrancó el motor. Se había cansado de ser indulgente con ella.

Durante el corto trayecto hacia la carretera, una tensa afonía recayó sobre ellos. Sakura se sentía exhausta, pero no físicamente, sino mental. Se cuestionaba como era que Sasuke lucia tan tranquilo después de lo acontecido, quizás era una forma de asimilar el suceso.

—Sasuke, yo…— comenzó hablar en voz baja, manteniendo la mirada fija en la ventanilla—.Realmente lo lamento. Yo solo no entiendo por qué no puedo amarte como tú quieres que lo haga.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¿Estás enamorada de alguien más?— preguntó sin mirarla, aferrando las manos al volante.

La imagen de Itachi se le vino a la mente, y pronto, la mezcolanza de tristeza y enojo se convirtió en una sensación opresiva de culpa. Sasuke no merecía que continuaran manteniéndole descaradamente en la cara. Tarde o temprano, el azabache lo sabría todo.

—Si— confesó. Estaba temblando, las palabras salían balbuceantes de su boca. Vio pasar los bosques a toda velocidad en una ráfaga verde oscura.

— ¿Quién es?— quiso saber. Su voz sonaba inerte y apagada, como metal de desguace.

Un nuevo estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirosa. Flexionó el dedo para enroscarlos nuevamente en la tela de su abrigo.

—Sakura, ¿Quién es?— demandó el Uchiha, contemplándola por encima de su hombro.

—Itachi— susurró.

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron desmesuradamente. Parecía un niño, un niño furioso. Sin anunciarlo, frenó en seco, provocando que sus cuerpos se inclinaran hacia adelante y chocaran con el respaldo a causa del efecto látigo.

—Todo este tiempo…— balbuceó. La rabia se apoderaba de él con un estremecimiento.

—En verdad lo lamento, Sasuke. No pude evitarlo.

—Ustedes estuvieron mintiéndome en la cara— susurró entre dientes. Sus ojos negros brillaron como un par de estrellas en el firmamento. La tristeza se había transformado en furia.

Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas; disipó el rastro húmedo con el dorso de la mano.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese hacer o responder algo, una luz cegadora se reflejó en los espejos del automóvil. Cuando el azabache intentó poner en marcha el coche, ya era demasiado tarde.

**: : : : : : : : **

Cruzó las puertas de la sala de emergencias, ignorando por completo las advertencias de Shisui.

Las piernas le trastabillaban tanto que estuvo a punto de derrumbarse y caer en el inmaculado pasillo de la recepción. Sin embargo, pese al ataque de ansiedad que amenazaba con disipar todo rastro de cordura en su interior, se las apañó para arribar a la sala de espera.

Sasuke estaba sentado en una de las sillas acojinadas predispuestas por toda la extensión del pabellón. Tenía una herida en la frente que ya había sido atendida, los algodones en su nariz estaban teñidos de sangre, al igual que el cuello de su camisa y el pantalón.

Sopesó si debía aproximarse a su hermano o no. Aun intentaba asimilar todo lo que había sucedido. No obstante, cualquier cosa que se hubiese propuesto decir se vio interrumpida cuando una enfermera abandonó el cuarto donde posiblemente se encontraría la pelirosa.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra?— preguntó, dirigiéndose a la pobre mujer que se limitaba a contemplarlo con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Uchiha-san— lo reconoció, atónita.

—La doctora Sakura Haruno— recitó nuevamente— ¿se encuentra ahí?

—Sí, tuvimos que administrarle un sedante, estaba muy inquieta— explicó la mujer con parsimonia, estrujando la tabla que contenía el informe médico de la pelirosa contra su pecho, ocultándolo de la mirada curiosa del azabache—. Recibió dos puntos a la altura de la ceja. Tiene múltiples golpes en el rostro, una luxación en el brazo derecho y otra en la pierna derecha.

— ¿Traumatismo craneoencefálico?— cuestionó. Era difícil mantener una postura profesional cuando se trataba de alguien cercano. El corazón le latía desbocado y no podía respirar.

—Ninguno— le aseguró la enfermera—. Después de la evaluación clínica completa, Hatake-sama solicito una Tomografía computarizada. La imagen no mostro nada fuera de lo normal.

Itachi dejó escapar un suspiro. Sacudió la cabeza y se talló el tabique de la nariz. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y otro en la garganta.

—Permanecerá en observación dos días, dentro de un par de horas será trasladada a una habitación— informó la mujer con una sonrisa ligera, tal vez cediendo al contemplar el estado de nerviosísimo del neurocirujano.

—Gracias, Juba-san— masculló Itachi.

La enfermera colocó una mano sobre su hombro y estrujo, intentando brindarle ánimos.

—Ella estará bien, Itachi-san— pronunció con dulzura antes de desviar su atención al molesto beeper que resonaba en el bolsillo de su traje quirúrgico.

Mantuvo la mirada atizada fija en la puerta cerrada. Si bien, jamás se consideró un hombre que rompiera las reglas, pensó que tal vez era momento de dejar atrás ese principio e ingresar a ver a la pelirosa, corroborar por su cuenta que se encontraba bien.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?— preguntó Sasuke en tono mordaz, levantándose de su asiento.

Debido a la intensidad del momento, había olvidado por completo la presencia de Sasuke.

—Venga, Sasuke, tranquilo— dijo Shisui arribando a la sala. El ambiente era denso. La tensión se plantó entre ellos—. Te llevare a casa— se ofreció.

— ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que pregunte?— siseó, malhumorado. Sasuke tensó el gesto y sus ojos se rasgaron de forma maquinal.

—Sasuke, tranquilízate— consiguió decir el mayor de los Uchiha. Tenía la impresión de que su hermano lo sabía todo, mas no tuvo el valor para cuestionárselo—. No hagas una escena.

—Volveré a cuestionarlo una vez más, ¿Por qué estás aquí?— el rencor en su mirada estaba dirigido específicamente a Itachi.

—Ya, Sasuke, para esta mierda, no es el lugar ni el momento— dijo Shisui, colocando una mano sobre su hombro, la cual, Sasuke apartó con desdén.

—Shisui tiene razón. Hablaremos de esto después.

Sasuke lo agarró del brazo y, en un parpadeó, lo tiró al suelo, asestándole un par de golpes en el rostro.

Shisui intentó detener la tormenta de patadas y puñetazos, pero era imposible.

El rostro comenzó a palpitarle por el dolor. Mientras la adrenalina recorría su sistema, se las apañó para apartar a su hermano menor con una patada, confiriéndole el tiempo necesario para ponerse de pie, tambaleante.

—No quiero lastimarte, Sasuke— vociferó, alzando las manos. Sabía que no lograría nada solicitándole que se detuviera. El aludido estaba cegado por una rabia bien justificada. El orgullo pesaba más que la razón.

Lejos de ceder, el menor de los Uchiha embistió una vez más, asestando dos golpes en el abdomen que dejaron a Itachi boqueando desesperado. En un acto casi reflejo, conectó un puñetazo al pómulo izquierdo de Sasuke y otro en el epigastrio, obligándolo a retroceder dos pasos.

—Sasuke— lo llamó Itachi, agitado. Un hilillo de sangre rodó por su mejilla izquierda. Atisbó sus nudillos abiertos y después contempló los ensangrentados del pelinegro.

—Eres un hijo de perra— gruñó entre dientes, preparándose para lanzarse al ataque una vez más.

Itachi espero a que llegara el golpe. Esquivarlo no serviría de mucho. Antes de que el puño conectara con su objetivo, la estruendosa voz de la directora y el apresurado paso de los guardias, resonaron en la habitación.

— ¡¿Pero qué rayos está pasando aquí?!— rugió, intercalando la mirada ambarina entre los rostros magullados de los hermanos Uchiha—.Han perdido toda decencia y recato, este sitio es un hospital, la gente intenta descansar. Los pacientes no desean contemplar a dos idiotas moliéndose a golpes.

—Tsunade-sama, yo…— masculló Itachi a secas. Estaba demasiado aturdido para formular una oración coherente.

La rubia alzó la mano en un gesto censurador.

—Lleven al chico de nuevo a la habitación para que atiendan sus heridas— ordenó a uno de los guardias. Sus ojos permanecían clavados en los de Itachi sin parpadear—.En cuanto a ti, Itachi, quiero verte en mi oficina, ¡Ahora mismo!

**: : : : : : : : **

Tsunade daba vueltas como oso enjaulado. Llevaba más de diez minutos caminando de un lado a otro, con el entrecejo fruncido y el labio inferior aprisionado entre sus dientes.

Itachi sentía el rostro entumecido por los golpes. Podía degustar el sabor metálico de la sangre diluirse en su saliva. Tenía una corte en la ceja y, probablemente, alguna fractura en la zona media de la cara. Las manos se le adormecieron a causa del dolor; los nudillos de la mano izquierda estaban abiertos, el líquido carmín alrededor de ellos comenzaba a secarse y adherirse a su piel nívea.

La directora le dedico una mirada enfurruñada, era la primera vez que la veía verdaderamente abatida. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, grasiento y temeroso. Estaba avergonzado, no solo por lo que acababa de acontecer, sino por todas las desgracias que venía arrastrando desde hacer algunos meses. La rubia soltó el aire una vez, con una prolongada y severa exhalación, apoyó las manos en las caderas, y lo contempló fijamente.

—No sé por dónde comenzar— admitió molesta, acentuando la ruga instalada entre sus cejas.

—Tampoco yo— dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Guarda silencio, Uchiha, o juro que terminare el trabajo que tu hermano comenzó— advirtió, retomando la marcha.

Itachi acató el silencio. Su estómago estaba enroscado sobre sí mismo y notaba un dolor atroz en la mandíbula de tanto apretar los dientes.

Todo aquello tendría consecuencias. A pesar de todo, Sasuke era su hermano, habían crecido juntos y, aun cuando los diferencias de la adultez los separaron, Itachi nunca dejaría de contemplarlo como el niño pequeño que lo vislumbraba con admiración y respeto. No iba a culparlo, después de todo, su furia y animadversión estaban bien justificados. Antes de él, Sakura mantuvo una relación con Sasuke, mucho más serie y solo que la compartía con él. Tal vez sus sentimientos eran reales, y tan peligrosos que terminaron orillándolos hasta las vías del tren.

Tsunade lo miró, enfadada y sorprendida. Pasó una mano por su lacia melena, mordisqueándose la parte interior de la mejilla.

—Pensé que eras un hombre responsable— dijo al fin—. Cuando te elegí para convertirte en la cabeza del departamento de neurocirugía, estaba segura de que había hecho una buena elección. — se detuvo en medio de la estancia con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho—.Primero sucedió la demanda de la paciente, después, el embrollo de tu relación con Sakura y, por último, todo este maldito drama.

—Nunca fue mi intensión que las cosas terminaran de esta manera— replicó el interpelado, apartando la mirada atizada del suelo para vislumbrarla.

—Les advertí tanto a ti como a Sakura que fueran cuidadosos — recriminó, señalándolo acusatoriamente con el dedo índice. Restregó una mano contra su rostro cansado.

Itachi bajó la cabeza y miro hacia un lado, y luego hacia el otro, desgarrado por la rabia y la tristeza.

—No luzcas tan sorprendido, Uchiha. Sakura me lo contó todo, además, tus intensiones fueron más que obvias— Tsunade cerró los ojos con fuerza— ¿Qué demonios estabas pensado?

Claramente no estaba pensando en nada cuando todo eso comenzó. Toda su vida había actuado de manera correcta. Intentó ser un hombre ejemplar. Sin embargo, Sakura reanimó aquellas ganas de vivir como era debido, de amar como lo merecía, de disfrutar todo aquello que rechazó con tal de perseguir un viejo sueño.

De lo único que tenía certeza en ese momento era de sus sentimientos hacia la pelirosa y, a pesar de todo, sabía que era incorrecto. No solo porque la ética lo marcara, sino también por los preceptos de la moral.

—Esto definitivamente es una sentencia de muerte— susurró.

Durante un momento, la faz de Itachi mostró la expresión de un niño abrumado. Contempló a Tsunade con tristeza y anhelo a la vez. Apenas podía ponerse en pie de lo cansado que se encontraba.

—No debe preocuparse por eso, ya no seré un problema— masculló, alcanzando su abrigo del brazo del sillón.

—Dudo que eso sea remotamente posible— ironizo la rubia.

—Se lo aseguro— ratificó él, pasando el abrigo por encima de los hombros—.Renuncio.

Tsunade se echó atrás y reflexionó.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?— indagó; los ojos abriéndose como platos por la impresión.

—Redactare mi carta y la hare llegar en un día o dos— prometió, sereno, dirigiendo su andar hacia la puerta.

—Uchiha Itachi— lo detuvo Tsunade—, si te atreves a dar un paso más, no volverás a poner un pie en este hospital jamás.

—Gracias por la advertencia— murmuró sin mirarla.

Entonces giró el pomo de la puerta y abandonó la oficina, dispuesto a vagar por el camino de la incertidumbre.

**Continuara**

**N/A: **¿Recuerdan que les había mencionado que se prepararan para el drama?, bien, ajústense los cinturones porque vamos a subir una montaña rusa de emociones ;)

Respecto al capítulo, hay algunos puntos que me gustaría aclarar:

1.- Sobre lo acontecido en el apartado anterior, puede que parezca un tanto absurdo que se arme tanto revuelo con la relación entre Itachi y Sakura, pero recordemos que estamos hablando de la relación entre un superior y un subordinado, más allá del drama, quiero hacer énfasis en como esto puede tergiversarse hasta el punto de colocar eso por encima del trabajo y esfuerzo de una persona.

2.- Como también lo mencione, este intento de triángulo amoroso debía llegar a una conclusión. Sé que tal vez querrán matarme al leer esto, pero la escena era inevitable, y puesto que mi corazón siempre será SasuSaku, fue una de mis favoritas.

3.- Tanto Itachi como Sakura libran sus propios problemas e intentan afrontarlos de la mejor manera que pueden, aunque no sea la correcta. Creo que cada uno trabaja para ser mejor persona para poder estar juntos. Asi que no se desesperen, los siguientes capítulos pueden estar atestados de drama, pero le aseguro que hay un final feliz para todos.

Sin nada más que agregar. Les agradezco infinitamente el apoyo que me brindan. Espero que esta historia les ayude a matar el tiempo durante este aislamiento social (si es que continúan en aislamiento), no saben cuando me alegra contemplar la recepción de la historia y leer cada uno de sus reviews, ustedes me ayudan a mejorar. Asi que, no duden en expresar su opinión a cualquier creador de contenido, les aseguro que es reconfortante saber que hay alguien ahí afuera que disfruta de todo esto :D yo soy una de esas personas.

Espero regresar pronto con otra actualización.

¡Cuídense mucho! Les mando un fuerte abrazo donde quiera que se encuentren.

¡Nos leemos pronto! Bye, bye :3


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

El bar más próximo al hospital era un establecimiento austero con techos de asfalto y decorado industrial.

Al cruzar las puertas, se percató que durante los últimos días estaba bebiendo demasiado, pero nunca al punto de emborracharse. Solo necesitaba tomar un trago. Si bien, durante sus treinta y seis años de vida jamás contempló al alcohol como un aliciente para el alma, en ese momento sentía que el licor era una lubricación, como una especie de capa protectora contra todos los pensamientos dañinos que fabrica la mente.

Tomó asiento cerca de la barra. La noche era fría y lo último que le apetecía era regresar a casa. Estrujó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos y dejó escapar un suspiro. Necesitaba tiempo para pesar y estar a solas.

—Bienvenido— recitó el cantinero detrás de la barra, contemplándolo con cautela. Sin recitar palabra, levantó la oscura mirada—.Tome esto, se ve que lo necesita— colocó un trago de _Shōchu _frente a él.

—Gracias— lejos de rebatir, bebió el licor de trigo de golpe.

El hombre le ofreció otro trago, y sin cuestionárselo, colocó la botella sobre la superficie de roble, dejándola a su merced.

Mientras tomaba pequeños sorbos de _Shōchu _y partía cacahuates, pensó en la última vez que pescó una borrachera. Debió ser en la universidad, tal vez en su último año. Tanto él como Shisui disfrutaban pasar noches en vela charlando, escuchando música y bebiendo licor barato, recluidos en el discreto apartamento de su mejor amigo.

Tomó el tercer chupito de un solo trago, estiro un poco los hombros agarrotados y restregó la mano contra su rostro entumecido. Comenzaba a sentir el dolor contenido en sus pómulos y la quijada. Su hermano pequeño se las había apañado para molerlo a golpes con la misma facilidad y habilidad de un boxeador profesional. Acarició la mandíbula y esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

Parecía que todo en su vida iba de mal en peor. En menos de veinticuatro horas, su suerte no hacía nada más que empeorar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había pasado de llevar una vida discreta, medianamente normal, a convertirse en un neurocirujano sin escrúpulos, amante de residentes, el peor hermano del mundo y un desempleado.

Autómata, vertió otra generosa cantidad de alcohol en el pequeño recipiente de cristal y, tal como venía haciéndolo en los últimos minutos, lo engulló de golpe, cerrando los ojos al sentir el cálido paso del licor por su garganta.

En esos momentos, Sakura se encontraba en el hospital, su hermano menor lo detestaba, había perdido su trabajo y, posiblemente, también perdería la licencia médica.

¿Cómo era posible que todo se hubiese ido a la mierda en tan poco tiempo?

Optando por apegarse al plan de beber hasta recaer en un estado de inconciencia, suspiró profundo, aunando las fuerzas para rellenar su vaso. El dolor de cabeza partía desde su oído izquierdo, pasaba a través del cuello y bajaba por toda la columna vertebral. La herida sobre su ceja seguía sangrando, lo supo por las manchas rojas en el brazo de su camisa. Tenía el corazón demasiado arelado y no podía respirar. El pánico lo inundaba, embriagando cada uno de sus nervios.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al percatarse de la presencia de alguien a su costado izquierdo.

—Una cerveza, por favor.

No logró identificar la voz hasta que situó la mirada azabache sobre aquel rostro pálido y demacrado. Un frio estrangulador, lo sacudió de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Nagato?— se hizo eco en él, sacando la voz a duras penas.

—Itachi, que agradable sorpresa— murmuró, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el asiento libre—. Vaya, luces como una mierda, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

El pelirrojo reparó en el aspecto desastroso de Itachi. Tenía un reguero de sangre fresca corriéndole por el extremo izquierdo del rostro; el rastro escarlata brotaba desde su ceja, descendía por su mejilla y desembocaba en su mandíbula, donde goteaba lentamente, manchándole la camisa. El pómulo enrojecido comenzaba a hincharse. Al echar un vistazo a sus nudillos, estaban al rojo vivo, abiertos y teñidos de sangre. Con aquel sencillo escrutinio, Nagato determino que Uchiha Itachi estaba, derruido.

—Su cerveza— anunció el cantinero.

—Gracias— bisbiseo el pelirrojo, oteando de soslayo al abstraído Itachi.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo más?— cuestionó el hombre regordete, intercalando la mirada entre el pelinegro y el recién arribado.

—Un botiquín— dijo Nagato, hilvanando una sonrisa educada.

—Enseguida— musitó el hombre, dejando la toalla sobre la superficie de roble de la barra para desaparecer por una pequeña puerta junto al estante de las botellas.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Nagato?— cuestionó Itachi al cabo de unos cuantos minutos de silencio, sin rastros de cortesía en su voz.

Cuando el mozo regresó, le entregó al pelirrojo una pequeña caja de metal blanca.

—Nada en específico— aclaró, rebuscando en el contenedor los instrumentos necesarios para tratar las heridas del pelinegro—.Solo fue una coincidencia que ambos nos encontráramos aquí. Ahora, voltea, necesito espacio para arreglar este desastre.

El neurocirujano hizo un ruido sordo con la nariz, similar a un bufido sarcástico, mientras giraba sobre su silla para encarar al pelirrojo.

Empapó una gasa en el alcohol y la restregó en la ceja, limpiando la sangre seca y toda la suciedad que pudiese contener.

—No puedo ver mucho con esta luz, pero por lo que alcanzó apreciar no necesitaras puntadas— explicó Nagato con calma, disponiendo la compresa ensangrentada sobre la barra.

—Supongo que corrí con suerte— espetó Itachi, bebiendo otro trago de _Shōchu. _Sus ojos fueron a parar en el pelirrojo, quien lucía demasiado concentrado en su labor.

—Escuche sobre el lio en el que estas metido— Nagato continuó, como si estuviese charlando del clima.

« ¿A qué problema se refiere?», pensó. Itachi bajó la mirada y se mordió la lengua para no desvelar información innecesaria.

—Las noticias se esparcen rápido— se limitó a responder.

—Asi es, en especial cuando se trata de la caída de un genio— dijo el pelirrojo, vendando con fuerza la mano derecha.

Itachi dejó escapar una risa amarga.

—No lo soy— masculló—. Además, todos cometemos errores.

—Por supuesto— concedió el otro médico. Resguardó la indumentaria en el botiquín y apiló la basura en una pequeña montaña, se aseguraría de deshacerse de ella más tarde—.Nunca mencione lo contrario.

Ambos recayeron en un profundo mutismo. Itachi comenzaba a sentirse aprensivo.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Sakura?— preguntó Nagato, avizorándolo de soslayo.

El pelinegro giró la mirada hasta recaer en la superficie esmaltada de la mesa. Realizó un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no poner los ojos en blanco; por supuesto que Nagato estaría al tanto de la caótica situación, en especial si la pelirosa estaba involucrada.

—Estable— respondió con voz sibilante.

— ¿Cómo están sus manos?— indagó, dejando la botella sobre la mesa.

Los dos sabían a la perfección que si Sakura sufría un daño irreparable jamás regresaría a los quirófanos. Las manos eran la herramienta de trabajo más preciada para cualquier médico. Afortunadamente, la lesión en el brazo solo la mantendría alejada durante algunas semanas.

—Intactas— resopló, esperando transmitir un ínfimo atisbo de tranquilidad—. Nagato, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro, adelante.

Itachi intentó concentrarse, aunque eso supusiera realizar un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano.

— ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en Sakura?

Nagato apuro el resto de su cerveza de un trago y se limpió la boca.

—Solo para disipar tus dudas, mis intenciones son meramente laborales— empezó a explicar sin que tuviese que animarlo a hablar—.No pretendo ser el tercero en discordia, Itachi.

—Eso ya lo sé— profirió el azabache. La voz neutra no desvelaba ni la cuarta parte de su mal ánimo—, pero ¿Por qué insistes?

—Ambos sabemos que Sakura estará mejor bajo mi supervisión— explicó Nagato cruzándose de brazos—. Ella es como un diamante en bruto. Puedo ayudarla a sobreexplotar sus capacidades, no resultó tan mal contigo, ¿cierto?

El Uchiha arrugó el entrecejo pese al tormentoso dolor instalado en su frente. Conocía de primera mano las habilidades de Nagato, su pericia como médico sobrepasaba la media, convirtiéndolo en uno de los mejores dentro del ramo. No obstante, aquella actitud solo se mostraba cuando encontraba a un genio. Hace seis años había sido él y, ahora, se aproximaba a Sakura con el fin de monopolizarla, llenándole la cabeza con ideas extrañas, intentando persuadirla a que accediera formar parte de su equipo mientras le ofrecía oportunidades que nunca nadie le extendería.

—Veo que no has cambiado tus tácticas— espetó Itachi, modulando el tono de voz ennegrecido por la impotencia.

—Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren— se encogió de hombros—. Estoy a punto de retirarme, Itachi, asi que necesito un reemplazo. Te habría considerado a ti como la primera opción, pero encontré a alguien mejor.

—Asi que tu plan es que ella herede tu legado— conjeturó rápidamente. Aun cuando el alcohol deambulaba en su sistema, no se necesitaba ser un genio para comprender de lo que Nagato estaba hablando.

—Tan brillante como siempre, Uchiha— esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

Un miedo paralizante lo mantuvo atado a la silla. La idea de perder a Sakura le aterraba.

—Me reuní con ella hace algunos días— confesó el Uzumaki—. Le extendí una oferta de trabajo.

— ¿Cuál fue su respuesta?— preguntó sin querer saberlo.

—Aún no ha tomado una decisión— miró a Itachi por un breve instante—. Cualquier cosa que estés realizando para retenerla está funcionando.

Fue en ese preciso instante que la revelación cayó sobre él como un balde de agua fría. Por más que intentase mantener a Sakura a su lado, tenía la impresión de que ella se marcharía. Debía imponer su buen juicio por encima de aquel enfermizo impulso egoísta. Cualquiera que fuese la decisión de la pelirosa la entendería, aun si eso implicaba alejarse.

El amor era una carga pesada, y él un simple cobarde.

Bebió el último trago de _Shōchu _y se levantó de la silla. Colocó una generosa cantidad de dinero encima de la barra y dirigió la mirada hacia su estoico acompañante.

—Buenas noches, Nagato— masculló cordialmente.

Sin ánimos de continuar con la charla, se dijo a si mismo que era apropiado considerar aquello como una noche. Deambuló tambaleante hasta la salida. Una brisa invernal lo recibió al plantar los pies en la acera. La temperatura había disminuido considerablemente en las últimas horas, pero eso no le importaba. Se detuvo a escuchar el paso de los automóviles mientras intentaba decidir a dónde acudir.

Recargó la espalda contra la pared de ladrillos del bar, cuando elevó la vista, se percató de que el cielo estaba completamente despejado.

**: : : : : : : :**

Pasaba del medio día cuando despertó. Estaba bañada en sudor, con las sabanas pegadas al cuerpo. Los dientes le castañeaban y el pulso le latía desbocado detrás de los oídos.

Sentía un dolor atroz cimentado en cada lóbulo de su cerebro; el latigazo descendió por su cuello hasta la columna vertebral. El monitor resonaba a su costado marcando el rápido palpitar de su corazón. Por el decorado y la indumentaria no le toó demasiado tiempo concluir que se encontraba en el hospital, no como una residente, sino como una paciente.

Atisbó el catéter clavado en su mano, adherido a ella por una serie de cintas quirúrgicas que se encargaban de mantener el dispositivo en su lugar. A través de su confusión, sabía exactamente que estaba ocurriendo; sus niveles de serotonina habían caído en pico a causa de los sedantes, hundiéndola en un pozo oscuro.

A medida que salía de los devastadores efectos de las drogas, las imágenes de lo acontecido la noche anterior se acumularon en su mente de forma violenta. Su corazón latía rápidamente y no podía respirar. Necesitaba ver como se encontraba Sasuke, ¿Itachi estaría al tanto de la situación? ¿Se habría metido en un lio? El pánico la invadió. Se dijo todo esto a si misma mientras enterraba la cabeza en la almohada y empezaba a sollozar. Había olvidado por completo la charla con Sasuke. Todo aquello tendría consecuencias. Lloró de forma purificadora hasta que la cara se le hubo hinchado como la de un borracho. Entonces el pomo de la puerta se movió. Trató de serenarse pasando una mano por sus mejillas.

—Oh, cariño, ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó la enfermera al ingresar a la habitación y contemplarla envuelta en llanto. Se apresuró hacia ella, depositando la bandeja con frascos de medicamentos sobre la mesita lateral de la cama.

Las manos comenzaron a sudarle y, también, empezó a hiperventilar.

—Tranquila, cielo, todo está bien— recitó la mujer con voz conciliadora. Acarició su cabello y después sus mejillas enrojecidas e hinchadas por el llanto—.Tuviste un accidente, pero no debes preocuparte, nada malo ocurrió.

Estaba demasiado débil y desesperada para conseguir calmarse. Se echó a llorar otra vez, sin poder parar.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Sasuke?— consiguió preguntar con voz ronca y entrecortada.

La mujer inició su labor al ordenar algunas pastillas sobre la bandeja y preparar un vaso con agua. Sakura era incapaz de conocerla, pero tenía la impresión de que la había visto en el área de urgencias anteriormente.

— ¿Te refieres al apuesto chico de cabello negro?— preguntó, sonriendo a medias. Colocó tres píldoras en la palma de su mano—. Está bien, solo tiene nos cuantos rasguños.

La pelirosa tragó las pastillas; ayudó a pasarlas con un largo trago de agua. Su garganta estaba cerrada y ardía, asi que no fue sorpresa para ella cuando la tos se hizo presente.

— ¿Alguien pasó la noche conmigo?—dijo con voz soñolienta. Limpió la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de la mano. Aquel esfuerzo la había dejado mareada y más débil de lo que ya estaba.

—La doctora Haruno— respondió. Deambuló alrededor de ella, asegurándose de que todo estuviese bajo control. Era parte del protocolo del cuidado del paciente—. Mencionó que iría a la cafetería, no debe demorar en volver— Sakura intentó sonreír—.Nos mantuvo preocupados a todos, en especial a la jefa.

— ¿Tsunade-sama está aquí?— se apresuró a preguntar. Sintió como un sudor frio inundaba todo su cuerpo.

—No se ha marchado en ningún momento— respondió la mujer, por fin tomando asiento al borde de la camilla. Sakura agradeció aquel gesto en silencio. El ir y venir de la enfermera la mareaba—, sobre todo después del percance del doctor Uchiha y su hermano. En verdad siento envidia. Lo que yo daría porque dos hombres tan apuestos discutieran por mí.

Sakura palideció.

«_Ustedes estuvieron mintiéndome todo este tiempo en la cara». _Le dijo Sasuke antes de que aquel coche los impactara.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?— indagó. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Anoche, había desatado la furia de Sasuke al contarle lo de su relación con Itachi. Para ser sincera consigo misma, la reacción de su ex prometido no la tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo, sabía que a causa de ella la relación entre ambos hermanos estaba destrozada, sin reparo alguno.

—Se suscitó una pelea entre los dos en el pasillo— comenzó a relatarle en voz baja—.El doctor Uchiha arribó a la sala de emergencias como un huracán. En un parpadeo, ambos se encontraban en el suelo. Incluso la jefa tuvo que intervenir para separarlos.

Sintió la amargura agolparse en el fondo de su garganta, la opresión. Empezó a sollozar de nuevo. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Hundió el rostro entre sus manos, mortificada.

—Tan rápido como sucedió eso, la doctora Tenten y la doctora Yamanaka acudieron a visitarla. Todos estaban demasiado consternados.

Le dieron ganas de gritar de vergüenza. Parecía que en menos de veinticuatro horas, su vida se había transformado en una tragicomedia.

— ¿Y el doctor Uchiha? ¿Se encuentra aquí?— quiso saber, esperanzada. Necesitaba ver a Itachi, asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

La enfermera dejo escapar un largo y pausado suspiro, al mismo tiempo que la contemplaba con una mirada atestada de compasión.

—Se presentó hace tres días para conocer su estado. La jefa está demasiado molesta con él, asi que ordenó que no se le permitiera el ingreso.

Sakura movió la cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento.

—Entiendo— susurró.

Necesitaba salir de ahí.

Tras escuchar la puerta abrirse, en un acto reflejo, Sakura se removió en el colchón de la camilla, inquieta y clavó la mirada lemanita en su madre, sin estar contemplándola realmente; sus ojos esmeraldas perdidos en algún espacio o fragmento del universo.

— ¿Todo en orden?— preguntó la elegante dama a la vez que ingresaba en la habitación. Llevaba un hermoso arreglo de flores entre sus brazos.

—Asi es, doctora, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Sus signos vitales se encuentran en los rangos normales— informó la enfermera, retomando la actitud estoica y profesional—.Probablemente salga del hospital mañana a primera hora.

—Es una buena señal— recitó Mebuki aliviada.

—Permítame ayudarle con eso.

Desde la comodidad de su cama, Sakura vislumbró con detenimiento la escena frente a ella. Intentaba imponer un orden en sus pensamientos, repasando uno a uno cada fragmento confuso de los recuerdos.

—Son hermosas, ¿no lo cree?— curioseó la enfermera, esta vez dirigiéndose a ella—. Tal vez esto logre animarla un poco.

Intentó sonreír, pero solo esbozó una mueca lastimera.

— ¿Viene con tarjeta?— procuró averiguar. Cualquiera que fuese cercano a ella estaría al tanto de su animadversión hacia las flores, incluido Sasuke, más no Itachi.

—Por supuesto.

La mujer le extendió un pequeño rectángulo de opalina. Contempló el timbrado de la florería y después el reverso:

«_Sé que no es el mejor gesto de todos, pero espero que estas flores ayuden a levantarte el ánimo. Nos veremos pronto». _

—Nagato— susurró decepcionada.

O no se percataron de sus lágrimas o hicieron caso omiso de ellas.

—Regresare dentro de unas horas— anunció la mujer con amabilidad—. El Dr. Hatake y el Dr. Shizune vendrán en cualquier momento.

Tanto ella como si madre se limitaron a asentir con un lento movimiento de cabeza.

Mebuki tomó asiento en la silla revestida de color olivo; un sonoro suspiro escapó de lo más profundo de sus pulmones.

Sakura la contempló por el rabillo del ojo, reparando en su aspecto elegante, pero fastidiado. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos delataban la falta de descanso; su piel había adquirido un matiz cetro y sus labios lucían resecos, confiriéndole un toque verdaderamente enfermizo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?— le preguntó, casi temiendo la respuesta.

—Dos días— contestó lacónicamente.

Los ojos le empezaron a escocer y se humedecieron. El efecto de los analgésicos se diluyó en su sistema, ocasionando que los músculos engarrotados se relajaran.

Ante la tempestuosa tormenta de recuerdos, volvió a recostarse en la cama. La pierna le dolía y sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Rememoraba poco o mucho de lo que había sucedido. Las imágenes eran difusas, difíciles de precisar. Solo sabía que en un momento enfrentaba la furia de Sasuke y al siguiente se encontraba bajo la incandescente luz blanca del hospital, recostada en una camilla.

Presionó con fuerza el puente de la nariz. Después del llanto, un entumecimiento emocional se había apoderado de ella.

Contempló la pared con mirada vacía. Lo único que deseaba hacer en ese momento era sumirse en otro profundo sueño, solo para despertar y percatarse que aquello se trataba de una pesadilla, pero no de la realidad.

—Coincidí con Uzumaki Nagato en el ascensor, se ofreció a acompañarme a la cafetería y charlamos un rato— comenzó, dando un sorbo a su vaso de café humeante—.Me contó lo de la propuesta de trabajo, creo que deberías considerar aceptarla.

Incapaz de contenerse, Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto iba a contártelo— protestó.

—Los planes de Nagato no son malos, sino todo lo contrario. Lo que ese hombre quiere es dejarte como la jefa de servicio y, eventualmente, como directora del hospital— dijo, lanzando un suspiro.

—Si ese fuese mi plan había abandonado el HGK desde hace mucho tiempo— dijo, lanzándole una mirada enfurruñada a su madre.

— ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo, Sakura?— exclamó, molesta— ¿Acaso esta testarudez se debe al Uchiha?

Su pecho efectuó un extraño movimiento de apnea. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarle por las mejillas y, tan pronto como brotaron, las limpió con el dorso de la mano.

—No me mires de esa forma— dijo Mebuki, rayando en el borde de la originalidad. Rodó los ojos y desvió la mirada hacia otro punto, lejos de la faz de Sakura.

—Ya no tengo diez años, mamá. Soy una mujer adulta y puedo estar con quien yo desee— rebatió con un hilo de voz. Sentía como el nudo en su garganta se hacía más estrecho.

—Por supuesto que no— coincidió la mujer—, pero actúas como una adolescente insensata.

—No es insensatez, lo que siento por Itachi es real— respiraba entrecortadamente entre sollozos que arrancaban de lo más hondo de sus entrañas, obligándola a doblarse hacia delante—.Lo amo— admitió en voz alta.

Durante todos esos días, se había cuestionado a si misma cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia Itachi. Después de todo lo suscitado entre ellos en los últimos meses, desechó la idea de que se trataba de un simple enamoramiento y se atrevió a indagar. Al cabo de uno días de vacile, llego a una conclusión: Amaba a Uchiha Itachi, más de lo que podía soportar.

—Eres increíble, Sakura— rió su madre—.Lo mismo mencionaste cuando recrimine tu compromiso con Sasuke.

Sakura aferró los delgados dedos a las sabanas. Seguía llorando sin parar; ni siquiera se le ocurría que decir.

—Desde hace algunos días he pensado en el motivo por el cual decidiste tenerme y llegue a la conclusión de que lo hiciste porque tu propia existencia estaba arruinada— dijo entre dientes—.Asi que decidiste comenzar de nuevo, desde cero y por eso te embarazaste—reclamó.

Mebuki puso los ojos en blanco.

—No seas tan melodramática— se levantó de su asiento, ignorando por completo el destello de la mirada dolorosa que Sakura le dedicaba—.

—Es la verdad— espetó—.A duras penas conozco a mi padre, ¡dios!, ¿Tan siquiera sabias cuál era su apellido?

—Si hubiese tenido intenciones de quedarme con él lo habría hecho— se justificó Mebuki, avizorándola por encima del hombro—. No lo necesitaba, y lo único que precisé de él lo obtuve sin problemas.

—No sabes nada del amor o de sentimientos.

— ¿Y tú eres una experta?— dejó caer las manos al costado de su cuerpo, molesta—. Mira a donde te han llevado esos ideales tan banales.

Sakura se puso pálida y agrandó los ojos; el corazón golpeaba con fuerza su caja torácica. Inhaló aire, desesperada, tratando de acompasar la errática respiración.

—Sakura— la llamó su madre en tono apremiante. Lucía cansada, derruida. Cerró los ojos un instante y cuando los abrió, posó la mirada verdosa sobre ella—.Tal vez me odies en este momento, pero estoy segura que en un futuro me lo agradecerás— su voz sonó estrangulada—.Esto termina contigo envuelta en llanto, destrozada— simplificó Mebuki; las palabras brotaron lenta y amargamente de sus labios.

**: : : : : : : : **

Contempló -por tercera ocasión consecutiva- la pantalla de su celular. Abrió el buzón de llamadas y también el de mensajes, esperando encontrar una ínfima señal de vida de Itachi.

Mordió sus labios al percatarse que su última conversación fue dos días, para ser más precisa, una hora antes de que encontrara a Sasuke en el estacionamiento, aguardando por ella.

Exhaló con fuerza en un intento por contener las lágrimas. Tanteó justificar la ausencia del pelinegro con excusas absurdas que ni siquiera ella misma creía. Cualquiera que fuesen los motivos que Itachi tenía para ignorarla, sabía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo y eso no le agradaba.

Derrotada, colocó el teléfono móvil en la mesita lateral blanca, lejos de su vista. Lo último que necesitaba era pasar la noche en vela atormentándose con sus pensamientos.

El efecto calmante de los analgésicos comenzaba a diluirse, abriendo paso al dolor y la incomodidad. Su pierna estaba inmovilizada por una férula, al igual que su brazo, sentía un suplicio atroz atestado en la mandíbula y otro más en la cabeza. Detestaba el efecto secundario de los sedantes o cualquier droga. Suponía que los médicos que la atendieron habían acudido a ella para tranquilizarla, puesto que recordaba muy poco de los acontecimientos de esa noche.

Llevó una mano hasta su frente, al mismo tiempo que reculaba en el respaldo de la camilla. Si tenía suerte, abandonaría el hospital la mañana siguiente. Shizune argumentaba que quizás le vendría bien el descanso en casa, le serviría reposar y pasar un rato bajo las frazadas; se mordió la lengua cuanto trató rebatir, se sentía en perfecta condiciones, quizás un poco mareada por las píldoras y, tal vez, entumecida por los golpes, sin embargo, nunca fue de su agrado jugar a la enferma ni siquiera cuando era pequeña.

Débil, tanteó la superficie del buró en busca de su celular; llamó a Itachi, esperando que respondiera. Al otro lado de la línea resonaron los toques de espera y después un silencio abrumador. El azabache había rechazado todas y cada una de sus llamadas, al igual que Sasuke, era como si ambos hermanos Uchiha hubiesen llegado a un acuerdo por primera vez en su vida y decidieran atormentarla.

Sonrió con amargura al percatarse de que ambos no solo compartían un parecido físico, sino también emocional. Era como si Sasuke hubiese heredado de Itachi la manía de enfrentar los problemas ignorándolos.

Restregó una mano contra su rostro; un sonido extraño brotó de lo más profundo de su garganta, como un gruñido gutural y animal.

Contempló la pared con la mirada vacía mientras alguien al otro lado de la habitación abría la puerta. Como un acto reflejo, dirigió la mirada apagada hacia el sitio donde ingresaba la luz, atisbando el rostro sonriente de Tenten y detrás de ella, la mueca abstraída de Ino Yamanaka.

— ¿Llegamos tarde?— preguntó la castaña, situándose bajo el umbral de la puerta. Iba ataviada con un traje de cirugía gris, por lo cual, deducía que se encontraba de guardia.

Ella negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—Por supuesto que no, adelante.

Las dos jóvenes se precipitaron al interior de la estancia.

—Conseguí algo de comida decente para ti— dijo Tenten con algarabía. Tomó del costado de la mesa de noche una bandeja de plástico, extendió las patas y se aseguró de situarla en el lugar apropiado para la comodidad de Sakura—.Contemplé el menú de hoy y pensé que tal vez te agradaría comer algo con sabor.

Frente a ella apareció una generosa ración de _Ramen. _Sus papilas gustativas reaccionaron tan pronto como el aroma especiado del caldo pasó por sus fosas nasales.

—No quiero preguntar pero, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para persuadir a la jefa?— cuestionó. Asió los palillos y enredó los fideos, llevándolos hasta su boca.

—Ya sabes, solo lo habitual— respondió, guiñándole el ojo.

La rubia dejo caer grácilmente su cuerpo al borde de la camilla, precisamente en el espacio libre a los costados del cuerpo de la pelirosa.

Durante los últimos minutos, Ino se había limitado a permanecer como espectadora. Sakura vislumbró la tristeza trazada en sus lindas facciones; su mirada lucia apagada, tan opaca como el cemento.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?— le preguntó, tímida.

— ¿Honestamente?— Sakura enarcó una delgada ceja rosada—, como una mierda. Mataría por tener otra dosis de morfina.

Las chicas rieron ante la sagacidad de su comentario, sin embargo, la pelirosa se encontraba absorta en una especie de entumecimiento emocional.

Cuando el rumor de la algarabía fue secundando por incipiente, mas no incomodo silencio, Ino carraspeó para aclararse la garganta.

—Sakura, escucha— dijo preocupada, incorporándose en el asiento, como si estuviese a punto de hablar de un problema que exigiera solución inmediata—. Realmente lo siento, actué como una completa idiota hace una semana.

La pelirosa miró un instante a Tenten. Era la única persona en la habitación que podría brindarle el apoyo que tanto necesitaba. La castaña asintió con la cabeza, animándola a proseguir.

Colocó los palillos sobre la bandeja. Lo cierto era que, durante esos últimos días, jamás se había sentido tan perdida y sola en su vida. Tenía la certeza de que si hubiese sido más sincera con ellas desde el comienzo, tanto Ino como Tenten la habrían apoyado sin rechistar. Había sido insta al ocultarles lo de su relación con Itachi.

—Debí ser más honesta con ustedes— respondió, encogiéndose de hombros; la mirada esmeralda saltando de un rostro a otro—.Pero no dependía completamente de mí.

— ¿Me odias?— cuestionó Ino con la voz entrecortada y los ojos vidriosos por la bruma del llanto.

— ¿Qué?, claro que no, cerda— recitó, esperando transmitirle tranquilidad.

Instintivamente, presa del arrebato de emociones, la rubia se abalanzó hacia ella, envolviéndola en un fuerte y cálido abrazo. Ocultó el rostro sobre su hombro mientras sollozaba.

—Me alegra saber que ambas se encuentran en buenos términos otra vez— dijo la castaña, esbozando una sonrisa.

Sakura pasó una mano por la melena blonda de su amiga. Su corazón dio un vuelco al percatarse de lo afortunada que era. Se permitió ahondar en los recuerdos, cuando las tres eran unas temerosas universitarias ingresando a la facultad de medicina; la efigie del momento estaba fresca y tenía la certeza de que nunca se desvanecería de su memoria. Habían recorrido un largo trayecto, festejaron los triunfos, lloraron las derrotas, rieron de los infortunios y siempre estuvieron ahí, dispuestas ayudarse una a la otra.

Pasaron la siguiente hora transitando por el camino de la remembranza. Evocando con nostalgia los eventos que marcaron sus vidas de manera significativa.

—Le conté a Sasuke lo de mi relación con Itachi— confesó, atrayendo hacia ella dos pares de miradas inquisitivas, preparadas para escuchar el resto de la historia.

—Sonara como una pregunta idiota, pero ¿Cómo lo tomo? — cuestionó Tenten cruzándose de brazos.

La pelirosa dejó escapar un suspiro y atisbó sus manos tan blancas como la nieve que recubría las calles y los techos de los edificios al exterior.

—Nada bien— dijo—. No puedo culparlo.

—Ya se le pasara— contestó Ino.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Conozco a Sasuke-kun a la perfección. Es demasiado orgulloso, eso ha sido un golpe para su ego— Sakura frunció el ceño, se removió en el colchón, inquieta. Las férulas la estaban matando—.Siempre ha existido una especie de rivalidad entre los dos.

— ¿Por qué los Uchiha son tan complicados?— dijo Tenten con un suspiro.

—Cuando se tata de Sasuke siempre es complicado— coincidió la rubia.

—Me sabe mal toda esta situación— admitió Sakura—.A pesar de como acabó nuestra relación, Sasuke fue un amigo y confidente, no era mi intención que todo esto sucediera— realizó una pausa para imponer un orden a sus pensamientos— ¿Me perdonará algún día?

Ino dejó caer una mano sobre su muslo.

—Con el tiempo— espetó diplomáticamente.

—Tal vez— suspiró Sakura. Empezaba a sentirse agotada, pero no quería finalizar la conversación.

La visita de sus amigas era una cálida distracción.

Mientras degustaban los restos de la cena, Tenten habló de su relación con Neji, ambos habían formalizado su noviazgo, convirtiendo al Hyuga en el primer hombre que cumplía las expectativas de la castaña. En cuanto a Ino; ella y Shisui proseguían con las citas, siempre a paso lento, nada apresurado. La rubia decía que su nueva conquista debía ser el Uchiha más despreocupado y menos problemático de la familia.

Sin embargo, en medio de toda esa felicidad, Sakura permaneció unos instantes en silencio y luego rompió a llorar; su cuerpo sacudido por espasmos. Tenten dejó su propio platillo, se acercó a ella y le acaricio la espalda. En cuanto la castaña rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, Sakura hundió el rostro contra su pecho como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Sakura, ¿Qué sucede?— cuestionó Ino consternada.

—Itachi…— logró balbucear entre los desesperados sollozos.

— ¿Has hablado con él?— susurró Tenten como si se le hubiese ocurrido de repente.

—N-no— negó con la cabeza, abandonando el refugio que los brazos de la castaña le brindaban—.No contesta mis llamadas y tampoco los mensajes.

Sakura enmudeció y clavó la vista en la punta de sus pies. Temía que algo terrible hubiese pasado. El corazón le golpeo las costillas de manera dolorosa, obligándola a inclinarse hacia el frente. Estaba preocupada por Itachi; a causa de ella, lo arrastro hacia un agujero negro atestado de problemas.

—Sakura— la llamó Ino con tono conciliador.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

En ese momento sus amigas intercambiaron miradas, avivando el mal presentimiento instalado en su pecho.

—Ino, Tenten — vociferó impresionante; la primera parpadeó aturdida y la segunda dio un respingo asustado—.Díganlo ahora.

—Itachi renunció— soltó la castaña a barrajo.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. Su corazón latía desbocado y no podía respirar. Necesitaba ver a Itachi, puesto que una sensación opresiva en su pecho le decía que algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder.

—Lo hizo después de la pelea con Sasuke— agregó Ino—.Presentó su renuncia la tarde de ayer.

Anonadada, permaneció ensilveció. Contempló a sus amigas como si estuvieran hablando con una niña trastornada.

—Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí, yo solo, creo que…necesito un momento— murmuró, antes de desplomarse en la camilla.

**: : : : : : : : : : **

Mantuvo los orbes ónix anclados en el techo. La habitación estaba bañada de luz que provenía de la ventana más amplia.

Dio la vuelta encarando la pared. Se sentía muy cansado para salir de la cama, los últimos días solo logró dormir más de tres horas por noche. Atisbó el reloj sobre la mesita lateral; eran las 9:45 am, lo que significaba que había reposado los menos cuatro horas y media.

Exhaló con fuerza. Se deslizó fuera del edredón y caminó hasta la ventana que daba a la calle. Apoyó la mano en el cristal. Estaba frio en contraste al clima cálido de la habitación.

Mientras contempla con detenimiento el transitar de las personas por las baquetas cubiertas de nieve, deseó regresar el tiempo. Quizás seis o siete meses. Debió ser más inteligente. Nuca debió corresponder los avances de Sakura. Actuó de manera imprudente y estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Volvió la vista a la cama donde hace algunas semanas la pelirosa yacía desnuda, con una bonita sonrisa estirándole las mejillas y un brillo sugestivo en sus fanales esmeraldas. Nunca debió arrastrarla a ese pozo negro de sentimientos.

Su fantasía desapareció tras una bruma de cruenta realidad al escuchar el desesperado llamado a la puerta. Se colocó unos pantalones de franela y salió de la alcoba.

Era jueves por la mañana. Los copos de nieve caían al exterior, cubriendo el asfalto y los techos de las casas y los edificios con una película blanca. Al dirigirse a la cocina, tropezó con una botella de sake vacía, mas no le prestó atención. En su lugar, realizó una nota mental sobre la importancia del orden y la limpieza, prometiendo encargarse de ese asunto más tarde.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se topó con los brillantes ojos verdes que tanto anhelaba vislumbrar. Una delgada herida germinaba desde su ceja y desembocaba por encima del párpado; la zona lucía hinchada y rojiza, al igual que los rasguños en la mejilla izquierda.

Sakura no parecía tan sorprendida al verlo en nada más que la parte inferior del pijama, el pelo revuelto y el torso descubierto. Sin embargo, para Itachi contemplarla era más doloroso de lo que había imaginado.

— ¿Quieres entrar?— preguntó, pasando una mano por su rostro adormilado. Posiblemente olía a sueño y su cabello estaba revuelto.

—Claro— masculló.

Se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso. El piso estaba en completo desorden, lo cual la sorprendió. Pantalones tirados por encima de las sillas, paginas arrancadas de alguien directorio desperdigadas por el suelo, una papelera al punto de rebosar, botellas vacías y medio vacías de licor por los pasillos.

— ¿Cuándo saliste del hospital?— cuestionó. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La pelirosa detuvo los pasos renqueantes en medio de la sala. Sus fanales esmeraldas deambularon por toda la estancia, apreciando con detenimiento el caos que gobernaba en su antes impoluta morada.

—Ayer a primera hora— dijo Sakura, posando la mirada inquisitiva sobre la faz magullada del azabache.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— carraspeó un poco para disipar el tono gutural instalado en sus cuerdas vocales.

Itachi tenía la boca seca y hundida. La cabeza le estallaba de dolor. Sabía que Sakura estaba molesta, lo dedujo por el rictus de tensión en sus labios.

—Bien— resopló—, pero no he venido hasta aquí para hablar sobre mí.

El corazón le golpeó las costillas al escuchar las palabras de la pelirosa. Se sentía como un cobarde. Durante los últimos días había evitado encarar el problema.

— ¿Por qué?— cuestionó al cabo de unos segundos. Realizaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener la frustración y el dolor alejados de su linda faz. Tenía Una mirada ansiosa y seria.

No necesitaba divagar demasiado para dar con el problema de origen que avivaba la furia de Sakura. Todos a su alrededor solían alabar su buen sentido de la percepción, no obstante, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía completamente perdido.

—No tiene sentido continuar asi— respondió Itachi con entonación cetrina.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza para desechar, a su parecer, los irracionales argumentos del pelinegro.

—Dios, Itachi, por favor dime que no hablas en serio. — Sus ojos parecían vidriosos.

El aludido boicoteó su mirada. Estaba conmocionado por los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Apreció como el pecho de Sakura subía y bajaba a un ritmo acelerado. Procuró labrar una respuesta rápida y coherente, pero se dio por vencido cuando el incipiente dolor en el lóbulo frontal lo obligó a parar.

—Supe lo de tu renuncia— murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros—, ¿fue por…?

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire.

—No tuvo nada que ver contigo— rebatió mordazmente.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— quiso saber; su voz desvelaba una nota de manifiesto desespero.

El pelinegro dejo escapar un pausado suspiro. Había imaginado que ese encuentro se llevaría a cabo de forma completamente distinta. En su mente, rodeaba el cuerpo de Sakura con ambos brazos, apegándola a él, demostrándole que jamás la dejaría marchar. Susurraba en su oído disculpas sinceras, mientras ella temblaba y le recitaba que todo estaría bien, aun cuando fuese la más dulce y cruel de las mentiras.

—Arruine mi carrera— dijo Itachi con frialdad mientras tomaba asiento en el amplio sillón—, ¿Qué caso tenia esperar?

—Eso no es cierto— insistió ella, situándose dentro de su campo de visión—.Todo se solucionara— intentó consolarle.

El Uchiha elevó la mirada, apreciando con detenimiento el rostro hinchado y enrojecido de Sakura. Sus ojos tintineaban atormentados por el desconcierto. Pudo ver a través de ellos la desesperación.

— ¿Es mi culpa?— se atrevió a cuestionar Sakura al no obtener una respuesta por parte de Itachi.

Él negó con vehemencia.

—No— los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas calientes, en parte por el temor, medio por otra emoción que no podía precisar—, al menos no de esto.

Era un acto cruel y cobarde de su parte alejar a Sakura de esa manera. La quería y deseaba estar con ella. Esas últimas semanas habían sido como un ápice de brisa fresca, nunca había experimentado algo similar, tan fuerte y puro, inocente y carnal, una mezcla de extremos que lo orillaba a divagar por el borde de la locura. Jamás se sintió tan feliz.

No obstante, sabía que si no la apartaba en ese momento, terminaría por hundirla y destrozar su vida, asi como lo hizo con Izumi, asi como lo hizo con su propia existencia. Sakura merecía ser feliz a lado de otra persona, tal vez de Sasuke, recordaba que en las fotos que su hermano mantenía en la oficina ella lucia genuinamente contenta.

—No puedes vivir asi— espetó casi en un alarido.

—En mi experiencia, cuando alguien me da un consejo, suele hablar de sí mismo— siseó; su tono tan afilado como la hoja de un cuchillo que cortaba con desprecio cada silaba pronunciada.

Abandonó su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina. Precisaba de una buena dosis de cafeína y analgésicos.

Sakura lo siguió de cerca con evidente dificultad, la férula en su pierna le impedía desplazarse libremente, tornando sus movimientos en torpes y hoscos, nada comparados con la gracia con la cual se desplazaba habitualmente.

—Por favor, Itachi— rogó desesperada.

Su cuerpo se estremeció en varias y pequeñas sacudidas al tiempo que su voz se diluía en un estrangulado silencio.

—Sakura— suspiró—.Mereces estar con alguien que te haga verdaderamente feliz…alguien que no te complique la existencia ni te haga sufrir.

— ¿De que estas hablando?

Estrujó los puños a los costados de su cuerpo. No tenía el valor para mirarla. Temía que cuando la contemplara lo primero que atisbaría fuera su rostro envuelto en lágrimas, un llanto ocasionado por sus acciones y palabras.

—No quiero que desarraigues tu vida esperando algo de mí— concluyó. Tragó grueso. Su garganta estaba apretada y terriblemente rasposa.

Intempestivamente, Sakura caminó torpemente por la cocina hasta situarse frente a él. Acunó el rostro de Itachi entre sus manos gélidas y trémulas, obligándolo a mantener la mirada fija en ella, quizá para detectar con mayor facilidad si lo que recitaba tan tajantemente era verdad.

—Este asustado— dijo. Sus ojos brillaban detrás de una bruma de incipientes lágrimas. Tenía la punta de la nariz enrojecida y los labios resecos.

—No funcionamos juntos— respondió con clama. Aquella tonta excusa era en vano porque ella nunca la creería.

—Ni siquiera nos hemos dado la oportunidad de intentarlo— espetó aturdida—.Solo quieres alejarme porque estas asustado.

Itachi guardó silencio por un momento, pensando cuidadosamente antes de responder. Podía sentir el corazón palpitándole en las sienes.

—Nadie va a quererte tanto como yo lo hago— procuró contener las lágrimas.

Delicadamente, el pelinegro rodeó el antebrazo de Sakura, apartando la mano de su rostro. Un tormentoso silencio se instaló entre los dos por un minuto o dos.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas en imponentes goterones. Su cuerpo era sacudido por ligeros espasmos al mismo tiempo que la respiración se le entrecortaba a causa del llanto.

Él era el culpable de su sufrimiento y lo detestaba.

— ¿Me amabas?— preguntó Sakura con voz temblorosa, demasiado insegura para saber la respuesta.

Colocó una mano sobre su cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Su cabello y la solapa de su abrigo olían a invierno. La amaba con tal intensidad, la quería ahora misma. Sin embargo, si cedía, temía no poder perdonárselo nunca.

Con pesar, depositó un beso sobre la coronilla de Sakura y se apartó.

—No, Sakura, hoy no— respondió.

Anonadada por la pragmática confesión de Itachi, Sakura permaneció de pie durante un par de segundos y después dirigió su andar hacia la puerta. Bajo el umbral, se detuvo y se volvió.

—Te hubiera amado por siempre— dijo temblando de ira.

Antes de que pudiese detenerla, la puerta principal se cerró de un portazo.

**: : : : : : : : : : : :**

Sakura contemplaba el techo abovedado del lobby del hotel, sopesando si debía proseguir con su andar o dar media vuelta y marcharse. Estaba en medio de la lujosa estancia, preguntándose como su vida había llegado a eso.

Tomar una decisión, cuando la bruma de emociones y sentimientos le nublaban en juicio, era un acto verdaderamente osado. Cualquiera en sus cinco sentidos la persuadiría a pensar las cosas detenidamente, analizar los pros y contras de la situación para, eventualmente, llegar a una conclusión meticulosamente analizada.

No obstante, Sakura sabía que no era como las demás personas. Si no actuaba en ese momento jamás lo haría.

Nunca se consideró a si misma una mujer devota de la religión, aprendió a contemplar todo desde un punto de vista estoico, alejado de la fe y todo lo que le rodeaba. Sin embargo, luego de su fortuito encuentro con Itachi, consideró aquel evento desafortunado una señal divina, el ínfimo atisbo que precisaba para aclarar sus ideas y encausar su camino en otra dirección.

La pelirosa respiró hondo, aun temblorosa. Se deslizó por el amplio pasillo recubierto por una pesada y descolorida alfombra azul hasta llegar a la recepción. La chica detrás del mostrador parpadeó aturdida, pero su expresión confundida pronto se convirtió en un gesto cálido, decorado con una ínfima sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, bienvenida al Hotel Asagao— saludó cortésmente—, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

Sakura tragó grueso.

—Sí, estoy buscando al señor Uzumaki Nagato, se hospeda en la habitación 2011— moduló, apoyó las manos en el cristal y se inclinó hacia el frente; la superficie estaba fría.

—Un segundo— solicitó la joven, llevando el auricular del teléfono hasta su oreja, procurando localizar al individuo en cuestión.

La pelirosa mordió su labio inferior. Su corazón martilleaba como un tambor de guerra; los latidos zumbaban detrás de sus orejas, como si estuviese en una pérfida pesadilla. El dolor comenzaba a instalarse en las partes degastadas y magulladas. Un latigazo de suplicio recorría su muslo hasta la cadera al mover la pierna y tenía entumecido el brazo derecho hasta la espalda. Se había rehusado a tomar un analgésico porque era muy sensible a ellos, pero aquello era más fuerte de lo soportable.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?— preguntó la mujer; con una mano cubría la bocina del teléfono mientras le dedicaba una mirada expectante.

—Haruno Sakura— informó sin meditar.

—Uzumaki-sama está aguardando por usted. Se encuentra hospedado en suite _Palm Court, _último piso— dijo la chica, señalando con el dedo índice la hilera de elevadores que subía y bajaba.

—Gracias— dijo Sakura, preparándose mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor.

Tan pronto como las puertas de la pequeña caja metálica se abrieron de par en par, Sakura se precipitó al interior, dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Presionó el brillante botón dorado y recargó la espalda contra el recubrimiento de las paredes.

Trataba de encontrar la mejor manera de resolver todo ese embrollo. Dentro de par de semanas habría finalizado la residencia. Podría mudarse a Amegakure, trabajaría en el hospital bajo la tutela de Nagato y empezaría de nuevo con su reputación intacta. Sería una jugada estratégica. De todas formas, ¿Cómo iba a quedarse en un hospital donde los demás trabajadores la detestaban? Todo se había vuelto demasiado complicado. Probablemente la gente pensaba que ella había arruinado el matrimonio de Itachi y su carrera. Ya única solución era irse. Era lo único que había que hacer. Lo mejor para ambos.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el décimo piso. Una pareja joven y atractiva aguardaba en el umbral. La chica sonreía de oreja a oreja, llevaba un llamativo diamante en el dedo anular e iba ataviada con un ajustado vestido rojo que combinaba con el color de su labial. Paseó la aciaga mirada por el pequeño espacio, deteniéndose en Sakura para analizar con una mueca de notoria desaprobación su aspecto.

Aquel gestó la obligó a contemplarse en el reflejo del espejo. Contuvo un grito de horror al percatarse que lucía verdaderamente indispuesta. Llevaba un holgado suéter tejido tinto, un pantalón deportivo y un enorme abrigo de lana oscuro sobre los hombros. Concluyó que se veía derruida. Tenía una palidez mortal en la cara y dos círculos violetas bajo los ojos.

—Señorita— la llamó el hombre ataviado en un exquisito traje confeccionado a la medida— ¿Subiendo o bajando?

—Subiendo— respondió a secas.

Quizá había sido inevitable que su estancia en el Hospital de Konohagakure acabara tan fatalmente. Las genuinas e ignominiosas razones para acudir a ese lugar eran tan peculiares, confusas y del todo extrañas que ni siquiera podía permitirse expresarlas como era debido. Aquella mañana había abandonado el apartamento con la barata excusa de que acudiría a visitar a su madre, pero la realidad era distinta.

Cuando desembarcó en el último piso, Sakura analizó con detenimiento las placas doradas dispuestas por encima del marco de las puertas. Una vez ubicó la suite del pelirrojo, tomó una bocanada de aire y golpeó la superficie con los nudillos, aguardando pacientemente.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Nagato apareció. Se contemplaron de hito en hito sin recitar una palabra, permitiendo que el silencio se instalara. Sakura se sonrojó al sentir la venturosa mirada del pelirrojo contemplarla de pies a cabeza, quizá tomando nota de su devastado cariz.

—Sakura, que sorpresa— dijo, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el ingreso a la cálida suite— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

La pelirosa permaneció de pie en medio de la enorme y ostentosa geografía de la habitación, sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir.

—Estoy bien— le aseguró.

Siguió con la mirada los movimientos del Uzumaki. Le parecía extraño atisbarlo desenvolverse con soltura entre esas amplias paredes, siempre irradiaba un aura de seguridad.

— ¿Quieres un trago?— cuestionó. En la mano derecha llevaba una botella a medio llenar de Bourbon.

—No, gracias— respondió diplomáticamente. Sentía el intestino enroscado sobre sí mismo.

—Espero que el arreglo de flores haya sido de tu agrado.

Sakura se hundió en la silla, tratando de recomponerse después de sufrir un colapso nervioso en el ascensor. Estaba tan confundida, que ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

—Fue un lindo detalle.

—No sabía cuáles eran tus preferidas, asi que me tome la libertad de elegir algunas de mis favoritas— explicó con voz suave.

Sakura no respondió. Detestaba las flores en todas y cada una de sus variantes.

— ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?— preguntó el pelirrojo, propinándole un pequeño sorbo a su trago—. Si deseabas hablar conmigo habría acudido a tu apartamento o el hospital.

Nagato la contempló de reojo y Sakura notó como se le desbocaba el corazón, como si sintiera un miedo terrible.

—Solo quería hablar contigo— dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

— ¿Pensaste en la propuesta?

Ella asintió con un vehemente movimiento de cabeza.

— ¿Y bien?— los orbes de Nagato resplandecían como dos faros en la oscuridad.

La pelirosa levantó la barbilla. Necesitaba tragar saliva pero no quería que el la viera hacerlo nerviosa.

Tomó una respiración profunda y ser armó de valor, era el momento de ser completamente transparente con el pelirrojo.

—Iré contigo a Amegakure— declaró, intentando lucir tan calmada como le era posible.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa media, triunfal.

—No vas a arrepentirte de esta decisión— le aseguró—.Te lo mereces, Sakura, y yo te necesito. Lo que te espera no será ninguna broma.

La pelirosa se sorprendió a si misma diciendo:

—Estoy segura de eso, Nagato.

**Continuara **

**N/A: **Me tomó casi dos semanas finalizar este capítulo pero aquí esta, recién horneado y servido para ustedes :D

Con dos capítulos restantes, estamos a punto de cerrar el caótico arco de estos personajes. Aún queda descubrir que es lo que pasara con Itachi y lo que le espera a Sakura en Amegakure, todo esto es una montaña rusa de emociones donde predomina el drama.

Estaba revisando los capítulos anteriores y descubrí algunas faltas de ortografía garrafales, asi que estoy corrigiendo estas fallas para hacer la lectura amena. Les pido una enorme disculpa por esto, a veces suelo omitir (no intencionalmente) estos errores y me percató de ellos hasta la segunda o tercera revisión.

Como siempre, mil gracias por su apoyo y sus lindos comentarios 3 espero no decepcionarlas con el rumbo de la historia, sin ustedes no habría llegado hasta acá.

Por el momento esto es todo, ojala el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, no duden en dejarme un comentario, estoy atenta a todas y cada una de sus opiniones y sugerencias.

¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Les mando un fuerte abrazo!

Nos leemos pronto, ¡Bye! :D

Shekb ma Shieraki anni


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20 **

Con los dedos entumecidos y temblorosos por el frío, rodeó la copa de vino a medio llenar. Sin pensarlo, la llevó hasta sus labios para proporcionarle un largo y elegante trago, bebiendo el contenido de golpe. El sabor dejó una agradable sensación en su boca.

Echó un vistazo al sitio donde reposaba su querida mentora y la estudió con atención; tenía el entrecejo sutilmente fruncido y los labios tensos. Percibió en el rostro de Tsunade la misma expresión que había puesto cuando le dijo que iba a casarse con Sasuke.

La rubia se recostó en el sofá y frunció los labios. El silencio sepulcral se había instalado entre ellas desde hace más de diez minutos, tornando el ambiente tan tenso que el aire podía cortarse con unas tijeras.

— ¿Estas segura de tu decisión?— le preguntó sin mirarla.

Sakura sabía que todo era sumamente precipitado, sus decisiones, la manera de actuar, cualquiera diría que estaba haciendo eso para alejarse, huir de sus problemas. No obstante, en el fondo yacía una motivación que ni siquiera ella misma estaba dispuesta a vociferar en voz alta.

—Lo estoy— se mostró de acuerdo. Colocó la taza sobre la mesa y reclinó su cuerpo en el brazo del sillón donde reposaba una manta de franela—. Alguna vez mencionó que solo querías lo mejor para mí.

Por segunda ocasión desde su llegada, Tsunade la miró directamente con una intensidad que Sakura había contemplado pocas veces en su vida.

—No tengo duda que esto será ventajoso para tu carrera, sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir tristeza al verte marchar de esta forma. Eres como una hija para mí.

La pelirosa sonrió, conmovida. Si bien, su relación se había constreñido en los últimos días a causa del drama protagonizado por ella e Itachi, sabia al dedillo que el cariño de su maestra era tan genuino como el de su madre, incluso más grande.

—No la tomaba por una mujer sentimental— dijo la pelirosa, consciente de estar exagerando para hacer reír a Tsunade.

—Debe ser el alcohol— resopló, elevó la copa vacía en su defensa.

—Tiende a causar esos efectos.

Ambas rieron armoniosamente.

La rubia abandonó la comodidad de su posición para alcanzar la botella de Sauvignon. Se aseguró de repartir equitativamente la cantidad restante de licor en ambas copas y, sin más dilaciones, le dio un trago.

—Primero Itachi y ahora tu— espetó, controlando la voz matizada por la nostalgia—, sin lugar a dudas son dos bajas graves para el hospital.

Sakura imaginaba lo que el comentario de Tsunade implicaba: No tenían por qué hablar del tema, pero tampoco podían fingir que no sabía a lo que se refería.

Los músculos de su espalda se tensaron ante la ínfima mención del nombre del pelinegro. Una semana había transcurrido desde su fatídico encuentro en el apartamento del Uchiha, desde ese día, se empeñó a borrar todo recuerdo y cortar cualquier tipo de comunicación con él.

Realizar tal encomienda fue más sencillo de lo que esperaba, conociendo a Itachi, tenía la certeza de que no iba a buscarla. Y asi fue.

Para su fortuna, durante el periodo de sufrimiento y dolor que deviene de una ruptura, Ino, Tenten, Tsunade e incluso su madre estuvieron para ella. Cada una le brindaba consuelo de formas distintas haciendo la desavenencia más llevadera, soportable.

— ¿Has tenido noticias de él?— preguntó Tsunade de improviso, dejando la copa sobre la mesa.

—No— contestó con la intención de dejar su respuesta colgada en el aire.

La rubia curvó la comisura de los labios con gesto de preocupación. Colocó la mano sobre el brazo de la pelirosa y la estrujo cariñosamente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entre ustedes dos?

La mirada evasiva de la neurocirujana fue a parar en el suelo. No quería hablar del tema, pero tampoco podía pasar el resto de su existencia evadiéndolo. Su madre solía decirle que la única forma de decir la verdad era hablando de manera complexa.

—Solo nos dejamos llevar por el momento— susurró más para sus adentros que para la mujer que la acompañaba—, cometimos estupideces y ahora estamos pagando las consecuencias.

—Estas diciendo esto para hacerte la fuerte, pero en el fondo sabes que sentiste algo por él— dijo, aclarándose la garganta con un disimulado carraspeo.

Las palabras provocaron un estremecimiento en Sakura, como si intentase deshacerse de algo desagradable. Se quedó mirándola. Quizá era el momento en que debía continuar con su papel y fingir que nada pasaba.

—Tal vez no quieras hablar del tema, pero se lo que se siente, he estado en tus zapatos— respiró hondo—.Por ahora tal vez no quieras sentir nada y desearas no sentir nada. Lo que compartieron fue algo hermoso, asi que fingir que no sientes nada solo para dejar de sufrir es una tontería.

Sakura estaba muda, asombrada. No podía asimilar aquello.

—Alguna vez amé, pero la vida no fue muy generosa conmigo y terminó por arrebatarme a mi prometido antes de tiempo— con un ligero temblor, puso la copa sobre la mesita de nuevo y exhaló con fuerza antes de continuar—.Lo que hagas con tu vida es cosa tuya, sin embargo, tengo la certeza de que ahora mismo sientes pena y dolor. No reprimas esos sentimientos con tal de sanar más rápido, estas cosas toman tiempo.

Enmudecida, colocó la copa en la mesa; las manos le temblaban al igual que las piernas. Se inclinó hacia el frente, con las manos en las rodillas y las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Tsunade acarició su cabeza y, pocos segundos después, la atrajo hacia ella, permitiéndole reposar en su regazo.

Lloró por segunda ocasión desde la mañana de su reencuentro. Rompió en llanto por su fracaso y todo lo que la atormentaba en los últimos meses.

Era patético encontrarse en esa situación, pero desde la ruptura había suprimido esos sufrimientos con tal de no enfrentarlos, tenía miedo de sentir algo asi que optó por ser cruel consigo misma y apagarlo. Quería disipar el dolor, desaparecer el sufrimiento.

**: : : : : : : : **

El día era particularmente frio, y la lluvia gélida le confería a la ciudad un toque deprimente con aquel aspecto inhóspito y gris.

Estaba ahí para hablar sobre el desafortunado caso de aquella paciente que lo había delegado del quirófano y el hospital semanas atrás. Aun le costaba creer que después de la exitosa intervención todo pudiera complicarse, sin embargo, pasó por alto los primeros atisbos del problema. A causa de su retraso en el diagnóstico de la infección, aquella mujer había quedado paralizada de por vida.

La perspectiva del encuentro lo tenía ofuscado desde hace varias semanas.

Cuando ingresó al piso cuarenta lo primero que contempló fue el brillante mostrador de caoba y cristal en medio de la recepción, encima de este yacía un ramo de rosas recién cortadas.

Se presentó a la recepcionista y más tarde lo trasladaron a una sala de espera, donde Obito Uchiha aguardaba por él.

Nervioso, optó guardar silencio. Los sucesos de los últimos días pusieron a prueba sus propios límites. La discusión con Sasuke y Sakura lo habían dejado exhausto y amargado, más de lo que le gustaba admitir.

Una voz en su interior le decía que eso no podía continuar, se encargaba de recordarle que había elegido mal en su vida personal, mas era incapaz de imaginar que otra cosa podría haber hecho. A pesar de todo, Sakura no era su enemiga; lejos de ser una mujer desalmada o indiferente, era simplemente una víctima de las circunstancias. Su amor por él era puro, al igual que todo lo que sentía por ella.

Tal como se lo mencionó noches atrás, jamás podría resentirla. Su amor hacia la pelirosa era tan grande que decidió alejarse, no quería atribuirle más problemas por su culpa. A causa de sus sentimientos se volvió imprudente y, por tal motivo era que se apartaba de su camino.

—Todo saldrá bien— dijo Obito, esperando transmitirle tranquilidad. Tal vez había detectado su inquietud.

Itachi deseó creer eso. Nunca se consideró un hombre apegado a todo el asunto de la religión, jamás había tenido verdadera fe.

Vislumbró la pantalla del celular con la esperanza de encontrar un mensaje o llamada de la pelirosa, no obstante, Sakura no se había esforzado en buscarlo, ¿y cómo hacerlo?, aquella mañana en su apartamento se encargó de romper su corazón de la manera más cruel y ruin de la que fue capaz. No iba a culparla, tenía bien merecida su animadversión.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la linda recepcionista de cabello rojizo y sonrisa tímida. Los condujo a ambos por el pasillo hacia la sala de conferencias principal. Una enorme mesa de roble blanco dominaba la habitación, situada frente a una hilera de ventanas que enmarcaban la vista panorámica de la ciudad. A los extremos de la mesa se encontraban los dos abogados de la Defensa Medica.

—Buenos días— saludó uno de ellos jovialmente. A simple vista parecían educados—.Por favor, tomen asiento.

Los dos Uchiha se ubicaron en las sillas alrededor de la mesa. A Itachi le pareció que los dos defensores lucían tensos y demacrados, aunque tal vez solo era cosa de su imaginación, azuzada por el espantoso sentimiento de culpa. Tenía la impresión de que estaba firmando su propia sentencia de muerte.

Antes de comenzar, la joven asistente que los acompañó hasta la estancia se encargó de servir café al mismo tiempo que el abogado colocaba un fichero de documentos uno tras otro sobre la mesa.

Obito sonrió pensativamente, mientras Itachi se reclinaba en la silla.

Diez minutos transcurrieron entre una charla casual cuando se escuchó el lento andar haciendo clic contra el mármol en el pasillo, la recepcionista abrió las puertas de la sala de conferencias para permitirle el ingreso al ilustre procurador de tribunales.

Durante cuarenta minutos, los representantes de la Defensa Medica y Obito, discutieron los pormenores del caso. Cada uno de ellos revisó meticulosamente la serie de documentos que recababan las pruebas del sumario. Itachi se aseguró de explicar todos y cada uno de los términos médicos redactados en el expediente asi como la cirugía a la que fue sometida la paciente y el curso de la infección.

—Nunca pensé que una simple llamada telefónica desataría tantos problemas— masculló el joven procurador; la mirada fija en los informes meticulosamente redactados durante las últimas semanas.

—Le podría haber ocurrido a cualquiera— agregó Obito en un susurro.

El neurocirujano se limitó a cerrar los ojos.

—Cometí un terrible error— admitió Itachi. Estaba claro que no había defensa posible en aquel caso.

La reunión se prolongó un par de horas. Una vez concluida, el procurador dejó escapar un suspiro y clavó los ojos cansados en la estoica faz del azabache.

—Para su fortuna, Uchiha-sama, la familia decidió anular la demanda— informó con una sonrisa compungida.

Itachi pareció sorprendido.

—Se otorgara a la parte afectada una compensación económica— continuó hablando—. La defensa médica cubrirá el 45% y usted el 55% restante.

— ¿Esto es justo?— preguntó el pelinegro, atónito, dedicándole una mirada inquisitiva a Obito.

—Es lo más apropiado— coincidió su abogado.

—No se le revocara su licencia médica y podrá regresar a los quirófanos cuando usted lo considere apropiado.

Los tres defensores lo miraron con una expresión amable y levemente inquisitiva. Quizá esperaban que se echara llorar.

—Es inevitable que las personas acaben cometiendo errores— dijo el delegado, apartó los lentes de pasta y dejo escapar un suspiro—.Debe aprender a vivir con las consecuencias, a veces espantosas.

Con aquellas palabras, la reunión se dio por finalizada. Los ahí presentes se despidieron con un cordial apretón de manos.

Una vez que abandonaron la sala de conferencias, Obito insistió en hacer gala de la cortesía profesional de escoltarlo por el pasillo hasta la puerta de ingreso y salida del lugar.

—No sé cómo agradecer lo que hiciste por mí— confesó apenado.

—Solamente estaba haciendo mi trabajo— respondió, modesto. Su padre no estaba equivocado cundo sugirió que Obito llevara el caso.

—Aun asi, gracias— agregó.

Una brisa gélida los recibió al abandonar el edificio. Nubes esponjosas se liberaban de una masa de gris ominoso que se desvanecía.

Itachi elevó la mirada al cielo, resguardó las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y permitió que el aire contenido en sus pulmones escapara. A pesar de que había librado el mayor de sus problemas, la traicionera voz interior le decía que debía empezar de nuevo; no habría un mejor momento. Podía conseguir trabajo como docente en alguna universidad, tal vez acudir a otro hospital que se adaptase a su estilo, huir de aquella maldita carrera de ratas.

— ¿A cuánto ascenderá la compensación económica?— cuestionó con voz sibilante. Ahora era un desempleado, tenía gloria de sobra, pero no dinero.

—Cerca de los doscientos sesenta millos de Ryo—respondió Obito.

Itachi exhaló, derrotado. Podía vivir de sus ahorros durante unos seis meses, pero dudaba que eso fuese tiempo suficiente para que su mala reputación se enfriase y pudiese conseguir un nuevo empleo en algún lugar.

Obito colocó una mano sobre su hombro de manera afectuosa y lo estrujo, intentando brindarle ánimos.

—Espero que estés preparado para volver al trabajo, ahora debes esforzarte más que nunca— Itachi asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. El pelinegro echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y frunció el ceño—. Me encantaría quedarme un rato más a charlar, pero debo marcharme. Fue un gusto verte de nuevo, Itachi, saluda a tu padre de mi parte.

—Lo hare— le aseguró.

Era el momento de rendirse y apoyarse en varias botellas de licor, instalarse en un lento y aburrido declive, o bien de construirse una tarima sobre la que pudiese alzarse.

Sin embargo, lo único que deseaba era tiempo para estar a solas y pensar.

**: : : : : : : : **

Contempló la puerta del apartamento por un segundo o dos, sopesando si debía proseguir y llamar o dar media vuelta y marcharse. Apoyó las palmas de las manos contra la pared y sintió como si le faltara algo. Se había calado hasta los huesos, absurda y totalmente para nada.

Nada se le antojaba menos que regresar a su apartamento y recluirse hasta que Shisui acudiera a rescatarlo. Estaba cansado y deprimido, lo suficiente para mandar todo al carajo.

Sin embargo, era inviable que continuara evadiendo sus problemas. Si bien la relación con Sasuke estaba dañada sin reparo, Itachi quería explicarle la situación, demostrarle que todo lo que hizo no fue para ofuscarlo, sino todo lo contrario, jamás imaginó que terminaría enamorándose de su ex prometida, ese tipo de cosas sucedían, no eran tan comunes como lo pensaba pero pasaban.

Dejo caer las manos de la puerta y soltó una maldición. Había necesitado insuflarse de valor para acudir ahí, se sentía como un adolescente asustado; sin saber si debería o no, llamar al timbre.

Notó como el nudo en su garganta crecía. Resignado, dio media vuelta para dirigirse al ascensor.

— ¿Itachi?

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

En un acto reflejo, el aludido giro sobre sus tobillos en dirección al sitio donde había surgido la voz. Al cabo de unos segundos, contempló a Sasuke bajo el umbral de la puerta. Frunció el entrecejo al analizar su aspecto y se mordió la lengua antes de lanzar algún comentario respecto a cómo lucia; tenía el pelo revuelto, pantalones deportivos, una camiseta larga y holgada. Se preguntó a si mismo cuando fue la última vez que lo atisbo asi, tal vez en sus años de preparatoria, su hermano no era el tipo de hombre que descuidara su apariencia. Al continuar con su escrutinio se percató de las marcas cerúleas alrededor de las bolsas bajo sus ojos, delatando la falta de descanso, como si hubiese pasado tres noches seguidas en vela.

Verlo de esa manera solo sirvió para incrementar la sensación opresiva de inquietud que llevaba acosándolo hacía ya varios días.

—Pensé que no estabas en casa— murmuró Itachi, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sasuke arrugó la nariz. Al igual que su hermano mayor, parecía confundido. La visita de Itachi definitivamente lo había tomado por sorpresa.

— ¿Dónde más estaría?— cuestionó; la voz cansada y apagada.

Durante un minuto o dos, imperó un trago e incómodo silencio. Pese a todas sus vacilaciones, no había preparado nada para decir.

—Debemos hablar— dijo Itachi. Luchaba por mantener la frustración y el desconcierto alejados de su estoico rostro.

— ¿Quieres pasar o prefieres que charlemos en otro sitio?— preguntó, rascándose la barbilla.

El neurocirujano vislumbró como los cardenales en su mejilla empezaban a desvanecerse. En contraste a sus heridas, Itachi aún conservaba rastros visibles de la pelea.

Sin decir nada, se adentró en el apartamento. El lugar parecía una nevera. El piso estaba en completo desorden, lo cual lo sorprendió a sobremanera. La opulencia decoración se veía opacada por el caos que reinaba; ropa sucia esparcida por todas partes. Envases de microondas vacíos desparramados por la mesa auxiliar y la alfombra oriental situada delante del sofá. Libros y periódicos cubrían la mesa del comedor. El olor a tabaco procedía de estancia; ceniceros repletos de coletillas y ceniza. Al igual que él, Sasuke pasaba por una mala temporada.

Su mirada viajo por el salón hasta situarse en una caja atestada de portarretratos.

Antes de que pudiera recitar palabra, el móvil del menor de los Uchiha comenzó a sonar.

—Debo atender esto— le dijo Sasuke.

—Adelante.

Sin vacilar, el pelinegro llevó el celular hasta su oreja y se precipitó a la habitación contigua. Itachi dejó escapar un suspiro de genuino alivio. A través del vestíbulo le llegaba la voz apagada de Sasuke por la puerta abierta del estudio. La curiosidad lo impulsó a recorrer los escasos pasos que lo separaban de la sala para contemplar el contenido de la caja.

Dentro de esta se apreciaban una serie de efigies enmarcadas y otras sueltas. Vacilante, alcanzó el desgastado marco plateado para contemplar la fotografía: Sasuke, con chaqueta negra de cuero, ojos cerrados y una imperceptible sonrisa media, depositando un beso en la mejilla de Sakura mientras rodeaba sus hombros con brazo y entrelazaba la mano con la de ella; Sakura, la melena rosa balanceándose sobre sus hombros, una sonrisa estiraba sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos verdes brillaban, se estaba esforzando por mantener los ojos abiertos. El retrato se avistaba arcaico, tal vez diez años atrás. Ambos lucían demasiado jóvenes y enamorados para entrever lo que les deparaba el destino.

Sintió una oleada de calor que le ascendió por la cuello al mismo tiempo que el corazón le golpeaba las costillas.

Hubo un tiempo, antes de que él apareciera en su vida, en el que Sakura era genuinamente feliz a lado de Sasuke. Los dos se conocían desde que eran adolescentes, no sabía la historia completa, pero tenía la impresión de que lo suyo fue amor a primera vista. Conocía la actitud retraída, engreída y soberbia de su hermano, asi que no le sorprendería si Sakura, con todo y sus hermosos contrastes, consiguió cautivarlo.

Itachi tragó grueso al tiempo que un vehemente escalofrió recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo. Colocó el marco encima de la torre y tomó otra fotografía, en esa efigie solo aparecía Sakura, postrada cerca de un alfeizar, llevaba un suerte canalé holgado, el cabello suelto y una taza entre las manos; al igual que en el resto de las efigies, sonreía. Se permitió el expulsar, en un solo suspiro, todo el aire que había retenido desde que ingresó en el apartamento.

El dolor hizo más claro el recuerdo de la visita de la pelirosa aquella mañana. Nunca se había arriesgado tanto; desde la época de sus primeras citas siempre buscó la seguridad y, esperaba la protección, formar un refugio en el cual podría llevar a cabo su trabajo, cumplir sus deseos con la ínfima interferencia del mundo exterior.

Casarse con Izumi fue el paso definitivo. Edad, experiencia, aspiraciones, ambiciones… había estado con ella por más de una década, hasta que su torre de naipes se derrumbó, dejando al descubierto las grietas de su relación.

Decirle a Sakura que todo lo que sucedió entre ellos dos fue una equivocación, en definitiva fue su mayor error. Ella le hacía sentirse bien. Junto a la pelirosa, su mente se calmaba, sus miedos y preocupaciones se disipaban. Tenía aspecto de saber que estaba haciendo, y quizá lo supiese. Tal vez fuese el mundo que ponía trampas y emboscadas, y obligaba a las personas a hacer malas elecciones.

—Puedes conservar esa si quieres— por inercia, el cuerpo de Itachi se viró, encontrando los fanales carbón que lo estudiaban detenidamente—, o con el resto, en realidad no importa.

Itachi no supo que responder, estaba demasiado ofuscado para que sus procesos mentales trabajaran apropiadamente.

—Lo lamento, no era mi intención hurgar entre tus cosas— se disculpó.

Las facciones de Sasuke se endurecieron de manera instantánea, la poca luz presente en sus ojos, se apagó de repente. Incómodo por la intromisión, Itachi carraspeó.

Lejos de enfrascarse en una discusión, Sasuke pasó de largo y tomó asiento en el amplio sillón. Recostó la espalda contra el respaldo, cerró los ojos y presionó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos.

—Dijiste que querías hablar— le recordó sin rastros de cortesía en su voz.

Itachi estrujó los puños al costado de su cuerpo. Era incapaz de sortear los sentimientos de su hermano menor con aquellas lacónicas palabras.

Intentando acallar el sordo latido de su corazón. Un nudo prieto estrujaba su garganta, trastornándole el habla.

—Lamento el daño que te cause a lo largo de estos años— finalmente, murmuro—, mi intención nunca fue lastimarte. Me comporte de manera egoísta y jamás imagine que mis decisiones terminarían dañándote.

Itachi observó de reojo el rostro apacible de Sasuke; por la ligera expresión de estupefacción visible en sus aristocráticas facciones, se percató de que la confesión lo tomó por sorpresa. No podía asimilar todo aquello. Estaba mudo, asombrado.

El mayor de los Uchiha interpretó el pequeño lapso de silenció como una pauta para continuar.

—Respecto a lo que sucedió con Sakura…— en su voz se asomó un deje de afección—, no pude evitarlo, fui incapaz de contener mis sentimientos.

Sasuke soltó una risa áspera y clavó la mirada en los ojos ónix de su hermano. Itachi lucía atormentado por el combativo resentimiento que ninguno de los comprendía, pero que existía desde que tenían memoria.

—Mi intención era que las cosas entre Sakura y yo volvieran a ser como antes— suspiró Sasuke con voz rígida; Itachi no advirtió el temblor en sus cuerdas vocales—.Hubo un tiempo en el que ambos éramos grandiosos juntos, pero eso llego a su fin. Fui un mal hombre con ella, me encargue de condicionarla, nunca le permití cobrar vida por su cuenta. Sé que tú no eres asi, Itachi, por eso tiene razón en amarte.

Itachi sacudió la cabeza. Quería preguntarle por qué lo sabía. Pero luego pensó que como no iba a hacerlo, Sasuke conocía a Sakura mejor que nadie, la entendía, era capaz de leer e interpretar sus sentimientos mejor que nadie.

—No entiendo— dijo él.

—Sé que también la amas y no puedo oponerme a la felicidad de mi hermano— tragó grueso. Boicoteó la mirada inquisitiva de Itachi para clavarla en el enorme cristal que enmarcaba la panorámica de la ciudad.

—Entonces tú, ¿no me odias?— quiso saber.

Sasuke volvió a reír, se levantó de su asiento y respiró hondo.

—Nunca podría odiarte— murmuró él; la garganta apretada y rasposa—. No importa que suceda entre nosotros dos, a final de cuentas, siempre serás mi hermano, jamás dejare de quererte.

Aquella declaración fue como una liberación. Durante todo ese tiempo, Itachi vivió con temor a perder lo que más apreciaba en esa vida, a Sasuke, su hermano menor. A pesar de la oscura telaraña que rodeó su relación, él no le guardaba rencor, lo estaba perdonando no solo por lo acontecido con Sakura, sino también por la escabrosa serie de acontecimientos que amenazaban con romper el lazo que los unía.

Como un acto reflejo, colocó amabas manos sobre los hombros de Sasuke y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo. Anonadado, el menor de los Uchiha permaneció inerte, pero al cabo de unos segundos lo correspondió.

—Gracias, Sasuke— masculló conmovido.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, solo estoy diciendo la verdad— le aclaró él. Cuando se apartaron, rascó la parte superior de su cabeza mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

—Necesito tiempo para asimilar todo esto— recitó encogiéndose de hombros, apenado.

Itachi asintió.

—Lo entiendo—concedió, en voz baja—, regresare a tu vida cuando tú lo consideres conveniente.

Un afanoso silencio se instaló entre ellos. El mayor de los Uchiha se quedó mirando el suelo, el mismo lugar que con temblaba de niño cada vez que su madre lo obligaba a sentarse en el sofá para reprocharle algún comportamiento inapropiado.

Sasuke sucumbió por un instante, soltando un suspiro bajo el peso de realidad que acababa de imponer sobre él.

—Debo apresurarme si quiero llegar al aeropuerto— dijo, anunciando disimuladamente que era el momento apropiado para marcharse.

— ¿Viaje de negocios?— se obligó a levantar los ojos de suelo y mirarlo a la cara.

—Esta vez no— resopló—.Tomare unas vacaciones.

Se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo. Cuando Sasuke lo acompañó a la salida, permaneció de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta, sopesando si debía añadir algo más o resguardárselo.

—Itachi— lo llamó, inseguro. El aludido se limitó a contemplarlo, curioso—.Ve por Sakura, no cometas el error de dejarla ir.

**: : : : : : : : **

Ingresó al hospital con el alma en vilo.

Tenía la respiración entrecortada, el corazón le golpeaba violentamente las costillas y sentía el estómago revuelto. El silencio que reinaba en la recepción era tan ensordecedor como el enardecido palpitar que convulsionaba en su pecho en una errática vibración.

Fue consciente del diluvio que se aproximaba cuando abandonó el apartamento de Sasuke al otro lado de la ciudad. No demoró en subir a su auto y conducir por las bulliciosas calles del este de Konoha hasta alcanzar su destino. Tenía una idea fija en la cabeza. Un pensamiento tan decisivo que ni la brisa gélida consiguió disipar.

Recorrió el pasillo bajo las miradas curiosas del personal. Era valiente o, mejor dicho, estúpido de su parte acudir con Tsunade, la rubia no bromeaba cuando le mencionó que no deseaba verlo, sin embargo, estaba desesperado y necesitaba ayuda.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron a sus espaldas, dejó escapar otro suspiro. Acudió a buscar a Sakura a su apartamento pero nadie respondió. Debía hablar con ella, decirle que tenía razón, estaba asustado y no sabía cómo actuar, no era una excusa para tratarla de esa manera, mucho menos para lastimarla, era un completo idiota, un estúpido que la dejó marchar por considerarse indigno de ella. Una vez que el errático llamado a la puerta se detuvo, la vecina de enfrente asomó el rostro; le comunicó que las tres chicas que vivían ahí se habían marchado hace algunas horas, parecía que iban de viaje, llevaban maletas y todo el arsenal necesario para desaparecer durante un mes. Agradeció la intervención de la octogenaria y abandonó el edificio temiendo lo peor.

Contempló su rostro en el reflejo del cristal, su semblante era de aturdida preocupación. El ascensor lo elevó hasta el piso donde se ubicaba la oficina de Tsunade, el trayecto se realizó con tanta suavidad que no estuvo seguro de estar en movimiento hasta que se le taponaron los oídos.

Itachi emergió al calmado pasillo, resguardó las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y dirigió el andar hacia el despacho de la implacable directora del HGK. Golpeó la puerta en dos ocasiones, pocos segundos después, escuchó la voz de Tsunade permitiéndole ingresar.

La rubia estaba de pie ante la ventana de la enorme oficina, sosteniendo una taza de café tardío, con los fanales ambarinos clavados en el paisaje de la ciudad.

—Tsunade-sama— se atrevió a mencionar, tan temeroso como si estuviese recitando una maldición.

La aludida viró el cuerpo. Tal como lo esperaba, su rostro estaba tallado en piedra, tenía una mueca mortalmente seria; los labios tensos y la mirada apagada.

—Si has venido a hablar conmigo para reconsiderar tu decisión, llegas demasiado tarde— espetó. Su voz era adusta, programada.

—No regresé por mi empleo— negó el pelinegro.

Tsunade entrecerró los ojos.

—Bien, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu presencia?— preguntó sin comprender. Se aproximó al escritorio y colocó la taza encima de la superficie de cristal.

Itachi percibió el deje de hostilidad y sarcasmo en su cuestionamiento, pero lo dejo pasar.

—Quiero saber dónde se encuentra Sakura— confesó, cerrando los ojos con pesar.

La rubia sonrió comprensiva.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar qué sé dónde se encuentra?

—Es su mentora, y más allá de eso, la considera como una segunda madre.

Tsunade tomo aquello como un cumplido.

— ¿Por qué debería decírtelo, Uchiha?—replicó, haciéndose eco de la desesperación del azabache—.Hasta donde sé, Sakura no quiere saber nada de ti.

Todo había salido terriblemente mal, por ese motivo necesitaba encontrarla. Se dijo a si mismo que debía mantener la calma, aun cuando la angustia lo consumía por dentro.

—Necesito hablar con ella—dijo, sin ánimos de discutir los detalles de su relación con la mujer que alguna vez fue su jefa.

Tsunade recorrió la habitación, mordisqueándose la uña del pulgar. Ella era capaz de conseguir que una mirada lo golpeara con tanta fuerza.

—Una semana después de su ruptura, Sakura acudió a verme. Pasé toda la noche en vela tratando de consolarla— le contó Tsunade, controlando el tono de voz ennegrecido por la impotencia.

—Cometí un grave error, actué como un cobarde— regresó con voz sibilante—.Pero no puedo perderla a ella, si lo hago, jamás podre perdonarme.

— ¿La quieres?— cuestionó, adoptando un tono ligeramente escéptico para demostrar lo improbable que era.

—Si. Creo que si la quiero. Mejor dicho, la amo.

Tsunade se encogió de hombros, resignada.

—En verdad eres un hombre obstinado, Uchiha— susurró, tenía las manos en las caderas y el entrecejo arrugado—. El Hospital General de Konoha ya no cuenta con los servicios de Haruno Sakura. La chica solicitó que su residencia se trasladara al hospital de Amegakure.

Era imposible permanecer más tiempo recluido entre esas cuatro paredes sin hacer nada. El bastardo de Nagato había conseguido lo que quería.

— ¿Hace cuánto partió?— preguntó, demandante.

—Su vuelo sale dentro de una hora. Si tienes suerte, tal vez puedas alcanzarla.

**: : : : : : : : **

El efecto de la cafeína teñía todo de hostilidad. No consiguió conciliar el sueño ni un minuto esa noche, al amanecer, vació tres tazas de café en la hora anterior a su partida.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y prepararse para la reunión con Nagato Uzumaki y los demás directivos al día siguiente.

Mientras Tenten la ayudaba a empujar su carrito de equipaje hacia el área de _check in, _Sakura contempló su aspecto en el reflejo de uno de los cristales de algún local. Parecía exhausta, pálida. Le esperaban siete largas horas de vuelo. Con algo de suerte, lograría dormir un poco en el avión.

Echó un vistazo a la pantalla que reflejaba el horario de las llegadas y las salidas, su vuelo saldría dentro de una hora, por lo que era prudente que registrara su arribo si no quería perder el avión.

— ¿En verdad estarás bien?— preguntó Ino a sus espaldas con una expresión consternada.

—Lo estaré— aseguró con una sonrisa—.No deben preocuparse por mí, tan pronto como aterrice el avión les enviare un mensaje.

Ambas chicas la abrazaron con fuerza.

—Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos— agregó Tenten.

Al apartarse, Sakura se colgó una bolsa del hombro. Sostuvo con fuerza el boleto y lanzó un suspiro, lento y pausado.

—Prometo llamar constantemente y venir a visitarlas cada que sea posible.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sakura estaba mudándose a un lugar completamente desconocido. Las auténticas razones para marcharse a Amegakure eran tan peculiares, confusas y del todo extrañas que ni siquiera podía permitirse expresarlas como era debido.

— ¿Es una promesa?— Ino preguntó.

—Lo es.

Una cálida voz reverbero por toda la estancia, solicitándoles a los pasajeros del vuelo 678 con destino a Amegakure que pasaran a la sala de espera.

La pelirosa afianzó las manos al tubo del carrito y caminó hasta la corta fila que comenzaba a formarse en la recepción.

Esperanzada, dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta de ingreso y salida. Se mentiría a si misma si negaba que estaba esperando a Itachi. Necesitaba verlo antes de marcharse, asegurarse que todo está bien. Ansiaba despedirse de él como era debido, otorgarle un último beso antes de embarcarse en una nueva aventura, lejos del drama y del dolor.

Quizá aquello era un paso extraño y necesario, en los últimos meses algo había sanado. Tenía la sensación de que ahora veía todo con más claridad. Itachi Uchiha no era un monstruo. Era simplemente un hombre. Su madre solía decirle que evitara acostarse con esa clase de individuos, canallas de una noche. Sin embargo, lo había hecho. Y no tenía vuelta de hoja.

Decepcionada, entregó el boleto a la mujer sonriente detrás del mostrador. Carraspeó un poco para disipar el nudo prieto que le estrujaba la garganta y respondió a todos y cada uno de sus cuestionamientos. Contempló la pantalla del ordenador para asegurarse que sus datos estuvieran en orden y, sin más dilaciones, se precipitó a la enorme sala de espera del Aeropuerto Internacional Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Transcurridos los sesenta minutos de espera, la hora del abordaje arribó. Sakura no podía evitar sentirse triste al abandonar su hogar. Una afable azafata la guío por un largo y elegante pasillo hasta la sección delantera del avión. Pasó los ojos en blanco al descubrir que se trataba del área donde viajaban las personas con suficiente dinero para costearse un boleto de primera clase.

Agradeció las atenciones de la joven y dejó caer su cuerpo en el asiento asignado. Ajustó el cinturón a su cadera y recargó la cabeza contra la ventana.

El enorme avión comenzó a andar, y Sakura miró por la claraboya a los aviones alineados en la pista, luces parpadeando en sus alas, cada uno esperando su turno para salir al espacio aéreo.

Se dijo a si misa que anticipar el suplicio para neutralizarlo era un acto miserable y cobarde, a sabiendas de que estaba a punto de practicarlo. Supo que en algún momento la ruptura ocurriría, incluso estaba preparado para eso; pero no podía soportar vivir con ese sufrimiento, igualmente dolía.

Nunca se había quedado dormida tan serenamente en su vida. Mientras cubría su cuerpo con la manta y sus parpados se cerraba, elucubró para sus adentros que ya habría tiempo de sobra para lamentarse.

**Continuara **

**Próxima entrega: **Capítulo 21 y epílogo.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

Recogió el bolso de viaje del asiento trasero del taxi y lo colgó sobre su hombro. Una ráfaga de aterido viento la azotó al plantar los pies en la acera. Sus fosas nasales se llenaron con el hedor de la ciudad; una mezcla de asfalto, gasolina, alquitrán y cigarrillos.

Sus dedos se aferraron a las mangas del abrigo, estrechándose a sí misma en un abrazo con el cual pretendía mantenerse el calor. Se mantuvo de pie por un instante, mientras el chofer la ayudaba a sacar el equipaje de la cajuela.

Elevó la cabeza para contemplar la ostentosa y moderna torre de apartamentos de Amegakure; se trataba de una construcción futurista de treinta pisos situados sobre dos amplios cuadrángulos de tiendas y salas de cine, a la sombra de otro reconocido rascacielos.

Los restos de la nevada de la mañana formaban manchas de aguanieve sobre el asfalto. Para Sakura era como si aquel invierno no fuese a terminar nunca.

Expulsó un suspiro acompañado por una pequeña nube de vaho. Pasaban de las dos de la mañana. Había arribado a la ciudad hace cuarenta minutos. Nagato le comunicó que el apartamento del piso quince estaría completamente preparado para su llegada, trasladarían y colocarían sus pertenencias en el piso, encontraría comida en la nevera y la despensa, aun debería adquirir algunas cosas por su cuenta, Sakura se dijo a si misma que se encargaría de eso al día siguiente.

Pagó el monto indicado del viaje y se despidió del estoico chofer con una sonrisa. La refinada vivienda se ubicaba a tres manzanas del hospital del Central, lo cual era un alivio. Conocía muy poco sobre Amegakure, lo último que deseaba para su primer día era perderse entre las bulliciosas calles de la gran ciudad.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de genuino alivio al cruzar las enormes puertas de cristal del edificio. Se presentó al portero de la entrada para residentes, quien les dedico una sonrisa del modo que los mayordomos sonrien a los ricos y le entregó un sobre con las llaves del apartamento.

Subió en el lustroso ascensor de acero y cristal, atravesando el atrio de galerías comerciales hasta alcanzar los pisos residenciales. Tamborileó los dedos en los pasamanos. Ansiaba tomar un baño caliente y dormir, sentía los muslos de la espalda y los muslos entumecidos por el largo viaje, un dolor incipiente se asentaba en el lóbulo frontal de su cerebro y el brazo comenzaba a incomodarle.

Mientras se dirigía a su nuevo hogar, se preguntaba en quien se había convertido. Dudaba de que ningún otro médico se hubiese sentido tan apremiado como se sentía ella ahora. Contaba con menos de dos semanas para comenzar oficialmente con las prácticas dentro del hospital. Nagato le había prometido crecimiento profesional, no obstante, tenía la impresión de que tan solo era una figura decorativa, tal como se lo dijo su maestra semanas atrás o Itachi en diferentes ocasiones.

Salió del elevador en el piso quince. Tanteó la llave electrónica en la cerradura y abrió la pesada puerta con el número 750 inscrito en una placa metálica situada sobre el umbral. Una ráfaga de aire limpio y fresco, con olor a muebles, alfombras y objetos nuevos, la saludó.

Permaneció en el umbral con el corazón desbocado. El apartamento era esplendoroso y radiante, bellamente amueblado con dos sofás y un sillón tapizados en alcántara. Sobre la repisa baja cerca de la entrada, atisbo un ramo de varias docenas de rosas amarillas contenidas en un hermoso florero de cristal. Incapaz de contenerlo, arrugó el entrecejo: detestaba las flores.

Dejó las maletas cerca de la entrada y recorrió el resto del apartamento. Aquel sitio superaba sus expectativas y, sobre todo, su salario. Le tomaría cerca de dos años reunir la cantidad apropiada para costear tres meses de renta, cada ínfimo detalle valía más de lo que llevaba en sus maletas.

—Mierda, Nagato— musitó para sí.

Caminó hasta el dormitorio. Con todas esas atenciones, no hubiese dudado que las intenciones del Uzumaki eran algo más que facultativas. Tomó asiento al borde de la cama y dejó escapar un profundo y trémulo suspiro. Ocultó el rostro entre sus manos y contuvo las lágrimas. Empezaba a sentirse fuera de lugar, tanto social como profesionalmente.

Cuando logró esfumar la bruma de emociones y pensamientos negativos, se puso de pie y dirigió el andar hacia el baño. Recorrió la cortina para desvelar la tina de piedra natural, autómata, abrió ambos grifos, escuchando el agua correr por unos segundos con el mismo proceder mecánico para después, desnudarse por completo. Evitó captar su propia imagen en el espejo, asi que, sin más dilaciones, ingresó en la bañera.

Se tumbó en la superficie, sintiendo el frescor de la porcelana en su espalda. Permitió que el agua subiera poco a poco, hasta que sus oídos se sumergieron, dejándola un poco aturdido. El agua le escoció en los ojos, cubrió su nariz y luego la envolvió por completo. Al estrujar los parpados, imaginó que Itachi se encontraba ahí con ella, en la misma habitación; sus largos y finos dedos recorrían cada centímetro de su piel, tal como lo había hecho semanas atrás, en la intimidad de su apartamento.

Salió bruscamente a la superficie y aspiró una enorme bocanada de aire. Entre jadeos, volvió la cabeza hacia el techo, restregó ambas manos contra su rostro y se recostó en la gélida superficie.

Después de pasar algunos minutos sumergida en el agua cálida, abandonó la tina, enredó una toalla en su cabello y otra en su cuerpo. Al regresar a la habitación, se puso su pijama favorito; una camiseta de tirantes blanca y un par de pantalones de algodón con estampado floral rosa. Encendió el fuego en la chimenea del dormitorio y tomo asiento en los cojines a los pies de la cama, dejando que el brillo de las llamas y la suavidad del tejido de algodón la reconfortasen. Afuera llovía, el tiempo empeoraba.

Su teléfono celular empezó a sonar. Se levantó de un salgo, fue hasta el baño para rebuscar en los bolsos de su abrigo el dispositivo, una vez lo tuvo entre sus manos contestó.

— ¿Qué te parece tu nuevo hogar?— preguntó Tsunade al otro lado de la línea.

La pelirosa esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Abrumante— replicó sin temor alguno— ¿Qué hace despierta a esta hora?

—No podía dormir, necesitaba saber si arribaste sana y salva.

En un intento por contener el llanto, mordió su labio inferior. Por primera vez desde su partida, se percató cuán lejos estaba de casa.

—Tenía razón, Tsunade-sama— le dijo Sakura bruscamente.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Tenía razón.

—Siempre estoy en lo correcto, Sakura. Ya lo sabes— Tsunade realizó una pausa antes de proseguir, y la pelirosa supo que tenía algo importante que decirle—. Itachi vino hace algunas horas a mi oficina preguntando por ti, le dije que te marchaste a Amegakure.

Sakura notó como su columna se ponía tan rígida como un pilar de mármol. Su corazón se contrajo. Ni en sus mejores sueños habría proyectado a un Uchiha Itachi desesperado por encontrarla.

— ¿Sakura?

—Lo lamento, eso me tomó por sorpresa.

—Naturalmente. Lucía bastante atormentado— agregó la rubia.

—Se lo merece— masculló Sakura.

Escuchó la respiración pesada y entrecortada retumbar en la línea.

—Cuídate mucho, Sakura.

—Estaré bien— recitó la pelirosa, no solo tratando de convencer a su maestra, sino también a sí misma.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, ¿sabes?, puedes regresar a Konoha cuando lo desees, las puertas del HGK siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

Ella tragó grueso, notando el nudo prieto contenido en su garganta.

—Gracias— resopló.

Contempló el teléfono durante un momento, aturdida; después le dio las gracias a Tsunade y le prometió llamar más tarde.

Con las palabras de su maestra retumbando en su mente, se metió en la cama, asió las cobijas y se cubrió hasta el cuello.

«Pobrecita niña— se burló mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño—, esperando a que el amor de su vida regrese».

**: : : : : : : : **

Tras una larga semana inmersa en tediosas reuniones, Sakura no rechazó la invitación de Naruto para cenar esa noche en uno de los restaurantes más sofisticados de la ciudad.

Tan rápido como arribó a su apartamento, se despojó del sencillo traje de cirugía y lo sustituyó por un elegante vestido mini con la espalda descubierta. Resaltó la belleza de sus facciones con un poco de maquillaje, cepilló la corta melena rosada y colocó un toque de perfume detrás de sus orejas y en las muñecas.

Satisfecha con su apariencia, abandonó el apartamento. Tomó un taxi a las afueras del edificio. El chofer no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando mencionó al sitio a donde se dirigía, sin embargo no ahondó en el tema.

Se desplazaron en silencio por una de las bulliciosas avenidas principales, Sakura disfrutaba la brisa agradable a través de la ventana abierta. La idea de reencontrarse con su mejor amigo provocó que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

Conocía a Naruto desde la preparatoria. Su amistad comenzó cuando ambos se percataron que vivían en el mismo vecindario. El rubio era un chico vivaz y elocuente, Sakura disfrutaba pasar los recesos a su lado, podían pasar horas charlando sobre trivialidades inocuas y acontecimientos irrelevantes. Se las apañaba para sacarle una sonrisa, aun cuando sus ánimos estaban por los suelos. Fueron inseparables por los siguientes años, hasta que Sasuke se convirtió en su novio y poco tiempo después ingresaron a la universidad.

Luego de finalizar sus estudios, el Uzumaki se vio obligado a trasladarse a Uzushiogakure para iniciar su propia firma tecnológica.

Tras pasar varios años alejados, precisaron de una ruptura amorosa y una reunión de negocios, para reencontrarse en Amegakure.

Tan pronto como el rubio supo que estaba en ese lugar, no dudo en contactarla. La invito a cenar, había reservado una mesa para dos en el afamado _Koharu. _Su notoriedad recaía por complacer a los comensales ajustándose a su paladar. Todos en la ciudad parecían conocerlo, a excepción de ella.

—Llegamos, señorita— indicó el chofer.

Sakura extrajo de su bolso la cantidad que marcaba el taxímetro situado en el tablero, agradeció los servicios del hombre y se apeó del auto.

Contempló de hito en hito la ostentosa casa de la era colonial. Acababa de anochecer, el cielo estaba cambiando rápidamente de tonos naranja quemados a un azul violeta intenso.

— ¡Sakura-chan!— exclamó Naruto cuando la vio ingresar en la prístina terraza.

La aludida esbozo una amplia sonrisa. Ignoró las miradas enfurruñadas que les dedicaron los ahí presentes cuando ambos se saludaron con un fuerte abrazo.

— ¿Por qué no mencionaste que ese sitio era tan refinado?, habría utilizado otra cosa— masculló.

—Ni siquiera yo lo sabía— dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Una intrincada sonrisa estiró sus mejillas—.Mi asistente mencionó que era el lugar del momento.

La pelirosa movió la cabeza a manera de negación.

— ¿Permitiste que tu asistente realizara la reservación?— cuestionó, incrédula.

En contraste con Sasuke, Naruto no era el tipo de hombre que disfrutara de las excentricidades. Recordaba con nostalgia las ocasiones en las que acudían a Ichiraku a degustar un exquisito plato de ramen. Si las paredes hablaran, aquel lugar relataría los encuentros atestiguados a largo de los años. Lo visitaban para festejar los triunfos o hacer más llevaderas las penas. En ese sitio, Naruto se le había declarado, cuando solo eran unos adolescentes, inmersos en la intensidad del momento.

—No me mires de esa forma. Solo le dije que consiguiera una mesa en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, un lugar digno para llevar a una hermosa chica a una cita— nuevamente se encogió de hombros y trató de avivar el ambiente con una risa divertida.

Sakura rodó los ojos y lo observó con aire juguetón.

—Eres imposible— profirió.

—Solamente estoy diciendo la verdad— Naruto suspiró— ¿Entramos?

—Pensé que nunca lo pedirías— resopló al mismo tiempo que enredaba su brazo con el que él le ofrecía—, date prisa, se me está congelando el trasero.

Naruto lanzó una risa discreta. Ambos se adentraron en la calidez del espectacular vestíbulo revestido con paredes carmesí.

La joven anfitriona aguardaba de pie detrás de un pequeño módulo de recepción.

—Bienvenidos a Koharu— dijo una mujer con una expresión de ensayada algarabía adherida al rostro.

—Gracias. Tenemos reservación a nombre de Uzumaki Naruto— informó.

—Por supuesto. Por favor, síganme, señora y señora Uzumaki. — La anfitriona los acompañó hasta el comedor principal lleno de elegantes personalidades disfrutando de sus comidas y por un pasillo flanqueado por sillas art decó y lámparas de cristal.

—Con que señor y señora Uzumaki, ¿eh?—Sakura arqueó una ceja, divertida.

—No tenía la menor idea— soltó Naruto en su defensa, visiblemente sonrojado.

—Por favor, pónganse cómodos. En seguida tomaran su pedido— dijo la chica.

—Está bien, gracias— respondió Naruto. Sakura no estaba segura si sonaba más sorprendido o aliviado.

Una hora trascurrió entre aperitivos y la cena, durante la cual ella le habló sobre su trabajo y su vida personal. Naruto le contó sobre el nuevo proyecto, desde que su negocio había explotado hizo un gran éxito, convirtiéndose en uno de los empresarios más prominentes antes los cuarenta años.

—En definitiva eres una novia fugitiva— comentó Naruto, depositando el hermoso _tokkuri _de cerámica en la mesa.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, aprisionando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Tengo la certeza de que si Sasuke y yo nos hubiéramos casado, habríamos cometido el peor error de nuestras vidas— dijo sin titubear.

— ¿Cómo fue que terminaste con él?— quiso saber.

—Fue una noche que regresó de algún viaje de negocios. Estábamos haciéndolo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, le sugerí que contestara pensando que no lo haría, pero simplemente se apartó y atendió la llamada— sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente—.Mientras permanecía recostada en la cama, llegué a la conclusión de que no podíamos continuar de esa forma, asi que me vestí, tome mis cosas y le entregue el anillo de compromiso.

— ¡Bastardo!— exclamó, irritado—.Sasuke siempre ha sido un idiota. Sin embargo, tengo la certeza de que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos.

—Lo son, creo. Lo eran— corrigió de inmediato. Su mirada viajó por la habitación, fingiendo admirar el arte contemporáneo que adornaba el local.

Una sensación de nostalgia se apoderó de ella al relatarle lo ocurrido entre ella e Itachi, asi como la reacción de Sasuke. Esperaba que el rubio le brindara un consejo o, tal vez, un ápice de consuelo.

El Uzumaki dejó escapar un largo suspiro al mismo tiempo que estrujaba su mano cariñosamente, intentando llamar su atención.

—Dale tiempo, Sakura, ambos sabemos lo obstinado que puede ser, eventualmente accederá a charlar contigo. Solo necesita espacio— opinó.

—Lo arruine todo, ¿no es asi?— resopló Sakura.

Naruto sonrió, conciliador.

—En ocasiones es necesario perderlo todo para reencontrarse.

Estuvieron en silencio por un minuto, disfrutando de la calma del susurro de los instrumentos musicales mezclados con el rumor de las charlas proveniente de las otras mesas. De repente, la relativa tranquilidad de se rompió, mientras el celular de la pelirosa comenzó a sonar de manera estrepitosa; la pantalla reflejó el nombre de Uchiha Itachi.

— ¿No atenderás?— cuestionó el rubio, intrigado.

Con manos temblorosas, presionó el botón de encendido y resguardó el teléfono en el bolso de mano, apartándolo de su vista.

—Aun no estoy lista— dijo Sakura con tristeza—.Ha estado llamando a diario.

Lo hacía cuatro veces al día cuando recién llegó a Amegakure, pero se redujo a una ocasión o incluso dos.

Su corazón se hundió. No podía imaginar cómo se sentía Itachi, pero al mismo tiempo, no sabía cómo enfrentarlo, de repente se había convertido en un recordatorio de todo lo que salió mal con su vida.

—Tal vez deberías hablar con él— sugirió el rubio, su voz se tiñó con un tono conciliador.

— ¿Será prudente?— preguntó, irresoluta.

—Habla con él, por favor, escúchalo— respondió suavemente.

Recuperándose, Sakura suspiró.

—Creo que debería verlo.

**: : : : : : : : **

Detuvo su andar a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada principal. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, al mismo tiempo que su corazón daba vuelcos desesperados dentro de su pecho, golpeándole las costillas. Intentó respirar acompasadamente, pero el aire se le solidifico en los pulmones, atascándose en su garganta.

Acababa de abandonar el quirófano cuando recibió el mensaje de Itachi, indicándole su arribo a Amegakure. Por un segundo consideró ignorarlo. No creía que reunirse con él era lo más apropiado, le había causado mucho daño, lo suficiente para obligarla a salir huyendo de Konoha. Sin embargo, las palabras de Naruto se convirtieron en un pensamiento huidizo que no era capaz de atrapar, como algo entrevisto con la visión periférica, asi que accedió.

Sakura abrió la puerta de cristal del establecimiento y en seguida vio a Itachi. Cruzó el umbral no sin antes tomar el aire necesario para apaciguar sus nervios. No estaba preparada mentalmente para encontrarse con el incuestionable atractivo del Uchiha, y todo lo que representaba en su vida.

Sintió una momentánea y aguda punzada de decepción. Se resignó ante las circunstancias. Respiró hondo y sorteó las mesas que la separaban de él.

Cuando entró en su campo de visión, Itachi se levantó de su asiento como arrojado por un tensor; no pudo dejar de observarla mientras acortaba la distancia que los separaba.

—Sakura— recitó Itachi; su estoico rostro se iluminó al verla.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, debo volver al hospital en cuarenta minutos— señaló, sintiendo nauseas al recordar las palabras que el azabache le había dicho la mañana de su despedida.

—Seré breve.

La pelirosa soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones. Ambos se ubicaron en una mesa con sombrilla en la terraza del café. El sonido de las conversaciones apagadas de los demás comensales marcaba el silencio.

Sakura contempló el paso de los trasuntes, boicoteando la insistente mirada azabache del Uchiha. Era incapaz de avizorar a Itachi; lo que había sido el rostro más hermoso del mundo para ella, se convirtió en una efigie demasiado dolorosa para mirar. Repentinamente se encontró muda, sin saber muy bien como iniciar.

Itachi tragó grueso.

En el preciso momento que los labios carnosos de la ojiverde se abrieron para formar una oración, una chica con aire displicente y aspecto aniñado se acercó a ellos. El pelinegro a duras penas la oteó cuando detuvo el paso cerca de la mesa.

— ¿Desean ordenar algo del menú o la carta de bebidas?

—Un vaso de agua, por favor— se apresuró a responder la neurocirujana. Tenía las entrañas revueltas, su estómago estaba demasiado sensible para ingerir algo más.

—Bien— dijo la camarera. Su mirada se suavizó al atisbar a Itachi— ¿Para usted, caballero?

—Un café, sin crema— respondió Itachi, con la atención fija en la mujer frente a él.

Con los pedidos plasmados en su libreta, la joven ingresó en el lugar sin decir nada más. Al cabo de unos minutos absortos en absoluta afonía, la chica regresó con una bandeja entre las manos; dispuso el café y el vaso sobre la mesa, acompañado por el recipiente de azúcar.

Una vez que la camarera estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para escuchar su conversación, Itachi se atrevió a romper con el silencio.

—No sé por dónde comenzar— respiró profundo y soltó el aire lentamente mientras hablaba—, creo que debería iniciar pidiéndote perdón.

—No hay nada que perdonar, Itachi. No fuiste del todo responsable, yo también falle— aun cuando intentó ser tajante, su réplica se vio afectada por el temblor en su voz.

—Lo soy— recriminó. Frustrado, recargó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y restregó la mano contra su rostro—. He tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre toda esta situación. Te puse en una situación horrenda. Fui imprudente con tus sentimientos.

Sakura atisbó el vaso húmedo de agua frente a ella, dubitativa.

—Ambos sabíamos lo que sucedería— espetó.

La pelirosa apartó la mirada del vaso frente a ella y contempló la ciudad de Amegakure. El sol de última hora de la mañana hacia relucir las calles asfaltadas.

Estaba consciente de la cercanía de Itachi y eso la hizo estremecer. Le parecía increíble como después de haber compartido momentos tan insto semanas atrás, estuvieran inmersos en una burbuja de tensión que los mantenía inmóviles; cohibidos de hacer cualquier movimiento o recitar palabra.

—Me alegra saber que estas bien. He estado preocupado por ti— masculló Itachi.

—Nagato se las ha apañado para mantenerme ocupada. Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital— dijo Sakura simplemente.

— ¿Cumplió con sus promesas?— cuestionó, enarcando una ceja.

—Algunos hombres mantienen su palabra— resopló con sarcasmo. Su enojo reprimido estaba mal dirigido a Itachi, pero no podía evitarlo, era incapaz de mirar más allá de su propio dolor.

Luchando con la molestia, Sakura bebió un pequeño sorbo de agua. Un nudo prieto le estrujaba la garganta dolorosamente, impidiéndole tragar. Necesitaba salir de ahí en cuanto antes.

Itachi extendió la mano y la colocó sobre la pelirosa, notando como daba un pequeño respingo a causa del inesperado contacto.

—Vuelve a Konoha, Sakura. El HGK necesita a un genio como tú.

—También me necesitan aquí.

El pelinegro se detuvo, un poco desconcertado.

— ¿Estas segura que quieres instalarte en Amegakure?

—Es algo que debo afrontar si quiero cobrar vida por mi cuenta. Creo que es una buena forma para alejarme de la sombra de mi madre.

—Tsunade-sama te recibirá con los brazos abiertos si decides regresar.

Sakura inhaló profundamente, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Itachi, no regresare a Konoha, ni hoy, ni nunca. No creo poder lidiar con todo el drama en este momento.

El pelinegro la miró con tristeza. Ella aún continuaba absorta en un mundo de dolor, el mismo al que él la había arrastrado en sus más pérfidos momentos.

—Y si es que algún día decido hacerlo— continuó, la voz temblorosa—, no creo que debamos vernos más.

—Lo que pasó, la forma en la que todo termino— susurró irresoluto—, realmente estoy arrepentido. Odie lastimarte.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?— preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

—Como tú lo dijiste, estaba asustado y actué como un cobarde. Intenté alejarte para protegerte, pero actué mal— estrujó la mano de la pelirosa delicadamente—.Sakura, te amo.

La aludida lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos por la conmoción. Itachi pareció percatarse de lo que había dicho; lo que significaba, y recayó en un mutismo consternado. El tiempo se detuvo; cuando retomó la marcha fue de manera tan vertiginosa que el corazón de Sakura comenzó a convulsionar en un errático palpitar, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Desesperada, boqueó tratando de absorber aire, pero sus pulmones no funcionaban.

—También te amo, Itachi. — Lloró ella—. Pero estabas en lo correcto cuando dijiste que esto no iba a funcionar.

—Por supuesto que funcionara. Me importa un comino lo que piensen los demás, Izumi, Tsunade, la junta. Quiero estar contigo, Sakura.

Sakura negó con la cabeza lentamente, frunciendo los labios. Las mejillas rodaban por sus mejillas como dos impetuosos goterones.

—Por mi culpa renunciaste a tu empleo, arruine tu relación con Sasuke.

—Eso no es verdad, Sakura— dijo salando de su silla y agachándose a su lado. Los clientes al interior del café vislumbraban con disimulado interés la dramática escena que ambos protagonizaban.

—No es tan simple, Itachi— acunó su rostro con manos temblorosas; la voz entrecortada por el llanto—. Probablemente no lo notes, pero no quiero que tires todo por la borda por mí. Es tu sueño, tu legado.

—Sabes que no me importa nada de eso.

—Eso es lo que dices ahora, pero ¿Qué tal si todo cambia con el tiempo?, ¿no crees que comenzaras a resentirme en los próximos años por eso?

—Nunca podría resentirte, Sakura. Eres la persona más importante en mi vida—recitó con voz ronca.

Sakura liberó su rostro al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro. Cerró los ojos por un momento y disipó el rastro de las lágrimas con la manga de su cazadora.

—Probablemente has estado sufriendo—recitó más calmada—.Mi intención no es hacerte daño, pero creo que es lo más apropiado.

Los ojos de Sakura lucían cristalinos por las lágrimas. Por más que Itachi insistiera en que estaba equivocada, sabía que nada de lo que pudiera decir lo convencería de lo contrario. La había perdido desde aquella mañana en su apartamento, cuando rompió su corazón diciéndole que no la amaba.

—Espero que encuentres la felicidad, Itachi— resopló.

La neurocirujana se envaró, respiró profundo y soltó el aire lentamente mientras se levantaba. Con las piernas temblorosas, caminó hasta el interior del local y se desplazó hasta la puerta principal para salir sin mostrar tentativa de mirar atrás.

**: : : : : : : : **

Las luces iluminaron hasta el más ínfimo rincón del apartamento. El suspiro que expulsó al cruzar el umbral de la puerta fue de genuino alivio.

Cansada, colgó la chamarra en el perchero y dejó la llave electrónica del apartamento en la mesa lateral, situada a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta.

Desde su encuentro con Itachi, no había dejado de pensar en la conversación. Las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez en el fondo se su mente, avivando el sentimiento de desosiego. Se dijo a si misma que había tomado la decisión correcta. Lo mejor era mantenerse alejada, tal como él se lo propuso dos semanas atrás. Comenzaba un nuevo proyecto de vida en Amegakure, Nagato confiaba en sus habilidades como neurocirujana y, más pronto que tarde, se habría adaptado al exuberante estilo de vida que su jefe había preparado para ella. Se enfocaría en su trabajo, nada de citas ni romances hasta que lo considerara apropiado, probablemente dentro de cuatro o cinco años.

Caminó hasta la cocina. Colocó la pesada bolsa de papel sobre la encimera de granito gris bordeado de mármol color negro. Las lámparas móviles lanzaban destellos de diamante por el cuarto.

Mientras se preparaba un filete de salmón a las finas hierbas, extrajo de la bolsa del mandado una botella de vino tinto. Necesitaría más licor para sosegar sus sentimientos. Sabía que ella estaba bien; una vez había sido autónoma, fuerte, con voluntad propia, y quería volver a sentirse asi.

Sin embargo, no importaba cuantas veces se dijera a si misma que debía recuperarse de una vez y seguir con su camino. Continuaba perdiéndose en un laberinto de asociaciones, sendas emocionales que conducían a una infelicidad aún más profunda. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero ese pensamiento la hizo llorar.

Atreves de las lágrimas, se sirvió el filete y ensalada. Se sentía cansada y desecha. Llevó la bandeja a la sala para comer y ver la televisión.

Rebuscó entre los canales algo que llamara su atención. No tenía que presentarse al hospital hasta el día siguiente al mediodía. Deseó tener más tiempo para sí misma, para pensar y prepararse, pero esa idea la hizo llorar de nuevo. Agitó la cabeza, frustrada por sus incontrolables emociones y bebió el vino con los labios húmedos y salados por las lágrimas.

Necesitaba tiempo para sanar. La oferta DE Nagato era una vuelta a su trayectoria personal, su propia y nueva senda, apacible y sólida. Las singularidades de la naturaliza la ayudarían a recuperarse de las particularidades de su propia vida, y eso resultaba extraño.

Mientras se dirigía a la cocina, para dejar la bandeja, sonó el timbre. Hizo una pirueta, deslizándose sobre los calcetines y caminó hasta la sala, tropezando con una de las mesas auxiliares en el camino. Furiosa, lanzó un improperio, sin embargo, ignoró el punzante dolor asentado en su muslo y abrió la puerta.

Itachi se encontraba bajo el umbral con el rostro tenso. Se miraron de hito en hito durante varios segundos, sin recitar palabra. Sakura suspiró, preguntándose qué tipo de truco estaba tratando de hacer ahora.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?— Pese a que la sorpresa que se percibía en su tono de voz, esta no se vio reflejada en su rostro.

—Tsunade-sama me dijo donde localizarte— murmuró él.

Las luces del pasillo, detrás de él, le hacían daño en los ojos y le impedían captar su expresión exacta. Molesta, arrugó el entrecejo.

—Itachi, ya hablamos de esto, no…

—No me marcharé hasta que me escuches— dijo, respirando profundo; dejó caer una mano sobre la pesada puerta, frenando cualquier tentativa de Sakura de cerrarla en su cara.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar, ya lo hicimos esta mañana—profirió la pelirosa, tomando una profunda inflación al tiempo que hacia desaparecer cualquier rastro de lágrimas en su cara.

—No, no lo hicimos— espetó con una vehemencia que Sakura había contemplado en muy pocas ocasiones—, simplemente me quede sentado, escuchándote. Ahora es tu turno de escucharme a mí.

Pudo haber sido la ofuscación lo que la impulsó a dar un paso atrás para abrirle la puerta. Itachi la siguió hasta la sala, y aguardó de pie en medio de la estancia.

Sakura cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho. Tenía los labios apretados hasta formar una delgada línea recta, el resto de su cuerpo desprendía pura furia.

—Me comporté como un completo idiota. Por un momento pensé que perdería la licencia médica por un descuido mío y lo canalicé en ti— se le estrechó la garganta y tuvo que hace una pausa. Sakura tuvo al instante un atisbo de lo que él quería decir pero lo rechazó. Itachi respiró hondo y continuó, más reflexivo—.Después sucedió lo del accidente y la pelea con Sasuke. Todo esto pudo haberse evitado si le hubiese hablado con sinceridad desde el inicio, pero no lo hice. Ahora estoy pagando el precio de las convencías.

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio, con la mirada fija en el rostro contraído del azabache. Dos finos mechones de cabello negro caían sobre frente; tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el frio y el sudor aperlaba la piel nívea de su faz.

—Cuando Tsunade me dijo que habías aceptado la propuesta de Nagato, todo se vino abajo, asi que decidí ir a buscarte al aeropuerto pensando que podía detenerte, pero llegue tarde.

Sakura contuvo el aliento. Estaba demasiado abrumada para decir o hacer algo. No supo que contestar y lo miró, completamente desconcertada.

Se contemplaron uno a otro confundidos, incapaces de recitar palabra. De momento, las palabras no parecían ofrecer una salida.

—Lo siento tanto, Sakura— masculló a manera de ruego.

Algo en el pecho de la pelirosa se contrajo, un sentimiento que yacía atrapado y que no liberó hasta ese momento.

—Fuiste un patán, un completo idiota— susurró al cabo de un tortuoso momento de afonía. Las lágrimas le escocieron los ojos.

De manera autómata, se desplazó hacia él, como si su cuerpo cobrara vida propia y la guiara hacia lo que más deseaba. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para apreciar hasta el ínfimo detalle de su faz, acunó su rostro con manos temblorosas. Aquel gesto de absoluta devoción bastó para que Itachi se inclinara hacia ella, reclamando sus labios en un beso que ninguno de los dos estaría dispuesto a terminar.

—Te amo, Sakura— masculló contra su boca. Colocó una mano sobre las caderas y la atrajo aún más hacia su cuerpo.

—Yo también te amo— espetó. No sabía que lo necesitaba tanto hasta ese momento.

Sakura pasó la yema de sus dedos por los brazos cubiertos de Itachi hasta pasar por sus hombros y detenerse en su pecho. La piel ardía bajo su tacto.

Un descomedido deseo obligó a la pelirosa a elevar sus brazos y hundir los dedos en las sedosas hebras azabaches que caían por su nuca, asiéndose a él. Lanzó un gemido cuando el Uchiha la rodeó por la cintura, acariciando la desnudez de su piel. Fue entonces cuando Itachi profundizó el beso, introduciendo su lengua para explorar, saborear y degustar las mieles de su boca. Todo alrededor dejo de existir.

Al apartase, Sakura lo miró directamente a los ojos, detectando un brillo primal, peligroso, contenido en sus fanales color ónix. La manera en la que la contempló fue suficiente para hacerla sentir como si se disolviese en el fuego que emanaba de sus cuerpos, rindiéndose por completo ante sus caricias.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Itachi exigiera sus labios. La besó lentamente, guidando su cabeza hacia un lado, mientras sostenía su mandíbula; se aseguró de no ir demasiado rápido. La lenta deliberación del beso provocó que el cuerpo de Sakura temblara, no importaba cuanto gimiera contra sus labios, él no iba a cambiar el ritmo. Estaba tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar del momento.

Hundió los dedos en el carnaval de hilos rosados. La abrazó suavemente. Su tacto era ligero, como una pluma sobre su cuero cabelludo hasta descender a su cuello. Cada caricia quemaba.

Estaba tan concentrada en el embriagante roce que no se había dado cuenta de que lo guio hacia el pasillo en dirección a su habitación. Ella jadeó contra sus labios y él se apartó ante su vacilación.

Sakura entrelazó su mano con la de Itachi y lo dirigió al interior.

El Uchiha acortó la distancia entre los dos. Colocó las manos sobre sus caderas. Los dedos de la pelirosa temblaron mientras recorría la extensión de su pecho. Quería hundirlos debajo de su camisa y sentir los marcados músculos de su torso. Deseaba arrastrar la lengua por su pecho, bajar por su abdomen hasta la línea de vello azabache debajo de su ombligo.

—Sakura— susurró. El aliento cálido chocó contra su rostro.

Como el hombre respetuoso y amable que era, estaba pidiéndole permiso. Incapaz de vociferar la respuesta en voz alta, mordió su labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza. En un parpadeó, se encontró a si misma recostada sobre la cama. Reposó el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus codos mientras él permanecía de pie. Contempló con deleite como apartó su abrigo, enredó los dedos al borde de su camisa y la pasó por su cabeza, tirándola al suelo.

Si bien, había contemplado aquel cuerpo de guerrero en tres ocasiones, Sakura no podía evitar quedar boquiabierta al avizorarlo. A pesar de la complexión delgada, poseía la figura de un adonis; bíceps prominentes, abdomen marcado.

Impaciente, Itachi le sacó los calcetines. La sensación de sus habilidosas manos alrededor de sus tobillos la hizo temblar, y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que el trazaba una línea sobre sus rodillas y muslos, hasta enredar los finos y delgados dedos en el resorte de su pantalón quirúrgico. Inmediatamente, Sakura se despojó de la parte superior de su atuendo, lanzando la camiseta a alguna esquina de la habitación.

Itachi deslizó la tela de algodón por la longitud de sus largas y torneadas piernas. Se arrastró por la cama, separando sus muslos para abrirse espacio. Aprisionó las manos de la pelirosa y las sostuvo por encima de su cabeza. Nuevamente volvió a besarla. Sakura correspondió abiertamente, deslizando la lengua por sus labios; reprimió un suave gemido cuando se apartó para desperdigar besos contra su cuello, trazando un sendero hasta llegar a su clavícula.

Habían realizado esa danza con anterioridad, pero por una extraña razón, Sakura sentía que era la primera vez que exploraban sus cuerpos, quizá con la esperanza de encontrar algo nuevo.

Contuvo la respiración cuando Itachi la afanó del sujetador, liberando sus senos. Sonrió al notar el miembro contenido de Itachi retorcerse contra ella después de contemplar sus pechos expuestos. Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario cuando la boca del Uchiha la silenció; no demoró en atrapar los pezones entre sus pulgares.

—Itachi— lo llamó.

—Dios, eres perfecta— dijo, gutural.

Un gruñido escapó de lo más profundo de la garganta del neurocirujano justo antes de que su boca aprisionara el pecho derecho de la pelirosa. Ella suspiró con aprobación; la lengua cálida y húmeda rodó por el botón rosado y erecto, atrapándolo entre sus dientes a la par que la mano libre se enfocaba en el seno desatendido.

Sakura recitó una maldición ante la estimulación. Se sentía tan bien, pero no era suficiente. La humedad en su ropa interior vociferaba a gritos donde ansiaba tener la boca de Itachi, y procedió a hacerle entender tal necesidad apretando sus caderas contra él.

Itachi captó la indirecta. Unas cuantas ondulaciones fueron suficientes para enredar los dedos en el elástico de sus bragas.

—Ten piedad de mí, Sakura— comentó el azabache, sonriendo con malicia. Se situó de rodillas en el suelo. Tiró de ella, dejándola en el borde de la cama.

— ¿Qué?, ya hemos hecho esto antes— bromeó, haciendo que Itachi la contemplara con fingido estupor.

— ¿No vamos un poco rápido?, no hemos tenido una cita adecuada— dijo, el tono casual de la conversación contrastaba con la forma en la que la despojó de las bragas con un fluido movimiento.

—Tienes razón. Deberíamos considerar ir más despacio— siguió jugando, antes de adoptar un tono más serio y curioso—, ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos mañana?, una cita.

Itachi rió entre dientes. Alisó las manos sobre los suaves muslos hasta apartarlos lentamente, provocando que el estómago de Sakura se contrajera en anticipación a causa de la repentina exposición.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar?— cuestionó, enarcando una ceja.

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de expresar una respuesta coherente, ya que en ese preciso instante el pelinegro se sumergió entre sus pliegues, buscando el dulce cumulo de nervios que coronaba su intimidad.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Emitió un jadeó, Itachi lamía tentativo y explorador pero con suficiente habilidad para que su vientre se retorciera de placer. Recorría largos trazos, de arriba hacia abajo.

Gimió cuando Itachi enfocó la atención en su clítoris. Sakura arqueó la espalda, su mano derecha se enredó en la melena del pelinegro mientras se aferraba a las sabanas. Lo sintió sonreír contra sus labios; mantuvo el ritmo, y ella no pudo evitar mover las caderas contra su boca, intentando emular el ritmo de su lengua.

Sakura se obligó a mirarlo, encontrando los ojos carbón de Itachi enterrados en ella antes de sumergirse una vez más. Mordió su labio inferior, lo cual lo envalentono a redoblar sus esfuerzos. Estiró la mano para acariciar sus pechos, mientras con la otra se aseguraba de mantener sus muslos abiertos, permitiéndole degustar la intimidad de su sacro templo.

—Sí— frunció el ceño, su respiración brotaba en pequeñas y entrecortadas bocanadas. Itachi presionó y rodó la lengua con más firmeza alrededor de su clítoris— ¡Oh, dios!, ¡Sigue!

Itachi gimió; el sonido hizo vibrar su lengua contra ella, en respuesta, Sakura aferró los dedos en su cráneo, casi arqueándose por completo. Cansada de controlar su voz, gritó el nombre de su amante, incapaz de contenerse. El placer recorrió su cuerpo como una llamarada, consumiendo todo a su paso.

Sakura permaneció con los ojos cerrados y no se movió durante un par de segundos. Su pecho desnudo se alzaba a la par de la respiración descompuesta. Aquel orgasmo la había dejado sin aliento. Al levantar los parpados para desvelar la belleza de sus fanales esmeraldas, se percató de que Itachi permanecía en el mismo lugar; de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos descansando sobre sus muslos desnudos, al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba un avistamiento lo suficientemente engreído para hacerla temblar.

— ¿Disfrutando?— preguntó con ironía.

—Sí, la vista es genial desde aquí— dijo, dejando escapar una risita.

El Uchiha se puso de pie. No estaba interesada en coquetear o seguir con el jugueteo. A pesar de la intensidad de su orgasmo, quería más, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella.

Tomó asiento al borde de la cama. Demandante, tiró del cinturón. Frotó una mano contra su erección oculta y sin más dilaciones, apartó el molesto accesorio, dejándolo caer al suelo. La vista de los boxers negros debajo de la mezclilla de los jeans hizo que su corazón latiera como un tambor.

Relamió sus labios al ver el contorno de su miembro detrás de la tela. Clavó los ojos en él mientras deslizaba los pantalones por sus muslos, satisfecha, notó como Itachi contenía la respiración.

— ¿Nervioso?— preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

El pelinegro dejó escapar el aire contenido, negando con la cabeza.

—Impaciente— rectificó.

Sakura le bajó los boxers hasta las caderas; su miembro rebotó libre y no pudo evitar agrandar los ojos. Parecía mucho más grande de lo que recordaba, pero se moría por probarlo. Besó conciliadoramente la punta antes de propinarle una larga lamida desde la base. La acción provocó que Itachi tragara grueso.

Él colocó las manos sobre los pequeños hombros de Sakura, notó que el agarre se endurecía cuando rodeó la cabeza con los labios para lamerlo.

El Uchiha gruñó de nuevo al sentir como la pelirosa movía la cabeza hacia delante y atrás. Sakura elevó la mirada para tener una mejor imagen de su rostro; tenía los parpados estrujados, sentía el muslo rígido bajo su mano izquierda. La postura del neurocirujano delataba que probablemente estaba contendiéndose, y eso molestó un poco a la pelirosa.

Soltó el miembro con un suave _pop, _obligando a Itachi a entreabrir los ojos.

— ¿Sakura?

Era evidente que iba a preguntar si algo andaba mal. Lejos de otorgarle una explicación, tomó la mano derecha y la llevó hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza, apreciando, victoriosa, la expresión de sorpresa que decoraba las hermosas facciones de su amante.

—Puedes tomarlo— dijo, guiñándole un ojo—. No me importa que seas duro.

—Dios mío...— masculló él sin aliento.

Sakura sonrió. Notó los dedos de Itachi enredarse en su cabello a la vez que reanudaba la atención oral. Aun asi, el azabache no hizo ningún intento por guiar su cabeza de alguna manera, y aunque a Sakura no le habría importado menos caballerosidad, decidió que estaba bien. La forma en la que él gimió cuando su lengua encontró un punto sensible, avivó la humedad entre sus piernas.

—Sakura— su voz estaba cargado con un tono de advertencia que la obligó a liberar su miembro al instante.

Itachi presionó su espalda contra la cama y llevó la boca hacia su cuello para morder la piel suave y pálida que se encontraba ahí. Maldijo en voz baja al sentir los dedos del pelinegro tantear su entrada, hundiéndose entre los pliegues de su intimidad.

Clavó las unas en los omoplatos del hombre; los dedos de Itachi se deslizaban dentro de ella con sorprendente facilidad, el orgasmo anterior la había dejado naturalmente lubricada.

—Mierda— Itachi gruñó, parpadeando en repetidas ocasiones como si acabara de recordar algo—.Necesito un condón.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. La idea de detener eso en el mejor momento no le causó ninguna gracia.

—No te preocupes— le dijo con tono conciliador, acariciando su mejilla—. Comencé a tomar anticonceptivos cuando tú y yo comenzamos con esto.

Luciendo más tranquilo, procedió a encontrar su lugar entre las piernas de Sakura. Sin embargo, tenía otros planes en mente, asi que esperó hasta que ella estuvo sobre su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo contra la cama.

— ¿Todo bien?— preguntó la pelirosa con una pequeña sonrisa estirándole las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Estoy a tu merced— respondió; su voz era juguetona, pero sus ojos se oscurecieron a causa del deseo.

En cualquier otro momento, Sakura habría realizado una que otra artimaña para ofuscar a su compañero, sin embargo, estaba demasiado ansiosa para hacerlo, había deseado sentir a Itachi dentro de ella desde hace unos cuantos días, asi que no perdió el tiempo; levantó las caderas para posicionarse.

Itachi mantuvo la erección erguida para que la pelirosa pudiese acogerlo fácilmente, manteniendo la mano izquierda en su cadera. Sakura descendió con cuidado, aferrando las manos al basto pecho del Uchiha; su respiración se tornó entrecortada ante la sensación punzante que se abría paso entre sus muslos.

Se aseguró de contemplarlo en el proceso. Itachi arrugó el entrecejo al sentir como el hermoso cuerpo de la chica se ajustaba a él gradualmente. Un gruñido se le escapó cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron perfectamente conectados, como dos piezas de rompecabezas.

—Mierda— susurró, hundiendo los dedos en la carne de sus caderas.

En respuesta, Sakura tomó sus manos y las guio hasta sus pechos. Una vez más, Itachi captó la indirecta, y sin más dilaciones ahueco sus pechos, contemplando con deleite como ella elevaba sus caderas.

—Si— suspiró, aprisionando el labio inferior entre sus dientes a la par que su amante acariciaba sus pezones con los pulgares—, asi es, Itachi…

Pronto, las embestidas ganaron fuerza y velocidad, provocando que la cabecera chocara contra la pared con cada movimiento. Itachi disfrutaba del ritmo creciente tanto como ella.

—Joder— maldijo el Uchiha, ocultando el rostro entre su cuello, tratando de igualar el ritmo de las estocadas.

Sakura lo atisbó; una ola de excitación la golpeó al ver claramente como Itachi luchaba por mantener el control.

—Itachi— jadeó sobre él, disminuyendo poco a poco la velocidad de sus movimientos— ¿Te estas contendiendo de nuevo?

Sabía la respuesta antes de que el mismo interpelado la admitiera.

—Un poco.

—No lo hagas— ella se inclinó y acunó su rostro: lo besó con abandono.

Una vez que la orden brotó de sus labios, los ojos del pelinegro brillaron a causa de la excitación. Volvió a emerger debajo de ella, y reclamó su boca con fiereza; sus manos se aferraban a las caderas de Sakura para reanudar el ritmo, más duro e intenso que el de antes.

— ¡Ah!— Sakura aferró su agarre sobre los hombros de Itachi, buscando apearse. Dejó caer su cuerpo, ansiosa, encontrándolo anhelante con cada empuje— ¡Oh si, Itachi!

Sus bocas se conectaron en una danza desordenada. Ella gruñó decepcionada cuando Itachi se apartó, sin embargo, todas sus quejas fueron acalladas al notar la cálida boca del hombre al que amaba en uno de sus pezones.

—Dios, Sakura— gimió incoherentemente. Las paredes internas se contraían alrededor de su miembro palpitante—.Te extrañaba tanto…mierda, eres increíble.

Sakura rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, a la par que Itachi la rodeaba por la cintura, manteniéndola presionada contra su pecho. Ambos buscaban alcanzar el nirvana, moviéndose en sincronía hasta que fue imposible mantener un ritmo que no fuese errático o desordenado.

Ella acabó primero, recitando su nombre contra sus labios. Itachi continuó con algunas estocadas; el rostro hundido en el hueco de su cuello, recitando algunas maldiciones y alabanzas inteligibles.

El roce de sus pechos, sus pezones duros como cerezas, sobre su torso lo hicieron sentir oleadas de placer. Aun moviéndose en el interior de Sakura, suministrándole instintivamente su flujo, la miró sorprendido.

Sakura apartó la cara y lo abrazo, atrayéndolo, envolviéndolo con sus piernas, frotándose con fuerza. Él depositó un beso en su hombro, pasó por la clavícula y se detuvo en sus labios, cansado.

—Eso fue increíble— masculló contra sus labios.

Itachi se apartó un instante; el cabello húmedo se adhería a su rostro. En un gesto tierno, apartó los mechones y besó su frente.

—Lo fue— coincidió, esbozando una sonrisa cansada.

Sakura se retiró, recostando su cuerpo en el espacio libre de la cama. Su corazón se sentía como si estuviera lleno de calidez ante la mirada de alegría que él le dedicaba.

En el exterior la noche había caído. El apartamento estaba silencioso excepto por el lejano y amortiguado sonido del tráfico en la calle.

—Creo que este es el momento en el que hablamos del elefante en la habitación— dijo Sakura, vislumbrándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

Itachi se incorporó, apoyándose sobre un codo. La melena lóbrega desembocaba en sus hombros como una cascada.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora mismo?— cuestionó, enarcando una ceja.

La pelirosa se encontraba tendida sobre el colchón, desnuda de la cintura para arriba, con una sábana cubriéndola hasta el ombligo. Su pecho se elevaba al ritmo de la respiración acompasada. Intentaba escuchar algo mucho más lejano que el bullicio de la ciudad.

—Tal vez no tengamos otra oportunidad— asintió—. Si vamos a continuar con nuestra relación debemos dejar algunas cosas claras.

—Concuerdo contigo— dijo Itachi.

—Primero, ¿Qué sucederá contigo?, Tsunade-sama me contó lo de tu renuncia—las palabras empezaron a fluir por su boca—. Aun no firmó un contrato con el hospital, Nagato mencionó que solo era cuestión de tiempo, creo que es un periodo de prueba, ¿sabes?, tal vez tiene el presentimiento de que cambiare de opinión.

El pelinegro parecía incómodo.

— ¿No podemos olvidarnos de eso durante un rato?

—No— contestó la pelirosa—. No puedo soportarlo más. Si voy a regresar contigo debo tener la certeza de que no te marcharas como la última vez.

—No lo hare, Sakura— dijo él—. Sin embargo, por primera vez en mi vida no tengo un plan. Es como si me hubiese liberado de una pesada carga. Ahora mismo no puedo contemplar más allá de lo que sucederá mañana.

Sakura apoyó los antebrazos en el pecho de Itachi y la barbilla en sus manos,

—No te arrepentirás de esto al amanecer, ¿verdad?

—No— respondió, apartando algunos mechones de su rostro, a la par que acariciaba suavemente su espalda desnuda, trazando patrones inteligibles con la punta de los dedos—.No iré a ninguna parte, no pienso hacerlo.

Ella se rió entre dientes con cierta vergüenza.

—Estoy estropeando el momento, ¿verdad?

—Hum, hum– asintió el con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—Antes de volver a la realidad— susurró Sakura. Le acarició el cuello con los dedos, rozando la piel nívea del pecho—, podemos levantar un muro durante un rato. ¿Te quedarás esta noche?

Itachi le besó la frente, y luego la nariz y las mejillas.

—Tus deseos son órdenes.

—Ven aquí— ordenó ella. Le sujetó la barbilla entre el pulgar y el índice, y lo besó con más contundencia.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo una vez más— susurró Itachi contra sus labios.

—Prueba.

Ninguno de los dos sabía cuánto duraría esa calma. Ella no era ingenua y tampoco el Uchiha. Tenían la certeza de que, más pronto que tarde, la hora de enfrentar la realidad estaba cerca, era inminente.

**: : : : : : : : **

Los pálidos rayos del sol ingresaban por las finas cortinas blancas, disipando la oscuridad de la noche a medida que se adentraba el día.

Restregó una mano contra su rostro, mientras aleteaban sus pestañas. Se regodeó en la cama, notando la ausencia del cuerpo que tanto deseaba abrazar. El lugar que ocupaba Sakura se encontraba vacío y frio. Tal vez se había despertado antes para iniciar con la meticulosa rutina mañanera, aquel pensamiento lo arrastró a la realidad.

El aliento matutino caldeó en la almohada y cambió mentalmente de tema. No era un día apropiado para lamentaciones ni segundas opiniones, sino para actuar.

Decidido, se deslizó fuera del edredón de plumas y se dirigió a la ventaba que daba a la avenida principal. Apoyó la mano en el cristal. Estaba frio, aunque la habitación era cálida. Las personas deambulaban alegremente por las vivaces calles de la ciudad, disfrutando el calor de la luz solar. Hacia un día tan lindo que le pareció que podía saborearlo.

Al apartarse del cristal, recolectó su ropa, la cual yacía desperdigada en el suelo. Regresaría al hotel más tarde, mientras Sakura acudía al hospital.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, caminó descalzó hasta el pasillo y permaneció allí, escuchando, hundiendo los pies en la gélida de madera que revestía el apartamento. Sakura se encontraba en la cocina, tarareando una melodía melancólica y familiar, ajena a sus vacilaciones. Recorrió los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la habitación.

Se quedó junto al umbral. Lo primero que recibió fue la visión de Sakura disfrutando de un rayo de sol junto a la ventana sorbiendo su café. Se había recogido la melena rosada como las flores de cerezo en una cola de caballo que oscilaba alegre cada vez que realizaba hasta el más ínfimo movimiento de cabeza.

—Buenos días— dijo ella, cuando se percató de que estaba ahí. Se apoyó contra la encimera de la cocina y sonrió.

—Buenos días— saludó. Carraspeó un poco para desaparecer la piquiña atestada en su garganta; su voz sonaba gutural y adormilada—. ¿Qué hora es?

La pelirosa alcanzó la jarra de la cafetera y le sirvió una taza. Ambos precisarían de una buena dosis de cafeína si querían sobrellevar el resto del día.

—Alrededor de la una menos cuarto.

El tono inquisitivo perdió fuerza al comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

— ¿Por qué no me despertaste?— preguntó propinándole un sorbo a la taza humeante.

—Estabas durmiendo tan tranquilamente que no tuve el valor de hacerlo— respondió Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

Itachi estiró los brazos y dejó escapar un jadeo.

—Aun asi me siento agotado.

—Solo necesitas un poco de café.

—Y tal vez algunos analgésicos.

Sakura rió. Desde su llegada la noche anterior, los dos habían sido arrastrados por el tornado de la lujuria. La charla sobre el futuro juntos desencadeno una segunda ronda de sexo, tan intensa como la primera. Después de eso, ambos hablaron durante un par de horas, hasta que por fin conciliaron el sueño ya adentrada la madrugada.

— ¿No deberías estar en el hospital?— preguntó Itachi.

—Estuve ahí hace algunas horas— dijo Sakura, soplándole a su café.

— ¿Vas a tomarte el día libre?— preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

Sakura miró a Itachi con preocupación.

—Algo asi— respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Exhaló resignada, cerró los ojos con fuerza y habló—. Pasé el resto de la noche pensando en el tema de regresar a Konoha.

Itachi se preguntó que había detrás de la profunda vacilación de Sakura. Estaba a punto de mencionarlo cuando ella continuó:

—Creo que es apropiado que ambos regresemos al HGK— concluyó, dejando la taza sobre la encimera de mármol.

El pelinegro la miró con los ojos agrandados, haciendo desaparecer cualquier atisbo de tranquilidad. La noche anterior, después de hacer el amor, Sakura le planteó la idea de instalarse en Amegakure. Él se mostró de acuerdo, aun cuando no terminara de encantarle de idea de trabajar para Nagato, sin embargo, por esa chica estaba dispuesto hacerlo hasta lo impensable.

—Sakura, no tienes que regresar por mí. Las oportunidades que te ofrece Nagato son mejores de lo que recibirás en el HGK si regresas— dijo, intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

—No lo estoy haciendo solo por ti, Itachi— puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa—, sino también por mí. Esto no es lo que quiero— agregó, haciendo un mohín con los brazos para referirse a la opulencia que la rodeaba—. Si accedo a quedarme, pasare el resto de mis días confinada en una oficina, lejos de lo que amo hacer.

Itachi bordeó la barra para situarse a un costado de la pelirosa. Conmovido por la respuesta de Sakura, acalló cualquier replica con profundo beso, como si sus labios fuesen el oxígeno que necesitaba para respirar. Ella emitió un gemido de sorpresa cuando notó la lengua del pelinegro invadiendo su boca. El contacto era tan avasallador que la encontró correspondiéndolo con mayor ímpetu. Le encantaba sentir a Sakura temblando contra él cuando inclinaba su cabeza para profundizar el empalme.

Notó la presión de sus muslos alrededor de su cintura, y la de sus brazos detrás de su cuando al levantarla con sorprendente facilidad para regresar al dormitorio.

Itachi depositó su cuerpo sobre el colchón, sobre las sabanas revueltas; el aroma era un dulce recordatorio de todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Se aseguró de no cargar todo su peso contra ella.

—Sakura— la llamó, acariciando con absoluta devoción la mejilla sonrojada.

— ¿Hum?— alzó una ceja.

— ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que de habías enamorado de mí?— quiso saber.

—Poco después de nuestro primer beso en el cuarto de residentes. Aunque comencé a sentir algo desde el incidente de la paciente embaraza, cuando charlamos en el cuarto de aditamentos— mordió su labio inferior. La sangre se le precipitó al rostro, encendiendo sus mejillas en un violento sonrojo.

Itachi apartó la mirada con el ceño fruncido, tratando de recordar, cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras miraba a la pelirosa.

—Espera, quieres decir que fue…

—Sabía que era una mala idea contártelo— dijo. Pasó los ojos en blanco y golpeo su hombro, juguetona.

—Jamás lo habría imaginado, creía que me odiabas.

—Lo hacía, pero no es lo que piensas—espetó.

Itachi detuvo su balbuceo, besándola con toda la intensidad humanamente posible.

—Mientras vivamos, voy a recordarte que me llamaste cretino en más de una ocasión— bromeó Itachi contra su boca, obteniendo un molesto mordisco en su labio inferior.

—Sí, bueno, tampoco permitiré que olvides que en más de una ocasión te lo ganaste.

Itachi rió.

—Creo que poder vivir con eso— se inclinó nuevamente para reanudar el contacto—. Te amo.

La risa de Sakura le hizo cosquillas en los labios.

—Yo también— respondió con suavidad—. Asi que es mejor que te tomes en serio la idea de permanecer juntos de ahora en adelante.

El azabache le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Lo hare— se lo prometió.

Depositó un beso conciliador en su frente a la vez que la abrazaba con fuerza. Notó la sonrisa de Sakura contra su cuello. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que había encontrado un lugar al cual pertenecer.


	22. Epílogo

**Epílogo **

El interior de la habitación brillaba tenuemente a la luz del sol. Escuchó el trino de los pájaros y el rumor apagado de las voces al exterior. Dedujo, al escuchar el barullo de las calles, que debían ser las nueve o diez de la mañana.

Intentó removerse bajo las sabanas, pero estaba atrapado; notó el ligero peso de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo. Sintió los cálidos y tersos labios pasar por sus mejillas, bajar por su quijada hasta desembocar la cascada de besos húmedos en su cuello. Emitió un gruñido gutural a causa de sus cuerdas vocales inutilizadas. Las atenciones de la pelirosa estaban surtiendo efecto.

Al abrir los ojos, Itachi se encontró delante de sus narices una melena rosada. Sakura estaba desnuda, cómodamente sentada a horcajadas sobre él: con el pelo revuelto, la sonrisa ancha y los ojos brillantes y abiertos como platos.

Tragó saliva para calmar la sed. Alargó el brazo para tocarla, pero ella se echó hacia atrás. Tenía una mueca sardónica, desafiante.

Bañada por la suave luz del astro sol, su cuerpo tenía un lustre etéreo. Atisbó con deleite los pechos redondos y llenos, los pequeños pezones, la cavidad del ombligo, las caderas y todas las texturas de aquel cuerpo que había contemplado una infinidad de veces, pero que siempre lograba cautivarlo. Sin duda, Sakura era una mujer hermosa.

—Buenos días, Itachi— paladeó, sonriente, colocando las palmas de las manos sobre su pecho desnudo, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia el frente para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios.

—Definitivamente lo son— resopló, aferrando sus delgados y hermosos dedos a la carne de sus muslos—.Disfrutas provocándome.

Triunfante, Sakura esbozó una sonrisa, pero en lugar de responderle de con más sarcasmo, lo beso en los labios; demandante, impaciente. Incapaz de contenerse, Itachi ahondó el contacto de sus lenguas al tiempo que sus entrañas se removían en señal de entusiasmo.

Era la primera mañana en la que ambos despertaban en la misma cama. Debido a sus apretadas agendas, durante las últimas dos semanas, ambos estuvieron inmersos trabajando en el hospital de sol a sol sin descanso. Cada uno había regresado a los quirófanos bajo el diligente mando de Hatake Kakashi, sin embargo, conforme aumentaba el prestigio del HGK, también lo hacían los casos, por lo que no tenían más remedio que dejar escapar suspiros resignados y prepararse para otro largo día.

Gracias a la relación de Sakura con Tsunade, la rubia les concedió cuatro días libres. Itachi se preguntaba qué clase de favor realizó la pelirosa para persuadir a su maestra, suponía que debía ser uno muy bueno para obligarla a ceder.

La neurocirujana dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir las manos de Itachi estrujar sus senos con delicadeza. Los dos habían anhelado tanto ese momento que al presentarse la más ínfima oportunidad ninguno contaba con la fortaleza para resistirse.

No obstante, a pesar del pletórico despertar, Itachi sentía que sus ojos ardían por la falta de sueño, intentó disipar la niebla asentada en las esquinas de sus ojos con un leve parpadeo, aquello sucedía cada vez que no utilizaba lentes, cuando pasaba despierto hasta entrada la noche.

Ahogando el deseo en un gruñido frustrado, arrugó la nariz, contemplándola con cierta disculpa. Se limitó a admirar, atónito, la preciosa curva de su cintura, los pechos redondos y lustrosos, el vientre esbelto que vibraba en silencio al compás de su respiración.

—Lo lamento— masculló apenado.

Sakura expulsó el aire contenido en sus pulmones y sonrió conciliadoramente.

—No tienes por qué disculparte— masculló, depositando un beso sobre su frente antes de recostarse en el espacio vacío de la cama.

Lejos de dejarla marchar, se acurrucó alrededor de ella, rodeándola por la cintura.

—No te escuche entrar anoche. Trate de esperarte despierta, pero estaba tan cansada— relató, acariciando con premura la faz extenuada del pelinegro.

—Escuche que Kakashi te arrastró a una cirugía de último momento— masculló. Los párpados le pesaban tanto que era imposible mantener los ojos abiertos. Estaba agotado.

—Creo que disfruta hacer ese tipo de cosas— dijo ella. Había cierto regocijo oculto en su tono, pero sonaba amortiguado para el cerebro confuso del azabache.

Itachi rió, profundo y ronco.

—Es un hombre poco ortodoxo.

Sakura asintió.

La pelirosa estiró el cuerpo bajo sus brazos, removiéndose inquieta. Itachi se frotó los ojos y miró el reloj. Las nueve de la mañana. Probablemente era lo mejor que podía esperar.

Ambos se reincorporaron en la cama, inseguros de cómo proceder. El Uchiha se encontraba lo suficientemente adormilado para procesar los acontecimientos de los últimos minutos y Sakura muy ofuscada para concederle tregua alguna.

La pelirosa fue la primera en salir de la cama; recogió sus pantis del suelo y alcanzó la vieja camisa holgada que utilizaba como pijama. Tenía el cabello desordenado, los ojos hinchados y las mejillas sonrojadas. El corazón de Itachi dio un vuelco y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Tras esa agradable imagen, no le llevó ni un segundo analizar su arrebata decisión.

— ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?— cuestionó, divertida.

Itachi sonrió con suficiencia cuando, finalmente, decidió abandonar la comodidad de la cama para dirigirse hacia ella.

—Lamento lo de hace un momento— se disculpó de nuevo, apartando los mechones que caían sobre su cara—.Por más que desee cumplir tus exigencias, me temo que necesito un descanso.

Sakura reposó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, apegando su pecho contra el torso desnudo del Uchiha.

—Es una lástima que mi hombre ideal solo tenga condición para una ronda.

—No me provoques, Sakura— le advirtió, arqueando una ceja. Aferró sus dedos a la tela que se posaba en su cintura, manteniéndola apegada contra su cuerpo.

—Estas volviéndote viejo— susurró.

—Cuidado, Sakura, estas adentrándote en un terreno peligroso.

Ambos rieron y volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez con ternura.

—Tengo una idea— susurró Itachi contra sus labios antes de alejarse por completo—, ¿Qué te parece si preparo el desayuno y después volvemos a la cama?

—Me agrada la idea— coincidió.

Tomados de las manos, ambos se encaminaron hacia la cocina.

La dinámica entre los dos era maravillosa, trabajaban bien en equipo, tanto en el quirófano como en casa.

Luego de dos años de relación, Itachi llegó a la conclusión de que era momento de llevar la relación a otro nivel. La propuesta no tomo por sorpresa a Sakura. Hacía más de un año que dormía con él, pero fueron los pequeños detalles que la llevaron a percatarse de que solo era cuestión de pedirlo. Lo notó cuando dejó un cepillo de dientes, después le siguieron las prendas de ropa, y eventualmente, otro tipo de objetos personales.

Más pronto que tarde, el Uchiha se atrevió a preguntárselo una cálida mañana de primavera, dos días antes de su cumpleaños. Ella accedió, gustosa, y en menos de un mes los dos buscaban un nuevo hogar.

Aquellos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente mientras contemplaba las cajas apiladas en medio de la sala. El gato de pelaje negro azabache brillante salió a recibirla, saltando desde su escondite para restregarse en las piernas de su nueva dueña. Conmovida, Sakura lo rascó detrás de las orejas, escuchando el tenue ronroneo señal de algarabía.

—Si estuviera en tu lugar, no esperaría mucho de ese gato— dijo Itachi desde la cocina.

—Es muy tierno— respondió Sakura.

Caminó lánguidamente hacia la barra. Él le ofreció una taza de café. Sakura lo acepto pero no bebió de inmediato, en su lugar, depositó un beso sobre su mejilla.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?— preguntó ella, sentándose en una de las sillas altas cerca de la ventana. La luz del sol que caía sobre su espalda se sentía más vigorizante que el olor del café.

—Recordé que debo ir por Sasuke al aeropuerto esta tarde.

—Oh, ¿por fin regresara?— cuestionó, contemplándolo.

—Al parecer sí— resopló, mirándola con preocupación—.Puedo decirle a Shisui que se encargue.

—Por supuesto que no— se negó ella con una cálida sonrisa—.Sé qué aun nos estamos adaptando a esta situación, pero Sasuke es tu hermano, y a pesar de lo que sucedió aun lo considero un buen amigo, ¿Por qué no lo invitas a cenar?

Un ruido evasivo escapó de las profundidades de la garganta del azabache.

— ¿Estás segura?— preguntó.

—Si no lo estuviera, no estaría sugiriéndolo— su voz sonaba tan suave y clara.

Itachi soltó una enorme bocanada de aire. Si bien, tanto su hermano menor como su novia argumentaban que las cosas entre los dos estaban bien, sabía que persistía un ápice de animosidad. Sakura le aseguraba que solo era cuestión de tiempo y espacio, aunque muy en el fondo, tenía la certeza de que se necesitaría más que eso.

— ¿Iremos a almorzar con tu madre el fin de semana?

— ¿En verdad quieres hacerlo? — Sakura lo miro dudosa.

—Por supuesto, me agrada, es divertida— añadió con tranquilidad.

La pelirosa carraspeó un poco para disipar la piquiña de café atestada en su garganta. Desde que comenzaron una vida en común, ambos acordaron arreglar las diferencias con sus respectivos padres. Mebuki disfrutaba ir asi casa a tomar un trago mientras Itachi y ella preparaban la cena, acostumbraba relatarles lo que funcionaba mal en su vida, que siempre se convertía en lo que funcionaba mal en la de ellos. También solo decirle que no era más que un juego para el Uchiha, una llamarada que enseguida se extinguiría. Hablaba de esa forma, incluso delante de Itachi. A él no parecía importarle y se limitaba a responder sus ataques con sonrisas cálidas y replicas afables.

En cuanto a su relación con los padres de Itachi, no se necesitaba ser un genio para descifrar que Mikoto no lo aprobaba. Sakura no podía culparla, a final de cuentas, la noticia de su noviazgo tomó por sorpresa a más de uno.

—La última vez que la vi mencionó algo sobre cómo estaba perdiendo el tiempo contigo, dijo que deberías apresurarte a poner un diamante en mi dedo anular o un embrión en mi vientre.

Itachi se rió.

—Supongo que debo apresurarme a hacer alguna de esas dos cosas.

—Claro que no— Sakura le dedicó una mirada burlona—.Sabes que nunca te presionaría con esos temas.

Itachi había mencionado esas pequeñas cosas desde que Shisui e Ino anunciaron su compromiso hace algunas semanas. Provocaba que su corazón latiera con fuerza cada vez que sugería casarse o tener un hijo.

Cuando Itachi se aproximó a ella, colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y le dio un breve beso en los labios antes de situar el plato de waffles frente a ella.

Se cuestionaba como podía ser tan paciente y comprensivo, no lo sabía. Itachi no era perfecto, pero ciertamente era bueno para ella y lo amaba.

Su estómago rugió con el dulce olor que inundaba sus fosas nasales. Inhaló profundamente; las bayas frescas color carmesí cubiertas por un montículo de crema batida. Arrancó un trozo y lo llevó hasta su boca; el sabor era suave y cálido, tan exquisito como lo esperaba.

Luego de finalizar el desayuno y lavar los trastes, ambos se postraron en el sofá de la sala, contemplando las cajas atiborradas de sus pertenencias, como si estuviesen esperando a que fuesen a desempacarse solas.

—Creo que deberíamos intentar imponer un orden— sugirió Sakura. Sus ojos vagaron por la estancia.

Itachi estrujó con dulzura su mano.

—Podemos hacerlo en los próximos días— se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez, pero aún no se siente como un hogar…nuestro hogar.

El pelinegro la sostuvo lo más cerca posible, incapaz de contener una sonrisa.

—Mi hogar esta donde quiera que estés tú, Sakura—susurró—.Encontré a la mejor persona para hacerme feliz.

Conmovida por las palabras del azabache, la pelirosa sintió como su corazón se hinchaba de felicidad. De manera autómata, elevó la cabeza un poco para poder colocar un beso en sus labios, uno que estaba lleno de tanta emoción y amor.

—Te amo tanto, Sakura— susurró el Uchiha contra su boca.

—Yo también te amo, Itachi, más de lo que he amado a nadie antes— respondió.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse un poco al pensar como después de su mal comienzo en aquella sala de reuniones del hospital, ahora se encontraban ahí, acurrucados, encontrando refugio entre sus brazos.

Y solo en ese instante fue que Itachi llegó a la conclusión de que, sin lugar a dudas, correr el riesgo había sido la mejor decisión de su vida.

**Fin **

**N/A: **¡Y con esto llegamos a la conclusión de esta caótica historia! :3

Siento nostalgia al escribir estas palabras. Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo disfrute escribirla. Es mi primer fanfic ItaSaku y no saben lo emocionada que estoy al ver que fue bien recibida. Ustedes son increíbles, mil gracias por su apoyo, por dejar reviews y otorgarme mucho cariño

Hemos pasado por una montaña rusa, pero les aseguro que no es la última vez que me verán por aquí, aún tengo algunas historias en mente y espero verlxs a todxs por ahí.

De todo corazón, mil gracias por todo.

Donde quiera que se encuentren les mando un fuerte abrazo, ¡cuídense mucho!

Nos leemos hasta la próxima, besos.

**Shekb ma Shieraki anni **


End file.
